Codiciando a la rosa de la Libertad
by Usio-Amamiya
Summary: Orihime es una bailarina, Ichigo un miembro de la nobleza. Sus mundos opuestos se unirán por las viejas rivalidades entre sus familias, revelando todos los secretos y mentiras desatando una nueva guerra. FIC CONJUNTO ICHIHIME
1. Entrando a tu realidad

Este es un fic CONJUNTO

Autores: Josefo y Ushio Amamiya

Como leyeron, este fic es mio y de Josefo, autor de los diarios de karakura y de maldito boomerang

Espero que les guste, es un fic del antiguo Japón y van a ver espadas, romance, conflictos, codicia, lujuria....paro o terminare recitando los pecados capitales XD

Ahora unas palabras de Josefo...Adelante Josefo!!

Bleach es de Tite y...ya saben el resto

-------

Saludos a todos. Para mi ha sido un placer escribir este fic a lado de Ushio, espero que se diviertan al leerlo tanto como nosotros nos hemos divertido al escribirlo.

Una historia alterna que se centra en la relación (romántica) entre Ichigo y Orihime, sin embargo trataremos de explotar todo tipo de aspectos en la trama, desde la comedia hasta el drama y le daremos desarrollo a la historia de otros personajes.

**Capitulo 1: Escapando a tu realidad**

En Japón, en aquellos tiempos en que la vestimenta era solo kimono y Samurai, se podía ver un hogar de familia rica, es decir, de nobleza y ahí despertaba un joven de cabello naranja y ojos marrones. Lanzo un bostezo, aún se le veía el sueño reflejado, pero no le dio importancia. Una vez que estuvo ya vestido, la puerta se desliza y con una reverencia, entra un par de sirvientas con el desayuno.

-Pueden dejarlo ahí y luego volver a cuidar a mis hermanas-Ordeno.

-Hai Ichigo-sama-Dijeron a la vez para luego retirarse.

Mientras comía de su desayuno, pensaba que hacer hoy, como su padre regresaba en la noche, creyó que era la oportunidad perfecta para ir al pueblo a escondidas y disfrazado, por eso pidió que cuidaran bien a sus hermanas.

Ichigo era el típico hombre de negocios, atrapado entre la monotonía de sus responsabilidades y la fría vida de la gente noble. A pesar de que lo tenía todo y la gente creía que no le faltaba nada, la realidad era otra totalmente, la soledad era su mayor activo.

El señor dejo encargado que revisara el asunto de los comerciantes y las bailarinas en el pueblo-uno de los asistentes le recuerda a Ichigo su tarea del día – no han pagado el impuesto correspondiente y hay que ver que cumplan.

Si, si claro – responde fríamente Ichigo mientras salía de su casa - ¡que fastidio!.

Ichigo, al notar que ya nadie lo veía, corrió rápidamente a una pequeña bodega cerca de su propiedad. Ahí planeaba disfrazarse para ir al pueblo, sin que nadie lo reconociera.

Se quito aquellas ropas de chico rico para reemplazarlas por los de un simple ciudadano que consiguió con la ayuda de su fiel amigo Chad, quien también trabajaba para él. Se puso una capa para que nadie de sus terrenos lo descubriera, por lo que una vez libre, se bajo el gorro de la capa y satisfecho de sus logros, se dirigió al pueblo.

Recorrió el lugar animado a pesar que su rostro no lo reflejase, vio personas haciendo trucos de magia, como hacían artesanía, pequeños fuegos artificiales y tocaban música, todos lucían alegres. Se detuvo al oír algo difícil de descubrir con tanto jaleo: Tarareo. Curioso, se adentró en el bosque que se necesitaba atravesar para llegar al pueblo.

Entre los arbustos, descubrió quien producía aquel simple sonido: Una chica. Era de cabello largo y naranja como el suyo, pero más oscuros, ojos grises y vestía con las típicas ropas de bailarina. Bailaba lo que ella misma cantaba mientras era observada por un gato negro.

Aquella mujer había atraído al joven noble como sirena que con su canto hipnotiza a los marineros. Esa mujer de mirada profunda, ¿hundiría su barco?

La gente que estaba a su alrededor la veía de forma tan intensa como lo hacia Ichigo. Era difícil no caer ante el embrujo de aquellos ojos grises. Ichigo había tenido la oportunidad de ver a muchas mujeres en su vida, muchas de las cuales eran consideradas de las más bellas de todo Japón, no entendía como era posible que en medio de la nada, en medio de aquel bosque se encontrara la mujer mas hermosa que jamás haya visto.

Aunque había algo en él que le decía que se alejara, que no debía seguir, no lo pudo evitar, estaba hipnotizado. Termino acercándose a la mujer, junto al resto de las personas que la observaban.

¿Sabe Como se llama esa muchacha? – pregunta Ichigo a uno de los ancianos que miraban a la bailarina.

-Oh, se llama Orihime Inoue y es una aprendiz de bailarina. Es realmente encantadora.

Las aprendices de bailarina cumplían sus oficios en las calles hasta que eran aceptadas para trabajar en palacios o bares.

-No lo recuerdo haber visto por el pueblo, joven-Los de la nobleza no tenían contacto con los pueblos frente a frente, sino a través de sus hombres.

-Soy...un recién llegado-Mintió.

Aquella joven seguía bailando con una sonrisa de emoción, luego dio unos giros mientras metía sus manos en sus bolsillos para sacar una pelota del tamaño de su mano, pero para su mala suerte, se le resbalo de la mano, lo que ocasionó que se tropezase. La gente grito sorprendida y asustada al ver como caía...sobre Ichigo, ocasionando que ambos cayesen.

-¡Orihime-chan!-Gritaron unos niños.

-Auch...-Exclamaron ambos, adoloridos.

-¡G-Gomen ne!-Exclamo mientras alzo su cabeza para ver al muchacho.

Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, no pudieron evitar quedar atrapados ante los ojos del otro. Lucían sorprendidos y por una razón, también estaban a gusto en esa posición. Finalmente la chica recobró el sentido y roja de la vergüenza, se aparta para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

-Lo siento mucho señor...y lo siento mucho minna, tendré que rechazar su ofrenda-Inclinándose ante el público.

-Descuida, igual nos divertimos-Dijo uno de los ancianos.

Lamento que te hayas tropezado – Ichigo la voltea a ver de forma seria, sin dejar de admirarse por su belleza – es una lastima que tu actuación se haya arruinado, me siento un poco responsable.

No se preocupe señor, suele pasarme muy seguido apenas soy una aprendiz – Orihime responde con una sonrisa que deslumbra a Ichigo, mientras posa su mano izquierda en su nuca.

Al principio Orihime-chan se caía todos los días – interviene un niño de cabello rojizo y mirada hostil, que tal parecía era uno de los asistentes de la chica. – a mejorado mucho

¡Jinta-chan, no digas eso! – Orihime sonrojada le reclama a su pequeño compañero quien salio corriendo de la escena con una sonrisa burlona.

¿Entonces te llamas Orihime? – pregunta Ichigo viendo a la chica que continuaba algo sonrojada.

Hai – responde la chica sonriendo y cerrando los ojos – Orihime Inoue, aprendiz de bailarina – abre los ojos manteniendo su sonrisa – y usted es……

Llámame Ichigo – el joven esboza una pequeña sonrisa por primera vez aquella mañana, y por primera vez hacia mucho tiempo era una sonrisa sincera.

-Miau-Agacharon sus cabezas y vieron al gato negro que sostenía el dinero que habían ganado en su boca gracias a una pequeña bolsa y miraba de mala cara al joven.

-Este gato es Tsubaki-kun-Cargándolo-Es algo sobre protector conmigo por ser algo torpe.-Recibiendo con su mano la bolsa para luego guardárselo.- ¿Es nuevo en el pueblo?

-Ah...así es-Volvió a mentir.

-¿Tiene donde quedarse?

-Si, no te preocupes.

En eso, Orihime se preocupo al ver que Ichigo tenía un corte en el cuello y se lo hizo saber. Buscaba entre sus cosas algo con que ayudarlo a pesar que él insistía que no era necesario. Ella lo ignoro y con un parche, se le acercó para luego cubrirle la herida. La cercanía provocó que el chico se sorprendiese y sintiese como si su corazón latiese demasiado rápido, el juicio se le había nublado y sentía la garganta seca.

-Ya esta-Sonriendo satisfecha.

-Toma la pelota.

-Gracias Ururu-chan-Recibiéndolo-En verdad que quería que Tsubaki participase...Bueno, será a la próxima.

Una vez que la chica procuro que su herida no fuera grave, continuaron platicando sobre los detalles del pueblo y de la interacción de la gente, en los festivales y ferias. A Ichigo le sorprendió como la gente se ganaba la vida en aquel lugar, de una forma tan sencilla pero a la vez tan compleja.

Mientras recorrían el lugar viendo a las personas en sus respectivos negocios y espectáculos, vieron como un grupo de hombres elegantemente vestidos se acercaban al lugar.

El rostro de Orihime cambio drásticamente y por primera vez, Ichigo vio en su cara una expresión negativa.

¡Son esos hombres! – Jinta los apunta con el dedo mostrando un gesto furioso – están aquí de nuevo.

Jinta-chan, no los apuntes – Orihime lo reprende, y lo jala de su ropaje.

De un carruaje bajo un hombre alto, de cabello castaño, el cual lo llevaba peinado hacia atrás dejando solo un mechón en su frente, por la reacción de Ichigo, parecía que lo conocía.

Es ese madito de Aizen – pensó el joven tratando de ocultar su rostro – seguramente esta aquí por lo de los impuestos.

-Esa es la tienda de los abuelos Iorogy-Hablo Orihime al verlos entrar en dicho lugar. Lucía preocupada.

No tardaron en oírse ruegos, exclamaciones, insultos y cosas romperse. Se vio como un viejo fue lanzado por uno de los hombres de Aizen.

-No hay excusas, debes pagar la cantidad exacta que ordena Aizen-sama.

-Por favor...Tenemos que mantener también a nuestros nietos.

-Aizen-sama, por favor, tenga piedad con mi marido-Rogó la pobre anciana que lucía exhausta.

-Denle una lección.

-¡Canalla!-Grito Jinta.

Uno de los aliados de Aizen iba a darle un brutal golpe con una caja de madera en donde antes estaban los plátanos, pero Orihime fue rápida e impidió el impacto golpeando aquella caja con la pelota de Tsubaki.

-Ya basta Aizen-Ordeno mientras su gato gruñía.

-Pero si es Orihime-chan-Al ver como el hombre se acercaba, ella dio 4 pasos al frente para proteger a Jinta y a Ichigo-Te eche tanto de menos-Tomando con sutileza su mentón, no reconocía al chico por su capa.

-Déjame decirte que el sentimiento NO es mutuo-Liberándose-Déjalos en paz.

-Matte-Jinta detuvo a Ichigo-Ella se encarga siempre de él, así que no te preocupes.

-Pero...

-Si las cosas se ponen feas, ahí intervendremos.

-No me trates de esa forma tan fría-Atreviéndose a abrazarla por la cintura para apegarla a su cuerpo-Mi oferta de que seas mi esposa sigue en pie.

-Quítame tus sucias manos de encima-Dándole un pisotón para luego golpearlo en la cara.

-¡Aizen-sama!-Sus hombres iban a ayudarlo, pero él se los impidió.

-Eso es lo que me encanta de tí, Orihime-chan.

Todos miraban asombrados como la chica golpeaba al prominente señor, nadie imagino que la humilde joven bailarina se atrevería a golpear a uno de los hombres más importantes del pueblo.

Me encanta esa pasión tuya – Aizen peina su cabello con la mano, después de su altercado con la chica – para mi tus golpes son caricias.

Orihime no respondió, se mantenía a la expectativa de lo que pudieran hacer los hombres de Aizen, que venían armados y dispuestos a matar, no importando si es hombre, mujer o niño.

Ichigo se mantenía al margen sabiendo que Aizen era uno de los socios mas importantes de su padre, lo conocía desde niño así que no podía intervenir o seria reconocido por una de las personas que mas odiaba en el mundo.

Tu tienes la decisión Orihime-chan – Aizen se acerca a la chica y camina a su alrededor, revisando su exquisita figura, la cual había deseado desde que la había visto convertirse en mujer. – tu puedes salvar a todos estos muertos de hambre

Orihime, al escuchar esto, abre sus ojos al extremo por la sorpresa, toda esa gente estaba destinada a perderlo todo, ¿dependía de ella?, ¿tenia que tomar esa responsabilidad? O de lo contrario…

Si me das tu mano, yo te juro que todas estas personas quedaran absueltas de lo que deben – mientras Aizen dice esto, toma con suavidad un mechón de cabello de la joven y lo acerca a su nariz para olerlo.

Maldito, hijo de…– Jinta no puede evitar sentirse furioso y temblando de coraje decide gritar –Orihime-chan nunca se iría contigo, viejo loco.

Aizen lo voltea a ver de forma violenta, poniendo a temblar a todos los presentes.

Jinta-chan, no digas nada – Orihime baja la cabeza y toma una gran bocanada de aire – lo pensare.

Al escuchar esto la mirada de Ichigo se destrozo y reflejo un extraño sentimiento de vació que jamás había sentido mientras Aizen recuperaba su sonrisa

-Estaré ansioso por tu afirmación-Le susurro tan cerca que Orihime sentía con claridad la respiración del abusivo-Vendré en tres días por tu respuesta.


	2. Negociando un corazón

Bueno, Josefo y yo damos gracias por sus comentarios ^^

Aquí tienen el capi 2! wii!!!

Disfrutenlo ^^

Bleach es de Tite, no mio...ni tampoco de Josefo

**Capitulo 2: Negociando un corazón.**

Aun así, no reflejo ninguna emoción, se quedo en piedra, observando como Aizen subía victorioso al carruaje y como este desaparece junto con sus hombres. Una vez que se perdieron de vista, las piernas de la joven flaquearon y cayo de rodillas y se cubre el rostro. Jinta fue el primero en acercársele.

-No lo hagas Orihime-chan...Solo debemos ir donde Urahara y Yoruichi y estarás a salvo.

¿Pero toda esta gente?-Murmuraba aún con el rostro cubierto-No viviría con la culpa.

-Ellos deberían estar agradecidos de que sacrificas tu espalda todos los días por ellos.

-Todo esto es culpa de los Kurosaki-Hablo un aldeano, provocando que Ichigo se tensaran-No teníamos estos problemas hasta que Isshin comenzó a hacer negocios con ese infeliz.

Cuando Orihime liberó su rostro, se pudo ver que sus ojos estaban rojos y sus mejillas mojadas. Se limpió e intento parecer como si nada-Esta mal juzgar a las personas sin conocerlas primero...Y tengo un plan mejor, pero necesitaremos ayuda...y no solo de Urahara-san y Yoruichi-san.

-¿Que necesitas?-Pregunto una niña.

-Nada menos...Que a un Kurosaki-Vio como la miraban sorprendidos-Tal vez este pueblo sea de Aizen, pero nosotros somos libres..solo necesitamos el permiso de un Kurosaki para irnos y nos iremos a "ese lugar" Declararemos la guerra por nuestros derechos.

-Pero es difícil conseguir menos de tres día que un noble te atienda y te de la autorización-Hablo otro.

-Es verdad-Suspiro-Los Kurosaki no se dejan ver ante nosotros...No me queda de otra, los voy a proteger...dándole a Aizen mi cuerpo...no hay otra salida.

Ichigo había escuchado todo lo que Orihime había dicho, la sola idea de que un tipo de la calaña de Aizen la tuviera en sus manos lo repugnaba. Pero Aizen era un estratega reconocido, había sido un militar ejemplar y uno de los hombres más ricos de la región, cuando se proponía algo casi siempre lo cumplía.

Ichigo se acerco a Orihime y poniéndole una mano en el hombro le dijo – Orihime déjame ayudarte con tu plan, tal vez yo pueda contactarte con alguien en la familia Kurosaki.- la Chica al escuchar esto reacciono rápidamente y sus ojos se iluminaron de nuevo, al ver un ligero rayo de esperanza en las palabras de aquel joven de cabello anaranjado.

¿T-tú conoces a alguien en la familia Kurosaki? – Pregunta Orihime, sin darse cuenta tomando al chico de las manos y al darse cuenta de esto, ambos se sonrojaron – g-gomen…

Bueno, digamos que alguien me debe un favor – Ichigo se volteo y le dio la espalda a la chica – por el momento tengo que irme, trata de mantenerte en un lugar seguro, ese tal Aizen parece un tipo poderoso.

-No te preocupes, Aizen nunca ha logrado encontrar nuestro hogar-Le aseguro Jinta-Vámonos Orihime-chan.

-H-Hai-Antes, se acerco al chico una vez más-Arigatou Ichigo-kun-Agradeció inclinándose para luego irse corriendo.

Ichigo dio la media vuelta y volvió rápidamente a su hogar, pronto llegaría su padre y debía estar presente. Él era la única persona que podía ayudarlo ya que él aún no tenía poderes suficientes. Rápidamente entró a su bodega y se cambio de ropa, el traje de aldeano lo escondió muy bien para que su amigo lo recogiese después.

La pregunta ahora era... ¿Cómo convencer a Isshin Kurosaki a estar en contra de Aizen?

Jinta y Orihime corrieron toda la tarde, el sol estaba por desaparecer por completo cuando llegaron a una zona de nada en el bosque, solo un tronco de un grueso árbol que ya había sido cortado. Pero asombrosamente, ellos lo abrieron como si fuese una cajita musical, entraron y cerraron. No tardaron en ser recibidos por el comedor y unas cuantas personas más.

-Ya me estaba preocupando cuando Ururu regreso sola.

-Urahara-san, tenemos problemas-Hablo la chica-Aizen...

-Descuida que ya lo se todo gracias a mi fiel amiga Yoruichi la adivina.

-Deja esos comentarios desagradables Kisuke.

-Eh preparado su cena Orihime-dono y Jinta-dono.

-Arigatou Tessai-san-Agradecieron.

Orihime se fue inmediatamente a su cuarto para pensar sobre lo que había ocurrido, estaba lista para todo, incluso entregarse a Aizen si fracasan...por muy que le duela. Sin saber por qué, pensó en Ichigo y eso la hizo sonrojar al recordar su primer encuentro y como es que ambos tocaron sus manos.

Con su mano derecha acariciaba sus labios pensando en aquel encuentro, aunque había sido tan fugaz, a Orihime le había parecido una eternidad, sosteniendo las manos del chico de cabello naranja.

Continuaba sumida en sus pensamientos y cada vez mas sonrojada cuando una voz la interrumpió

Oooorihime-chaan puedo hablar contigo – Urahara había entrado a la habitación de la joven, a lado de Jinta y Ururu. Los tres se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a la chica sumida en sus pensamientos, acariciando sus labios y con la cara roja – jejeje, creo que estas ocupada.

¡U-urahara-san! – Exclamo sonrojada Orihime, con la cara aún más roja – ¡¿cuantas veces te eh dicho que toques la puerta antes de entrar?!

Gomen ne – el hombre pide disculpas, mientras agita su abanico. – es sobre Aizen.

¿Qué pasa? – al escuchar ese apellido, el cuerpo de Orihime se estremece de terror como lo había hecho en el pueblo horas antes –¿sabes algo de él?

No se si lo sepas, pero él es el culpable – Urahara baja su mirada al momento de que acomoda su sombrero – de que mi negocio y el de tu padre desapareciera.

Si, lo se – Orihime torna su mirada melancólica y de nuevo pareciera estar al borde de las lágrimas – cuando mi padre perdió todo, nunca lo supero, Aizen fue ….- Orihime alza la mirada llena de frustración –... el culpable de todas mis desgracias.

-Por eso no permitiremos de que él te obtenga.

-Pero la gente...

-En caso de que ese chico no pueda conseguir lo prometido...tendremos que pedir ayuda.

-¡Ah no! ¡Ya se donde vas Urahara!

-Es la única solución-Hablo Ururu.

-Yoruichi-san esta de acuerdo también-Dijo Jinta.

-No quiero ver a los de la Resistencia-Alego en un puchero.

-La votación es un anime-Hablo Urahara moviendo su abanico, recuperando su alegría.

-Gomen-Dijeron los niños.

-Es un complot en mi contra.

Una vez seguro en su hogar, Ichigo caminaba en busca de su padre ya que las sirvientas le informaron que había regresado de su viaje de negocio. Mientras caminaba, planeaba que decir para obtener el permisos para que los ancianos del pueblo pudieran irse como Orihime lo planeo.

-¡ICHIGOOO!-Antes de que se diese cuenta, fue envestido por una patada, cortesía de su propio padre-Aún sigues siendo un debilucho, que no esquivar mi ataque.

-Maldito, ¿Por qué siempre debes andar golpeándome?-Potreándolo en la pared con un fuerte puño.

-¡Isshin-sama! ¡Ichigo-sama!-Gritaron los empleados preocupados por ver un nuevo conflicto entre ellos.

Déjenlos que se maten – Karin Kurosaki, entro en escena – tal vez si estos patéticos burócratas se mueren, este pueblo por fin salga de la ruina.

Ahhh, no digas eso Karin – Isshin salio disparado a lloriquear ante el retrato de su fallecida esposa – Masaki tu hija es una liberal rebelde y tu hijo es un holgazán – continuo lloriqueado mientras Ichigo se ponía cada vez más furioso.

¡Maldito! – Ichigo se enfrasca de nuevo en una discusión - ¿Por qué me dices holgazán?

Y todavía lo preguntas – Isshin se acerca de nuevo a su hijo musitando y maldiciendo – te deje encargado ir al pueblo, a revisar el asunto de esos comerciantes y en lugar de eso te vas ¿quien sabe a donde?

Ichigo se pone nervioso al recordar todo lo ocurrido aquella mañana, no había podido dejar de pensar en Orihime y en ese bastardo de Aizen.

¿T-tan grave es la situación? – Pregunta Ichigo de forma nerviosa, disimulando no saber nada.

Si, Aizen insiste en que hay que hacerlos pagar o quitarles sus propiedades – dice Isshin rascando su frente.

Ese viejo Aizen es un maldito loco, no deberías hacerle caso – De nuevo Karin interviene, mostrando su repudio ante las decisiones de Aizen – esa pobre gente no tiene nada.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Karin-chan-Yuzu hizo presencia-¿Por qué debemos quitarle todo a esa pobre gente?

-Quiero pedirte algo viejo.

-¿Qué es Ichigo?

-¿Podrías otorgarles a los ancianos permisos para salir del pueblo?

-¿Para que quieres eso?

-Bueno, oí que no podían pagar los impuestos y antes de que Aizen les quite todo, pensé que podríamos dejarlos salir del pueblo, a que busquen otro lugar.

-Debería preguntarle a Aizen sobre esto.

-¿Para que? Ese engendro dirá que no y solo para torturarlos más-Hablo Karin.

-Acepta lo que Ichinii pide otosan-Rogó Yuzu con los ojos brillosos.

-Bien, lo haré-Suspirando-Lo tendrás pasado mañana.

-¿En dos días?-Algo preocupado, pero al final termino asintiendo.

-¿Dónde has estado Ichinii?-Preguntaron sus hermanas.

-No tengo que responder a esa pregunta, déjenme en paz.

-No me digas que...-Los ojos de Isshin se abrieron como platos-¡Masaki, nuestro hijo a entrado finalmente a la primavera, a la pubertad...se nos ha enamorado!

-¡Sonna, Ichinii no puede estar enamorado!

-¿Hasta tu te enamoras?

-¡Buaa...Ichinii nos va a abandonar!

¡Dejen de decir tonterías! – Ichigo molesto por los comentarios reacciona alzando su puño derecho. – yo no creo en el amor.

¡Es una pena! – Aizen acompañado de un hombre de mirada misteriosa y lugubre entra por el corredor de la casa de la familia Kurosaki – mi sobrina Rukia hace tiempo que esta interesada en ti, Kurosaki-kun.

Aizen, ¿que te trae por aquí? – Isshin lo recibe nervioso y por sorpresa, hacía años que Aizen no se presentaba así de imprevisto. – y vienes con Ichimaru.

Tenemos problemas amigo – Aizen baja la mirada ante la mirada de repulsión de Ichigo y Karin, quienes siempre habían odiado al socio de su padre, Ichimaru no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la cara de los dos chicos – es del asunto que te conté.

Isshin cambio su semblante e Ichigo no pudo evitar sentirse preocupado, como con un mal presentimiento.

Esta bien, por favor, pasen a mi oficina – Isshin los hizo pasar, Aizen dio una reverencia y se despidió de los chicos, acariciando la mejilla de Yuzu, será una linda mujer como su madre pensó.

Ya dentro de la oficina, Aizen menciono sus temores.

¿Y bien? – Isshin pregunto a Aizen un tanto nervioso - ¿Qué pasa?

Ellos están de vuelta – Aizen bebe su té de forma obsesiva, ante la mirada de Ichimaru y la nerviosa expresión de Isshin – los de la resistencia.

Los hijos Kurosaki, no pudieron evitar escuchar, por lo que se sorprendieron al oír eso y tuvieron que taparle la boca a Yuzu para que no gritase.

-¿Pero como es posible si nos deshicimos de ellos al acabar con sus líderes.

-Kisuke Urahara, Yoruichi Shouhin y Subaru Inoue. Pero al parecer, decidieron volver porque no les gusta el hecho de dejar a su princesita sola.

-La hija de Subaru, Orihime Inoue-Ichigo abrió sus ojos como platos.

-Orihime-chan-Nombra Aizen mientras pensaba de forma lujuriosa a la mencionada-Debemos terminar con los de la resistencia de una vez...pero Orihime es mía.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de ella?

-Hay que darle otra clase de castigo-Sonriendo con ironía. Gin sonrió "divertido" ante su comentario.

-Se va a divertir mucho Aizen-sama

-Ni que lo digas Gin...La resistencia no puede seguir molestándonos en nuestros ideales de paz, Isshin.

-Comprendo Aizen, mandare a vigilar.

-Por la seguridad de nuestra gente, lo mejor es que nadie salga del pueblo.

-Comprendo...es lo mejor.

Ichigo y Karin estaban molestos, pero más el mayor por los pensamientos que tenía ese infeliz sobre Orihime. Al sentir el sonido de la silla al moverse, rápidamente se alejaron de la puerta y se sentaron en el suelo, esperando la aparición de su padre como debe ser.

Los tres hombres habían salido ya de la oficina, Ichigo y sus hermanas permanecían sentados, esperando las despedidas y el protocolo de siempre.

Entonces hay que planear bien ese asunto – Aizen acomodaba su abrigo, mientras miro de reojo a Ichigo – Gin, es un genio en "persuadir" a la gente, solo dependerá de nosotros mantener a raya el otro asunto.

Aizen, por favor – Isshin lo tomo del hombro y le susurro de manera que nadie pudiera escuchar – los metodos de Gin nunca me han gustado, la gente del pueblo es gente tranquila, que no se le pase la mano.

No te preocupes – Aizen lo toma por el hombro también y sonríe -solo les va a meter un susto.

Aizen finalmente se despide y sale de la casa de la familia Kurosaki, su gran intuición le decía que alguien dentro de esa casa no estaba de acuerdo con sus ideales.

Entonces Aizen... – Gin Ichimaru refleja su gran sonrisa – esta noche, ¿por fin me voy a divertir?

Aizen asintió con una sonrisa y ambos siguieron su camino.

Entonces, Otosan ¿me vas a apoyar con lo de la gente del pueblo? – le pregunta Ichigo a Isshin, esperando una respuesta negativa después de haber escuchado la conversación en su oficina.

-Lo siento Ichigo, cambio de planes...es lo mejor para el pueblo.

-¡Pero otosan...!-Alego Karin.

-Créanme chicos que es lo mejor-Y se retira.

-Maldito Aizen-Murmuraron Karin e Ichigo.

Orihime se despertó muy temprano, aunque aún algo nerviosa y molesta con solo saber que la resistencia volvería, no era que los odiara, sino que...

Después de desayunar, se encamino al pueblo, pero se sorprende al ver como la gente andaba preocupados y nerviosos

-¿Que ocurre?

-Orihime-chan, ha pasado algo terrible...Alguien asesino a los pobres viejos Iorogy.

-¡¿Que?!-Alarmada.


	3. Los capitanes de la libertad

Bueno, aqui tienen el capi 3...ojala les resulte un poco mas emocionante que el anterior(si, lo digo or ti neko XD broma XD)

De nuevo, josefo y yo les damos las gracias por sus comentarios ^^

Bleach bla bla bla bla y ya saben lo demás XD

**Capitulo 3: Los capitanes de la Resistencia.**

No tardo en correr hacía la residencia de los fallecidos. Entro a pesar que le gritaron que no lo hiciera y para su sorpresa, descubrió que era cierto. Había sangre por todos lados y las pertenencias desparramadas...cualquiera pensaría que fue un robó. Algo le decía lo contrario, se acerco a los cadáveres y aguantándose las ganas de llorar los examino, logrando sorprenderse, ese estilo de matar con la espada lo vio solo una vez y fue con su familia. No pudo evitar sentirse furiosa y apretó sus manos en forma de puños.

-Fue él... ¡Fue Gin!-Exclamo en sus pensamientos furiosa.

Al descubrir esto, Orihime se desplomo, cayo sobre sus rodillas, llena de impotencia, esto cada vez se ponía peor, se sentía culpable, tal vez si se hubiera ido de una vez con Aizen, nada de esto hubiera pasado, ahora gente inocente había muerto de la forma más cruel, y no podía dejar el sentimiento de culpa.

Sentía que era una guerra pérdida, que no podía luchar contra esos gigantes, que controlaban todo a base de poder y cuando este les fallaba, recurrían a la espada, y que eran capaces de matar a quien sea, sin importar nada.

De pronto sintió como una mano la tomaba por el hombro – lo siento – al escuchar esa voz, la chica abrió sus ojos al máximo, los cuales se encontraban ya inyectados de sangre por las lagrimas – es una tragedia lo que paso aquí, Orihime.

-¿I-Ichigo-kun? – Orihime e Ichigo se perdieron por unos segundos en sus propias miradas, a Ichigo le destrozaba ver el sufrimiento reflejado en su cara, le destrozaba el corazón. Por su parte Orihime había sentido una sensación de seguridad muy extraña, como si a su lado sintiera que aún había esperanza. – volviste.

-¡Es el chico de cabello naranja! – grito Jinta que venia acompañado de Urahara, quien al verlo, reacciono como si lo conociera – Orihime-chan, no debes salir así corriendo.

-Lo siento, lo que pasa es que entre en estado de shock al escuchar esta noticia – dice Orihime con la misma mirada triste.

-Orihime-chan, ¿quien es este muchacho, que te acompaña? – Urahara observa a Ichigo de pies a cabeza, poniéndolo nervioso, _¿tal vez lo reconocería?_ pensó – parece que no es de por aquí.

-Ah, lo siento Urahara-san, él es Ichigo y nuevo en el pueblo...Ichigo, te presento a Kisuke Urahara, ha cuidado de mí desde que era un bebé.

-Es un placer-Dijo para luego pensar-No hay duda, es uno de los líderes de la Resistencia.

Urahara se lo quedo viendo fijamente para luego sonreír levemente, al parecer, no causara muchas molestias, pero aún tenia curiosidad. Se acercó a Orihime al verla triste y le poso su mano libre sobre su cabeza, sorprendiéndola

-La culpa no es de la princesa de los aldeanos y la justicia, así que no debes sentirte culpable, solo preocúpate en vengarlos...matando al responsable con tus propias manos.-Le decía tranquilo y un poco serio, sin perder su calmada sonrisa.

-Urahara-san...Arigatou...-Agachando la cabeza.

-Que todo esto haya ocurrido, significa que Aizen ha descubierto nuestros planes. Orihime-chan, Jinta-kun, reúnan a la gente en la plaza.

-Hai-Dijeron y salieron corriendo.

-Alto ahí Ichigo...-Deteniendo el joven-¿Que hace aquí el heredero del socio de Aizen?

-¿Me descubrió?-Sorprendido.

-No hay nada que se le escape al gran Urahara-Decía todo alegre mientras movía su abanico-Pero...-Volviéndose serio-Dame un motivo por el cual no delatarte y mantenerte prisionero.

-Le pido que no diga nada, le juro que no estoy a favor de Aizen y quisiera ayudar, pero temo que mis acciones provoquen que lastimen a mi familia...déjenme ayudar...aunque sea a escondidas.

-Podría hasta pensar que eres un infiltrado de Aizen y matarte...pero...A Orihime-chan no le gustaría-Sonríe levemente-si estas en contra de Aizen... ¿Quieres unirte?

-¿Unirme? – Ichigo, alza su cabeza sorprendido arrugando la frente – ¿esta hablando de…?.

-Así es…– Urahara toma su viejo abanico y lo agita de nuevo a la par de su sonrisa – los que luchamos por derrotar a los poderosos.

-¿La resistencia? – Ichigo exclama sorprendido y nervioso, ¿en verdad quería unirse al grupo que su padre tanto temía? – ¿pero, todavía existe?, creí que habían muerto a manos de los cuatro grandes: mi padre, Aizen, Byakuya Kuchiki, y Gin Ichimaru.

-Ellos nunca pudieron con nosotros, nuestro equipo era infalible pero fuimos traicionados, habíamos llegado a un acuerdo con Kurosaki y con Kuchiki, nos dejarían en paz con nuestros negocios, pero el maldito de Aizen nos tendió una emboscada – Urahara cuenta su historia mientras su mirada se pierde en el horizonte – los padres de Orihime murieron, de su hermano, hace años que no sabemos nada, no sabemos si vive o murió. –El hombre hace una pausa para lanzar un suspiro – perdí a muchos hombres en aquella batalla.

-¡Maldición! – Ichigo cierra los puños por el coraje – ¿como pudo mi padre permitir esas atrocidades? No cabe duda, estoy en deuda con ustedes… y contigo Urahara-san y con… Orihime, la protegeré con mi vida si es necesario.

-Me gusta tu decisión, Ichigo-san – el hombre de peculiar aspecto y noble sonrisa, salio de la escena dando la espalda – comenzare a juntar a mi gente, para esta guerra que se avecina.

-Otra cosa Ichigo-san...Si no quieres que el pueblo sepa quien eres...Mínimo deberías confiarle ese secreto a Orihime-chan...A ella no le gusta los mentirosos o enterarse por otros.

Llegaron al parque y vieron que tanto Orihime como Jinta, lograron reunir a todos los habitantes del pueblo, quienes algunos lucían molestos, otros triste o preocupados. Urahara se puso entre sus dos protegidos y llamo la atención de todos.

-Hace años, todos deben recordar las atrocidades que cometió Aizen al acabar con nuestra esperanza, cuando cometió aquellas matanza, entre ellos, había gente que eran importantes para todos...Pero eso va a acabar...La resistencia va a volver a luchar.

-¡¿La resistencia?!-Exclamaron los habitantes sorprendidos y emocionados.

-No permitiremos que Aizen siga con la suya-Esta vez fue Orihime quien hablo-Le mostraremos lo que somos capaces de hacer... ¿Están con nosotros?-Todos gritaron emocionados.

-Muy bien...mi dulce hime esta creciendo...soy tan feliz...Bueno, bueno...la hermosa Yoruichi, esta en estos momentos en busca de nuestros amigos, así que los tendremos esta noche. Lo importante es cumplir los deseos de Orihime, mantendremos a los ancianos lejos de aquí...Tessai tiene un transporte listos para ustedes, así que preparen sus cosas...No carguen mucho.

-¿Cómo conseguiste un permiso?-Pregunto Jinta.

-Simplemente fui a ver a un viejo amigo jejejeje ^^

-Da miedo-Dijo con Orihime mientras lanzaban un suspiro.

El pueblo no tardo en llenarse de actividad, comenzando por ayudar a los ancianos para poder salir a salvo del pueblo. Ichigo, en cambio, pensaba en las palabras de Orihime... ¿Cómo reaccionaria?

Mientras tanto, en el centro de reunión de los cuatro grandes, una acalorada discusión se llevaba a cabo, parecía que algo había polarizado los intereses de aquellos prominentes hombres.

Isshin caminaba de un lado a otro nervioso y preocupado, mientras Aizen y Byakuya permanecían sentados bebiendo a pequeños sorbos el té y Gin se mantenía parado viendo por una ventana el atardecer.

-Pero no pueden negar que mis hombres hicieron un trabajo perfecto – dijo Gin de forma sarcástica, mientras Isshin volteaba a verlo de forma drástica.

-Ichimaru, tus hombres se pasaron de la raya, no estamos como para alborotar a la gente – Isshin toma su taza de te y la toma de forma molesto – ya en el pasado tus acciones nos han metido en problemas, este es un pretexto para que ellos regresen.

-Seria un problema si la resistencia se reúne de nuevo – Byakuya interviene en la conversación, como siempre, sin dejar su estado ecuánime – Aizen, ¿tienes algo en mente?

-Tengo un as bajo la manga – Aizen sonríe de forma pasiva mientras mira a sus compañeros – debería visitar a mi querida Orihime-chan – al decir esto Isshin y Byakuya lo vieron sorprendidos.

Al mismo tiempo en el pueblo, la reunión ya había terminado, Orihime y Urahara platicaban con la gente del pueblo, recabando información sobre las personas que habían atacado en la noche a los ancianos. Después de tanto investigar ya no quedaba duda, era Gin y sus hombres los que habían cometido tal crimen.

Ichigo pensaba en lo que le había dicho Urahara, ¿como decirle a Orihime su verdad?, ¿Cómo reaccionaría?, Ichigo no lo admitiría, pero el tenia miedo, tenia miedo de perder la confianza que Orihime le había brindado, después de todo en el papel, eran enemigos.

-¡Urahara-san! ¡Finalmente Tessai se ha llevado a los ancianos del pueblo lejos de aquí!

-Bien, confiemos en Tessai-Vio como Ichigo se acercaba decidido-Ichigo-san, ¿Ocurre algo?

-N-Necesito hablar con Orihime a solas

-¿C-Conmigo?-Por alguna razón, la sola idea la puso nerviosa y que se sonrojase.

-Oh...veo, veo...Vamos Jinta, esto es cosa de grandes-Llevándolo a la rastra desde el cuello del kimono.

-¿Q-Que o-ocurre?

-La verdad Orihime es...-Parecía no tener el valor de seguir, pero lanzo un suspiro-Soy del clan Kurosaki.

-¿Eh?-La joven abre sus ojos sorprendida y no daba crédito a lo que oía-¿Eres...?

-Sí...escucha, entenderé si me odias por ocultártelo, pero créeme cuando te digo que voy a pelear en contra de Aizen...Desde niño lo eh odiado como sus sucios métodos... Déjame ayudar.

Se lo quedo mirando sin decir nada, aun trataba de entender aquella información. Vio la sinceridad de sus palabras a través de sus ojos y sonrió levemente mientras suspiraba resignada.

-Nadie pidió tener lo que tiene...Confió en ti Ichigo-kun-Sonríe-¿Cómo podría enojarme con lo que acabas de decir y tus intentos por ayudarnos? Arigatou.

Se escucho fuertes acampanados y todos quedaron en shock: era la advertencia de la llegada de Aizen. Los hombres se agruparon y esperaron la llegaba de Aizen con Orihime y Urahara en frente. Ella había ocultado a Ichigo para que no fuese visto por Aizen.

-¿Sabes que hacer?-Pregunto Urahara.

-Claro-Dijo ella-Le declarare la guerra y que ni muerta me iría con él.

El pueblo se lleno de pánico, la sola presencia de aquel hombre era suficiente para revolucionar las actividades en el lugar. La gente se paralizaba del miedo, algunos corrían para esconderse en sus casas, los más valientes se quedaban esperando en sus negocios para escuchar las reprimendas del tirano líder.

Aizen al instante noto que Orihime y Urahara (su antiguo rival) se paraban de frente a su escolta interrumpiendo su paso, cualquiera pensaría que los estaban retando. Pero Aizen sabía que los tenía en la palma de su mano, Orihime sería su esposa y a ese viejo inútil de Urahara lo mandaría a matar en un par de meses, para deshacerse de su sombra de una vez por todas.

-Orihime-chan – Aizen baja rápidamente de su carruaje y se acerca a la chica, mostrando su sonrisa – veo que estabas ansiosa por verme, no te preocupes ya estoy aquí – Aizen le acaricia el mentón, como acostumbraba hacerlo siempre que se encontraban.

La mujer reacciono de forma violenta, golpeo la mano de Aizen para que este dejara de tocarla, sus miradas se cruzaron. La mirada de Orihime mostraba una gran determinación, Aizen pensó en que esa mirada llena de sed de venganza ya la había visto en algún lugar, este respondió a su fría mirada, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, Orihime odiaba esa sonrisa, ¿acaso ese sujeto no le tenia miedo a nada?.

-No me vuelvas a tocar – grito Orihime provocando el incremento de los nervios de la poca gente que había quedado en las calles. – ¿como puedes entrar aquí como si nada después de lo ocurrido?

-Dime – Aizen acariciaba su adolorida mano – acaso, ¿ocurrió algo?

-¿Por que no le preguntas a tus hombres?, Sousuke – Urahara interviene atravesándose entre los dos – pero conociéndote, ya estarás enterado de todo.

-Kisuke, viejo amigo – Aizen recupera su temible sonrisa y dirige su mirada a el hombre de cabello rubio – a ti nunca te he podido engañar jajaja.

-En todo caso – Aizen se da la media vuelta y se dirige a su carruaje – me conoces muy bien, y sabes que jamás pierdo, ya sabes lo que quiero Orihime-chan.

-Eso jamás pasara – Orihime vuelve a gritar, pero ya sin la intensidad previa – no estoy sola.

-Parece que la chica tiene agallas – Gin comenta con su típico sarcasmo – se sienten muy fuertes, será por el asunto de la resistencia.

-Mi estimado Gin, ellos no son los únicos que tienen refuerzos - Aizen extiende su sonrisa reflejándose en Gin quien reacciono igual.

-¿Insinúas que es hora de llamar a los Espada? – dice Gin sin dejar su macabra sonrisa dejando escapar jadeos, y pequeñas carcajadas.

Orihime templo un poco al oír esa palabra, pero aún así, no se dejo intimidar.

-Te equivocas...No solo es por eso-Grito-También... ¡También es porque esta vez peleare yo! ¡Acabare contigo Aizen! No permitiré que derrames más sangre infeliz.

Aizen la vio determinada y seria, señalándolo con el dedo índice de la mano derecha, por una parte, le parecía un desafió muy divertido, pero por otro lado, tenía curiosidad... que tan lejos llegaron Urahara y Yoruichi al criarla y entrenarla. Sonrió con ironía.

-Es un desafió.

-Que interesante-Murmuro Gin, pero tuvo que alzar su mano para atrapar una daga de empuñadura dorada.

-Lo olvidaste en la escena del crimen-Sonriendo levemente, sin perder su seriedad.

-Ohh...Muchas gracias.

Finalmente se fueron del templo, los aldeanos salían asustados de sus escondites. Ichigo salía del suyo molesto, no iba a permitir que ese tipejo tocase a Inoue.

-Tranquila Orihime-chan...Ellos tendrán a los espadas, pero nosotros...

-Lo se-Le sonríe-Tenemos a nuestros capitanes de la Resistencia, los Shinigami.

-¿No te hizo algo?-Fue la pregunta de Ichigo al acercarse.

-Estoy bien Ichigo-kun-Fue la respuesta de la joven con su sonrisa de siempre, cautivándolo-Solo algo preocupada.

-Debemos esconder a la gente o podrían volver a atacar a un inocente-Murmuro Urahara pensativo.

-¿Y...si lo volvemos a "Levantar"?

-¿La muralla? Sería riesgoso... ¿y si los escondemos mejor en el suelo?

-¡Que gran idea!

-¿Suelo?-Pregunto Ichigo.

-Bajo tierra-Dijeron ambos

-Bajo de nuestros pies, hay una especie de pueblo subterráneo-Le explico la joven.

-Ahí nos hemos escondido luego del ataque de hace años, nadie sabe de nuestro hogar.

Comenzaron con la logística para trasladar a todos los aldeanos al refugio secreto el cual denominaban la cantera, por ser un lugar lleno de piedras y arena, pero a su alrededor se erguían un conjunto de chozas y cabañas, equipadas con lo necesario para vivir.

En el centro del lugar, había una mansión que se levantaba imponente, arreglada como las grandes casas a de ese periodo de la historia de Japón, Ichigo al ver esa mansión pensó que era mas grande incluso que su casa.

-¿Co-como puede ser que exista un lugar así bajo tierra? – Ichigo sorprendido le pregunta a Orihime, quien parecía, lo tomaba de forma muy natural – es físicamente, matemáticamente y geográficamente imposible.

-¿Tú crees? –Respondió Orihime tímidamente rascándose una mejilla – yo de pequeña solía pasar aquí mucho tiempo entrenado, así que ya me acostumbre jiji.

-Te vez muy sorprendido Kurosaki-san – Urahara le dijo burlonamente acercándose a la puerta principal de la mansión – y eso que todavía no has visto nada – se voltea y le sonríe – bienvenido, a nuestro mítico lugar de reunión, la mansión "Seireitei".

-¡Por fin llegaron! – Yoruichi recibe a Urahara y compañía, parada en la entrada de la mansión – creí que ya los habían matado.

-No seas tan cruel Yoruichi, ¿después quien te daría tu lechita? – Urahara le dice sonriendo a la mujer y acercándose cada vez más.

-No digas cosas que puedan ser malinterpretadas Kisuke – Yoruichi le reclama a su amigo con una vena en la frente por su enfado.

Ichigo al escuchar eso puso cara de susto, "¿su lechita?" se repitió en la mente mostrando una tonalidad azul en su piel, demasiadas emociones en un día.

-Ustedes no toman nada en serio – un chico de despeinada cabellera gris y ojos melancólicos hace su aparición, envuelto en una capa blanca que le cubría la mitad de su rostro por debajo de la nariz. – por eso Aizen les da esas palizas.

-¡Toushiro-kun! – grita Orihime emocionada, al ver a su antiguo compañero de entrenamientos.

-¡Suéltame!-Grito cuando la joven lo abrazo.

-¡Estoy tan feliz de verte!

-¡Ya déjame!-Apartándola.

-Pero que cruel eres conmigo-Con una gotita en cada ojo-Y eso que estaba tan preocupada.

-Con Matsumoto tengo suficiente, así que no te le unas-Sonrojado y fingiendo enfado.

-Que agradable reunión-Decía Urahara todo alegre mientras movía su abanico.

-No pongas esa actitud desagradable-Le regaño la morena de mirada felina. Luego ve a Ichigo-¿Que hace aquí el hijo mayor de Isshin Kurosaki? ¿Es un rehén o lo trajiste para que nos venguemos matándolo?

-¡Y-Yoruichi-san e-eso no es...!-Exclamaba Inoue alarmada con la sola idea de Ichigo muerto.

-Oh, él es de los nuestros, tranquila Yoruichi-Le tranquilizo Kisuke despreocupadamente.

-Urahara-dono, Yoruichi-dono, Orihime-dono, Toushirou-dono...los capitanes están esperando.

-¿Están ya todos?-Pregunto Urahara.

-Incluyendo Hirako-dono.-Su respuesta puso de piedra a Orihime.

-Y-Yo... ¡me largo!

-Vamos, vamos Orihime-chan-Urahara le impidió moverse atrapándola desde el cuello de sus ropas-Enfrenta, enfrenta

-¿Cómo esperas eso cuando se le abalanza por amor eterno?-Le pregunto Yoruichi.

-Bueno, simplemente lo manda a volar con una de sus patadas y ya esta

-¿Por que siempre me pasa esto a mí?-Se pregunto sonrojada mientras se cubría el rostro con sus manos.

Los muchachos comenzaron a subir las escaleras y Orihime aún seguía siendo prisionera de Urahara.

-¡No voy a huir!-Reclamaba la joven tratando de liberarse.

-Que bien porque ya llegamos-Le dijo todo alegre al llegar ante dos enormes puerta.

Esas puertas no tardaron en abrirse, mostrándoles una gran mesa en la que estaban sentados una variedad de personas. Una de ellas, al verlos entrar, se puso de pie y...de un movimiento, termino abrazando a Orihime.

-¡Suéltame Shinji!-Alegaba mientras trababa de apartarlo.

-No seas así conmigo Orihime-chan que te eche de menos.

-¡Mujeriego!-Grito dándole una patada que lo dejo en el suelo.

-Orihime-chan, veo que has crecido mucho – comenta Ukitake, sonriendo suavemente, mientras toma el té, a lado de Shunsui, quien bebía sake – la última vez que te vimos eras muy pequeña.

-Ese muchacho que te acompaña – un hombre de gran tamaño se levanta de su asiento, con una espada en el hombro – lo veo en sus ojos, lo puedo oler – el temible hombre, quien portaba un parche en el ojo, no pudo evitar lanzar un par de carcajadas - ¿eres un Kurosaki, cierto?

-¡Eh! – Ichigo reacciona sorprendido, ante la afirmación de aquella monumental persona - ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Zaraki, sigue siendo el mismo perro de siempre, parece que huele a sus presas – Mayuri comenta en voz baja con Komamura, quien se mantenía serio escondido bajo una máscara de hierro.

-Dime algo, ¿eres el hijo de Isshin Kurosaki? – Zaraki mantiene su sonrisa y gira en círculos alrededor de Ichigo.

-Sí, ¿lo conoces? – Ichigo lanza la pregunta nerviosamente, sabiendo que Isshin es enemigo natural de la resistencia, claro que lo conocerían pensó.

-En nuestra juventud, tu padre y yo aprendimos a manejar la espada juntos – la sonrisa de Zaraki se amplifica a tal grado de arrugar su cara, desde las mejillas – he deseado durante años cruzar espadas con él una vez más.

-Ese traidor de Kurosaki –Mayuri lanza su amenaza – deberíamos mandarle la cabeza de su primogénito, para que sepa que con nosotros no se juega.

-¡Mayuri-san! – Orihime lanza un grito de desaprobación al comentario de Mayuri – Ichigo-kun es uno de los nuestros.

-Ichigo aparto suavemente a Orihime tomándola del brazo, ese roce de su piel provoco que sus bellos se erizaran.

-Esta bien, Orihime - le susurro Ichigo tocándola suavemente llevo años escuchándolo, pero nunca lo he sabido ¿En realidad mi padre asesino al gran Yamamoto para llegar al poder?


	4. Prologo de las fiestas vacias

Lamentamos la espera pero aquí tienen el capitulo 4 del fic

Como siempre, Josefo y yo les agradecemos sus comentario

Bleach bla bla bla bla bla Tite

**Capitulo 4: Prologo de las fiestas vacías**

Nadie le respondió, todos bajaron la mirada y evitaron decir cualquier cosa, era como si no tuvieran argumentos para acusarlo.

-Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo – le dice Hirako recuperado de la patada de Orihime y tomándolo del hombro – en realidad, nuestro verdadero enemigo es Aizen.

-Esta conversación se esta volviendo innecesaria.

-No seas tan fría Soifon-Hablo Kyoraku-Arruinas tu hermoso rostro.

-Deberías dejar de tomar.

-¿Por qué? Aún estoy como nuevo.

-Bueno...Dejemos esto para después, que tenemos dos asuntos importantes que hacer-Hablo Yoruichi.

-¿Dos?-Pensó Orihime confundida.

-Primero...organizarnos para la guerra contra Aizen.

-Segundo...Convertir a Orihime-chan oficialmente en la tercer líder-Finalizo Urahara alegre como siempre.

Los capitanes asintieron. Hubo silencio hasta que la seleccionada reacciona y grita.

-¡¿Por qué yo?!

-¡¿Cómo que por qué?!-Grito una pequeña rubia y de mirada furiosa-¡Eres la sucesora de tu padre en tomar el mando desde que este murió y tu hermano desapareció!

-Hiyori, contrólate-Ordeno Hirako.

-¡No me des órdenes baka!-Golpeándolo.

-Auch...-Murmuro adolorido.

-Demo...yo no quiero.

-¡Mala suerte!-Grito la pequeña, lanzándole su zapato.

-Auch-Se quejo.

-¿No son las reuniones emocionantes, Kurosaki-san?

-Ah...-Esto era totalmente diferente a las reuniones de noble que había asistido.

-Esto es una perdida de tiempo-Dijo Mayuri-¿Podríamos concentrarnos en nuestros deberes por favor?

-Vamos, no seas así Mayuri-Hablo Urahara moviendo su abanico.

-Eres tan desagradable Kisuke-Suspiro.

-¿Hay alguna novedad que sepas?-Pregunto Unohana a Ichigo, sin perder la calma.

-Pues...Mañana en la noche los nobles celebrarán el cumpleaños de Byakuya Kuchiki.

-¿El cumpleaños...?-Murmuro Hirako.

-Tengo una idea-Dijo Toushirou-Me parece un buen lugar para un anuncio de guerra.

-Le estropearemos el cumpleaños a ese Kuchiki-Murmuro Hiyori divertida.

-¿A todos les parece una buen idea?-Pregunto Urahara y solo obtuvo silencio-Bueno, pues prepárense porque esta noche tendremos fiesta.

-¿Fiesta?-Preguntaron todos.

-¿Creen que nos quedaremos tranquilos? Tenemos que celebrar que la resistencia esta reunida y de vuelta-Volteándose-Tendremos música, bailes, comida y demostración de habilidades...si, como toda una fiesta.

-Me parece una buena idea Urahara-Felicito Shunsui levantando su pequeño vaso lleno de sake.

-Orihime, espero verte bailando-Sonriéndole-Y déjalos sorprendidos por lo que has aprendido con la espada.

-H-Hai...-Murmuro fuera de lugar mientras lo veía salir del cuarto.

-U-un momento, ¿Ustedes irán a la fiesta? – dice Ichigo confundido y asustado, apuntando a Komamura con el dedo índice.

-Si, ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algún problema? – Toushiro lo cuestiona mostrando una cara amarga – es una estrategia de guerra, ¿Por qué lo cuestionas? Lo sabia, eres un traidor.

-Yo me enfrentare a él – Zaraki saca su espada y se pone en guardia – vamos Kurosaki, se que tú también lo deseas.

-S-será mejor que nos vayamos Ichigo-kun – Orihime tomo al chico del brazo para sacarlo de ahí provocando que este saliera sonrojado.

La pareja salio de la mansión caminando juntos y hablando, desde una ventana los veían Shunsui y Hirako, quien tenia los ojos llenos de lágrimas por que su querida Orihime-chan se iba con ese Kurosaki.

-¿Tú y tu familia irán a esa fiesta? – pregunta Orihime tímidamente, tomándose su antebrazo derecho con la mano izquierda.

-Se supone que si –responde Ichigo pateando una de las millones de pequeñas piedras de la cantera – yo siempre he odiado esas fiestas, representan todo lo malo de mi sociedad.

Orihime, al ver su cara, pudo sentir por un momento una conexión con él, al parecer, esa vida admirable de las personas de la lata sociedad, solo era una pantalla ante la realidad y la soledad.

Mientras tanto, en casa de la familia Kurosaki, Yuzu estaba emocionada por el evento próximo, a diferencia de su hermana, quien hacía lo posible por no ir y tuvo la idea: enfermarse y no ir. O encontrar cualquier excusa para no asistir.

-Kyaaaaa, ¿Qué kimono me debo de poner? – Yuzu buscaba entre su repertorio de vestidos – Karin-chan ¿Tú no vas a buscar nada?

-Lo siento, creo que estoy un poco resfriada, tal vez no voy a ir – dice la pequeña fingiendo su tos – ve tú y diviértete.

-Ese truco ya es viejo, Karin-chan –dice la linda Yuzu molesta y cruzada de brazos – ¡que emoción!, me pregunto como ira vestida Rukia-chan, seguramente será la reina de la fiesta.

-Que ridículo...exagera solo porque quiere llamar la atención de Ichinii.

-Hablando de él...Ha desaparecido de nuevo... ¿Donde andará?

-Como voy a saberlo...No quiero ir a esa ridícula fiesta de mañana.

-No digas eso, Karin-chan...de seguro te divertirás.

-Si, claro...

-¿que es todo este desorden?

-¡Ichinii!

-Yuzu esta eligiendo que ponerse... ¿Dónde fuiste?

-¿Que les importa?

-¡Ichigo!-Su padre se puso frente de él-¡No andes haciendo nada indebido!-Se larga a llorar-Como eh fracaso como padre, okasan! ¡Mi hijo holgazán se convierte en un criminal!

-¡A callar!-Gritaron él y Karin.

-Cierto...bajo ningún motivo salgan de la casa sin protección.

-¿Y eso otosan?-Pregunto Yuzu.

-Una banda de maleantes anda suelto...No quiero que les ocurra algo.

-Les aseguro que Ichigo-kun no es malo, incluso Urahara-san esta de acuerdo.

-Si él cree que esta bien-Hablo Ukitake.

-¿Por que lo defiendes tanto?-Pregunto Toushirou curioso.

-¿No te estará gustando ese noblecito?-Pregunto Hiyori.

-¡Sonna! ¡No mi Orihime-chan!-Exclamo Hirako.

-¡P-Por supuesto que no!-Grito Orihime subiendo de colores.

-Que ridículo, los guerreros no debemos pensar en esos sentimientos – dice Toushiro seriamente.

-¡Ya les dije que no es nada de eso! – grita Orihime cada vez mas sonrojada –él y yo venimos de mundos tan diferentes – de pronto su rostro se torno melancólico y triste – todo nos separa.

-Bueno, dejen de molestar a Orihime-chan – Hirako la toma de la cintura al notar su expresión depresiva – mejor vamos a prepararnos para la fiesta.

-Se supone que es algo formal – comenta Ukitake frotándose la barbilla – tendremos que tomar un buen tiempo para arreglarnos.

-Nuestra ropa es lo de menos – dice Shunsui, aún con su vaso de sake - las únicas que deben lucir bonitas son las mujeres.

-Coincido totalmente – Zaraki se acerca al grupo al escuchar esto – ¿para que ir elegantes, si todos terminaremos cubiertos de sangre?

-Pe-pero yo decía por que es una fiesta formal y no nos dejarán…. Mejor olvídenlo y que cada quien se vista como quiera – finaliza Ukitake frotando su cabeza y con una gota de sudor bajando por su frente.

-¡Hablando de vestidos! – Aparece Matsumoto corriendo por el corredor y toma a Orihime de la muñeca del brazo izquierdo – Orihime, ven rápido, quiero que veas esto.

-¡E-espera Rangiku-san, me sacarás el brazo! – Orihime fue arrastrada unos metros a lo largo de uno de los pasillos de la mansión, hasta que llegaron a una bodega gigantesca, dejando a Orihime boquiabierta.

-El viejo almacén de ropa, aquí guardamos todo tipo de ropa-indica Matsumoto sonriendo – deberías buscar algo que te vaya bien.

-¿Desde cuando tenemos algo así?-Recorriéndolo.

-Como no podemos andar afuera seguido, las mujeres de la Asociación eligieron este lugar como nuestra bodega oficial.-Orgullosa.

-Ya veo... ¡Oh, me encanta este!-Tomándolo entre sus manos.

-Con eso vas a darle taquicardia a todos...Bueno, damos gracias que esa fiesta es de máscaras...Combinará perfecto con este-Mostrándole un antifaz que solo cubría los ojos y tenía forma de mariposa.

-Arigatou Rangiku-san-Recibiéndolo-En mi cuarto tengo los zapatos adecuados...Y creo que también los accesorios.

-Los accesorios son las mejores amigas de las mujeres-Guiñando un ojo-Ahora hablemos.

-¿Hablar?

-Tienes esa mirada que dice "Estoy enamorada"-Sonriendo ampliamente.

-Eso no es verdad, ya lo dije antes, no me gusta Ichigo-kun.

-Yo no mencione precisamente a él-Vio como ella lanzó humos por las orejas.

-Bueno, eso no es cierto, además solo nos conocemos de hace poco...y yo soy de la resistencia, una pobre...y él es un noble...hijo de nuestro enemigo.

-Pero esta de nuestro lado, ¿no?-Vio como asintió con la cabeza.

-Pero él...es tan diferente a la clase de hombres que he conocido...Y...por una razón, inmediatamente me siento segura-Confesaba sonrojándose cada vez más que con el traje que sostenía, se cubrió el rostro por la vergüenza.

-Seguramente él estará en esa fiesta – le dijo Rangiku acariciando su cabeza – cuando te vea con esa ropa tan elegante, de seguro se muere de un infarto.

-No, claro que no, él seguramente tiene muchas pretendientes de su sociedad – responde Orihime bajando un poco la mirada – de su mundo.

-Por favor, ninguna de esas tipas ricas esta a la altura de las bellezas de la resistencia – Yoruichi aparece en escena semidesnuda, tal parece que tenia ya rato probándose trajes. – Rangiku, ayúdame a elegir – le dice Yoruichi casi ordenándole.

-S-si, comandante – responde apurada Matsumoto, cargando un montón de vestidos – te veo luego Orihime.

-Claro – Orihime se queda parada mirando la ropa y lanzando suspiros, estaba nerviosa, seria su primera fiesta.

En la casa de la familia Kuchiki, dos hermanos discuten sobre la organización del magno evento.

-Ya esta completa la lista de invitados, nisama – Rukia le pasa una lista a Byakuya, quien la recibe de forma indiferente – los preparativos para tu fiesta ya están casi listos.

-Entiendo – Byakuya se mostraba más serio de lo normal, tal vez ya previa que la gente de la resistencia estaba cerca. – encargarte del resto de los preparativos por favor.

-Si, niisama – Rukia hace una reverencia y se va – Ichigo, mañana por fin serás mío – piensa Rukia mientras camina por el pasillo.

Por su parte Ichigo en su casa no podía dormir, daba vueltas, se levantaba, se sentaba. Estaba preocupado, este enfrentamiento le causaba daño, por un lado su familia y amigos y por otro lado, Orihime, ¿por qué?, ¿Por qué por esa mujer se estaba enfrentando a todo su mundo?

¿Acaso era la consecuencia de caer ante su embrujo? ¿Ante aquellos preciosos ojos grises que parecían brillar más que el mismo oro? No sabía por qué, pero sentía la necesidad de tenerla cerca y protegerla...impedir que nadie la toque...nadie más que él.

-¿Pero en que tonterías estoy pensando?-Se regaño-Aunque...-Al tener la imagen de la joven en su mente, se cubre los ojos con su mano izquierda.


	5. La mariposa rebelde

Les traigo conti!!! si, es que ya ha pasado mucho, no? ^^U Bueno, es que también se me hara dificil escribir ya que con la U...a pesar que me lo hago todo a lo relajado porque no me presiono aun sabiendo lo que me espera XD

Hoy es mi cumple, ya soy una veinteañera con camara!! si, me regalaron una y ando arrasando con sacar fotos XD

Bleach bla bla bla bla Tite

**Capitulo 5: Una mariposa rebelde.**

Esa noche, la resistencia festejaba a lo grande su regreso al pueblo con la gente del pueblo. Esta vez...esta vez ellos ganarían. Tomaron, rieron, bailaron, compitieron entre ellos en combates de espada o cuerpo a cuerpo. Fue tanto la diversión que estuvieron despiertos hasta altas horas de la noche.

El lugar parecía un pueblo fantasma por casi toda la tarde debido a que aún se recuperaban del festejo. Orihime había dormido temprano, así que era una de las pocas que andaba por la mansión...o por la "ciudad subterránea", pero no era la única, ella se encontraba jugando ajedrez...con Urahara.

-Esta noche será la fiesta de cumpleaños de Byakky-Decía Urahara emocionado.

-Si...-Parecía pensativa, pero no solo por su jugada, sino porque estaba segura que Ichigo iría igual.

-¿Te ocurre algo?

-No...Ando muy bien-Sonriendo.

-Que mentirosilla eres...te eh criado como a una hija, así que se cuando mientes.

-¿Crees que Ichigo-kun vaya a la fiesta? – pregunta Orihime mientras sostiene una de las piezas sobre el tablero.

-Si, seguramente será de los invitados especiales – responde Urahara analizando su siguiente jugada – ya me lo imagino con su dama de compañía y toda la cosa, así lo acostumbran los nobles.

Al escuchar esto, Orihime no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrió que recorrió su cuerpo, sus ojos se dilataron y su mirada se perdió. ¿Y si Ichigo tenia prometida? pensó, al borde de las lágrimas, y si la tenia ¿que?, ¿a ella que le importaba?, se repetía a si misma.

-¿Ocurre algo? – Urahara pregunta sorprendido, al ver que la chica se levantaba a mitad de la partida.

-Disculpa, tengo que irme – Orihime sale de ahí apresurando el paso, de forma involuntaria, ¿había sido tan tonta como para enamorarse de Ichigo?

Urahara se quedo sentado, cruzado de brazos, preocupado por lo que pasaba.

-Orihime-chan, elegiste un mal momento – bajando su mirada y acomodando su sombrero, el hombre rubio mostró su muy rara vez vista mirada melancólica – te necesitamos para ganar.

-Soy baka, baka, baka...de todos los hombres... ¿Tenía que ser él?-Pensaba. No había disminuido su paso y sus ojos luchaban inútilmente por no llorar-Soy tan tonta-Susurro apoyándose en la pared y derramando silenciosamente las lágrimas.

Decidió encerrarse toda la tarde, no salió de allí hasta que fue la hora de arreglarse para dar la declaración de guerra. Se colocó el traje que eligió ayer: Era un kimono bastante atrevido, tenía un profundo escote que mostraba sus pechos, con los hombros al descubierto, de mangas largas y desde arriba de las rodillas hacía abajo, tenía las piernas al descubierto. La tela era de seda, delgada y casi transparente, blanca con dibujos de pequeñas flores en todos los colores.

Su cabello se lo recogió en un tomate alto, dejando que algunos mechones queden libres para rozar sus hombros y su rostro. Se puso el antifaz en forma de mariposa, un simple collar, un par de pulseras en cada brazo y solo un anillo en su mano derecha. También se adornó el cabello, poniéndose lo que parecían ser perlas, dándole un toque marítimo. Al ver que todo estaba en orden, se reunió con los demás.

-Mi pequeña cada día crece más...Pronto será el día que haga "aquello" y abandone el nido T_T

-Deja esa actitud Kisuke.

-¿C-C-Como me veo?

-¡Luces tan kawaii Orihime!-Grito Matsumoto mientras la abrazaba emocionada.

Todos los que irían iban a su estilo, pero bien cubiertos con sus antifaces que nadie se daría cuenta.

Mientras, Ichigo ya había llegado con su familia a regañadientes, pero no era el único, Karin estaba igual que él, en cambio Yuzu estaba emocionada y se junto con su grupo de amigas de su misma edad.

-Esto es ridículo-Dijeron.

-Por favor, compórtense-Pidió Isshin buscando al cumpleañero con la mirada para felicitarlo.

-Lo sabemos-Respondieron.

-¡Ichigo!-El mencionado lanzo una maldición mientras siente algo en su brazo.

-Hola Rukia...Linda fiesta la de tu hermano.

-Gracias – Rukia le sonrió tomándolo del brazo, la menor de los Kuchiki llevaba un kimono rojo, elegante y tradicional, su hermano jamás le permitiría usar modelos atrevidos como los de Matsumoto, Yoruichi y Orihime. – Ichigo, esta noche no te escaparas como lo haces siempre

-Jejeje, por favor, me conoces bien sabes que odio todo esto – Ichigo y Rukia eran amigos de la infancia, aunque Rukia siempre había tratado de conquistar a Ichigo, este juraba que nunca creería en el amor, le parecía un sentimiento productor de debilidad y tristeza. – me quedaré contigo siempre y cuando los "señores" no se pongan pesados.

-Rukia-chan. ¿Dónde pongo el presente para Byakuya-san?– pregunta Yuzu sonriendo sin dejar su rostro maravillado atrás – que bonito esta todo esto.

-Ponlo en una de las mesas, que están por allá…– Rukia le indica en dirección a la puerta principal en ese momento, Aizen venía entrando acompañado por notables personalidades – mira eso Ichigo.

-¡Vean eso son los del kimono blanco!, ¡son los famosos asesinos! –murmuraba la gente al verlos entrar.

Aizen entraba de frente con su elegante kimono blanco, de la mano de una delgada y morena mujer de cabello rubio, la cual llevaba una mascada que cubría su boca, como una mujer árabe.

A su derecha, Gin Ichimaru, vestido igual que su compañero, caminaba saludando a la gente que se le acercaba, a su espalda, un hombre de pequeña estatura y piel pálida, caminaba inexpresivo, con una katana en su cintura.

Detrás de Aizen un hombre de cabellera celeste y mirada sádica iba armando un gran lió, con todo aquel que se le atravesara – ¿por qué demonios no te comportas Grimmjow?- un hombre de gran tamaño, enorme sonrisa y parche en el ojo, se divertía a lado de su rijoso compañero.

-¿Quiénes son esos sujetos Rukia? – Pregunta Ichigo a su amiga, sorprendido por la reacción de la gente a su llegada – ¿por que la gente ha reaccionado así?

-Ellos, son los guerreros de elite de Aizen – responde Rukia bajando la voz y mirando a su alrededor – algo debe estar pasando para que aparezcan en este lugar.

-Byakuya, viejo amigo he venido a felicitarte – Aizen se acerca a Byakuya para saludarle – la resistencia va a venir – le susurra Aizen al noble – pero traje a mi gente.

-Era justo y necesario - respondió de forma fría Kuchiki - con permiso

Aizen no tardo en sentirse familiarmente observado con odio, pero al girar su rostro hacía su izquierda, solo vio a un par de jóvenes que hablaban y reían despacio. Decidió ignorar aquello y se integro a la fiesta con tal naturalidad sin saber que detrás de ellas y a unos metros, salió una silueta que lo miro con seriedad.

Rápidamente, unas cuantas figuras se habían adentrado a la fiesta como si nada, ni siquiera llamaban la atención.

-En serio Rukia, deja mi brazo o me lo arrancaras.

-No sino bailamos primero.

-Sabes que odio estas fiestas y bailar.

-Pero no quieres hacer nada.

-Konbawa-Vieron que era una mujer realmente hermosa y que no se le podía ver el rostro por el antifaz. Ichigo no pudo evitar asombrarse, a pesar del antifaz, esos ojos los reconocería de inmediato. Trago saliva al verla vestida así-Es un placer conocerla Kuchiki-san, mi nombre es Butterfly.

-Es un placer-Ambas se saludaron-¿Butterfly?

-Soy de España y mi madre ama las mariposas por lo que me puso ese nombre. Quisiera saber donde poner el presente para Byakuya-san. Me dijeron que se lo preguntara.

-Por ahí-Indicando dicho lugar.

-Arigatou-Hace otra inclinación y después de ver al pelinaranja por un par de segundos, se volteo para luego irse.

-No tenías que haber echo eso-Hablo Yoruichi poniéndose a su lado.

-Tenía curiosidad por conocer a Rukia Kuchiki...me parece agradable a pesar de compartir la misma sangre con ese tirano-Depositando el presente en su lugar.

-¿Segura que es por eso?-Vio como la miro confusa-¿No será porque querías verlo o saber si salían?

Al verse descubierta, miro hacía otro lado.

-Dime... ¿Crees que...?

-Pregúntaselo tú misma, el hijo de Isshin se acerca.

-¿Eh?-Giro su rostro para ver que era cierto. Pero cuando quiso pedir ayuda a Yoruichi, esta se había ido-Que cruel Yoruichi... ¿y ahora que le digo?-Nerviosa-Siento que me falta el aire-Sonrojándose.

-¡Konbawa Kurosaki-kun! – Orihime logra controlar su nerviosismo y saludar de forma formal al heredero de la dinastía Kurosaki – ¿no venia con Kuchiki-san?

Ichigo la miraba fijamente, Orihime se sentía segura en su identidad por el antifaz, pero por como la miraba el chico con sus intensos ojos marrón, sentía como si la pudiera ver a través de su antifaz, como si su mirada atravesara la ropa y rozara su piel.

-¡Orihime! – Ichigo pronuncia con suavidad su nombre, mostrando una extraña ternura, mezclada con dolor, reflejando en ella una leve sonrisa – se que eres tú, este lugar es peligroso, la gente de Aizen ya esta aquí. – Ichigo hace una pausa para mirar a su alrededor, mientras Orihime lo sigue disimuladamente – esos sujetos de blanco, ¿los ves?

-Ellos son los espada, lo se – responde Orihime, susurrando y cuidando que nadie escuche su conversación, ella conocía bien a los espada, como enemigos naturales de la resistencia. – pero nuestra gente también esta aquí.

Al escuchar esto Ichigo giro su rostro y se dio cuenta de que había personajes desconocidos, a los cuales en una segunda inspección logro identificar. El tipo enorme que había visto en la recepción era Zaraki, pensó mientras seguía analizando el lugar.

Apartado de esa escena, sentado desde un pequeño estrado, a lado de Byakuya, Isshin y Gin, Aizen también inspeccionaba el lugar, las miradas amenazadoras que se postraban sobre él, cada vez eran más firmes. Para cualquiera seria un sentimiento como estar entre la espada y la pared, pero el noble ni se inmutaba, la presencia de sus Espada le daba la autoridad para no tener miedo.

-Veo que tienen una platica interesante – dice Rukia a Ichigo y a Orihime, notando que ya tenían rato parados hablando como si nada, algo raro en Ichigo y más si era con una mujer desconocida –¿puedo unirme a ustedes?, Ichigo, Butterfly

-No hay problema Kuchiki-san-Sonríe-Déjeme decirle que se ve muy mona hoy, toda una princesa...tal como la hermana menor de Byakuya Kuchiki.

-Gracias...usted también se ve bien Butterfly, aunque va algo...

-Lo se, es culpa de mi diseñadora personal, le gusta que muestre porque quiere que me case pronto, ya sabe como son las cosas de la nobleza-Mintió tan natural que Rukia lo creía sin problemas.

-Iré por algo para tomar-La conversación le estaba incomodando-¿Quieren también?

-Si, por favor-Dijeron a la vez. Vieron como se alejo.

-¿Tienes algo que ver con Ichigo?

-Acabo de conocerlo, Kuchiki-san

-Por eso mismo lo digo, parecen muy cercanos y eso que a él no le gusta entablar muchas amistades con las mujeres.

-¿Y eso? ¿Ni siquiera tiene una prometida?

-No, su padre no le gustan los matrimonios arreglados, quiere que sus hijos elijan por si mismos.

-Vaya...-Exclamo-Su padre no es tan malo como aparenta-Pensó.

-Aún así, no te le acerques...Él no le gusta eso de tener relaciones o el amor...no cree en eso.

-¿E-En verdad?-Sorprendida-¿Acaso tuvo una decepción amorosa o algo así?

-No lo se...puede ser por la muerte de su madre, a lo mejor no quiere sufrir o eso.

-Conque su madre esta muerta-Murmuro no muy sorprendida mientras lo veía volver.

-Aquí tienen-Dándoles sus tragos.

Después de un rato agradable, indirectamente Orihime miro a los altos nobles y se sorprende por dentro cuando descubrió que Aizen la miraba curioso y eso solo significaba que quería conocerla y todo por su cuerpo desarrollado, tenía que liberarse de inmediato, aunque sea por un par de horas más y lo único que se le ocurrió no le gusto mucho y la hizo incomodar.

-Quiero bailar...bailemos Kurosaki-kun.

-¿Eh? Pero...

-Soy muy tímida y aún no conozco a nadie, onegai-Llevándoselo.

Se unieron a los demás bailarines en la pista de baile y el joven estaba nervioso por estar bailando y por estar tan cerca de ella, incluso no pudo evitar mirar un poco más de lo permitido.

-Lo siento, pero tenía que liberarme de la atención de Aizen-Susurro.

Aizen sonreía agitando una copa.

-Entiendo, ese sujeto es peligroso y yo lo se mejor que nadie – Ichigo seguía moviéndose al compás de la música, a pesar de que mostraba una cara seria y decidida, en el fondo estaba nervioso y el mayor vestigio de esto era su frente llena de pequeñas gotas de sudor, que bajaban por sus mejillas, _debe ser por el baile_ pensaría una de las invitadas al ver sudar de esa manera al heredero de la dinastía Kurosaki. – Y no dejare que te ponga una mano encima – su rostro de piedra se endureció aún más, frunciendo el seño y arrugando la nariz lanzo su promesa – me volveré mas fuerte para protegerte – inclino su cabeza como reverenciando – te lo prometo.

La cara de Orihime se lleno de una alegre sorpresa, era la primera vez que alguien le prometía algo así, ella, a pesar de todo, siempre se había sentido sola en el mundo, y más con las largas temporadas en que Yoruichi y Urahara viajaban por el mundo. Al escuchar aquellas palabras por primera vez, sintió pertenecer a algo y a alguien.

-G-gracias Ichigo-kun – tal vez Ichigo no lo noto aquella vez, por el ajetreo y por el antifaz, pero una pequeña lágrima bajo desde los plateados ojos de la niña, para morir en su fina barbilla – estoy muy feliz.

Aizen sonreía, sentado a lado de Gin, escuchándolo y asintiendo.

Ichigo y Orihime volaban en su propia realidad, aislados de su entorno, de la guerra y de las injusticias, no lo dirían nunca, pero por momentos ambos pensaron que estaban bailando solos en el desierto bajo la luz de la luna.

Ellos lo creían así, pero la realidad, la realidad que todo devora, era totalmente diferente, era más fría, más violenta y triste.

Rukia tenía rato viendo la escena, estaba educada para ser una dama, pero hubiera querido convertirse en vagabunda para tener la calidad moral de ir a bajar a golpes a esa "maldita zorra", ¿Quién se creía que era?, pensó la chica de cabello negro y ojos azules, Rukia siempre había conseguido TODO, en eso se parecía a su hermano, Ichigo no sería la excepción.

Aizen sonreía, agitaba su copa, platicaba con Gin, acariciaba la desnuda rodilla de Halibell, sonreía, sonreía, siempre sonreía y eso volvía loca a Orihime, miraba fijamente a la pareja, para él, eran dos cadáveres moviéndose, esa misma noche los mataría y por eso su sonrisa.

-Una cosa Ichigo-kun, aparte de actuar sorprendido como los demás cuando "descubras" quienes somos, quiero que me digas si Aizen sospecha de ti y haremos lo posible para demostrarle lo contrario.

-Pero...tu...

-Por favor, no quiero que corras tantos peligros...y hazlo por tu familia...Es hora de mi show.

-¿Te refieres...?

-No, es un calentamiento...Voy a llamar la atención de los hombres como ha sido por años-Le guiña un ojo para luego soltarse-Gracias por la pieza de baile-Sonríe y se pierde en el mar de gente.

Pasó una hora y eso significaba que era la hora de diversión, es decir, tener algo de entretenimiento. Las bailarinas del lugar y las invitadas, bailaban elegantemente, maravillando a las personas, pero una a una comenzaron a salir, dejando sola en la pista a una chica de cabello corto y negro. Ella había atrapado con sus encantos a los hombres gracias a sus movimientos sensuales y algo atrevidos, mostrando lo necesario, pero no extralimitarse.

La música paro y ella se inclino mientras recibía los aplausos. Una sonrisa leve invadió los labios de la joven y antes de que alguien se diese cuenta, parte de los invitados impedía a la gente moverse con el filo de sus espadas, incluyendo a los Espadas y a los nobles. Era la resistencia y los capitanes, los Shinigami, tenían atrapados al ejército de Aizen.


	6. Cazando a la Rosa

Bien, aqui tienen el proximo capitulo

Agradecemos todos sus comentarios ^^

Bleach, como ya saben, es de Kubo Tite-sama que mas le vale que no se venda y no ponga ichiruki de final por miedo a los fans de ellos(No lo digo con intenciones de oferder a alguien)

**Capitulo 6: Cazando a la Rosa.**

-Oh... ¿Y ahora que hacemos?-Decía Gin despreocupado mientras levantaba su mano para tocar su cabello y antes de que hiciese un movimiento, alguien tomo su muñeca y también sintió un filo en su cuello.

-Por favor, no te muevas Gin.

-Tanto tiempo...Rangiku.

-Kisuke y Yoruichi-Dijo Aizen con una sonrisa, viendo a sus opresores-Los comandantes de la Resistencia.

-Creo que te olvidas de otra comandante-Dijo la bailarina quitándose su cabello negro, reemplazándolos por unos largos de color naranja-Orihime Inoue, la tercera comandante de la Resistencia.

-Como olvidarte Orihime-chan...para mí, esas caderas son inconfundible...Sueño con ellas todas las noches.

-Eres un enfermo... ¿Sabes que fácilmente podemos matarlos? Pero no lo haremos, porque a diferencia de ti, no jugamos sucio...Solo nos estamos previniendo para que nadie nos ataca mientras te decimos algo.

-La resistencia ha vuelto y te partirá la cabeza-Dijo Yoruichi.

-Esta vez no nos vas a engañar-Finalizo Urahara-No nos detendremos hasta verte muerto.

-No digas palabras tan fuertes – responde sarcástico Aizen a Urahara con el filo de la espada aun sobre el – la gente pensara que eres débil.

-Kisuke – Isshin quien era amenazado por Kurotsuchi decidió intervenir – deja atrás este absurdo, si tienes algún problema lo resolveremos en el campo de batalla – hace una pausa para tomar aire – con honor

Urahara desvió su mirada hacia el hombre de barba y cabellera negra – ¿honor?, hace años tú lo perdiste.

Isshin contuvo sus instintos, sabía que si hablaba de más incluso sus pequeñas hijas corrían peligro, ellas también eran amenazadas, a Karin la tenia atrapada de un brazo Ururu, quien tímidamente le decía "por favor no te muevas" por su parte el niño travieso llamado Jinta tenia tomada a Yuzu quien por el susto no dejaba de llorar.

-Maldita mocosa, ¿no escuchaste que no te haremos nada? – Se dirige a ella Jinta, quien no la había visto bien ya que la niña se encontraba agachada, cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos – vamos levántate, niña rica.

Yuzu no tuvo mas remedio que levantarse, y con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas y sus pómulos sonrojados se dirigió al niño – no le hagan nada a mi familia – aquella escena aflojo al imbatible Jinta, su corazón palpito a mil por hora, con una mezcla de ternura y compasión, al ver a aquella niña.

-C-calma no p-pasa nada, mocosa – un sonrojado Jinta le pasa un pañuelo a la niña. –deja de llorar.

-Ustedes siguen siendo un montón de campesinos – Byakuya por fin muestra su punto de vista sin levantarse de su asiento a pesar de estar bajo la amenazantes espadas de Ukitake y Shunsui – hace veinte años los vencimos, lo haremos de nuevo.

-Estos tipos hace veinte años llegaron al poder matando a gente importante – dice Hirako amplificando su gran sonrisa y sacando su espada de forma brusca, extendiéndola a unos centímetros de la nariz de Byakuya, toda la gente lanzo un grito de horror, incluso Rukia quien era sostenida por Retsu Unohana, pero Byakuya ni parpadeo. – deberíamos hacer lo mismo y llegar al poder nosotros.

-Hirako-kun – Orihime llama su atención, reflejando su cara mas seria de la velada – no somos como ellos, nuestro objetivo no es el poder, si no la libertad.

-¡RETIRADA! – grito la comandante Yoruichi y todos la obedecieron.

-¡Y feliz cumpleaños Byakuya-san!-Grito Orihime.

Sabía que los demás salieron con éxito, pero al ser de las últimas, eso provocó que tres soldados se le acercasen, pero ella no se inmuto, en vez de eso, dio un par de giros como si fuese una rueda con sus brazos y piernas extendidas y de un impulso con la ayuda de sus manos, termino girando en el aire sobre ellos. Apenas se puso de pie y los mando a volar de una patada.

-¡Ya-ne!-Se despidió haciendo una reverencia y desapareciendo.

Los nobles no dejaban de armar escándalo, reflejando el horror y la preocupación. Isshin corrió hacía sus hijas para asegurarse de que estuviesen bien y grito aliviado para luego ganarse un golpe por parte de Karin.

-Conque ellos son La resistencia-Dijo-Finalmente alguien que pone la cara por la gente.

-¿Los seguimos?-Pregunto Ulquiorra a Aizen.

-No es necesario...Hagámosle creer que podrán con nosotros esta noche-Confiado.

Ichigo descubrió que a la muchacha se le había olvidado una delicada tela transparente y la recoge para guardársela a escondidas.

-¡Niisama!-Rukia corrió hacía su hermano para abrazarlo-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No te hicieron daño?

-Estoy bien, descuida.

-Es una lastima y en el día de tu cumpleaños.

-¿Estas bien, tío Aizen?

-Claro que si Rukia-Acariciándole los cabellos.

-Te dije que no la usarás-Le regaño Matsumoto.

-Lo se, pero aún así...-Suspiro-Y era de mi madre.

-Tranquila Orihime-chan, ya aparecerá-Sonríe.

-Rangiku-san... ¿Como te sentiste al ver a Gin de nuevo?-Vio como se paralizo unos segundos, después de todo, ella sabía de la intima amistad que ellos tuvieron al conocerse de niños.

Rangiku giro por unos segundos, el pueblo estaba desierto y solo las estrellas eran testigo de su mirada.

-No importa cuanto lo intente, nunca podré odiarlo – la voz de Rangiku parecía cortarse, como si fuera a llorar – junto a el pase los momentos mas felices de mi vida…. Y los más tristes también.

Orihime la observo y pudo verse reflejada en su mirada, se identifico con sus circunstancias, se identifico con su miedo.

Ya nadie quedaba en el baile, los cuatro grandes se reunieron de manera emergente debido a la situación, el cuadro era el de siempre Isshin hiperactivo moviéndose y caminado constantemente, Byakuya sentado hablando lo menos posible, Ichimaru recargado en la ventana, mientras Aizen sentado tomaba la palabra mientras bebía una taza de te.

-En verdad es una pena – Aizen volteo a ver a Kuchiki, de manera solemne – tu fiesta se estropeo, en recompensa te traeré la cabeza de esos tipos.

-Eso espero, tus hombres esta noche hicieron el ridículo – Byakuya le responde de forma agresiva y sarcástica, Aizen y Byakuya nunca se habían llevado bien, Byakuya ya no recordaba por que se asocio con el, con la persona mas temible que conocía – ¿esa tal Inoue?, se burlo de nosotros.

-No te preocupes, Gin ya se encargo de ellos – responde Aizen viéndolo de reojo, mientras Gin movía su mano saludando. – no fallaran de nuevo.

En una habitación de alguna posada de la ciudad Karakura, los espadas discutían de forma poca amistosa.

-Maldita entupida hija de… - Grimmjow estaba vuelto loco, no paraba de maldecir y gritar. – esa mujer, le cortare la cabeza.

-Esa mujer evadió a tus soldados con mucha facilidad Grimmjow – le dice Nnoitra de manera burlona – pero no los culpo, con tu nivel me sorprende que puedan siquiera cargar un arma.

-Cállate imbecil – Grimmjow le lanza un pequeño cuchillo – muere.

Ulquiorra lo detiene en el aire, y mira con un aire de desprecio al hombre de cabellera celeste.

-No necesitamos mas problemas, Grimmjow – dice Ulquiorra sin mover un solo músculo facial – si tanto coraje traes, ve a matar a esos sujetos en nombre de Aizen-sama, pero te advierto que la mujer es de Aizen.

-Te lo advierto Ulquiorra – Grimmjow se acerca a Ulquiorra y lo señala con el dedo índice – la mujer es mía, la matare, la violare, y le daré su cuerpo a los perros y ni tú ni Aizen lo impedirán.

Las carcajadas de Grimmjow inundaron aquella habitación, entre botellas de sake y mujeres, la elite de los espadas disfrutaba de las delicias del poder, ganada por su violencia, y su hambre de muerte.

Grimmjow, encontró su presa

Byakuya finalmente se quedo solo y aprovecho para ver sus presentes, por supuesto, él no iba a desperdiciar su energía en abrir regalos, de eso se encargaban sus empleados, ellos decían quien lo enviaba y le mostraban el presente.

-El siguiente presente es de una Srta. llamada Butterfly.

Byakuya abrió sus ojos sorprendido, hace años que no oía ese nombre. Ordeno que trajesen el regalo y personalmente rompió el sobre para ver en su interior un elegante y carísimo abanico que tenía grabado "Hisana". Vio que venía acompañado de una nota.

"Sabía que mi madre y tu fallecida esposa eran amigas intimas y que se intercambiaron abanicos. Se que la quieres y que te gustaría recuperarlo, así que aquí tienes...Solo espero que tengas algo de dignidad y honor y me des el abanico que era de mi madre. Orihime Inoue. PD: La resistencia no lo sabe, iré a verte en la siguiente luna llena"

-Conque era cierto...Al final te casaste con un revolucionado...Butterfly...Ahora veo porque se parecían tanto-Pensó-Tiene agallas...en eso se parece a su padre-Suspiro-Respetare la nota-Decidió.

Finalmente era un nuevo día y cuando Ichigo termino de desayunar, pensaba ir a ver a Orihime y devolverle la tela, aunque en realidad, lo único que quería era verla. Estaba por irse cuando Yuzu la detuvo.

-Ichinii, no salgas hoy

-¿Y eso?

-Hoy vienen Rukia-chan ha visitarte.

-Maldición-No tenía problemas, pero sabía que se le abalanzaría de preguntas ya que su modo de actuar con Orihime no era común en él.-Karin-Dijo al ver que su otra hermanita se fue.

-Dime Ichinii

-Necesito que me cubras.

-De acuerdo, si me dices el nombre de la persona con quien bailabas.

-Te lo diré cuando vuelva, ¿Vale?-Y se fue.

Corrió hacía su bodega para vestirse nuevamente como aldeano y a escondidas salio de su aldea. No detuvo su carrera hasta llegar al bosque en donde estaba la puerta del escondite de la resistencia, pero al girar por un árbol, choco con alguien y al descubrir que era una mujer por el tono de voz, rápidamente la tomo de la cintura y la apego a él para que no cayese.

-Arigatou...Ichigo-kun-Sonrojada.

-Ah...Orihime...buen día-Apartándose también algo sonrojado, a pesar que lo oculto bien.

Era una sensación extraña, Ichigo al verla ahí en medio de la naturaleza, entre los árboles que filtran la luz del sol, la veía en su estado más puro, con esa cercanía podía ver su ternura, su fragilidad. No entendía y no aceptaba como esa dulce chica pudiera atreverse a enfrentar a uno de los hombres más poderosos de Japón. Ichigo debió entender que las rosas también tienen espinas.

-Ichigo –kun, sobre anoche…. -Orihime aun sonrojada, estaba dispuesta a decir algo, una parte de ella le decía que dijera algo que lo apartara, que lo alejara para siempre de ella, así era mejor, pensó. Yo solo le traería desgracia el tiene una vida lejos, muy lejos de mí, se repitió durante toda la noche. Sin embargo la realidad era que en el fondo quería que el cumpliera su promesa de protegerla por siempre, una parte de ella le exigía que le dijera que la besara.

Ninguno de los dos se había percatado, pero el temible Grimmjow, estaba al acecho, sentado sobre la copa de un árbol, tomado sorbos de su cantimplora, solo él sabía lo que estaba bebiendo, ¿agua?, ¿sake? o ¿sangre?, el caso es que esperaba el momento para atacar.

-Orihime, tengo algo para ti – el chico metió la mano en su bolsillo, Orihime lo observaba curiosa pensando en que podía ser – se te cayo anoche, cuando escapaste – el joven le mostró un pequeño pareo, de fina tela transparente, con una tonalidad azul, al verlo los ojos grises de Orihime se iluminaron y su boca se abrió instintivamente.

-Ahhhh, lo encontraste, gracias, gracias – la chica con lágrimas en los ojos, da un par de saltos de alegría, y se lanza sobre el chico dándole un abrazo, la pareja perdió el equilibrio, cayeron al suelo, muy cerca el uno del otro.

Se miraron sorprendidos y fijamente. El rojo cereza invadió las mejillas de la chica, dándole un toque de ternura que cautivo al chico y sintiese como su corazón dio un brinco y su mente le ordenaba besarla, pero eso definitivamente no estaba bien, aunque la tentación podía más que su cordura.

-G-Gomen...n-ne...I-Ichigo-kun...-Le susurraba nerviosa y con la voz cortada, estar tan cerca no le permitía pensar y eso solo ocasionaba que sus sentimientos la dominase-D-Déjame a-ayudarte-Y se sorprende cuando las manos del chico rodeando su cintura se lo había impedido-¿I-Ichigo-kun?

Él no dijo nada, sin apartar su mano de la blanca y sedosa piel, recorrió su mano desde la cintura hasta que llego por detrás de su cabeza para enredarlo entre sus cabellos. Aquel recorrido hizo que Orihime sintiese un escalofrió en todo el cuerpo y sus labios no pudieron evitar lanzar un suspiro de gusto. Quería besarla, probar aquellos carnosos labios que lo volvían loco incluso en sus sueños.

Tuvo que romper aquella burbuja cuando se dio cuenta que una silueta iba directo hacía ellos con su espada y de un movimiento, salto a su derecha con la bailarina guerrera entre sus brazos, quien se sorprendió al ver quien era.

-Grimmjow-Dijeron a la vez.

-Me estaban aburriendo con tanto acaramelado-Poniendo su espada por su hombro derecho-Mujer, voy a vengarme por dejarme en ridículo...Voy a gozar el violarte y luego hacerte picadillo.


	7. Tarde o temprano, tienes la recompensa

Nos disculpamos por la laaaarga espera XD

ahora que josefo me dio su aprobación sobre el capi antes de subir, aqui lo tienen ^^

Bleach es de Tite, publicado en manga por los justicieros de la SJ y por los bastardos por dinero de Pierrot

**Capitulo 7: Tarde o temprano, tienes la recompensa.**

Una vez que termino de decir sus palabras, fue nuevamente hacía ellos, pero esta vez, Orihime reacciono y de entre sus ropas saco una pequeña vara que al oírse un click, se trasformó en una larga y delgada naginata con el filo en forma de media luna y aquel brillo plateado fue el que detuvo el impacto del peliazul.

-Eres igual de débil que tus hombres-Jugando psicología con él.

-¡Maldita zorra! ¡Voy a matarte!

-No permitiré eso-Le aseguro poniéndose de guardia y delante de Ichigo para protegerlo.

-Después de matarte, veré quien es el encapuchado y se unirá contigo en el infierno.

-Ya veremos-Iba a dar su movimiento cuando alguien se puso entre los dos y apunto a Grimmjow con su espada-Shinji.

-¡Que suerte al habérseme ocurrido salir a dar una vuelta!-Exclamo con una sonrisa seria-Llévate al chico de regreso a la guarida...de él me encargo yo.

-Hai – Orihime asintió, y salio corriendo de la mano de Ichigo, quien protegía su identidad con la capucha.

-¡Cabrón, hazte a un lado! – Grimmjow trata de avanzar hacia donde la pareja, pero Shinji, con su velocidad lo alcanza y detiene su espada – se escapara mi presa.

-Ni hablar, ahora tu presa soy yo – responde shinji, quien a pesar de mantener su boca cerrada, sus labios dejaban ver su dentadura – pero a veces el cazador se convierte en cazado.

La espada de Shinji había golpeado la espada de Grimmjow, provocando un estruendo que retumbo por todo el bosque entre los árboles. El miembro de los espada giro 360º, par liberarse del bloqueo, Shinji recibió su contraataque con una pequeña daga que sostenía con la mano izquierda.

-Eres hábil – dice Grimmjow, mientras lanza una patada, la cual es esquivada por Hirako. El espada embiste con una estocada recta, cancelada de nuevo por el filo de la espada de Shinji. Grimmjow movió de forma vertical hacía arriba su katana la cual paso cerca del rostro de Shinji, logrando herirle una mejilla, el miembro de la resistencia se tira al suelo y se desliza sobre su propio eje, provocando que Grimmjow tropezara.

-Gracias, lo mismo me dicen todas las mujeres – responde de manera sarcástica el rubio capitán, girando su espada en un ataque lleno de frenesí, Grimmjow logró revertirlo, con cierta dificultad, logro obstruir la estocada y de nuevo se quedaron trabados en una tensa estática.

-Sería una pena morir en un lugar así, déjame ir por la mujer y te perdonare – le ofrece Grimmjow mientras forcejean con sus espadas.

-Eres una vergüenza, espada – Shinji, hace un movimiento circular para liberase del bloqueo, provoca que las dos espadas salgan por los aires, por un momento los dos están desarmados, Grimmjow se abalanza, lanzando un golpe pero shinji lo esquiva, y logra golpearlo directamente en el estomago, Grimmjow logra asestar un codazo en la nariz de shinji, rompiéndosela. – maldición, si sigo así, quedare hecho un monstruo

-La tengo – Grimmjow logra localizar su espada no lejos de ahí, sin embargo en cuanto logro recuperarla, Shinji se deslizo por el suelo con la daga en su mano derecha y logro hacerle una notable herida en la espalda.

-Ahora la tengo yo-Tomando la espada con su mano libre.

Grimmjow maldijo e ignorando su reciente herida, se abalanzo hacía él, quien suspiro y de un movimiento, le ataco por el abdomen, provocando que botase una gran cantidad de sangre. Luego ataco los nervios de las piernas.

-no podrás moverte... ¿Qué se siente ser atacado por tu propia arma?

-Maldito...

-Te dejare a la suerte por ahora...Pero si sobrevives y te metes con Orihime-chan de nuevo-Su mirada se volvió fría-Te matare sin pensármelo dos veces, cabrón.

-¡Ah!-Exclamo cuando Shinji hizo su herida del abdomen más profunda con su daga para luego irse.

Orihime e Ichigo se adentraron en aquel hueco falso y no cardaron en correr hacía la mansión Seireite. Una vez adentro, trataban de recuperar el aire.

-¿Estará bien?

-Descuida, Shinji es muy fuerte-Sonríe.

En eso se dieron cuenta que aún seguían de la mano y rápidamente se soltaron avergonzados. Orihime estaba nerviosa y confundida, si Grimmjow no hubiese atacado, ella e Ichigo se habrían besado...La sola idea la hizo sonrojar, pero según Rukia, Ichigo no creía en el amor ni en esas cosas, entonces... ¿Por qué?

-I-Ichigo-kun...T-Tú...Y-Yo...Bueno, nosotros...estábamos a p-punto de...

-¿Eh?-Lo recuerda-¡Ah! l-lo siento mucho Orihime.

-E-Esta bien, p-pero quisiese saber una cosa... ¿Es cierto lo que me dijo Kuchiki-san de que no creías en el amor?

El silencio se postro entre los dos, la pregunta de Orihime lo había sorprendido. Por que era verdad, durante años había dicho a los cuatro vientos que no necesitaba del amor, que no necesitaba de nada, ni de nadie, sin embargo, él sabía que la realidad era otra. Desde que su madre había muerto, el dejo de sonreír, si no fuera por el amor de sus pequeñas hermanas, hace mucho se habría quitado la vida o se hubiera marchado para siempre.

No creía en el amor, era cierto, ¿pero entonces que era aquello? ¿Por qué fue hipnotizado por su baile cuando la conoció?, ¿Por qué su corazón casi estalla cuando tocaron sus manos por primera vez?, ¿Por qué se volvió loco con las sola idea de que Aizen la pudiera tocar?, ¿Por qué la iba a besar?, ¿por qué actuaba así, si no creía en el amor?

-Ichigo-kun…- dijo Orihime asustada, por ver que el chico no contestaba y por su mirada perdida, Inoue no lo noto, pero Ichigo había empuñado sus manos con tanta fuerza que temblaba un poco.

-Esa pregunta, en este momento no se como responderla – por fin habla Ichigo, su voz era mas suave de lo normal al igual que su gesto – muchas cosas no me quedan claras, lo único que me queda claro en este momento, es que soy capaz de caminar entre las piedras por seguir a tu lado.

-No digas mas, para mi eso es suficiente – dijo Orihime mientras ambos cruzaban sus miradas.

La tensión regreso, ellos eran como dos imanes que se atraen. Ichigo se acerco a Orihime, cuando estuvo de frente a ella, extendió su mano y la puso en su nuca, acariciando su sedoso cabello, Orihime puso ambas manos en la espalda del chico, y cada segundo se acercaban más, los latidos de sus corazones se habían sincronizado, y el tono de su piel era un desparpajo de calor y colores carmesí.

La bailarina se sentía tan bien ahí, sintiendo aquel calor que emanaba el cuerpo del chico, un calor que no encontraría en ningún otro lugar. Aunque se resistía a aceptarlo, la verdad era que necesitaba mucho de Ichigo, no quería que se aleje de ella, por muy que su otra parte le recuerda lo distintos que son. Él solo disfrutaba en silencio el poder tocar aquellos cabellos como el oro y el tener entre sus brazos la persona más frágil y fuerte.

-Quiero ser sincera...una parte de mí teme que estemos juntos...no quiero que por mí, tú y tu familia salgan perjudicados-Confeso-Yo se de eso.

-Y yo quiero estar contigo...Y protegerte-Embriagándose con el dulce aroma que producía el aquel cuerpo femenino.

-Ichigo-kun...yo...

Se tuvieron que separar de golpe cuando la puerta se abrió y vieron a Hirako, quien veía a Ichigo molesto.

-Los eh descubiertos...eres un infame por tocar a mi Orihime-chan.

-No soy tuya, ¿De acuerdo? No molestes a Ichigo-kun-Le regaño aún sonrojada.

-Pero hime...T_T

-Es cierto... ¿Y Grimmjow?

-Lo deje moribundo en el bosque...será cosa de suerte si vive o muere.

-¿Pudiste con un espada?-Dijo Ichigo sorprendido, había oído que nadie podía con ellos.

-¿Moribundo? Baka, tenías que matarlo, atravesarle el corazón, lo que sea...pero la cosa es que este muerto.

-Si tenemos suerte, ahora lo esta...Si logro sobrevivir...pues él ya esta advertido.

Grimmjow se encontraba cubierto de sangre, las heridas que había sufrido eran en verdad graves, su respiración cada vez era más lenta, sus latidos taciturnos, marcaban la hora de su muerte, cual reloj de péndulo bamboleando por el aire.

-Patético –Ulquiorra se acerca a la zona acompañado por Hallibel y varios soldados, con las manos en sus bolsillos observaba esa escena, el ver a Grimmjow ahí hecho polvo, le produjo gran repulsión. - Que manera tan patética de mostrar su debilidad.

Hallibel se mantenía cruzada de brazos, veía como los soldados se encargaban de Grimmjow.

-Tiene suerte de que Aizen –sama le perdone su imprudencia – comenta Hallibel alzando un poco la voz, procurando ser escuchada por los presentes - ¿me pregunto que planeara?

En el cuartel de los cuatro grandes la noticia de la derrota de Grimmjow había calado hondo, la relación entre Byakuya y Aizen cada vez se ponía peor.

-Él era uno de tus mejores hombres, el informe dice que Hirako lo dejo K.O. sin mayor contratiempo –reclama Byakuya mientras revisa el informe de los guardias.

-Ha sido un acto irresponsable, sin embargo veré que reciba su castigo – Aizen trataba de convencer al complicado noble, líder del clan Kuchiki - mi credibilidad durante años se ha mantenido intacta, no defraudare a nuestra sociedad.

-Y en todo caso recuerda - Gin Ichimaru se atreve a dirigirse al arrogante Byakuya – por culpa de la resistencia tu esposa murió, debes tenerles mucha bronca Byakuya-kun.

-No necesitas decírmelo – por la mente de Byakuya paso la imagen de aquel trágico día.

***Flash back***

Byakuya llegaba de su viaje de Kyoto, el tenía la responsabilidad dentro de la asociación de ser la parte diplomática y tenia que viajar constantemente.

Aquella tarde llego a casa, los guardias estaban en la entrada acompañados por un conocido.

-¿Aizen-kun?, ¿ocurre algo? – pregunto Byakuya con los ojos congelados.

-Lo siento Byakuya, amigo, tu mujer – Aizen baja la cabeza en señal de duelo – a sido una victima de "esos".

Los pergaminos que Byakuya llevaba en su mano derecha cayeron regados por el piso, al igual que su felicidad.

***fin***

-Hace ya casi 20 años, tú mismo me lo informaste Aizen – dice Byakuya seriamente – la resistencia mato a mi mujer, eso me dijiste y todo este tiempo así lo he creído. ¿Por qué habría de dudar de tu credibilidad ahora?

Isshin reacciono al escuchar esa afirmación, al parecer el recuerdo de su mujer también había venido a su mente.

-Gracias Byakuya – Aizen lanza una reverencia, Byakuya odiaba que lo hiciera, por que lo hacia recordar "aquel día".

A Gin le pareció divertido la reverencia de Aizen ya que sabía que jugaba con las emociones de Byakuya...Volvió a mirar por la ventana, era una de las cosas que le gustaba porque así podía pensar en las cosas que le encantaba, especialmente en aquella chica que había sido su amiga de la infancia.

Estaba anocheciendo por lo que Ichigo debía volver...De seguro su padre y hermanitas lo volverían a molestar...Y si Rukia seguía en su casa...Tendrá que comenzar a escribir su testamento. Lo único bueno era que Orihime lo acompañaría hasta mitad de camino y le había pedido que volviese mañana si era posible y él había aceptado.

-Entenderé sino vienes, después de todo, tu familia es más importante.

-Tranquila, dudo que me molesten mañana...o eso espero-La joven sonríe divertida.

Estaban por llegar a los terrenos del chico, así que se detuvieron y se despidieron, claro que sin darse cuenta, se había atrevido a besar la mejilla de Ichigo y eso la hizo sonrojar.

-G-Gomen...n-no debí...

No le respondió, en vez de eso, la tomo del mentón derecho y sintió aquella suave textura, eso ponía más nerviosa a la bailarina, pero también se sentía a gusto...No quería que se detuviera.

-Ichigo-kun...-Murmuro.

-Orihime...yo...me disculpo, pero es que no puedo...-Acercándose.

-Puedes hacerlo...-Susurrándole apenas audible. Ardiendo por dentro cada vez más con solo saber que faltaban escasos milímetros.

Sus labios se rozaron y luego se besaron, un beso tímido y torpe por el miedo.

El la tomo de los brazos, acariciándolos hasta bajar a sus manos, las sujeto, ambos sudaban. Sus miradas nuevamente se volvieron a encontrar, Orihime aún con las mejillas rozadas, sentía cercano el aliento de Ichigo. Aquella caricia que recorrió sus antebrazos, provocaron que la chica se estremeciera, mientras Ichigo con su seriedad implícita, se limitaba a jadear por su acelerada respiración.

-Nos vemos mañana Ichigo-kun – le dijo Orihime con una tímida sonrisa aun sonrojada, al decirlo a Ichigo le pareció una orden, mas que un deseo.

-Claro – respondió Ichigo mientras Orihime se dio la media vuelta, Ichigo no pudo evitar regodearse con su silueta adornada con la luz de la luna – mañana.


	8. No tengo dudas

Para celebrar mi libertad!

Conti!!

**Capitulo 8: No tengo dudas.**

Ichigo por fin había llegado a casa, había tomado el camino largo, no quería llegar muy temprano, por temor a encontrarse con su padre aún despierto o peor aún, con Rukia quien se suponía lo iría a visitar aquella tarde.

El chico abrió lentamente la puerta del servicio, entraría por ahí, para no despertar sospechas, se iría a su cuarto y se dispondría a dormir, no quería saber nada, estaba hecho un lió.

-¿En donde demonios andabas? – Isshin lo recibió con una patada descendente, la cual fue esquivada apenas por Ichigo.

-¿Estas loco?, ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – le pregunta Ichigo empujándolo con una mano.

-¿No te han dicho que es de mala educación responder una pregunta con otra pregunta? – le pregunta Isshin, apuntándolo con el dedo.

-Hijo de… ¡tú estas haciendo lo mismo! – reclama Ichigo imitando a su padre apuntando con su dedo índice.

-Como sea, Rukia estuvo aquí durante tres horas – Isshin le reclamo, cambiando su cara a una más seria. –Hijo, tú eres el heredero de mi dinastía, nunca te he querido imponer una esposa – Ichigo reacciona al escuchar esto – ¿pero qué te parece Rukia?, ella es de tu edad y es hermosa.

-Pero yo…. – Ichigo se detiene antes de decir una tontería.

-¿Que pasa hijo? – Isshin lo ve preocupado - ¿hay alguien que te guste?

-A Rukia solo la veo como una amiga...no me la imagino con algo más, es todo... ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-Pregunto antes de que su padre hablase-¿Cómo conociste a kaa-san?

-Mi Masaki era hermosa, gentil y de espíritu libre...Me sentí hipnotizado cuando la oí cantar...Te digo que tenía una voz fabulosa...Y ni te digo lo tonto que me sentía cuando me sonreía o me tocaba la mano...jajaja-Riendo avergonzado mientras pasaba una mano tras su cabeza.

Su hijo no pudo evitar sorprenderse, su situación era la misma que sentía por Orihime ¿En verdad era...?

-Aja-Hablo Isshin-Para que me hagas esta pregunta solo significa una cosa: Te gusta alguien.

-¿Pero que...?-Exclamo sorprendido y algo molesto.

-Mi hijo finalmente se ha enamorado...Quiero que traigas a la chica para conocerla.

-Vete a la mierda-Caminando hacía su cuarto. Su padre le dará un ataque si supiese quien era.

Se detuvo ante ese pensamiento ya que estaba afirmándolo, estaba afirmando que le gustaba Orihime.

-Ah, ya llegaste-Dijo Urahara al ver a Orihime.

-Bienvenida Orihime-chan-El de las sandalias venía acompañado de Ukitake.

-Pero que noche tan hermosa-Fue su saludo con una radiante sonrisa y pesco a Urahara para hacerlo bailar como si estuviesen bailando vals.

-Estas demasiado animada-Dijo.

-¿Se nota?-Cubriéndose sus sonrojadas mejillas con sus manos.

-Me da gusto que estés feliz, Orihime-chan – Ukitake la saluda con una gran sonrisa en su rostro – tu padre estaría muy orgulloso, por como estas enfrentando esta situación.

-Gracias Ukitake-san, yo había escuchado que usted era uno de los mejores amigos de mi padre – responde Orihime sobando su nuca con la mano izquierda.

-Si, junto a Byakuya éramos grandes amigos – al decir esto la mirada de Ukitake se pierde en la oscuridad de la noche – y hoy ninguno de los dos esta más a mi lado.

-Bueno, y dime Orihime-chan, ¿te fue bien con Ichigo-kun? – interviene Urahara, al notar que el ambiente se ponía denso.

-Si, fui a encami…. – Orihime se interrumpió a si misma sonrojada – ¿cómo sabías que estaba con él?

-Jojojo, te conozco desde que naciste – Urahara agita alegre su abanico – no me puedes engañar.

-Espero que estés conciente Orihime… – Urahara se pone serio –…de que no pertenecen al mismo mundo.

Orihime se queda callada, aguantando la respiración, ese era su mayor miedo, ¿era un amor imposible?

En casa de la familia Kurosaki, también los cuestionamientos estaban a la orden del día.

-Ichigo – Isshin retorna a su gesto de seriedad, que en el fondo a Ichigo le daba miedo. – espero que no te hayas enamorado de la persona equivocada.

-Eso es lo de menos-Fue su respuesta-Al diablo si es equivocada o no...O lo que la gente diga...Haré esta vez las cosas bien...no como un idiota que obedece a Aizen-Enfrentándolo-Me voy a la cama.

-¡Ichigo!-Pero su hijo no le hizo caso-Que ironía...eso mismo dijo Masaki...Antes de su muerte, ¿Hago todo mal?

Ichigo no podía creerse que se haya enfrentado a su padre. Lanzo un suspiro, al parecer...Si le estaba gustando aquella joven bailarina.

Orihime se quedo toda la mañana en su cuarto, por muy que llevaba 4 horas despierta y su estomago le pedía algo para ingerir. Su mente no le dejaba de recordar las palabras de Urahara y eso la hacía miserable y triste hasta el punto de derramar lágrimas. Pero por otra parte, le recordaba lo feliz que se sentía con solo su presencia y aquel dulce beso que sintió que para ser su primer beso, fue algo torpe y todo por culpa de sus miedos.

Opto por vestirse y bajar, escucho como tocaban a la puerta, curiosa, se acerca y al abrirla, se sorprende al ver a Ichigo ya que no se lo esperaba tan pronto. En cambio, Ichigo se le detuvo la respiración al verla con el cabello algo desordenado y con un kimono de pijama demasiado corto, dándole un toque de sensualidad.

Como se acercaba gente, Orihime lo pesco de sus ropas y lo hizo entrar para luego cerrar. Lanzo un suspiro de alivio cuando ya no se oyó nada, no quería que la viesen con él en ese estado o toda la Resistencia se enteraría y eso era muy vergonzoso.

-G-Gomen ne Ichigo-kun...m-me quede dormida-Limpiándose el rostro para que no se le notasen las lágrimas.

-B-buenos días Orihime, no veo a nadie – la saluda Ichigo de forma inusualmente nerviosa.

Orihime noto que la tonalidad en la piel de Ichigo era tan roja como las flores de los elegantes jarrones que adornaban la entrada del Seireitei, no se había percatado que la causante de semejante reacción había sido ella misma, al salir frente a él con aquel encantador atuendo, que dejaba ver un poco su pecho, y sus bien formadas piernas.

-Ahh, g-gomen ne – Orihime al darse cuenta de su atrevido aspecto, cubrió con sus manos la parte del escote – ahora vuelvo voy a cambiarme.

La bailarina partió, acelerando su paso directo a su cuarto, volteando eventualmente a ver al chico de cabello naranja, quien no dejaba de sonreír, le parecía muy graciosa la reacción, tan infantil y enternecedora.

-Entonces el nivel de los espada ha bajado mucho – Ichigo escucha una voz que se acerca por el pasillo, trata de esconderse pero no hay donde – para que un debilucho como tú haya derrotado a uno sin esfuerzo.

-Por favor Zaraki-kun, no digas cosas tan hirientes – responde Hirako quien camina delante de Zaraki con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo, sin querer tropezó de frente a Ichigo. – fíjate por donde camin…. ¿tú?

-¿Shinji? – le responde Ichigo sorprendido.

-Capitán Hirako, para ti Kurosaki – Shinji desvaneció su sonrisa y lanzo una advertencia – mas te vale que andes derecho con nosotros Kurosaki, y sobre todo con Orihime si la lastimas yo mismo te cortare la garganta.

-Dale una oportunidad Hirako, se ve que es un buen muchacho – Zaraki le pone una mano en el hombro de forma amenazadora.

-No lo se, es difícil – Shinji acaricia su espada – es difícil confiar en el hijo de un traidor.

Ichigo reacciona al escuchar esto, encoge sus brazos y empuña sus manos, su quijada se aprieta, su frente y cejas se arrugan a la par de su nariz.

-¡Mi padre no es un traidor! – Se abalanza sobre el capitán y lo coge de su ropa a la altura del cuello-¡No vuelvas a repetir eso de mi padre...Ni mucho menos en mi presencia!

-Tienes agallas como el inepto de tu padre...Y Masaki.

-¿Okasan?-Sorprendido, ¿Este tipejo conocía a su madre?

-¿Cómo crees que se conocieron? Masaki no solo era una gran amiga nuestra, sino también...-No siguió porque algo le golpeo en la cabeza.

-No te sobresaltes-Le dijo Zaraki-El chico no debe saber nada aún.

-Tsk-Sin problemas, aparta al pelinaranja de él-No eres más que basura-Rápidamente lo apunta con su espada-Tienes suerte de la protección de los comandantes porque sino...ya habrías probado mi espada.

-Shinji-Advirtió Kenpachi.

-Ya estoy lista Ichigo-kun-Dijo Orihime al salir-¡Pero que...!-Exclamo al ver la escena-¡¿Qué haces Shinji-kun?!-Le grito mientras le dio una fuerte patada en el rostro, mandándolo a golpearse en la pared-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre tratar así a un invitado y más a Ichigo-kun?!

-Hime...chan...

-Te lo advertí-Dijo el grandullón de apariencia peligrosa lanzando un suspiro.

-Vuelves a molestarlo mientras no este y me enteré...Te dejare solo en una habitación con Tessai y Hiyori.

-¡No! ¡Hime-chan, todo menos eso!-Abrazándola por las piernas-Pero que suaves-Acariciándolos.

-¡Hentai!-Propinándole una serie de patadas y golpes hasta que lo dejo hecho polvo en el suelo-Vamos Ichigo-kun-Llevándoselo lo más rápido posible o le volverían a dar más ganas de matar a Hirako.

La tarde era muy agradable, Aizen gustaba de salir a su jardín, sentarse cerca de la fuente, bajo la sombra de algún árbol, Ulquiorra lo veía sin decir ni una palabra. Él sabía que probablemente era en ocasiones como esta cuando su maquiavélica mente trabajaba de lleno en sus estrategias, por eso nadie lo interrumpía cuando el caminaba por el jardín, todos sabían que el genio estaba trabajando, aunque no lo pareciera.

-Acércate Ulquiorra, quiero que veas algo – el espada dio una reverencia y se acerco – las mujeres son como las rosas, bellas y frágiles, PERO también tienen espinas y... eso las vuelve peligrosas.

Ulquiorra asintió sin demostrar en su cara la sorpresa que le había producido tal discurso.

-Hace años cuando era parte de las filas de los rebeldes, mi comandante era la señorita Butterfly, una auténtica revolucionaria que venía del extranjero, sin duda la mujer más hermosa e inteligente que conocí en mi vida – Aizen hace una pausa mostrando un gesto de dolor inédito ante los ojos de Ulquiorra – se caso con el hombre equivocado- sonrió finalmente mirando la dinámica del agua en la fuente

-¿ella era una rosa con espinas? – pregunta finalmente Ulquiorra.

-Si, y no estaba sola, a lado de sus dos mejores amigas llevaron a la sima al grupo – Aizen sonríe de nuevo – la señora Kurosaki, la señora Kuchiki y por supuesto la señora Inoue fueron piezas claves para derrotar a ese tirano de Yamamoto, fueron ellas las que ganaron la guerra realmente.

-Sin embargo, usted fue el que tomo el poder – Ulquiorra intervino nuevamente- y ellas están muertas.

-Digamos que… ¡he aprendido a esquivar las espinas! – Aizen metió la mano en el rosal y corto una rosa por el tallo.

-¿Ella era la madre de aquella mujer?

-Orihime-chan se parece mucho a Butterfly...Pero debo admitir que la hija es más hermosa que la madre...Y más revoltosa, por eso va a cometer el mismo error que la señora Inoue-Examinando la rosa.

-¿Qué es lo que desea?

-A la chica Ulquiorra...Vamos a "salvarla" de su error...por eso, debes asegurarte que Grimmjow no haga con ella lo que quiera...no quiero que nada malo le ocurra a uno de los mejores Espada.

-Como usted diga Aizen-sama.

-Puedes acercarte, mi querida Hallibel-Invito al verla en la entrada, esperando.

-Aizen-sama, he venido para decirle que su "paquete" estará aquí sin problemas para mañana.

-Gracias Hallibel-Agradeció mientras la mencionada hacía una reverencia-Eres tan eficiente-Tomándola del mentón-Espero que mi futura esposa no se ponga celosa por nuestra relación.

Orihime había llevado a Ichigo a su lugar favorito, un hermoso jardín que estaba alejado de la mansión y pueblo subterráneo, tenía un lago y hermosas flores.

-Te ves bien, te sientan las blancas-Dijo la chica una vez que le puso sobre su cabeza una corona de flores.

-Muy graciosa-Notando aquel tono burlón.

-Gomen-Besando su mejilla con dulzura.

Se estaba alejando cuando él se lo impidió tomándola de la nuca y la trajo hacía él para besarla. Este beso fue seguro e intenso, ella acerco un poco más su cuerpo mientras se agarraba de las ropas del chico, sus bocas se movían a un compás acelerado por las ansias de probar del otro. Finalmente se separaron por falta de aire, ambos trataban de recuperar el aire y Orihime tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Te amo-Susurro.

Lo dijo así sin más, ni lo había pensado y eso la sorprendió y sonrojo. Se tapo la boca algo asustada por haberlo arruinado, especialmente porque veía como el chico la veía asombrado.

-Yo…lo siento...no debí...-Cerrando sus ojos nuevamente por no atreverse a verlo.

El tomo la mano de Orihime, al sentir esto ella abrió sus ojos sorprendida, aun sin aliento, por todo el cúmulo de sensaciones que este había provocado en ella, con un simple beso, dirán muchos, pero el placer, la pasión y el amor que le provoco, ese simple beso, se convirtió en lo mas grande para la chica.

-Ya no tengo dudas – Ichigo se acerca cada vez más, juntaron sus frentes – yo también te amo.

Sus miradas se fusionaron con intensidad, la chica deseaba a toda costa saborear los labios del chico, pero ella sintió que él debía ser quien diera el primer paso, el chico sobreentendió esto al instante, puso su mano derecha entre la mejilla y la barbilla de la ojigris.

-Ichigo-kun…- el joven traslado su mano a la nuca de Orihime, de nuevo acarició su cabellera, era lo más suave y delicado que había tocado en toda su vida, pensó en el instante. Orihime al sentir el suave masaje sobre su cuello, cerró sus ojos e inhalo una gran bocanada de aire, el calor la empezaba a recorrer.

Ichigo finalmente la beso, empujando con suavidad desde su nuca y bajando la mano hasta su espalda alta, y posando su mano derecha atrevidamente sobre la cadera de la chica, el calor se intensifico, sus cuerpos entraron en simbiosis, el medio ambiente favoreció a sus instintos.

De pronto el sonido de un extraño instrumento de viento llamo la atención de la chica.

-Ichigo-kun, esa es la alarma del pueblo vecino – Orihime se despega rápidamente del chico, quien por dentro maldecía por la interrupción.

-¿Crees que sean los hombres de Aizen? – Pregunta Ichigo, aun con su mano en la cintura de la chica.

-Por favor señor, nosotros ya cumplimos con nuestro deber – un aldeano le rogaba piedad a Nnoitra uno de los espada – no le debemos nada a nadie, no se vale.

-¡Idiota!, - el espada lanza a volar al anciano de una patada – en época de guerra todo es válido.

-Espero que con este escándalo que estas armando, vengan esos sujetos – habla Ulquiorra sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol viendo el desastre que había armado Nnoitra – de lo contrario, nada valdría la pena.

Nnoitra se divertía mucho y estaba por volver a golpearle cuando una espada de apariencia desgastada, pero muy firme, se lo impide.

-¿Te crees valiente al atacar a un débil anciano?-Dijo Kenpachi Zaraki.

-Ya va uno-Dijo Ulquiorra.

-Te estaba esperando Shinigami.

-Pues ya me encontraste Espada-Sonriendo ampliamente, ansioso por comenzar.


	9. Diversión y justicia en la espada

Continuacion de balas de amor ^^

100% combate

**Capitulo 9: Diversión y justicia en la espada.**

-Ese Kenpachi ya se adelanto-Dijo Shinji.

-No tenemos otra salida, así es él-Dijo Ukitake.

-Ya llegaste Orihime-chan-Exclamo Urahara-Buenas tardes Kurosaki-san.

-Orihime, irán Shinji y Matsumoto contigo-Dijo Yoruichi.

-¿Yo?-Sorprendida, nunca la dejaban ir al menos acompañada de Ukitake o Urahara.

-Tu espada-Dijo Shinji mientras se la lanza. Ella lo atrapa sin problemas con su mano derecha-Vamos.

-¡Que emoción!-Exclamo Rangiku mientras se adelantaba con el rubio.

-Espérame-Dijo la joven sonriéndole a Ichigo-No me demoro ni media hora-Se apodera de su mejilla izquierda y se va corriendo detrás de los demás.

-Descuida Kurosaki-san...Mi querida Orihime-chan es toda una rosa con espinas.

* * *

Nnoitra y Kenpachi peleaban como dos bestias ansiosos por ganar, por derramar sangre. Ulquiorra miraba todo tranquilo, esperando y esperando.

En eso se apareció Shinji entre las dos bestias, detuvo el ataque del Espada fácilmente con su espada y la de Kenpachi con una daga.

-Yosh-Saludo-Lamento interrumpir pero quería invitarme a este "baile"

-Aún lado Shinji, él es mío.

-Si quieres pelear con alguien, hazlo conmigo-Dijo Ulquiorra mientras tomo su espada.

-Pero es que no puedes moverte.

Al decir esas palabras, el Espada extremadamente pálido sintió dos filos de espadas en su cuello por cortesía de Matsumoto e Inoue. Debió admitir que eran rápidas ya que no sintió sus presencias, soltó su espada sin desenfundar y miro fijamente a Orihime.

-Tú eres la que le pertenece a Aizen-sama

-Yo no soy de su propiedad, ¿Oíste?

-Dije que me dejarás con él, es mío.

-Eres malo conmigo Zaraki-Dejándole el camino libre. Su amigo y espada no tardaron en volver a pelear entre ellos.

Zaraki se retorcía en una mezcla de dolor y placer que repugnaría al más sádico de los peleadores, constantemente lamía sus labios y agitaba su espada. Embriagado con su propia sangre el capitán parecía una bestia, un animal.

-Jeh ese sujeto se divierte – suspiro Shinji al ver como Zaraki lanzaba estocadas sin cesar ante la enorme guadaña del espada. Nnoitra agito su guadaña, en señal de contrataque, Zaraki lo cubrió con su espada y por el impulso de este salio disparado hacia atrás.

-Esa arma tuya es muy extraña, espada – grita emocionado Zaraki, ignorando las notables heridas en sus brazos y pecho.

-¿Eso es un halago? – el espada recarga su guadaña y se impulsa con ella misma, lanza un par de patadas durante su traslado, y Zaraki, logra herir un par de veces su costado.

Ulquiorra seguía "tomado", las amenazadoras espadas se mecían frente a su cuello, aun así no parecía muy preocupado, mantenía su mirada fija en el horizonte y su gesto frió.

-Estas acabado ríndete, serás nuestro rehén pero tendrás un trato digno – la teniente Matsumoto cumplía con su rutina.

Me sorprende como con una espada en la mano, todos son valientes – Ulquiorra hace un giro extraño y logra liberarse del agarre de la teniente lanzándola de espaldas, Orihime no podía creerlo y se quedo muda al ver su velocidad.

Matsumoto perdió el equilibrio, caminando hacía atrás trompicándose, sintió como unos fuertes pero delgados brazos la sostuvieron, unos brazos familiares, después sintió un frío cuchillo acariciando su mejilla.

-Lo siento Rangiku – Matsumoto abrió sus ojos al máximo, al escuchar la voz de Gin – no te muevas, no quiero que tu bella cara quede marcada.

Detrás de él apareció Grimmjow, a la espera de sus órdenes con su cara de molestia.

-Grimmjow ayuda a tus compañeros – menciono Gin, al decir esto Grimmjow salio disparado hacia donde estaba Orihime, quien ya cruzaba su espada con la de Ulquiorra.

-Ulquiooooorrraa ella es mía – Shinji se atraviesa de nuevo, e interfiere con su espada en el camino de Grimmjow.

-Te lo advertí, esta vez no te perdonaré – Reclama Shinji forcejeando con el espada.

-Bien, acabaré contigo primero y te arrepentirás por no haberme matado.

-¡Shinji!-Grito Orihime, pero sin perder su concentración, después de todo, estaba ante un combate.

-Preocúpate ahora mismo solo por ti mujer-Le dijo Ulquiorra, atacándola con su espada con el mismo movimiento que usas con un cuchillo para cortar.

-¡Eso ya lo se, no necesito que me des clases!-Le dijo deteniendo el impacto con su propia espada.

Su combate fue calculador, una mezcla de filos y trucos de combate, ninguno de ellos perdió de vista al otro. Ulquiorra, con su espada a nivel de su ombligo, lo mando directo hacía ella, pero para su sorpresa, ella dio un gran salto, cayendo sobre la parte superior de la katana y de otro impulso, volvió al aire y mientras descendía de cabeza, le ataco directamente la espalda.

Cayo con su mano libre, dio otro impulso para poder caer ahora de pie y le sonrió mientras le mostraba la sangre del Espada recorrer su katana.

-Eso fue interesante-Tomando su arma con más presión-Ahora veo el por que Aizen-sama te desea.

-Pues esperará sentado porque nunca me tendrá.

-No importa cuanto tiempo pase-Dijo Rangiku-Aún no entiendo lo que pasa por tu cabeza-Susurro.

-Gomen ne-Fue todo lo que dijo.

-Aún que tú tampoco entiendes...De seguro no sabes como me afecto tu decisión.

Gin acerco sus labios peligrosamente al oído de la chica-Eso es lo que tú crees-Le susurro peligrosamente.

-Eres un canalla-Dijo enojada consigo misma y agachando la cabeza.

-Aún no aprendes nada Espada-Dijo Shinji bloqueando sin problemas un ataque de Grimmjow.

-Cállate, voy a matarte y luego a la mujer.

-¿Vas a matar la presa de Aizen? Vaya, un espada rebelde...Eso me gusta...Aunque no lo suficiente para salvarte.

Zaraki seguía con los bruscos ataques y Nnoitra seguía a la defensiva, aunque aprovecho una mínima oportunidad e hizo que levantase su katana, para luego clavarle su guadaña en pleno pecho. Sonrió complacido y victorioso, pero para su sorpresa, su adversario no grito, ni quejo, ni nada, en vez de eso...sonríe ampliamente.

-A pesar de que le he cortado, no ha mostrado una sola mueca de dolor, ¿de que esta hecho? – pensó Nnoitra, esquivando un par de estocadas de Zaraki.

-¿Qué pasa espada? Parecería que viste a un fantasma – el capitán de parche en el ojo, lanzó bruscamente su espada en un ir y venir horizontal, el espada logro cubrir estos embates con el filo de su guadaña, la batalla había entrado en su clímax y en el punto más desgastarte, a pesar de que solo tenían peleando algunos minutos, la intensidad con la que peleaban, los sometía a terminar con la pelea lo mas rápido posible.

-Jah…, me preguntaba ¿Por qué un hombre que va a morir muestra esa sonrisa de estúpido? – Nnoitra contraataca, utilizando la cadena de su guadaña y trasformando su arma en un péndulo giratorio que cortaba todo a su paso, Shinji y Grimmjow se tuvieron que mover o de lo contrario hubieran sido cortados. Zaraki esquivo los peligrosos cortes, moviéndose de forma diagonal y saltando y corriendo en reversa.

-Zaraki-saaaan – grita preocupada Orihime, al ver que la táctica de Nnoitra resulta efectiva, de seguir así el capitán perdería la pelea.

-Ya te lo dije mujer, preocúpate por salvarte tú – Ulquiorra de nuevo la amenaza con su espada, pasando oscilante el filo por su cara - ¿te das cuenta que estas en un campo de batalla?, esta no es una plaza, ni uno de tus ridículos bailes.

La chica da un salto giratorio, a un costado alejándose de su oponente – yo estoy a cargo de este grupo. Prefiero morir yo… antes de ver morir a alguien bajo mando. Así murieron mis padres y si así me toca morir, estaré feliz.

Ulquiorra ya no dijo nada, era una mujer diferente, pensó. Es un peligro para nosotros, susurro.

-Jajajaja te he dejado hecho mierda, capitán – Nnoitra se burla de Zaraki, quien había recibido múltiples heridas con la guadaña, era lógico, un arma de gran alcance era difícil solo escapar de el.

-M-maldición jeje, tal vez no sobreviva – Zaraki toma su espada de nuevo, manteniendo su sonrisa y provocando de nuevo que Nnoitra gesticulara en señal de repudio – tendré que usar toda mi fuerza.

El espada tomo su guardia de nuevo – ¿no escuchaste?, estas hecho mierda – Nnoitra aguardo escéptico ante la torpeza del capitán, aunque se sorprendió al ver que esta vez tomaba su espada con ambas manos.

-¡Tengo que usar toda mi fuerza o morir en el intentooooo! – Zaraki tomando la espada con sus dos manos, dio un enorme salto y con el impulso de la gravedad y su peso, logro una aceleración en su estocada con una potencia y velocidad que dejo impresionados a todos los presentes, Nnoitra recibió un corte de tajo, desde su hombro izquierdo hasta la zona del ombligo, un corte diagonal que terminaría con su vida.

-Ahhhh, eres una bestia – las últimas palabras del espada, quien cayó de rodillas a los pies del capitán Zaraki.

-Diste un gran combate Espada-Dijo Ken-chan posando su arma sobre sus hombros.

-¡Ese es nuestro capitán!-Felicito Rangiku aún atrapada ante los brazos de Gin.

Su comentario hizo que sintiese más aquella prisión del brazo sobre su cuerpo.

-No deberías estar apoyando en tu situación.

-Y tú deberías dejar de mostrar esa sonrisa diabólica...Sabes que la odio.

-Je...Gomen ne.

-Eres un maldito... ¿Qué no sabes hacer otra cosa que disculparte? Maldición...

Orihime sonríe ampliamente ante la victoria del capitán y pone su espada verticalmente al lado derecho de su rostro y apoyando su mano izquierda en el filo, detiene el impacto del ataque de Ulquiorra. Vio que el Espada levanto su pie derecho para propinarle una patada en la cara, así que se agacho para esquivar el ataque y aún en el suelo, giro con su pie estirado, logrando que perdiese el equilibrio y cayese.

-Para ser alguien que me reclama por no concentrarme, eres fácil de predecir-Dice mientras lo veía incorporarse-Aunque es porque no estas usando toda tu fuerza conmigo.

-¿Te diste cuenta?-Se pone en pose de ataque.

-Eres fácil de predecir...etto...

-Ulquiorra y lo lamento, pero Aizen-sama me lo ha ordenado, me ha pedido no usar toda mi fuerza contigo o te mataría.

Orihime no respondió, se quedo en silencio analizando sus movimientos, pero para su sorpresa, se había acercado demasiado rápido que apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y defenderse. El impacto la hizo retroceder unos metros.

-Creo que estoy en problemas-Pensó al sentir como su espada había temblado por unos segundos.

-Voy a llevarte con Aizen-sama ahora mismo mujer-Sentenció.

-O-Orihime – Rangiku aun inmovilizada grita desesperada al ver que su compañera estaba en problemas, Gin no soportaba ver aquella expresión de dolor en el rostro de Rangiku y su eterna sonrisa por un instante se desvaneció. – Capitán Zaraki, ayúdela por favor.

-No digas cosas ridículas, ella esta en una pelea, sería una falta de respeto que yo interviniera – el capitán se deja caer, chorreando sangre y se sienta con los brazos extendidos hacia atrás –además, en mi estado actual no puedo ayudar a nadie.

-Maldición, esta en problemas – Rangiku mantiene su semblante de preocupación, Gin poco a poco notó como la piel de la mujer palidecía, con cada estocada que Orihime esquivaba o contrarrestaba con su espada.

-Por favor, no pongas esa cara – dice Gin a la mujer, susurrándole de nuevo al oído-Me recuerda a aquel día en que te perdí.

La cara de la mujer se transforma, una gota de sudor baja desde su frente, rozando su nariz, por que sus cejas se habían juntado en señal de furia, la chica mostró sus dientes cual animal herido.

-Hablas del día en que fueron declarados non gratos en el seireitei – la chica no puede evitar que su voz se quiebre por la nostalgia y el coraje – el día que descubrimos su traición.

Gin desvanece su sonrisa por segunda vez aquella tarde.

-¡Orihime-chan! – Shinji, quien se había alejado en el vértigo de su pelea con Grimmjow del epicentro de los hechos, se da cuenta de que Orihime la pasaba mal – resiste, voy para allá.

Grimmjow, logra detenerlo con el filo de su espada, cortándolo levemente por la espalda.

-En verdad tienes cojones, mira que darme la espalda así como así – dice Grimmjow mientras Shinji lo voltea a ver arrugando su nariz y su gran dentadura siempre destacando en primer plano

-Lo siento, creo que me equivoque contigo – Shinji se dio la vuelta y sostuvo su espada con fuerza – yo creía que tenías dignidad, pero…al atacarme por la espalda…tu destino solo es la muerte.

-Maldición-Dijo cuando un ataque vino tan rápido que la única forma de esquivarlo, era tirándose a su derecha. Cae al suelo y se queja al sentir un dolor en el abdomen, al parecer, igual fue atacado por aquella zona.

Siente que venía a atacarla, pero esta vez pudo reaccionar y poniéndose de rodillas mientras volteaba, detiene el impacto con su arma. Sus espadas seguían "Empujando" y Orihime tenía su mente trabajando a mil por hora por una forma de vencerlo.

Tuvo una idea.

Empujo su katana con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que el Espada retrocediera y aprovechando los milímetros de segundo que este necesitaba para ponerse en ataque lo atado con todo en su pecho, lastimándolo lo más que podía, cosa que logro con éxito. Respiraba agitadamente mientras la sangre de ambos caía al suelo en pequeñas gotas.

-Orihime-Exclamo Matsumoto rogando que tuviese una oportunidad de ganar-Suéltame.

-No-Fue su respuesta.

-¡Que me sueltes!-Tratando de zafarse, ignorando el filo que rozaba su mejilla.

-Quédate aquí para que no te lastimes.

-Basta, no digas más-Esforzándose por no demostrarle su debilidad, él ya no contaba con ese derecho-No tengo por que creerle a alguien que nos traiciono...a quien rompió la promesa de nunca dejarme.

Los dos seguían peleando con todo lo que tenían, pero ahora todo lo decidiría en un ataque. Se acercaron corriendo al otro y atacaron a la vez. Se quedaron quietos hasta que Ulquiorra se toco también el ábdomen, donde estaba lastimado, no era grave, pero lo sería sino se atiende de inmediato.

-Muy pocas personas me lastiman así, te has ganado mis respetos como luchador, pero...Aún no fue lo suficiente para ganar-Dijo mientras se guardaba su espada.

En el momento que había dicho esas palabras, Orihime libero una gran cantidad de sangre por el cuerpo ya que en ese ataque, Ulquiorra le hizo 2 severos golpes y caía al suelo sorprendida. Ulquiorra volteó una vez listo y vio como cayó al suelo de rodillas, cubierta por su sangre.

-Hay que llevarla inmediatamente donde Aizen-sama-Acercándose.

-¡Orihime!-Grito Matsumoto.

-Rayos-Soltó Shinji.

Ulquiorra estaba a punto de tocarla cuando sintió que alguien le rozaba el cuello con su espada y vio que era nada menos que Shunsui Kyoraku. Gin sintió a milímetros de su nariz la punta de otra espada.

-Suelta a mi teniente, Gin.

-¡Taichou!-Exclamo Matsumoto feliz de ver nuevamente al pequeño capitán que acompañaba a Shunsui.


	10. Zangetsu

Aqui tienen otro capitulo del fic ^^

**Capitulo 10: Zangetsu**

-¿Sería amable de alejarse de la señorita, señor Espada?-Pidió Kyoraku mientras se cubría el rostro con su sombrero con la mano libre.

-¡Shunsui!, hace años que no sabía nada de ti – exclama Gin, aun sosteniendo a Rangiku – oye Rangiku, ¿no me digas que este chico es el niño prodigio del que tanto se hablaba? – dice Gin apuntando al chico que lo amenazaba de frente.

-Nadie te ha dado el privilegio de hablar – Toushiro mantenía el filo de su espada de frente a hombre de rasgados ojos. – si aprecias tu vida, será mejor que la sueltes.

-Pero si ella esta muy a gusto aquí conmigo, ¿cierto Rangiku? – la chica reacciono ante esta afirmación, reacciono expandiendo sus ojos, lo que había dicho era ciertamente cercano a la realidad, hacía tiempo que había deseado estar con él, aún en esas circunstancias.

-No digas tonterías – la mujer forcejeo para inclinarse, eso le daría a que Toushiro tuviera la oportunidad de atacarlo de lleno, al hacer esto cerro sus ojos, no quería ver que lo hirieran, no soportaba verlo sufrir, a pesar de todo aun lo amaba y no lo podía negar.

Toushiro lanzó su estocada, había apuntado bien a su blanco, sin embargo se sorprendió ver que el arrogante Gin Ichimaru ya se encontraba a su espalda – ¿cómo llego hasta ahí?, es muy rápido. – Ichimaru lo saludo, y se alejo aún más.

-Adiós Rangiku, me dio gusto escuchar de nuevo tu voz – el chico se aparto – Ulquiorra deberíamos retirarnos, con ellos dos aquí estamos en desventaja.

-Deberías hacerle caso a tu compañero – Shunsui, aún amenazándolo con espada al cuello lo advierte – aquel joven que esta peleando con Shinji esta muy malherido, y Hirako ni siquiera se ha despeinado, y creo que tú no estás en condiciones de pelear contra alguien como yo.

El malherido espada, sin cambiar su semblante, baja su espada y sale caminando lentamente – sin embargo, su guerra esta pérdida, la historia esta destinada a repetirse.

-E-eso no pasara –Al decir esto Orihime, cae inconsciente y Rangiku corre a ayudarla al igual que Shinji, dejando atrás a un malherido Grimmjow.

* * *

Mas tarde en el Seireitei, Orihime despertó de su sueño, al despertar lo primero que vio hizo que se olvidara por completo del dolor.

-Ahhh Ichigo-kun- la chica se sonrojo al ver al chico dentro de su cuarto, y al verla en ese estado, herida y vendada.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si... ¿Me atendió la capitana Unohana?-Vio como asintió-Tendré que agradéceselo después-Tratando de sonreír.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Tomándole su mano.

-Gomen...De seguro te he hecho esperar mucho...o pasar un mal rato, no quiero imaginar como estaba cuando llegue.

-Mejor así...Me siento mal de no haberte podido ayudar.

-No digas eso, si levantas tu mano contra Aizen, él te atacará a ti y a tu familia-Acariciándole la mano que él había usado para agarrar la suya.

-Pero yo he hecho una promesa y debo cumplirla.

-Demo...-Preocupada con solo pensar en lo que le podría pasar.

-Orihime, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado por mucho tiempo...no quiero perderte.

Oírle decir esas palabras con su expresión seria y decidido, clavando su mirada en ella la hizo poner nerviosa, el aire se le había ido por unos segundos y tuvo que cubrirse el rostro con un cojín porque se había sonrojado hasta quedar como la sangre. Aquel gesto le pareció divertido al muchacho e intento quitarle aquel cojín sin usar mucha fuerza para no lastimarla.

-No...Que vergüenza...-Murmuro apenada mientras miro hacía otro lado.

-Al contrario...te ves muy bien-Le aseguro para luego besarla, pero con cuidado.

Ella no se negó, al contrario, le gusto aquel trato. Despacio, llevo su mano derecha a la mejilla del chico y se la acarició mientras sus bocas bailaban al compás de su propio ritmo.

* * *

-Es una pena lo de Nnoitra-Comento Aizen.

-Ahora Ulquiorra y Grimmjow están siendo atendidos-Dijo Gin con su sonrisa de siempre-Gomen ne Aizen.

-Descuida, posibilidades hay muchas...Mi querida Orihime-chan quedo muy lastimada, pero para dejar así a Ulquiorra, uno de mis mejores hombres...Tiene un gran potencial-Sonriendo.

-Más deseas poseerla ahora, ¿No es así?

-Así es Gin...Debo admitir que ya no aguanto las ganas de tenerla...Aunque creo que subestimamos un poco a nuestros enemigos...Deberemos pensar en un plan un poco mejor...Uno en que matemos a dos pájaros de un tiro.

-Aizen y-yo… – dice un malherido Grimmjow, levantándose de su asiento donde era atendido – no estoy seguro, pero creo que esa mujer tiene un punto débil.

Al escuchar esto, Aizen cambio su mirada, y frotando su barbilla de forma misteriosa e interesada, amplificó un poco su sonrisa.

-Te escucho mi estimado Grimmjow – Aizen lo invito a tomar asiento, tomándolo del hombro y señalando con la mano. – ¿que me tienes que decir?

-Antes de mi primera pelea, la vi al lado de un joven, parecía que estaban muy cariñosos – Aizen, quien se asomaba por la ventana, cambio su expresión por una enfermiza mirada de celos, nadie la notó porque él, inteligentemente, había previsto una noticia así y por eso volteo hacía un lugar donde nadie lo pudiera ver, sin embargo, por la sonrisa de Gin, él se había dado cuenta de esa reacción.

-Continua –dijo fríamente Aizen, volteando ligeramente a ver al espada, a quien le costaba respirar.

-Yo no conozco a las personas de este pueblo, así que no puedo decir quien es – Grimmjow hace una pausa para acomodarse dolorosamente en su asiento – lo único que pude ver es que tenía un extraño color de pelo.

Aizen reaccionó de nuevo pero esta vez con una sonrisa – ¿extraño color de pelo?, ¿podrías ser mas especifico?

-El tipo tenía el pelo naranja, aunque se cubría con una capucha lo note – dice Grimmjow mientras se levanta ligeramente de su silla exaltado, Aizen acarició su cabello y giro a la ventana de nuevo – si es verdad que esa mujer tiene sentimientos por él, podemos utilizarlo a nuestro favor.

-Buen trabajo Grimmjow – Aizen seguía viendo por la ventana, ahora veía el jardín, precisamente la zona de los rosales, ya planeaba algo. – ¿Ichigo-kun?, ahhh es una pena, mi sobrina se va a poner muy triste.

-¿Cuando se entere que esta con esa mujer? – pregunta con su típico sarcasmo Ichimaru, sonriendo como loco.

-No, cuando se entere que esta en el otro mundo – Aizen levanta su copa, y Gin siente un escalofrió, cuando hacía eso sabía que tenía la victoria en sus manos, y eso era aterrador incluso para él.

* * *

Las semanas pasaron y Orihime los paso en su cuarto. Por prevención, Urahara le había pedido a Ichigo que no saliese de su casa y por precaución, Yoruichi iba a vigilar por las noches la residencia Kurosaki.

-¿Mandas a Yoruichi a vigilar?-Pregunto Orihime sorprendida.

-Sí, ella ha tenido algunas predicciones cortas sobre Kurosaki-san-Fue la respuesta de su tutor y entrenador.

-¿Para que tanto empeño por él? Dejémoslo a su suerte.

-No digas eso Shinji-Rogó la joven.

-Kurosaki-san nos ayuda manteniendo el lugar a escondidas y hemos recolectado información de los proyectos de los cuatros grandes idiotas gracias a él-Le recordó Komamura.

-Para mí, se ha ganado nuestra confianza-Pensó la pacífica Unohana.

-Y a Orihime-chan-Dijo Jinta despreocupado pero sonriendo burlonamente.

-¡No digas eso, Jinta-chan!-Avergonzada.

-¿Que deberíamos hacer con él?-Pregunto Soifong.

-Creo que hay que darle "aquello"-Opino su líder del abanico. Sus palabras sorprendieron a los demás.

-Me parece bien-Hablo Kyoraku.

-Si, tenerlo le será más fácil-Opino Ukitake con una sonrisa.

-Pero hay que entrenarlo mejor-Hablo Mayuri-Que darle un tesoro así es como darle un explosivo a un niño.

-De eso me encargo yo-Ansioso.

-Contigo va a morir, Zaraki-Fue lo que dijo Toushirou.

-Yo entrenaré personalmente a Kurosaki-san-Sentenció Urahara mientras movía de su abanico...Pero primero hay que sacar "aquello" de la muerte.

-Me rehusó a dárselo-Hablo Shinji.

-Deja tus celos aún lado Hirako-Dijo Yoruichi al llegar-Después de todo, "eso" le pertenece y lo sabes bien.

-Orihime-chan, ¿Podrías sacarlo de nuestro cuarto de tesoros y enviarlo a resucitar?

-Claro Urahara-san.

La joven hace una inclinación y sale del cuarto de reunión. Camina por la mansión hasta que llego a una puerta que al abrirla, vio unas escaleras que descendía en forma de espiral y lucía abandonado. Despreocupada, bajo sin problemas, aún cuando cada vez se volvía todo oscuro. Cuando las bajo por completo, de golpe todo se ilumino por muchas antorchas que parecía producto de magia.

Vio una gran cantidad de enormes paredes, era como una gran biblioteca con estantes, pero estas delgadas paredes tenían otra cosa y eran fotos de todos los miembros de la Resistencia a través de los años y para estar ahí enmarcado, tenías que morir honrosamente o llevar mucho años hasta que ya cumples la mayoría de edad.

Camino por esas paredes, viendo una gran cantidad de personas que debajo de sus retratos, tenían nada menos que las armas que usaron, como una forma de homenaje. Encontró las fotografías de sus padres, de Hisana y Masaki con sus espadas debajo. La fotografía de su hermano no estaba aún por el simple hecho de que su muerte aún no era confirmada.

Se puso frente a la fotografía en la que salía Masaki con una gentil sonrisa mientras hacía la V de la victoria y lucía algo sucia, al parecer, se la tomaron después de un combate. Debajo de su retrato, había una katana completamente negra, tanto el filo como la empuñadura, que tenía colgado una pequeña y gruesa cadena. Lucía desgastada y a punto de romperse y todo por sus batallas y por lo mucho que tuvo que ser usada antes de que la dueña muriese.

-Masaki-san...he conocido a su hijo y no solo es lindo, sino que su carácter es como tal me la describieron de usted, aunque creo que también se parece a su padre-Sonríe-Lamento mucho ocultarle a Ichigo-kun todo, pero le prometo que se lo diré en el momento que le de Zangetsu. Onegai-Inclinándose ante ella-Deje que su hijo la use, que les muestre a todos lo que es capaz de hacer el hijo de la legendaria Masaki.

Tomo aquella espada y se la amarro en el hombro, ahora debía ir al pueblo a ver a Ishida, el encargado de las armas de la resistencia, como aquella identidad era secreta, ya que todo que no fuese de ellos lo conocían como un pacífico pintor, nadie podría sospechar de su unión a la Resistencia.

-¡Ya me voy!-Exclamo saliendo de Seireitei.


	11. Tres guerreras caídas

Continuación del fic ^^

Bleach es de Tite Kubo

**Capitulo 11: Tres guerreras caídas.**

Orihime llego a la casa del pintor, el pequeño jardín destacaba por su belleza sobre el resto de los jardines del lugar, los pequeños bonsáis, simétricamente dispuestos, y rodeados de flores. Orihime quedo maravillada al ver ese lugar, una pequeña joya auténticamente.

-Buenas tardes, ¿hay alguien ahí? – decía Orihime mientras tocaba la puerta, y se agitaba nerviosamente.

Una voz se escucho desde adentro – ¿viene por las pinturas?

-No, vengo por los "pinceles" – respondió Orihime en forma de clave.

Ishida siempre preguntaba lo mismo antes de abrir alguna de las dos puertas de su casa, si contestaban "si, vengo por las pinturas" él les abría la puerta de su estudio, un lugar comercial y común, ligeramente popular entre las damas del pueblo, si por el contrario, la respuesta era "no, vengo por los pinceles" sobre entendería que se trata de algún aliado en busca de armas y él les abría la puerta izquierda, la cual se dirigía a su laboratorio subterráneo, donde trabajaba perfeccionando su arsenal.

-Adelante-la puerta se abrió por si sola.

Orihime siempre se había intrigado por saber como funcionaba ese sistema, alguna vez se lo pregunto a Ishida pero este se limito a decir "es un sistema de engranes". La chica prosiguió a bajar las escaleras y vio al joven trabajando con algunos metales.

-¿Orihime-san?, que sorpresa – Ishida se alegro al ver a su amiga de la infancia, ambos habían pasado parte de su vida en el Seireitei, Ishida bajo la tutoría del capitán Kurotsuchi de quien había aprendido todo lo que sabía – es raro verte por aquí

-Hola Uryuu-kun, gomen ne, necesito tu ayuda – le pide Orihime uniendo sus manos en señal de plegaria. – es una espada.

-Claro, ¿quieres que te repare tu espada Shun shun? – le responde Ishida sin dejar de analizar los metales sobre los que trabajaba. – será sencillo.

-B-bueno, no realmente, quiero que me repares esta espada – Orihime le muestra a Zangetsu, tomándola con las dos manos y extendiéndola.

-Ah ya veo, quieres que repare a Zangetsu, muy bien – el chico de pronto se sorprendió, se levanto de golpe de su asiento y corrió hacía Orihime – ¿Zan-Zan-Zangetsu?, ¿pero cómo?, ¿Por qué?, ¿de dond…?.

-Jaja veo que te sorprendió – le dice Orihime sonriendo y frotando su nuca – ha llegado el momento de dársela a su dueño.

-¿te refieres al hijo de la señora Kurosaki? – responde Ishida sin dejar de observar la fina espada – lo he visto un par de veces al lado de una tal Rukia Kuchiki, que viene aquí a retratarse y a ver mis pinturas, el tipo es un debilucho y un patán, no merece este tesoro.

-Conque ya lo has visto de cara-Sonríe-Espera a que lo llegues a conocer mejor.

¿Por qué le van a dar esta reliquia?

-Pelea a favor de nosotros y necesita un arma que lo proteja de Aizen, pero no uno cualquiera...Sino la Gran Zangetsu, la espada que era de su madre.

-¿Él sabe todo?-Ve como negó con la cabeza.

-Pienso decirle todo cuando le entregue la espada...Será entrenado por Urahara-san

-¿Por Urahara-san? Ese chico esta teniendo demasiado privilegios.

-Vamos, no seas malo con él-Riendo divertida.

-Yoruichi-san ha venido un par de veces y me ha contado de aquel combate... ¿Estas mejor?

-Sino fuese así, no me habrían dejado venir...Ya sabes como es Urahara-san.

-Se toma muy enserio el papel de padre... ¿Quién no caería a tus encantos?

-No digas eso-Apenada-¿Me ayudas?

-No me queda otra opción, por muy que sea un desperdició en sus manos.

-¡Gracias Uryuu-kun!-Abrazándolo feliz-¿Cuánto tardarás?

-Déjame ver-Examinándola-Sino duermo, en dos días estará como nuevo.

-Vendré en tres días...Que quiero que duermas, ¿Oíste?

-Si comandante-Lanzando un suspiro.

-¿Puedo hacerte compañía mientras trabajas?

-Seguro, no tengo inconveniente.

Y así se pasaron la tarde hablando, mientras Uryuu Ishida trabajaba con la espada, Orihime examinaba las demás armas que estaba bien ordenadas, de todos los tamaños y variedades. Descubrió una que llamo su atención: Un enorme arco azul muy poco común.

-Guau... ¿Este es tu nuevo proyecto?-Examinándolo.

-Sí, le hacen falta si unos detalles, pero como pintor y herrero no tengo tiempo.

-^^U Gomen.

-Descuida, además este estilo de vida lo elegí yo...Aunque me estoy cansando de recibir a los hombres de Aizen por dinero...Pero como a Byakuya y al canalla le gustan mis obras, por ahora ando sin problemas.

-Eso no lo sabía...Aunque bueno, eso es porque eres muy talentoso-Sonríe.

-Gracias.

* * *

En la mansión de los Kurosaki, Ichigo estaba en el jardín leyendo mientras sus hermanitas jugaban a la pelota. En eso, su nombre en un grito, provocó que casi le diese un infarto.

-¿R-Rukia?

-¡Idiota, ¿Dónde has estado estos días?! ¡He querido hablar contigo desde lo del baile!

-Ah...Bueno...-Tratando de liberarse.

-¡Buenos días, Rukia-san!-Saludo Yuzu.

-Buenos días Yuzu-Sonríe para luego tomar a Ichigo del cuello de sus ropas-Me evitas a propósito, ¿No es así? ¿Qué me estás ocultando? ¿Por qué ese extraño comportamiento en el baile con esa chica?

Ichigo por mas que trato de no sonrojarse no lo pudo evitar, Rukia se vio aún más sorprendida por la reacción, nunca había visto a Ichigo sonrojarse así sin razón aparente, algo no andaba bien.

-¿Ocultarte?, bah, no se de que me hablas – responde Ichigo indiferente cruzando sus brazos y cerrando sus ojos, evitando cualquier contacto visual con la chica de ojos azules, él sabía que ella lo podía descubrir porque lo conocía bien.

¿Y que hay de la chica? –La mujer lo jala de la manga y lo hace voltear–parecía que estabas muy a gusto a su lado.

-Pero si ni siquiera la conozco, ¿Cómo se llamaba? – Ichigo finge demencia, frotando su barbilla – ¿butterfire?, ¿burnfly?

-No te hagas tonto, era Butterfly – Rukia cruza sus brazos y lo mira molesto – es obvio que su nombre era falso, la verdadera Butterfly murió hace años en las filas de la resistencia.

_Tal vez Butterfly era la madre de Orihime, la famosa comandante_ Ichigo se quedo pensando unos segundos exasperando de nuevo a Rukia.

-¿Tú sabes cuando murió esa mujer Butterfly? – Ichigo lanza su pregunta a Rukia provocando que cambiara su mirada.

-Si, creo que fue hace como 16 años, y un año después murió Hisana la esposa de Nii-sama – Rukia baja por unos segundos su mirada – dicen que murió de tristeza por la muerte de su amiga.

-¿Morir de tristeza? – Ichigo mira escéptico a Rukia – eso es imposible.

-Lo peor de todo, es que ella murió cuando Nii-sama estaba de viaje, no pudo despedirse de ella – Rukia trata de alzar su mirada, pero para ella era un tema doloroso desde ese día su hermano dejo de sonreír – el último que la vio con vida fue el tío Aizen, él le informo a Nii-sama.

Ichigo giro rápidamente su rostro a la posición de Rukia, aquellas palabras remordieron su conciencia y sus más vagos recuerdos.

-¿Aizen?, ¿él fue el ultimo?, ¿él le informo...? – dijo Ichigo con los ojos extendidos en señal de sorpresa.

Recordando la noche en que el mismo Aizen le había informado que su madre había muerto.

_Ahora lo recuerdo yo tenia siete años y él fue el que me lo dijo, aquella noche de lluvia dijo "Ichigo-chan, tu madre ya no esta con nosotros murió luchando por ti", él me lo dijo así y siempre me sentí culpable por su muerte, no sabía porque este sentimiento de culpa y tampoco sabía porque este odio a Aizen, pero no logro recordar como fue, ¿Qué hacia Aizen ahí?_

-Necesito respuestas – Ichigo salió corriendo del lugar con dirección al Seireitei, algo le decía que ahí encontraría respuestas.

-Ichigoooo – Rukia corrió tras él, sorprendida por la reacción.

Primero que nada, tenía que liberarse de Rukia y como si escuchasen sus plegaría, vio a Chad cargando leña.

-Chad, deja eso ahí y llévame al pueblo rápido que me siguen.

Su amigo, al ver a Rukia, asintió y se lo cargo como si fuese un saco de papas para luego correr. Por ser alto y de largas piernas, pudo dejar a Rukia atrás sin ningún esfuerzo.

-¡Ese maldito Ichigo lo hizo de nuevo!-Exclamo Rukia molesta mientras respiraba fatigada para recuperar el aire.

-Gracias Chad, aquí estaré bien.

-¿Seguro Ichigo?

-Claro, puedes volver al trabajo y si te regañan, avísame para ayudarte al volver.

Cuando su gran amigo se perdió de vista, corrió, saliendo del pueblo por el otro extremo. Ando por el bosque cauteloso, para poder saber si alguien los seguía porque sino, la ubicación de la Resistencia se revelaría. Una vez que estuvo seguro, abrió la puerta de aquel tronco falso y entro. Ya estaba en el mundo subterráneo. Camino despreocupado por las pequeñas cabañas, viendo a la gente que hacía sus cosas sin mirarlo siquiera, pero lucían una sonrisa de felicidad que de seguro era por sus esperanzas de liberarse de la injusticia de la nobleza.

Al acercarse, vio a Urahara y a Yoruichi esperándolos en la puerta principal.

-Te esperábamos Kurosaki-san.

-Predije que vendrías...Buscas respuestas.

-Así es...Las exijo

Vio como los adultos se miraron serios para luego suspirar y dejarlo entrar. Una vez adentro, ellos lo guiaron hacía el mismo lugar donde Orihime estuvo unas horas antes. Ichigo se sorprende.

-¿Qué demonios es esto?-Pregunto al ver el espacioso lugar y lleno de paredes.

-En este lugar es un monumento, en honor a los miembros de la Resistencia que murieron peleando como los padres de Orihime-chan

-O a los que han sobrevivido peleando hasta alcanzar la mayoría de edad-Siguió Yoruichi-Como notarás, debajo de sus fotografías están sus armas.

-Es como si este lugar fuese nuestro cementerio jojojo

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que dejes ese comportamiento?

-Ahora Ichigo, ¿Ves a esa mujer encantadora de ojos azules y cabello naranja? Ella es Butterfly, era de España y la madre de Sora y Orihime-Dijo alegremente.

El chico vio a la joven fallecida, era idéntica a Orihime, excepto por los ojos y por el hecho de que se veía más adulta. Sonreía ampliamente y enseñaba sus manos en formas de puños, como si fuese a pelear.

-Recuerdo cuando mi Orihime-chan era pequeña, bajaba todas las noches con su peluche de conejo a verla a ella y a su padre-Mostrándole el retrato del señor Inoue, quien tenía el color de ojos de su hija.

-Ahora Ichigo...Mira esto-Dijo Yoruichi mientras ella y Urahara se alejaban un poco para que viese las fotos que estaban al lado de Butterfly. Vieron como no tardo en sorprenderse.

-¿Hisana?-Murmuro al ver a la fallecida esposa de Byakuya sonriendo gentilmente y sentada en una silla, pero la foto de al lado fue lo que más lo sorprendió-¿Kaa...san?

-Masaki Kurosaki – leyó en la inscripción del retrato – ¿por qué esta ella ahí?

-Tu madre fue parte de la resistencia, al igual que tu padre – respondió Urahara, acomodando su sombrero, ante la severa expresión de Ichigo quien no apartaba la vista de aquel retrato – ambos lucharon para derrotar a Yammamoto, pero …-el hombre hace una pausa para quitar su sombrero en señal solemne – tu padre en algún momento perdió la brújula y por desgracia, tu madre no lo pudo ayudar.

-Mi madre murió en un accidente cuando yo era niño, eso es lo que me dijeron – Ichigo se acerca a Urahara y lo toma de forma brusca por el brazo - ¿eso es verdad?.

El silencio inundó aquel lugar, parecía que los fantasmas de las personas de los retratos lloraban y clamaban venganza contra sus enemigos, por el honor de los caídos, por el honor de la resistencia.

-Yo no lo puedo asegurar – Urahara mira fijamente al chico mientras habla de forma más serena de lo normal – pero tenemos grandes sospechas de que Aizen es el culpable de la muerte de varios de nuestros aliados, incluso … - Urahara voltea a ver el retrato de Masaki y hace una reverencia – el de tu querida madre.

Ichigo entra en un frenesí de furia, aprieta los puños y la quijada, para luego dar media vuelta, buscando la salida.

-¿A donde vas? –pregunta Yoruichi, deteniéndolo del brazo.

-Es obvio, voy a matar a Aizen – responde Ichigo sin titubear– suéltame.

-No seas ridículo – dice Urahara dándole la espalda – con tu actual nivel, sería un suicidio.

-¡El mato a Kaa-san! – grito Ichigo, agitando su puño aún con al quijada trabada.

-No utilices a los demás de pretexto – Urahara voltea a verlo bruscamente – para tratar de matarte.

-Pero…- Ichigo es detenido de nuevo por Yoruichi.

-Kisuke, díselo – Yoruichi lo voltea a ver, es como si se hablaran con la mirada.

-Ichigo-kun, ¿te interesaría entrenar conmigo?- pregunta Urahara, poniéndose de nuevo el sombrero al instante que levanta su cara - de la misma manera que lo hizo tu madre

-¿Entrenar contigo?

-Así es-Moviendo su abanico-¿Qué me dices? Serás más fuerte...creo que lo serás hasta el nivel de un capitán.

El joven se lo quedo mirando unos momentos para luego volver a ver el retrato de su madre, con esa sonrisa que recordaba desde que tenía uso de razón-Acepto, me hare fuerte, vengare a los que cayeron ante las manos de Aizen y protegeré a Orihime de sus canallas manos.


	12. La Rueda de la Muerte

**Capitulo 12: Rueda de la muerte.**

-Me encanta tu espíritu Ichigo-kun-Recuperando su habitual sonrisa-Debemos esperar la noticia de Orihime para saber cuando podremos iniciar.

-¿no esta?

-No, mando a resucitar un viejo amigo de tu madre y que pronto te pertenecerá-En eso se oyen pasos.

-Urahara-san, me dijeron que estabas aquí abajo con Yoruichi-san-Orihime bajaba las escaleras mientras hablaba, pero se sorprende al ver a ahí al pelinaranja-¡¿Ichigo-kun?!-Su sorpresa causo que tropezase y cayera por las escaleras-Auch...

-Orihime-chan salió a volar-Decía mientras Ichigo corría hacía la guerrera herida.

-¿Estas bien?-Preocupado.

-Si...^^U Fue la sorpresa, gomen.

-Reporte-Hablo la morena de mirada felina.

-¡Ah si! Uryuu-kun tendrá lista a Zangetsu en tres días para Ichigo-kun.

-Entonces nuestro entrenamiento será en tres días Ichigo-kun...Los dejamos solo-Subiendo las escaleras.

-No hagan nada sucio, recuerden que este es un lugar sagrado.

-¡Yo-Yoruichi-san!-Exclamo sonrojada. Ichigo también lo estaba.

Reino el silencio cuando los adultos salieron. Orihime no sabía que decir, en verdad que no se lo esperaba ahí y eso solo podía significar una cosa.

-Conque...Ya sabes que mi madre no es la única de aquí.

-Si...No me creo que Hisana-san y mi Kaa-san...Tú lo sabías, ¿no es así?

-Sí...Desde el momento que me dijiste que eras un Kurosaki, no dude que eras el hijo de Masaki-san...gomen ne, debía habértelo dicho, pero... ¿Estas molesto conmigo?

El puso una mano sobre su hombro, ella sintió que su respiración se aceleraba al instante, cada vez que él la tocaba ocurría lo mismo, era como una descarga de electricidad que recorría su cuerpo.

-Es imposible que me pueda molestar contigo – la mirada de Ichigo recorrió la delicada piel de la chica, quien aun tenía rastros de las heridas producidas en batalla. – todo lo contrario, tú eres la que debería estar molesta conmigo.

-Hay cosas en mi pasado que me han atormentado toda mi vida – dice Ichigo, bajando su mano por el brazo de Orihime hasta encontrar la mano de esta. – en este momento necesito volverme más fuerte para proteger lo que me queda.

-¿Lo qué te queda? – pregunta Orihime con los ojos extendidos y la voz suavizada, al notar que el chico abría su corazón. Y había dolor en él.

-Mi familia: mi padre, mis hermanas...- Ichigo tomó el mentón de la chica y los atrajo hasta su boca – y tú.

Orihime ya era parte de la vida de Ichigo, así como Ichigo ya era parte de la vida de la chica, viéndolo así, unir el cielo y la tierra no era una idea tan descabellada.

* * *

Los tres días habían transcurrido, era tiempo de ir por Zangetsu, pero esta vez irían Ichigo y Orihime a recoger la legendaria espada.

Al llegar a la pintoresca casa, Ichigo se quedo de piedra, como un supuesto genio de armas y estrategias de guerra podría vivir en una casa, tan adornada con florecitas y plantas, pensó.

-¿Estás segura que ese sujeto vive ahí? – Le pregunta Ichigo a Orihime, quitándose durante unos segundos su capucha.

-Si claro, he venido muchas veces – dice Orihime acercándose a la puerta.

-Yo me imaginaba la casa de otra forma – responde Ichigo mientras se imagina a un herrero trabajando en una sucia cueva con su martillo.

-Buenos días – se acercó Orihime a la puerta y una voz le respondió "¿viene por las pinturas?" – No, vengo por los pínceles –responde Orihime sonriendo al ver la cara de Ichigo a quien la clave le había parecido muy tonta e infantil.

La pareja bajo las escaleras que conducían al taller, donde Ishida revisaba los últimos detalles de Zangetsu.

-Uryuu-kuuuun – Orihime grito llena de alegría – ¿cómo estas?

-Orihime-chan hola – Uryuu le contesto con una gran sonrisa y le acarició la cabeza, esto hizo hervir la sangre de Ichigo por una fracción de segundos.

-Cof, cof, cof – Ichigo finge su tos, para llamar la atención.

-Ahh, tú eres Kurosaki, ¿verdad? – pregunta el joven herrero, pintor y científico mientras acomoda sus anteojos.

-Sí...No me esperaba que el pintor favorito del pueblo fuese herrero.

-Pues ahora lo sabes-Viéndolo con seriedad.

-Anno...-Notando el tenso ambiente-¿Zangetsu esta listo?

-Ahora le estaba haciendo un último chekeo, esperen unos minutos.

-Tomate el tiempo que quieras Uryuu-kun-Sonriéndole ampliamente.

-Será rápido, además, yo también iré a Seireitei.

-¡¿Qué?!-Exclamo el chico.

-Si, quiero ver por mis propios ojos si eres como espera Urahara...Después de todo, Zangetsu es una espada muy importante, un gran tesoro que le perteneció a tu madre y por muy hijo suyo que seas, no puedo dársela a un niño.

Ambos se lanzaban chispas y el fondo eran llamas de fuego. Orihime se puso nerviosa y una gotita le corrió por el rostro, algo le decía que no se caerían bien, por otro lado, la idea de que Ishida vaya la ponía feliz.

-Mayuri-san se alegrará de verte...a su modo ^^

-Me mandará a la mierda apenas me vea.

-Pues estoy muy feliz de que vayas, no has puesto un pie en Seireitei desde que elegiste este estilo de vida.

-Se llevan muy bien.

-Somos amigos desde pequeños-Le responde la chica con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo...-Hablo el peliazul poniéndose las gafas-Estas celoso.

-¡No estoy celoso!

-¿Celoso? ¿De Uryuu-kun? ¿Por qué? ¿También quieres ser pintor o herrero? De seguro él te enseña.

-Ay Orihime-chan-Dijo el joven lanzando un suspiro-Él esta celoso de otra cosa, esta celoso de mí por ti.

-¿Por mí?-Señalándose.

-¡Que no estoy celoso!

-Esta lista, así que podemos partir.

-Waa-Exclamo Orihime al ver a Zangetsu-Luce como nueva...Uryuu-kun, eres un genio-Abalanzándosele en un abrazo.

-Por favor, es sencillo...Y si no me sueltas, él va ha estallar.

-¿eh?-Obedeciendo, ve a Ichigo confundida.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos – dijo Ishida limpiando sus gafas con un pañuelo – por cierto Kurosaki, supongo que pasaras por la rueda de la muerte, ¿cierto?

-¿La-la rueda de la muerte? – pregunta Ichigo confundido mientras una gota de sudor baja desde su frente. – ¿qué demo…?

-Mmm ya veo, no estas enterado de nada – Ishida termina de limpiar sus gafas y se las pone – por fortuna tienes una espada formidable.

Ichigo solo lo voltea a ver, con cara de disgusto, tenía cinco minutos de conocerlo y ya lo quería patear.

* * *

Por fin llegó la hora del entrenamiento, Ichigo se había puesto el kimono negro característico de la resistencia, Orihime lo había felicitado por lo bien que se veía, a pesar de que Shinji dijo que no tenia "la pinta de revolucionario", El entrenamiento era en un lugar que se parecía al coliseo Romano.

-Esto lo construyo Mayuri-san, ¿cierto Uryuu-kun? – pregunto Orihime interesada.

-Sí, ese viejo loco – responde Ishida con un semblante serio.

-Kurosaki-san toma tu espada que vamos a entrenar un poco el kendo – dice Urahara agitando su abanico frente a su nariz.

-¿kendo?, eso es fácil, tengo un buen nivel – dice Ichigo agitando a Zangetsu – ese pintor arrogante dijo algo de la rueda de la muerte pero solo era por asustarme.

-Ohhh claro, la rueda, que distraído soy – Urahara baja una palanca y el piso del lugar comienza a girar lentamente.

-¿Qué demonios?, esta cosa se mueve – dice Ichigo tratando de mantener el equilibrio.

-Esta es nuestra querida rueda de la muerte – dice Urahara de nuevo con su abanico y su sonrisa.

-¿y esto para que mierda sirve? – pregunta Ichigo al notar que una serie de lapidas se levantaban del piso, mostrando todo tipo de obstáculos, como estanques con cocodrilos, camas de picos, vayas, postas afiladas, aros de fuego y hasta un par de tigres – ¡Lo comprobé por fin, usted es un lunático, lo sospeche desde que me dijo que antes era amigo de mi padre!

-Deja de lloriquear niño rico – Mayuri hace su intervención, desde las gradas del coliseo, opuestas a donde se encontraban Uryuu y Orihime. – es un simulador de batallas, construido por mí.

-Algo tan sádico solo podía ser construido por ti – Ishida interfiere desde lejos – sensei.

-Ahórrate tus halagos, Ishida o te convertiré en alimento de mis bestias – Amenaza Mayuri apuntando con el dedo.

-¿Solo tengo que esquivar todos estos obstáculos?, a esta velocidad creo que lo lograre – dice Ichigo quedándose en su lugar vigilando las trampas.

-Si, tendrás que esquivar todos esos obstáculos – responde Urahara aun con su abanico extendido – mientras peleas con un par de "sparrings".

-¿Con dos "sparrings"?, ¿al mismo tiempo? – responde un preocupado Ichigo. – bueno, creo que sobreviviré.

-Déjame presentarte a tus "sparrings" – De pronto, una puerta de acero se abre desde la cabecera del coliseo – Señoras y señores, reciban con un aplauso a los capitanes Zaraki y Hirakoooooo- el público (que de pronto colmo las gradas) los recibió entre gritos, aplausos, y pancartas con inscripciones como "mátalo bestia" o "Shinji #1" (la cual se sospecha que él mismo escribió).

-¡¡¡¡HIJO DE PUTAAA!!!!!- Ichigo grita como loco y toma de los hombros a Urahara agitándolo – ¿cómo dos capitanes van a ser mis "sparrings"?, además elegiste a los dos capitanes que me traen ganas.

-Pero la buena noticia es…- dice Urahara sonriendo– la velocidad de la rueda aumentara cada vez más.

-¿Esa es la buena noticia? –dice Ichigo gritando.

-Recuerda que esa era la espada de tu madre, ella siempre la lleno de gloria, no falles - Urahara de un salto llega hasta las tribunas y se sienta al lado de Yoruichi y Orihime mientras Ichigo se sorprendió por lo último que dijo.

-¡Animo Ichigo-kun!-Grito Orihime-¡No te puede ir peor que mi primera vez!

-¡¿Qué te ocurrió?!

-¡No lo recuerdo muy bien, pero desperté 4 meses después y parecía una momia!

-No creo que eso alenté mucho Orihime-chan-Dijo Ishida lanzando un suspiro.

-¡No bajes la guardia!-Gritaron los capitanes mientras iban a la vez al ataque.

-Maldición-Sorprendentemente, detuvo ambos ataques a la vez con la ayuda de Zangetsu.

-Es rápido-Dijo Ukitake.

-Como sus padres-Siguió Kyoraku.

-¡Hey, cabeza de zanahoria! ¡No ganes que aposte por Zaraki!

-¡Hiyori-chan!-Alegó Orihime.

-¿Qué? Zaraki lo hará puré.

-¡Espera! ¡¿VOTASTE POR ZARAKI Y NO POR MÍ?!-Grito Hirako.

-¡¿TIENES ALGÚN PROBLEMA CON ESO DIENTON?!

Como predijo Urahara, la velocidad de la rueda aumentaba, Ichigo esquivaba todo lo que podía, pero había ocasiones en que casi no la contaba por culpa de los brutales ataques de Zaraki. Hirako aprovechó la oportunidad y lo ataca, pero Ichigo logra defenderse bien, pero detrás de él, muy cerca, estaban los tigres ansiosos por comérselo. Sus espadas temblaban por estar pegadas a la otra, tratando de sobrevivir.

-Debería fingir un accidente y lanzarte a los tigres-Hablo Hirako-Orihime-chan estará triste, pero yo estaré para consolarla... ¿Que me dices?

-Cabrón de mierda-Murmuro enojándose ante su comentario. En eso empujo con fuerza, logrando que el filo de Zangetsu hiciese retroceder a Hirako y su espada-Te mataré.

-Por poco-Suspiro Orihime aliviada al ver que se había salvado de los tigres.

-Mmm...Es bueno, pero creo que no lo logrará-Murmuro Urahara.

-No debimos entregarle la espada tan pronto, la deshonrará-Opino Soi Fong.

-El entrenamiento aún no termina-Hablo Retsu Unohana-Ese chico podría sorprendernos.

-Esto se esta volviendo aburrido...Ese chico será alimento de mis presas-Comentó Mayuri-Aunque...Su proceso es sorprendente...Pareciese como si mejorase su agilidad con cada segundo.

-A mí también me da esa impresión, pareciera que tiene un instinto arraigado – dice Kyoraku.

-Es la espada… – dijo Urahara mientras todos lo miraban confundidos por la declaración.

Ichigo seguía moviéndose por todos lados, ya se había herido una pierna con una posta, un cocodrilo por poco lo mordía y su espalda sufrió una quemadura por lo menos de segundo grado, cuando salto por un aro tratando de escapar de las garras de Zaraki.

La pelea llego a un punto de tensión en que Orihime constantemente se tapaba los ojos con las manos, temiendo por la seguridad del chico, caso contrario de Hiyori, quien cada vez que Zaraki se le acercaba, le pedía que cortara su cabeza.

-No corras muchacho, escapar es el camino más corto – grita Zaraki- sin embargo lo único que ganarás es tener heridas graves, en cambio si te das cuenta Hirako y yo ocupamos la parte de la pista donde no hay trampas, si nos vences tendrás posibilidades de sobrevivir.

-Entiendo, ya me canse de correr y saltar – Ichigo empuña su espada con fuerza – voy por ustedes.

Ichigo salta dando una estocada hacía la posición de Zaraki, sus espadas chocan de nuevo, por alguna razón esa decisión mostrada por Ichigo sorprendió a Zaraki, quien casi pisa una púa que estaba a un costado.

-¿Me estás ignorando Kurosaki? – Shinji lanza su ataque e Ichigo lo retiene con su espada liberándose de Zaraki.

-Hijo de… me atacas por la espalda – dice Ichigo.

-Tonterías, con alguien de tu calaña yo no tendré ninguna contemplación – Shinji le reclama – recuerda que eres el hijo de un traidor.

Ichigo agita su espada de forma diagonal, su ataque logró herir a Shinji en el pecho, pareciera que esta reacción fue provocada por el comentario pretencioso de Shinji.

-No digas eso nunca más – Ichigo amenaza con su espada aun con los ojos encendidos – no hables mal de mi padre.

-No lo vi…. – Shinji, se toca la herida del pecho – este tipo es fuerte

-¿Esa técnica? – Urahara le susurra a Yoruichi, mientras esta solo asiente.

-Logro herir a Shinji, increíble. – agrega Yoruichi, si logra herir a Zaraki habrá pasado la prueba y a la primera oportunidad, pocos lo han logrado. Solo Butterfly, Aizen y tú, sino me equivoco- Urahara asiente.

-Muy bien Ichigo, ahora trata de cortarme a mí – Zaraki se abalanza lanzando un ataque brutal, su espada se agitaba por todo el frente, Ichigo actuaba a la defensiva.

-¡Es el ataque remolino del capitán Zaraki! – gritan en el público enloquecidos y emocionados. – la última vez que la uso, su rival perdió un brazo.

-Yo entrene durante años con tu padre Ichigo – Zaraki prepara su último ataque – tú me lo recuerdas muchacho, demuestra que eres su hijo.


	13. Preparativos

Continuacion de Codiciando a la rosa.

¿Que aventuras pillaran?

LEAN

Bleach es de Tite Kubo, publicado en manga por la Shonnen Jump y en anime por los bastardos de Pierrot

**Capitulo 13: Preparativo.**

-Orihime-san, me lastimas el brazo-Se quejo Uryuu.

-G-Gomen-Nerviosa, se había aferrado a él-Ichigo-kun...

A la defensiva, el pelinaranja miraba fijamente los movimientos de la espada de su oponente. Abrió sus ojos y luego se puso serio cuando encontró una apertura y aprovechando la oportunidad, se le acerco directamente y por su punto débil lo ataco, dejándole un largo corte que inició de su muñeca derecha y termina en la izquierda, eso hizo que el capitán sangrase y se le cayese la espada.

El público de revolucionados estaban sorprendidos: Un novato le había ganado a Kenpachi Zaraki, el capitán más sangriento y peligroso. Sin poderlo evitar, pasaron de sorprendidos a gritos de aclamación, felicitando al chico por hacer algo que ni la bestia más feroz lograría.

-¿Estas bien Kenpachi?-Pregunto el joven.

-Vaya, vaya...muy pocos me hacen esto...Eres como el viejo Isshin, tienes mis respetos...Y ya cruzaremos espadas de nuevo Ichigo.

-Lo logro...-Murmuro Shinji.

-¡NOOOO! ¡PERDÍ 10000 YENES!-Grito Hiyori muy eufórica que estaba que golpeaba al primero que se le cruzase.

-¡LO LOGRO!-Grito Orihime emocionada mientras daba saltos y alzaba sus brazos al aire.

Como si el entrenamiento fuese una fiesta de bienvenida, muchas personas se acercaron a Ichigo y lo felicitaron mientras exclamaban los sorprendidos que estaban.

-Bien, bien Ichigo-kun, no lo hiciste nada mal...pocos lo logran a la primera-Le felicito Urahara muy alegre y moviendo su abanico-Ahora ve con nuestra dulce capitana Unohana para que te atienda tus heridas...Con ella estarás como nuevo-Le prometió.

-C-Claro-Aún algo anonadado por las repentinas felicitaciones, siguió a la capitana con la trenza al frente y de mirada pacífica.

-No puedo creer que este chico lo haya logrado.

-Pero lo ha hecho Shinji-Hablo Kyoraku-Dale una oportunidad, tal vez sea el hijo de Isshin...Pero NO es Isshin... solo confundes eso con tus celos-Viendo como Orihime corrió hacía el chico con Ishida atrás y lo abrazo.

-Tenía miedo, pero sabía que lo lograrías Ichigo-kun-Sonriendo.

-Gracias – el joven se dejo caer y la gente de Unohana corrió para atender sus heridas – Orihime, lamento no poder levantarme pero me duelen todos los huesos de mi cuerpo.

-No te preocupes, la capitana Retsu te ayudara – Orihime tomo un pañuelo y le limpio la sangre y polvo de la cara.

-Orihime-chan eres muy atenta, serás una gran esposa – dice Kyoraku, mientras abrazaba por el cuello a Shinji, haciéndole una llave, mientras Orihime se sonrojaba – ¿verdad Shinji?

El rubio capitán lloriqueaba y gemía – ahh no seas cruel Shunsui.

-Kurosaki-san – Ukitake lo llama al estrado, que se había colocado en una cabecera del coliseo, ahí se llevaría acabo la premiación. – ¿puedes venir por favor?

Con ayuda de Orihime y Uryuu, y ya un poco recuperado gracias a los tratamientos de Retsu, Ichigo logró llegar con problemas al estrado.

-Te queremos dar un reconocimiento Kurosaki-san – el capitán saca un extraño amuleto con forma de calavera, cuyos ojos de diamante brillaban como dos ráfagas de luz.

-OHHH Ichigo-kun es la membrecía de la Resistencia – grita emocionada Orihime ,abrazándolo y lastimando un poco sus heridas -con esa, serás reconocido como revolucionario en todos los lugares del mundo, con esta, ya estas autorizado para pelear a nuestro lado, en la venidera guerra.

-¿Esta reliquia barata? – Ichigo la toma decepcionado. – y pensar que casi me mato por esto.

-Veo que te gusta burlarte de nuestras tradiciones Kurosaki – Uryuu saca su membrecía y se la enseña a Ichigo, la diferencia es que la de Uryuu era celeste, A DIFERENCIA DE LA DE Ichigo, que era color crema.

-Uryuu-kun creí que la habías tirado – dice emocionada Orihime- cuando te fuiste de aquí

-¿Por qué la tuya es de ese color? – Pregunta Ichigo un tanto molesto.

-Es por el nivel, Kurosaki – Ishida se acomoda sus gafas.

-¿Nivel? – pregunta Ichigo.

-Si Ichigo-kun, nosotros los que tenemos color celeste somos de segunda clase, los de color rojo son de primera clase, el tuyo es de tercera – dice Orihime, sonriendo mientras Ichigo se revuelca de coraje.

-¿Por qué ese tipo es clase dos y yo soy de la tercera? – Pregunta Ichigo, apuntando al mencionado con su dedo índice.

-Porque ellos han entrenado toda su vida y tú solo eres un idiota talentoso. – responde fríamente Soi Fong.

-¿Qué?, como sea lo importante es que ahora puedo pelear – Ichigo mira a Orihime – para protegerte de Aizen, Orihime.

-Gracias Ichigo-kun

* * *

-Aizen-sama, el espía llego

-Hazlo pasar Ulquiorra – Dice Aizen sentado al borde la puerta del jardín – ¿averiguaste algo?

-Si señor, parece que tienen a un nuevo chico, muy talentoso – dice el soldado de Aizen mientras se mantiene inclinado – el maldito resolvió la rueda de la muerte en su primer intento.

-¿Qué?- Aizen derrama su taza de te.

Aizen no pudo evitar sorprenderse, hace años que alguien no lo lograba a la primera...ni mucho menos un recién llegado, debía tener un gran potencial, así que tendrá que tener un poco de cuidado y no subestimar.

-¿Algo más?

-Pues le han dado la membrecía, aunque es de tercera clase…

-Puedes retirarte-Una vez que se fue su espía, se quedo en silencio-¿Qué día es hoy, Ulquiorra?

-1 de Septiembre-Respondiendo directamente.

-Faltan solo 2 días...

-Aizen-sama, su "paquete" esta esperándolo-Informó Hallibel al llegar e inclinarse.

-Hazlo pasar-Su paquete en verdad es un hombre que surcaba alrededor de los 30 a pesar de que se veía más joven-Estoy feliz de verte, toma asiento a mi lado, sin temor.

Vio como hacía una inclinación para luego obedecer-Estoy contento de volver a su lado Aizen-sama y servirle.

-Me alegra oír eso... ¿Te ha tratado bien la medicina europea?

-Sí, pero aún no puedo recuperar mis recuerdos.

-Todo a su tiempo...Necesito que hagas algo por mí.

-¿Qué es, Aizen-sama?

-Que le hagas una visita a mi futura esposa...Quiero que me cuentes su reacción al verte e infórmale que te asegurarás de cumplir mi deseo de que la Resistencia muera y de que su cuerpo me pertenece.

-Como usted desee Aizen-sama-Siendo observado fijamente por Ulquiorra y Hallibel.

* * *

-Bien, Ichigo-kun, nuestro siguiente entrenamiento será el 4 de Septiembre.

-¿Por qué hay que esperar 3 días?

-Para que tu cuerpo descanse...Y porque el 3 es el cumpleaños de mi Orihime-chan-Abrazándola.

-Urahara-san, te pedí que no dijeses nada.

-Mi pequeña niña ya va a cumplir añitos...Soy tan feliz y a la vez muy triste porque me hago más viejo-Decía mientras frotaba su mejilla con la de ella-Papi Urahara te dará el mejor regalo del mundo, te lo prometo.

-Hai, hai ^^U

-Compórtate Kisuke.

-Estas invitado a la fiesta Ichigo-kun

-¡Demo...!-Alego la joven-¡Dije que nada de fiestas!

-Papi Urahara lo tenía todo listo, esperando a que su pequeña le gustase-En una esquina, depresivo.

-Vale, vale, tú ganas pero deja de actuar.

-¡Wii! ¡Hay que comenzar los preparativos! ¡Oh Hitsugaya-kuuuuun!-Alejándose.

-Vámonos rápido-Pidió la chica mientras se llevaba al joven-¿Qué le explicaras a tu padre sobre tus heridas?

-Lo que siempre digo: Me pelee por el camino... ¿En serio se acerca tu cumpleaños?

-Hai...Demo...Me da algo de pena ^^U...Aunque no es necesario que tomes en cuenta a Urahara-san, se que eres un hombre ocupado, así que...

-¡Aquí estaré!, no me perdería tu cumpleaños por nada del mundo – Ichigo le acaricia la mejilla sonriéndole, provocando un cosquilleo bajo su pómulo. – bueno, me voy que el camino es largo.

-Te acompaño Ichigo-kun – Orihime corrió tras él.

-¿A dónde? – Rangiku la detiene por la espalda- desde hoy comienza el preparativo de tu fiesta, no puedes andar por ahí.

-Kurosaki, yo también me voy a casa, vayámonos juntos –Ishida lo toma del hombro de forma misteriosa – no vaya ser que los chicos malos te atrapen en esa condición tan deplorable.

-Si, vámonos juntos – Ichigo le quita la mano de su hombro de forma brusca – PERO NO REVUELTOS.

Orihime vio como la silueta de los dos jóvenes desaparecía con el atardecer, lanzando un suspiro muy profundo.

-¿A que viene ese suspiro Orihime?- pregunta Rangiku extrañada.

-Sabes muy bien que cuando es mi cumpleaños me pongo sensible – Orihime baja su mirada – me acuerdo un poco de mi familia, no quiero que Ichigo me vea triste.

-¿Así qué es eso?, ¿por eso no querías invitar a Ichigo? – Rangiku se amarra una venda en la frente y se remanga el kimono – te juro que tendrás la fiesta más espectacular y alegre del mundo.

-Ehhh – desde lejos, Toushirou tembló de miedo al escuchar que su teniente tramaba algo.

-Habrá de todo: payasos, mimos, magia, shows de bailes, fuegos artificiales – al decir esto Rangiku se sube a un banco para llamar la atención-será maravilloso.

-Rangiku, no olvides mi espectáculo musical – le recuerda Urahara posicionando su abanico nuevamente a la par de su sonrisa.

-No de nuevo Kisuke, avergonzaras a Orihime frente a sus amistades otra vez – le reclama Yoruichi.

-Yo cocinaré – exigió Hiyori.

-¿Queeee?, nos vas a matar.- le responde Shinji, quien después recibe un puntapié de la misma Hiyori.

Todos los capitanes y tenientes querían participar en la fiesta, estaban muy entusiasmados y la algarabía era la prueba.

-Tranquilos – Rangiku pone orden – todos participaran, vamos a organizarnos, Orihime tendrás la mejor fiesta de tu vida.

-Gra-gracias jeje – dijo Orihime un tanto espantada.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la residencia Kurosaki.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta Ichinii? – pregunta sorprendida Yuzu.

-Bueno tú eres mujer, te lo repito ¿Qué le puedo regalar a una chica en su cumpleaños? – pregunta Ichigo irritado.

-Pero para el cumpleaños de Rukia-san falta mucho – responde la pequeña.

-N-no es para ella – aclara molesto.

-¿entonces? – Yuzu lo cuestiona de nuevo – Ichinii, ¿no me digas que ya tienes novia?

-No lo mates a preguntas Yuzu-Le regaño Karin al entrar-Aunque nunca creí que harías esa pegunta, Ichinii...Hay muchas cosas que le puedes regalar: Ropa, accesorios, zapatos, perfumes, etc.

-Pero todo depende del estilo y gusto de la chica.

-¿Cómo?-El chico creía que sus hermanitas hablaban en otro idioma.

-¿Qué es lo difícil, Ichinii?-Pregunto Karin.

-Regálale algo caro y hermoso, como un vestido o un collar de diamantes.

-Dudo que esa chica sea como Rukia, que siempre pide obsequios caros

-¿Un broche?

-A lo mejor elijamos el equivocado o no les gusta.

-¿Quien no les gusta? Son bonitos y brillan.

-¿Qué es lo que le gusta?-Viendo a Ichigo.

-Pues...no lo se...solo se que le gusta bailar.

-¿No sabes nada de los gustos de esa chica? ¿Y aún así salen juntos?

-Oh Karin-chan, ¿Por qué no elegimos algo en la tienda Ryuu?

-Es una gran idea Yuzu.

-¿La tienda ridículamente femenina?

-Una mujer de buen gusto solo compra ahí-Le respondieron sus hermanas a la vez.

Cuando amaneció, como quedaron, los hermanos salieron hacía dicha tienda. Había toda variedad de cosas para mujeres: telas para fabricar trajes, trajes ya listos, maquillaje, accesorios, etc, etc. Ichigo se sentía incomodo allí mientras sus hermanitas miraban la mercancía, incluso sentía las miradas de las jóvenes de las noblezas que murmuraban entre si al verlo en un lugar así.

-Conque te gusta en lugares como este, ¿eh, Kurosaki?


	14. Ir o no ir

Después de tanto tiempo, finalmente hay continuacion de este fic n.n

lamento la larga espera y espero que el capi sea de su agrado

jose y yo agradecemos su espera y sus comentario

como ya saben, tite es el verdadero dueño de bleach

**Capitulo 14: Ir o no ir**

-¡¿I-Ishida?!-Exclamo sorprendido.

-Ichinii, ¿conoces al mejor pintor del lugar?-Pregunto Yuzu sorprendida.

-¿Qué haces aquí pintorcito?

-Como sabrás, el cumpleaños de Orihime es pasado mañana...Vengo por tela para hacerle un traje, ese será mi regalo

-Que coincidencia-Dijo la pequeña-Ichinii pidió ayuda para comprarle a la chica un regalo de cumpleaños.

-¿Eh?-Exclamo Uryuu-Ya veo, eres malo eligiendo regalos.

-Urusai-Molesto.

Ishida se lo quedo viendo para luego suspirar-Le gustan los libros de misterio, cualquier cosa que tenga la forma de mariposas o pájaros, joyería simple, nada estrafalario y lazos para el pelo.

-¿Libros de misterio con forma de mariposaaaaa? – Yuzu lanza un grito que llama la atención de toda la gente del lugar, una dama que parecía extranjera por su rubia cabellera la vio de forma altiva – Karin recuerdas el libro que esta en las antigüedades de la mansión, el que es rojo con adornos dorados y con una mariposa negra bordada en la pasta.

-Si, es una especie de libro de notas o un diario – responde Karin indiferente al comentario de su hermana – ¿que tiene?

-Podría ser el regalo ideal – la emocionada niña da un pequeño salto de alegría – Ichinii depende de nosotras, si no lo ayudamos – Yuzu hace un gesto de preocupación y se pone al borde de las lagrimas – se romperá el corazón de Ichinii.

-¿Un simple libro de misterios eh?- Ichigo frota su barbilla recorriendo los pasillos del lugar, mientras Ishida analizaba las texturas de las telas – mi padre tiene puras novelas eróticas en casa, le comprare una.

-Ichiniiiii – Yuzu corre hasta donde su hermano de nuevo llamando la atención – en casa hay un libro que le puedes regalar a tu amiga.

-¿En verdad?, no mejor le comprare uno.

-Pero Ichiniii este es hermoso y elegante – la pequeña lo toma del brazo.

-No insistas, le llevare un libro se lo voy a comprar nuevo.

-Pero este tiene una mariposa bordada – cuando Yuzu dijo esto, Ichigo la vio interesado – y adornos…

-¿Una mariposa? – a Ichigo se le vino la mente aquella noche, cuando Orihime se hizo llamar Butterfly, parecía que las mariposas tenían una relación directa con ella y tal vez con su pasado – Llévame Yuzu.

Los tres hijos Kurosaki entraron a la bodega de la familia, en ella había todo tipo de tesoros, pinturas, adornos, pequeñas esculturas, cajas llenas de libros y pergaminos amarillos y desgastados.

La mayoría de esas cosas habían pertenecido a Masaka, Isshin decidió guardarlas ahí, por que no quería tirar nada, pero tampoco quería verlas por que era un poco deprimente, así que habían quedado en ese frió cuarto del olvido.

Los chicos se acercaron a un pequeño cofre al fondo de la habitación, en el había pequeños artículos, como joyería, libros y artículos personales como peines y listones del pelo. Eran los tesoros de la señora Kurosaki, y ahí estaba el dichoso libro, rojo como la sangre, con adornos dorados cubriendo su pasta, la mariposa negra bordada, un libro impecable, frente a el pareciera que el tiempo se había detenido.

Ichigo lo tomo y lo abrió, en la primera página decía.

"Bitácora de técnicas de espada, por Inoue Butterfly".

-¿No es hermoso? De seguro a tu amiga le gustará.

Pero Ichigo no respondió, en vez de eso, se llevo una mano en la cabeza, preocupando a sus hermanas. Imágenes confusas lo invaden.

_Flash Back_

_-¿Que crees que estas haciendo, Ichigo?-Pregunto una mujer que por su tono, parecía divertida._

_-Estoy practicando kendo, okasan._

_-Oh, ya veo...-Parecía que se aguantaba la risa-No recuerdo que eso te lo hayan enseñado._

_-No, lo estoy sacando de este libro viejo -Mostrándoselo._

_-Ese libro...-Los ojos de Masaki se abrieron sorprendidos-¿De dónde lo sacaste?_

_-Estaba en el fondo de tus cosas...gomen, ¿Te molestaste?_

_-No, al contrario...me has aliviado...creí que lo había perdido-cercándose para ponerse de rodillas y lo abraza-Arigatou-Besando su frente y luego toma aquel objeto-Esto es muy importante para mí, me lo confió una persona especial que ya no se encuentra conmigo_

_-¿Que ocurrió?_

_-Se fue a un largo viaje...en el que no tiene retorno-Sonriendo melancólicamente-Tengo una foto de ella, mira..._

_Fin Flash Back_

Rápidamente abre el libro a la mitad y ve una pequeña foto de esas antiguas en que salía su madre abrazando por detrás a una joven que estaba sentada en una silla que no tardo en identificar como Butterfly, al lado derecho de esta estaba un chico de 15 años y en sus brazos sostenía a un bebe recién nacido. La dio vuelta y leyó: "El nacimiento de nuestra princesa"

-¿Ichinii?-Este ve como sus hermanas seguían preocupadas.

-No pasa nada, estoy bien-Sonriéndoles para tranquilizarlas.-Muchas gracias, este de seguro le gustará.

-Sabía que los encontraría aquí-Los tres vieron que su padre había aparecido-Desde el accidente, siempre vienen aquí para ver las cosas de su madre.

Ichigo guardo rápidamente aquella bitácora y mientras sus hermanas hablaban con el señor de la casa, el siguió observando cosas hasta que también descubrió un diario de su madre bastante viejo y polveado, con solo ver la primera pagina, supo que ese diario era de la vida de Masaki durante la resistencia y decidió quedárselo.

-Ichigooo – Isshin llamo a su primogénito – hijo, ¿Qué haces en este lugar?

-Nada, solo veía las cosas de mama – el joven esconde el par de libros.

-Hijo, siempre has querido ser samurai como tu padre, ahora tendrás una oportunidad – Isshin lo toma del hombro con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Qué?, ¿a que viene eso? – dice Ichigo sorprendido por la declaración.

-No seas idiota, te estoy diciendo que mañana te invitaremos al cuartel para entrenarte – Isshin le da un pequeño golpe en la espalda – Ichigo estamos en guerra, no lo quería aceptar pero Aizen me ha sugerido que por tu propia seguridad deberías estar preparado.

-¿Mañana con Aizen? – dice Ichigo alzando la voz. – yo no voy.

-De que mierda hablas, mañana te quiero ver al amanecer ahí y terminaremos al atardecer – Isshin lanza su voz de mando – serás entrenado por gente de elite.

Isshin salio del lugar, silbando una canción. Estaba seguro que su hijo mañana estaría a primera hora recibiendo órdenes de Aizen, lo que no sabia es que ese mismo día, Orihime tendría su fiesta de cumpleaños, y que su hijo no se perdería por nada del mundo ese evento.

-Maldición, que problema – Ichigo tenia sus manos empuñadas y su quijada apretada, una gota de sudor surcaba su frente – con esta situación así, será muy difícil escabullirme para ir al Seireitei

_Pero no le puedo fallar a Orihime, ese hijo de puta de Aizen, ¿será capaz de haberlo planeado?...._

* * *

Gin y Aizen disfrutaban del atardecer, a las afueras de la residencia del cuartel.

-Espero que mi querida Orihime-chan se la pase bien en su festividad – dice Aizen mirando el cielo.

-Pero eres muy cruel Aizen, ese chico le romperá el corazón si no va – dijo sarcásticamente Ichimaru, sonriendo y rascando su cabeza.

-Un corazón roto, debe ser sanado – Aizen toma su copa de sake – eso lo se muy bien.

* * *

Matsumoto ya había adornado toda la mansión, flores, confeti, papelitos de colorares, una orquesta ya ensayaba su pieza (el director era Komamura elegantemente vestido).

-Suena muy bien capitán Komamura – Matsumoto se acerca a Orihime – ¿estas lista para tu gran día?

-Solo quiero que termine de una vez.

-No digas eso...De seguro te divertirás y más si Ichigo viene-Sonríe.

-Ojala no venga, no quiero que me vea desanimada-Aún así, había una parte de ella que deseaba lo contrario.

-¡Argh, no te desanimes! ¡Ya veras que todo saldrá muy bien!

-Tienes razón, tratare de sonreír-l ver el reloj, ahoga un grito-Olvide algo Rangiku-san, ya vengo-Se va.

Hoy era noche de luna llena por lo que eso significaba que iría a ver a Byakuya y recuperar el abanico de su madre. No llevo armas, confiaba en la tan presumida "dignidad" de Byakuya, así que estaba segura que no le tomaría una trampa, se puso una capa como protección del frío y salio.

Anduvo sola por la ciudad nocturna, las estrellas y la luna brillaban como nunca, aprovechando la ausencia de las nubes. Finalmente llego a la Residencia Kuchiki y como todos los días, estaba protegido por guardias, claro que ella no le tomó importancia, solo sonrió.

* * *

Byakuya caminaba hacía su estudio para dejar en su lugar un libro que había sacado, pero para su sorpresa, al entrar, ve a Orihime sentada con una sonrisa.

-Buena seguridad, pero no para burlarnos.

-Eres escurridiza como ella.

-Gracias-Sabiendo que se refería a su madre-Nadie de la resistencia sabe sobre esto, así que se rápido y dame el abanico de mi madre.

-¿Te complace mucho?

-¿Eh?-Confundida.

-Ustedes, los de la resistencia son unos arrogantes y mal nacidos.

-Te recuerdo que Hisana-san era parte de esos arrogantes y mal nacidos.

-Y eso no fue motivo suficiente, ¿No es así?

-¿De que hablas? Hisana-san valía mucho para nosotros, la querían, e incluso mi okasan, ella lo dejo todo por ti y aún así...te atreves a andar con Aizen.

-Ustedes...son unos embusteros que mataron a mi esposa.

-¿Nani?-Sorprendida-¿De que hablas? Ella fue asesinada por órdenes de Aizen... ¡Por Aizen! La mato Ichimaru, como también lo hizo con okasan y de seguro, también Masaki-san.

La inexpresiva cara de Byakuya se lleno de sorpresa y como vestigio sus ojos se habían abierto al máximo.

-Hablas como si supieras, en esa época tu solo eras una niña – dice Byakuya recuperando su típico semblante - pero no te culpo, ese demente de Urahara te lavo el cerebro.

-A mi nadie me ha lavado el cerebro – Orihime responde irritada – tal vez a ti si, ¿me darás el abanico de mi madre?

-Claro, para mi no tiene ningún valor – Byakuya saca una pequeña caja de marfil, adornada con diamantes, al parecer ya la tenia preparada para la ocasión. – tómala y sal por favor, por donde viniste.

-Tengo que descansar, por que mañana tengo que entrenar a dos prospectos de Aizen, tardaremos todo el día – Byakuya acomoda el libro que traía en la mano – aunque tomare en cuenta tus palabras Inoue Orihime.

-¿Así que Aizen tiene a dos nuevos futuros matones? – Pregunta sarcástica Orihime – han de ser unos salvajes.

-Bueno, son un par de jóvenes de tu edad – responde Byakuya indiferente – pero de gran categoría.

-¿Categoría? – pregunta la chica extrañada.

-Una de ellas es mi hermana menor Kuchiki Rukia, como mi única heredera debe conocer lo básico en artes de defensa – responde el noble un tanto preocupado.

-No me imagino a la señorita Kuchiki pelando – pensó Orihime.

-Y el otro es ese irritable de Kurosaki Ichigo, pero creo que el recibirá el entrenamiento directamente de Aizen, será su "padrino", planea convertirlo en un espada a largo plazo.

Orihime sintió que el frió recorrió su espalda, no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, ¿será verdad? ¿Ichigo todo este tiempo la había engañado?, ¿en realidad siempre estuvo de parte de Aizen?

-Entiendo, con permiso Byakuya-san – Orihime partió con la caja en sus manos.

Corriendo en la mitad de la noche al borde de las lágrimas, con un nudo en la garganta, preguntándose, ¿Qué pasaba?, ¿shinji y Toushirou finalmente tenían razón? Ichigo era un noble, sus intereses estaban del otro lado, ¿Por qué sorprenderse?

-Fui una tonta, seguramente mañana no ira… – Orihime se sentó al pie de un árbol – de nuevo la tristeza invadirá mi cumpleaños.

* * *

-Conque Aizen quiere jugar con las emociones de Orihime-chan e Ichigo-san-Murmuro Urahara.

-sí es-Dijo Yoruichi-¿Debemos explicárselo?

-Nop-Sonríe-Si mi idea resulta como lo pensé, mañana de seguro tendrá un GRAN cumpleaños.

-Pervertido-Suspirando.

* * *

-He dicho que no iré y NO IRE.

-No seas testarudo Ichigo, tendrás la oportunidad que siempre habías querido.

-Demo otosan-Hablo Yuzu-Ichinii tiene que ir al cumpleaños de UNA CHICA mañana.

-¡¿NANI?!-Sorprendido-Vaya, eso si es una novedad, pero de seguro ella entenderá... ¿Que jovencita es?

-No te lo diré y no tengo porque explicarle nada porque no iré...demás, ya estoy entrenando con alguien mucho mejor que Aizen y tú lo conoces muy bien.

-¿Quien?-Le pregunto su padre y hermanitas.

Ichigo quedo en silencio, no podía decirles quien era, de seguro su padre se enojaría, le daría una bronca y le daría millones de motivos inútiles del por que era una locura-Estoy haciendo los mismos entrenamientos que hiciste tú y okasan de jóvenes... Con Kisuke Urahara.


	15. Voy a buscar el mejor regalo

**Capitulo 15: Voy a buscar el mejor regalo.**

-¿Okasan entrenaba?

-¿No es ese el de la resistencia?-Pegunto Karin desinteresada, después de todo, no le caía mal aquel grupo.

-Ichigo, tú...

-Haré lo que para mi es correcto...no lo que le parece correcto a Aizen como tú lo haces-Y se va a su cuarto, aún sabiendo que su padre lo alcanzaría y enfrentaría, pero no se echaría atrás.

-Ichigooo, abre esa puerta – Isshin golpeaba la puerta del cuarto, mientras Ichigo se mantenía de espalda viendo por la luna por la ventana – esa gente no te llevara a nada bueno.

-¿Como puedes hablar así de tus antiguos camaradas? – grita Ichigo.

-Yo sacrifique muchas cosas, por esta familia, para llegar a donde estamos – Isshin continua con su monologo.

-¿Y por eso te llaman traidor? – Ichigo finalmente lanza la dolorosa pregunta.

-Esos son asuntos del pasado – Isshin por fin da la media vuelta marcando su retirada. – que no vale la pena recordar.

Dentro de la habitación, Ichigo no pudo evitar sentir algo de culpa, muchos llamaban a su padre traidor, ahora incluso su propio hijo.

-Karin, avísale al encargado que le diga a los guardias que vigilen todas las entradas – Ordena Isshin molesto- tanto las principales como las puertas de la servidumbre.

-Oto-san, ¿por que mejor no…? – la chica se disponía a discutir con su padre de nuevo, pero al ver aquella expresión de molestia inédita para ella, se interrumpió y corrió a cumplir la orden. – uffff, ahora voy.

-Oto-san, ¿entonces impedirás que Ichinii vaya a la fiesta de su amiga? – pregunto Yuzu con la voz quebrada.

-Si es verdad que Urahara lo entreno – Isshin hace una pausa, para beber un poco de agua de una pequeña vasija - no habrá forma en que lo pueda detener.

Aquella noche, Ichigo y Orihime no durmieron. Sus corazones estaban a punto de estallar por el antagonismo de sus propios mundos.

Finalmente había llegado el día del evento magno. Y Matsumoto era la más emocionada, después de todo ella era la genio detrás de lo que había denominado "el evento del año".

En cambio, Orihime seguía deprimida, una parte de ella deseaba que Ichigo se presentase, esa sería la señal de que todo era mentira, que en verdad no la estaba engañando...utilizando. Lanzando un suspiro, se vistió y salio de su cuarto, la gente que pasaba por su camino, la felicitaban muy alegres.

-¿Urahara-san? ¿A dónde vas?

-Pues voy a asegurarme de cumplir con mi promesa de darte el mejor regalo.

-¿Nani?-Confundida.

-Solo te diré una cosa: Confía en él-Y se fue, dejándola más confundida aún-hora vamos a hacer una pequeña visita, un pequeño momento heroico-Moviendo su abanico alegremente.

Camino despreocupado por la ciudad, saludando a la gente del pueblo e ignorando las miradas de los soldados, no les tenía miedo...de un movimiento podría encargarse de ellos. Cuando llegó a su destino, sonrió ampliamente.

Ichigo no quiso salir de su casa, incomodo y furioso por la seguridad. Sabía eue era obra de su padre, pero no había nada que hacer...ya había tomado una decisión. En la hora del desayuno, la tensión se hizo presente en la familia. Uno de los sirvientes se acercó al Señor.

-Isshin-sama, el carruaje esta listo para que usted y su hijo salgan.

-Gracias

¿Que parte de "Yo no voy" no has entendido?

-Es lo mejor para ti, Ichigo.

-Yo no quiero que me entrene el idiota de Aizen...Estoy muy bien siendo entrenado con Urahara-san.

-No lo menciones.

-Él esta más calificado que Aizen y me hará más fuerte...Y eso tú lo sabes bien.

-Vaya, pero que halagador eres Ichigo-san-Oyeron-Me vas a hacer sonrojar.

-¡¿Urahara-san?!-Sorprendido.

El tipo de las sandalias, animado y moviendo su abanico como siempre, estaba de pie en la puerta que daba al jardín y estas estaban abiertas, por lo que el hermoso prado era el fondo de su silueta.

-¡Tanto tiempo Isshin!-Saludo alegremente y despreocupado, ignorando los conflictos.

-¡¿Cómo entro?!-Grito Karin.

-Bueno Karin-chan, tu padre olvido algo importante: Un miembro de la Resistencia no se deja ver al menos que este lo desee-Sonríe-Tú y Yuzu-chan son encantadoras, igualitas a su madre.

-Kisuke, si rápidamente lo que quieres o llamare mis hombres.

-¿Ahora otros pelean por ti? Ese no es el Isshin que yo conozco-Debía como si un niño fuese mientras movía en forma de negación su abanico-demás...Sabes que tus hombres no están para r contra alguien como yo.

-Es increíble-Dijo Yuzu.

-Bueno, he venido para hablar con Ichigo-san-Ve al mencionado-Orihime-chan se ha enterado de los intentos de Aizen para que fueses allá y así lastimar a Orihime con solo con tu ausencia...Cree que la engañaste.

Al decir esto último Urahara se quedo apuntando a Ichigo con su abanico acusándolo del dolor de su querida Orihime-chan.

-¿S-se ha enterado? – Ichigo se levanta de golpe de su asiento – ¿pero como?, ¿acaso tu se lo dijiste? – pregunta Ichigo acusando directamente a su padre, señalándolo con el dedo.

-¿Me acusas a mi?, ayer me llamaste traidor y ahora esto ahhh Masaki, tu hijo es un rebelde – Isshin lanza su amenazante dedo índice hacia la dirección de Urahara – y tú eres el culpable Kisuke, devuélvele su inocencia.

Por algunos segundos se quedaron los tres apuntándose y acusándose a la cara, la tensión era notable y la bomba estaba a punto de estallar.

-A ver trío de patanes, ¿por que no se ponen de acuerdo como hombres que son? – Karin lanza un montón de verduras, con sus palillos y los lanza a los tres sujetos.

-Karin-chan, no juegues con tus verduras – Yuzu trata de calmarla – debes de comértelas.

-Ichigo, tu necesitas una mano dura Aizen y Byakuya te darán cátedras hoy – Isshin retomo el tema del entrenamiento. – además estara la hermosa Rukia-chan ella también entrenara.

-Ya te lo dije – Ichigo se dispone a ir a su cuarto – tengo un compromiso, además yo con Aizen no voy ni a la esquina.

-Señores hagamos un trato-interviene Urahara- ya vi la seguridad del lugar, para alguien como yo, no es la gran cosa. Pero me di cuenta que tu jefe de seguridad es el loco y sádico de Rudobone – Urahara mueve de nuevo su abanico a la par de su sonrisa – es una buena prueba para mostrar tu entrenamiento Ichigo-kun – Urahara mira de reojo a Isshin – y demostrarle a tu padre tu capacidad.

-¿Y cual es el punto? – Isshin pregunta interesado.

-Si el logra cruzar la puerta, lo dejaras ir con Orihime-chan – Dice Urahara mientras voltea a ver a Ichigo – pero si tus tipos rudos, logran detenerlo el se despedirá de la resistencia para siempre y será reconocido como enemigo y non grato en el seireitei.

-Ichinii no aceptes, es muy peligroso y arriesgado – interviene Yuzu.

-Si hermano, mejor hoy te vas con papa y mandas tus disculpas con el tal Urahara, que le explique y la chica entenderá – Karin trata de usar la lógica.

-Acepto – Ichigo corrió a su habitación.

-Ichigoooo – Isshin trata de detenerlo - ¿Qué rayos le pasa?, los hombres de Rudobone son muy peligrosos para alguien de su nivel.

-Seguramente fue por su espada – Urahara se sienta en el comedor.

-Una simple espada no lo salvara Kisuke – responde Isshin.

-No es cualquier espada, es Zangetsu con la cual tu hijo, logro la prueba final en un solo intento.

-¿Qué dijiste?, paso la rueda de la muerte en su primer intento – dice Isshin sorprendido.

-Yeep-Sonriendo.-Yuzu-chan... ¿Me serviría té?

-¡¿Nani?! ¡Oye, Kisuke...!

-Claro, aquí tiene-Le respondió la niña.

-Eres muy amable...no he comido nada aún.

-No te instales como Pedro por su casa... ¡Y no te comas mi desayuno!

-No seas avaro, tienes que aprender a compartir en vez de actuar como un demente gritándole a la foto de Masaki.

-Quien llego a hablar, la persona que pasa todo el día tirado en el suelo como un vago holgazán.

-Je...hace tiempo que no teníamos una conversación así... ¿Que opinas de Orihime-chan? ¿A que no hice un buen trabajo? Soy un buen padre-Sonriendo ampliamente.

-Conociéndote, de seguro Yoruichi hizo todo el trabajo.

-Que cruel – Lloriqueando como un niño.

-Papá, no seas cruel con nuestro invitado.

-¿Desde cuando se convirtió en nuestro invitado?-Pregunto Karin.

-Yuzu-chan es el lado inocente de Masaki y Karin-chan es su lado serio de combates... Hicieron un buen trabajo.

-¿Cómo es que la conoces?-Preguntaron.

-Ella es una revolucionaria como nosotros...aquella sangre de luchador corre también por sus venas-Come.

En eso se apareció Ichigo, vistiendo un traje ideal de combate y con Zangetsu en sus manos. Al ver la espada, Isshin abrió sus ojos sorprendidos, hace años que no lo había visto, la última vez fue en manos de Masaki, quien siempre la llevaba muy orgullosa.

-Bien Ichigo-san, llegaste justo cuando termine...Gracias Isshin.

-Tú te AUTOINVITASTE-Le recordó.

Salieron los hombres hacía las puertas, dejando a las pequeñas, pero estas no querían perderse nada y los siguieron pero con una distancia, después de todo, aquellos hombres le ponían los pelos de punta.

-Para prevenir, si Ichigo-san lo logra, lo mejor es que Aizen no se enteré, dile que...

-Dile que me fui a Europa por una temporada-Sentenció el chico-Me quedaré allá.

-Bien, nos vemos en la salida-Dijo Kisuke para luego desaparecer.

La distancia entre la puerta de la casa y el portón era de aproximadamente setenta metros, en ese trayecto había por lo menos media docena de guardias y liderándolos Rudobone, con una espada en la cintura.

Ichigo llevaba un pequeño morral amarrado en su espalda, probablemente ahí llevaba el regalo que le entregaría Orihime, pensó Karin al verlo partir tan decidido.

-Jefe Rudobone, ahí vine el joven Kurosaki – uno de los soldados da la advertencia - ¿Qué hacemos jefe?

-Las ordenes son, nadie entra y nadie sale sin permiso – el oficial saca su espada y se pone en guardia. – deténganlo.

Ichigo utiliza su máxima velocidad, un soldado lo ataca de frente e Ichigo utiliza a Zangetsu para dejarlo fuera de combate, tan formidable como siempre pensó Isshin al ver la espada en el resplandor de la mañana. El segundo atacante logro detener una estocada con su espada, pero con un firme movimiento giratorio libero su marca y logro herir a su rival.

-Ichinii siempre ha sido un gran espadachín – Yuzu lanza su aliento – animo Ichinii.

-Los siguientes dos soldados, cayeron como parcelas ante un ataque horizontal del joven.

-¿Esa técnica? – Dice un sorprendido Isshin – ¿donde aprendió ha hacer eso?

Los últimos dos soldados cayeron derribados ante los pies de Rudobone, no habían representado ningún obstáculo para Ichigo y su temible espada.

-Tú eres el jefe, ¿verdad? – Ichigo endurece su defensa – si te derroto estoy del otro lado.

-No conozco la derrota, niño - Ichigo corre hacia su oponente, utiliza la misma estocada vertical pero el jefe la detiene con su propia espada – esa técnica la utilizaban las famosas "Rosas", la conozco muy bien. Me pregunto como la habrá conocido un niño como tu.

-Se llama Getsuga y donde la conocí es lo de menos – las espadas de ambos peleadores se cruzaron nuevamente, choque tras choque Urahara notaba como tras cada ataque el chico se entendía mejor con su espada.

A Rudobone cada vez se le complicaba mas mantener el acelerado ritmo de Ichigo, ¿por que se esfuerza tanto? Pero después de todo, sus motivaciones eran distintas, Ichigo estaba motivado por ver a Orihime y el jefe de guardias solo cumplía órdenes.

-Dijiste que Getsuga era una técnica horizontal, ¿cierto? – Ichigo ataca de nuevo, Rudobone alista su defensa – error.

La espada de Ichigo logro formar un movimiento vertical, muy sorpresivo el cual alcanzo a Rudobone, cortándolo en el centro del pecho, ganando la pelea.

-¿Getsuga? – desde lejos Isshin por fin logro identificar la histórica técnica.

-¡Kurosaki-kun despídete de tu padre! – dice Urahara sentado cerca del portón.

-¡Nos vemos viejo, Karin y Yuzu!-Grito-¡Y me asegurare de que nadie más de allí diga "traidor"!

Vieron como Ichigo y Urahara no tardaron en desaparecer. Karin, se sintió... ¿Orgullosa? de que su hermano hacía algo que era correcto, Yuzu estaba preocupada por la seguridad de su hermano e Isshin se había sorprendido para luego lanzar un ido.

-No mueras Ichigo...

En el cuartel, se podía ver hombres y algunas mujeres que entrenaban arduamente por ser más fuertes. Entre ellos estaban Aizen, Gin, los Espadas, Byakuya y la joven Rukia, esperando la llegada de Isshin e Ichigo. La joven ya quería entrenar con el pelinaranja, quería aprovechar todas las oportunidades y estaba segura que esta vez lograría obtenerlo.

Les llamo la atención cuando Isshin hizo presencia pero solo. Devolvía los saludos que los estudiantes le otorgaban con solo levantar su mano y saludo a Byakuya y a los demás.

-¿Dónde esta tu hijo, Isshin?-Pregunto.

-El incompetente y estúpido de mi hijo se fue a Europa esta mañana mientras dormíamos. El infeliz me dejo una nota diciéndome que quería ir por los eventos que ocurrirían...Estará fuera una temporada.

-¡¿Qué?!-Exclamo Rukia sorprendida y molesta con Ichigo por haberse ido.

-Lo siento mucho Aizen, se que estabas emocionado.

-Descuida viejo amigo, no soy padre, pero se lo difícil que es educar a los chicos hoy en día.

-Te aseguro que será castigado cuando regrese-Y en eso, de un rápido movimiento saco su espada y lo puso a nivel de su rostro por el lado izquierdo-Deberías controlarte Yammy.

-Yammy, detente, recuerda que atacas a un superior-Ordeno Ulquiorra.

-¿Quien no nos asegura que estas mintiendo?

-Mas vale que te comportes conmigo jovencito...Serás un grandullón, pero no estas calificado para alguien como yo, así que apártate antes de que te corte un brazo.

-Yammy-Fue todo lo que escapo de los labios de Aizen. Este asintió y se apartó-Lo siento mucho Isshin.

-Me voy a casa...Para poder escapar, mi hijo venció a Rudobone y para que perdiera con alguien del nivel de mi hijo, no esta calificado para cuidar a mis hijas, así que con permiso-Se marcha.

-¿Aizen?-Pregunto Gin.

-Dejémoslo tranquilo, al parecer, él no sabe nada de su hijo-Susurro y Gin asintió.

Byakuya observaba detenidamente a Aizen, aunque lo hacía con disimulo y recordaba las palabras de Orihime.

Orihime se escondió en su cuarto, recorriéndolo a paso lento, esperando a que las horas pasasen hasta el momento que celebrarían su fiesta, después de todo, no quería esperanzarse y amargarse cuando abriesen la puerta y esperando que fuese Ichigo cuando al final resulta ser otra persona.

-De seguro es eso...De seguro me ha engañado...Me ha utilizado... He vuelto a estar sola-Derramando lágrimas.

-¿Y yo que soy?-Oyó a sus espaldas.

La joven se sorprende y alza el rostro al oír esa voz familiar. Voltea y ve a Ichigo apoyado en la pared mientras recuperaba el aire, su otra mano sostenía un paquete y Zangetsu estaba a nivel de las caderas del chico.

-Ichigo...kun...


	16. Zaraki en el piano

Gracias a todos por la paciencia y los review

bleach es de tite kubo

**Capitulo 16: Zaraki en el piano.**

-¿E-estas aquí?, si viniste – respondió Orihime mas sonrojada que nunca – yo creí que no…

-Te dije que vendría, no podía quedarte mal – dijo Ichigo acercándose a la joven.

-Tienes una herida en tu pómulo, ¿Qué te ocurrió? – pregunto Orihime al notar que el chico también venia con su traje de guerra sucio como si viniera de un combate.

-No es nada – responde Ichigo riendo y frotando su nuca con la mano derecha – digamos que el idiota de mi padre y yo nos divertimos esta mañana. Pero dime, ¿Por qué pensaste que no vendría?

-Ahh este, l-lo que pasa es que tu estas acostumbrado a fiestas muy elegantes y las fiestas aquí son muy extrañas – Orihime mintió, no podía decirle la verdad sobre su conversación con Byakuya.

-Para nada, esas fiestas son muy aburridas además… lo único que me importa – Ichigo toma la mano de Orihime y le dedica una sonrisa – es estar contigo Orihime.

Por unos segundos se mantuvieron en silencio, tan solo viéndose y tomados de la mano.

-Ichigo –saaaaan – Urahara hace su aparición interrumpiendo el momento – tu ropa esta lista.

-¿Urahara-san? – dice Ichigo lanzando un suspiro de molestia.

-No puedes estar en una fiesta formal con esos trapos sucios y sudorosos – pasa a la habitación de Shunsui, el tiene tu ropa.

-Pero en este momento yo…. – dice Ichigo mientras es empujado por Urahara hacia fuera de la habitación de la chica – tengo que darle su regalo.

-Se lo darás en la ceremonia, como los demás – dice Urahara sonriendo y apunto de cerrar la puerta en la cara a Ichigo – haremos una votación para elegir el mejor regalo, de antemano te advierto que yo ganare.

El alegre hombre de sandalias y sombrero, cerró la puerta de un golpe sin que Ichigo pudiera despedirse.

-¿Urahara-san tu….?

-Orihime-chan te dije que te quería ver feliz en este día – al decir esto Urahara puso su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica.

-En verdad me has dado el mejor regalo – dice Orihime mientras se limpia una pequeña lagrima. – pero como lograste que Ichigo evadiera su responsabilidad.

-El chico fue valiente, se enfrento a su padre, se enfrento a sus guardias y a la voluntad del mismo Aizen – por ti.

-¿Hizo eso...por mí?-Estaba más roja que un tomate.

-Bueno, solo te pido que no me des nietos pronto...aún soy muy joven.

-¡Urahara-san!-Avergonzada.

-Bueno, bueno...ponte el mejor traje y vamos a festejar-Moviendo el abanico.

* * *

Todos los de la resistencia reían, cantaban, bailaban...hacían de todo ya que había iniciado el cumpleaños de Orihime. Conversaban animadamente mientras tomaban lo que contenían sus copas, pero cuando Orihime llegó acompañada de Urahara, todos aplaudieron y silbaron mientras la felicitaban a gritos. Orihime vestía un kimono que le llegaba a las rodillas, con los hombros al descubierto y era negro con dibujos de rosas y mariposas sobre estas.

-Cierra la boca o inundaras el lugar de baba.

-Cállate Ishida.

-¡Que hermosa se ve mi Orihime-chan!-Exclamo Shinji con corazoncitos.

-Eres un pervertido-Dijo Hiyori molesta.

-Minna, arigatou por esta fiesta-Agradeció la cumpleañera haciendo una inclinación para luego sonreír.

-¡Te ves tan linda Orihime!-Exclamo Rangiku al abrazarla.

-Música Komamura-Pidió Urahara.

La música no tardo en volver y todos comenzaron a bailar, menos algunos que estaban charlando mientras tomaban o los que no se sentían aptos para bailar. Orihime bailo con todos, como hacían las cumpleañeras de las Resistencia, pero cuando tuvo la oportunidad, tomó a Ichigo del brazo y lo llevo a la pista.

-No tengas miedo Ichigo-kun.

-Me siento algo incomodo por esto.

-No lo hagas, solo diviértete-Sonriéndole.

La música era movida, así que bailaban siguiendo aquel ritmo, con giros y otras veces se apegaban demasiado.

-¡HORA DE LOS REGALOS!-La voz de Urahara hizo eco el enorme salón.

-Pero si es un mar de regalos-Murmuro la joven al ver demasiados paquetes en todos los tamaños.

Resignada, estuvo abriendo regalo tras regalos. Recibió ropa, perfumes, maquillaje, accesorios, libros, anotadores, cuadros para colgar, etc, etc.

-Este traje esta fabuloso, eres un gran costurero Ishida.

-No me tomo ni un día-Orgulloso.

-Este es el peor aprendiz que he tenido-Comento Mayuri.

Al abrir el regalo de Matsumoto, se puso realmente colorada y sin dejar que alguien lo viese, con papel y todo, lo dejo con los demás.

-A-Arigatou Rangiku-san.

-No encontraras aquella lencería en ningún otro lugar-Orgullosa.

Al oír eso, la gran mayoría de los hombres se sonrojaron, pero al ver la mirada de advertencia de Urahara, miraron hacía otro lado.

-Haber bola de ignorantes – Mayuri interrumpe la algarabía de los emocionados varones – dejen que la señorita abra mi regalo.

-¿El regalo de Mayuri-sama? – Orihime vio un pequeño maletín con un dibujo de calavera – era un estuche con todo tipo de sustancias.

-Es el mejor regalo que alguien puede recibir, son un conjunto de sustancias químicas explosivas y si… algunas son venenosas. – responde Mayuri orgulloso.

-G-gracias Mayuri-san – dice Orihime con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Será mejor que yo me lleve esto – Urahara tomo el maletín con el peligroso contenido.

-Este juego de te occidental es de parte de la capitana Unohana Retsu – dijo Rangiku mostrándole una pequeña taza a Orihime, la capitana Retsu la saludo asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Gracias Retsu-san – agradeció Orihime con su sincera sonrisa.

-Creo que falta el gran regalo de Urahara – grita desde lejos Shunsui ya con algunas copas de más. – muéstralo Kisuke.

-Es verdad, es hora capitán Zaraki – Urahara llama al capitán Zaraki y este suelta inmediatamente el bocadillo que se estaba comiendo.

-Dios mió, ¿que locura va a hacer? – dice Yoruichi mientras frota su cara con las manos.

Jinta y Tessai subieron al escenario con un piano, Zaraki se acerco y trono sus dedos, después acomodo las hojas de partituras y se mantuvo examinándolas durante algunos segundos.

-¿Queee?, ¿Kenpachi toca el piano? – pregunta Ichigo muy sorprendido con la cara azul al pensar en la forma que un tipo tan rudo tocaría el piano.

Urahara se acerca al estrado visiblemente nervioso.

-El capitán Zaraki y yo, tenemos una canción especial para Orihime en su cumpleaños.

Orihime solo atino a sonreír, mientras Yoruichi clamaba piedad, Ichigo seguía con escalofríos y Rangiku era la que mas se divertía.

Zaraki comenzó a tocar sus acordes, dejando sorprendidos a todos por lo bien que lo hacia en especial a Ichigo.

-¿Como puede ser que un tipo así pueda tocar el piano? – pregunta Ichigo sorprendido

Urahara dio un pequeño suspiro y preparo su garganta para el canto.

**_Niña de mis ojoooos…._**

**_Luz del candelabroooo…._**

**_Eres lo mas bellooo_**

**_En este mundo erradoooo_**

Todos se sorprendieron por la excelente voz de Urahara mostrada en esa estrofa.

-Lo hace como un profesional – Comento Ukitake a Retsu, quien asintió sonriendo.

-Debería probar suerte en esos teatros Europeos – dijo Ishida a Toushirou quien devoraba algunas bolas de arroz.

-¿Urahara-san?, que bien canta – dice Ichigo sorprendido a Yoruichi, quien se mantenía a la expectativa.

Orihime, sonreía ante la hermosa canción y la hermosa voz de Urahara, acompañada por el hermoso sonido, del hermoso piano del no menos hermoso capitán Zaraki.

**_No te vayas y rompas mi corazóooon. _**

**_Eres la arena en la playaaaa. _**

**_La nieve de la montañaaaa_**

**_Eres…_**

Urahara saco un banjo de quien sabe donde y comenzó con un loco requinto.

**_Eres la floooor más bella del pantanoooooo _**

**_La que creció en me…_**

Yoruichi le lanzo un zapato de tacón justo en la frente.

-Ya decia yo que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

-Yoruichi eres muy cruel – Respondió Urahara retorciéndose de dolor.

Después de este "acto inolvidable", creo que finalizamos con la entrega de regalos hay que votar por…. – Rangiku fue interrumpida por Ichigo.

-Espera aun falta el mió – Ichigo se levanto de su asiento y corrió hacia el escenario.

-¿Un regalo para mí?-Sorprendida.

-¿Qué esperabas?

La joven sonríe agradecida y abre el regalo. Vio que era aquella bitácora que era rodeada por una cadena de oro que colgaba una pequeña mariposa. Curiosa, tomó el collar con su mano izquierda y con la derecha, abrió la portada y al ver lo que decía la primera página, sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa y le salieron las palabras.

-¿Esto...era...de okasan?-Ve al chico confundida.

-Tu madre se lo dejo a la mía...pensé que...te gustaría tenerlo, pero como te iba a dar algo que técnicamente es tuyo, te compre aquel collar, aunque...bueno… soy malo comprando cosas y...

-No...-Niega con la cabeza-Es hermoso, me encanta...y gracias por dármelo-Limpiándose las lagrimas para luego sonreír-Arigatou Ichigo-kun.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es?-Pregunta Urahara como un niñito curioso para luego sorprenderse al ver la bitácora-Eso es...La bitácora de Butterfly, conque se lo dio a Masaki...gran regalo Ichigo-san.

-¡Que gran regalo!-Exclamo Matsumoto-¡La legendaria bitácora, se dice que las mejores habilidades de las "Rosas" están ahí!

-Pero lo que más me gusto fue el collar, porque fue algo que elegiste tú mismo-Sonriendo.

-Happy Birthday Orihime-chan.

Al oír esa voz, todos se sorprenden y Toushirou casi se atraganta.

-¡Hinamori-chan!-Feliz, se pone de pie al ver a la mencionada y corre para abrazarla.

-Yo Orihime.

-Buenas noches.

-¡Renji-kun, Kira-kun!-Abrazando a los chicos a la vez.

-Oh Taichou, llego su futura esposa.

-¡Matsumoto!-Molesto y algo colorado ante su comentario

-Mi querido trío favorito regreso de Kyoto-Dijo Urahara muy alegre.

-Ya era hora-Dijo Yoruichi.

-Gomen, tuvimos dificultades en el camino-Soltó la joven.

-Orihime-chan, aquí tiene su regalo-Dijo Kira entregándole un paquete.

-Es de parte de los tres-Hablo el pelirrojo, pero reacciona al ver a Ishida-¡¿Tú aquí?! ¡Creí que estabas en tu mundo pacífico de cursis dibujos!

-Le dices cursi porque eres una bestia ignorante que no conoce otra cosa que los combates.

-¡¿Que dijiste?!

-Se llevan muy bien-Le explico Matsumoto a Ichigo.

-Lo he notado

-Que bonita estatuilla de jade, arigatou.

-¿Y quien es el cabeza de naranja? – pregunta Renji volteando a ver de manera altiva a Ichigo.

-¿Cabeza de naranja?, ¿Quién te crees…? – responde Ichigo furioso por el comentario de Renji.

-Es Kurosaki Ichigo un nuevo de tercera clase – responde Ishida sarcásticamente.

-¿Kurosaki? – Renji reacciona al escuchar ese apellido lanzando su recipiente con sake, que Matsumoto le había servido tan solo al llegar. – ¿eres del clan Kurosaki?

-Ichigo-kun, Renji-kun por favor – Orihime trata de mediar en la disputa.

-Si, ¿algún problema? – Ichigo responde de forma agresiva, mientras Orihime trata de calmarlo.

-Pareciera que el seireitei se ha llenado de basuras – el pelirrojo saca su espada amenazante y la posa de frente a Ichigo. – alguien tendrá que pasar una escoba.

Ichigo muestra a Zangetsu sorprendiendo a los recién llegados.

-Cuando quieras, colorado – Ichigo levanta a Zangetsu.

-¿Zangetsu?, la espada legendaria no puede ser – dice Hinamori sorprendida.

-No puede ser, ¿como un tipo de tu calaña puede poseer semejante espada?

-Lo mejor es que vayamos a sentarnos, vengo un poco cansado – sugirió Kira jalando a Renji para que ya no molestara a Ichigo.

-¿Quién era ese idiota? – pregunta Ichigo aún irritado.

-Es Abarai Renji-kun, es una buena persona pero odia a los nobles – dice Orihime.

-¿Cómo puedes odiar a alguien que no conoces? – Ichigo se da cuenta que Orihime ya llevaba puesta la cadena que le había regalado. – veo que te gusto, Orihime.

-Si, aunque no ganes el premio al mejor regalo, para mi las cosas que me regalaste tú, son el segundo mejor regalo que me han dado en mi vida.

-¿El segundo?, ¿y cual es el primero?

-Tu…- Orihime se acerca y besa a Ichigo, mientras este acariciaba el cabello en su espalda.

* * *

-Esa chica Rukia-chan es talentosa – dice Gin quien estaba sentado a lado de Aizen viendo a Rukia pelear contra Hallibel.

-Es una pena que Ichigo-kun no haya podido venir – dice Aizen observando la batalla.

-¿Habrá ido a al fiesta de la mujer? – pregunta Gin. - seguramente le llevara algún regalo.

-Espero que si, mi querida Orihime –chan se merece todos los regalos del mundo.

-¿Le enviaras algún regalo?, Aizen.

Byakuya observaba a su hermana en silencio, se parecía mucho a su fallecida esposa, con aquel espíritu revolucionado a pesar de mostrarse siempre gentil, difícil de creer que era una guerrera. De nuevo pensó en las palabras de Orihime y luego recordó algo.

_Flash Back._

_-Lamento lo de Hisana Byakuya._

_-¿Qué haces aquí Ukitake? Vete._

_-Se que estas adolorido, pero sabes que puedes confiar en mí._

_-¿Cómo Hisana con ustedes? Entonces terminaré muerto._

_-¿De qué hablas?-Confundido._

_-Lo se todo, ustedes han matado a Hisana._

_-¿Qué? Vamos Byakuya, ¿Que broma es esa?_

_-No es una broma... ¿Por qué Ukitake? Después de todo._

_-Nosotros no hemos matado a Hisana, fue Aizen._

_-No mientas, él me dio la noticia._

_-¿Piensas creer en Aizen sobre tu mejor amigo?-Hubo silencio-Ya veo...Esta bien, como prefieras... Nos veremos._

_Fin Flash Back._

-Aún me sigo preguntando si eh hecho lo correcto-Pensó.


	17. Papi Kisuke es un sobre protector

Bleach es de tite kubo

**Capitulo 17: Papi Kisuke es un sobre protector.**

-Shiro-kun, has crecido 3cm desde la última vez-Sonríe.

-No molestes Momo... ¿Que pasa?

-¿Cómo es que ese chico tiene Zangetsu?

-Se ha ganado la confianza de Urahara y como es el hijo de Masaki, decidió dárselo.

-¿El hijo de Masaki-san?-Sorprendida.

-¿Qué hace aquí un Kurosaki?

-Por favor Renji-Rogó Kira-Se tus conflictos hacía la nobleza, pero si esta aquí y tiene una membresía, no es mala persona-Persuadiéndolo.

-Todos los nobles son iguales, Kira.

-Pero recuerda que lleva a Zangetsu y eso significa que es el hijo de Masaki-san.

-¡Es hora de que anuncie al ganador del mejor regalo!-Grito Matsumoto alegremente.

Todos se mantenían en sus asientos a la expectativa de la decisión del jurado que eran cuatro Soi Fong, Ukitake, Yoruichi, y Tessai.

-Señor Tessai, ¿podría darnos su voto? – lo cuestiona Rangiku.

-Mi voto va para el excelente show que ofreció el comandante Urahara, bien hecho jefe – Tessai enseña su dedo pulgar poniendo en tela de juicio su imparcialidad.

-Comandante Yoruichi su turno.

-La bitácora de Butterfly es el mejor regalo, de eso no hay duda. – dijo seria Yoruichi.

-capitana Soi Fong, su voto.

-Sin duda el único regalo útil es el del capitán Mayuri, esas pócimas son muy interesantes. –cuando Soi Fong dijo esto Mayuri se levanto de su asiento entre abucheos (iniciados por Ishida) uniendo sus manos en señal de victoria

-Entonces el voto definitivo estara a cargo del capitán Ukitake – dijo Rangiku emocionada.

-Bueno, es difícil elegir solo uno, sin embargo creo que la bitácora de la comandante Butterfly es un articulo de valor incalculable – Ukitake da su voto con una sonrisa. – entonces mi voto es para Kurosaki-san.

-Ichigooooo, el premio al mejor regalo es para ti – Rangiku manda traer al estrado al chico, los capitanes Komamura y Zaraki, lo llevan arrastrando.

-¿Y ahora que tengo que hacer? – pregunta Ichigo nervioso, ya que nunca había estado en una situación similar.

-El premio mayor es baliar el vals con Orihime – cuando Rangiku termino de decir esto, ambos cruzaron sus miradas sonrojándose.

-¿Bailar con ella? – Ichigo amplia su sonrisa- será como en la fiesta de Byakuya.

-Ichigo-kun, ¿estas listo para bailar? – Urahara se acerca al chico con su abanico y su mirada misteriosa – eres un tipo con suerte pocos tienen la oportunidad de bailar con una mujer como Orihime.

-Bueno no soy un experto bailarín, pero intentare – Ichigo toma a Orihime de la mano.

-Ichigo-kun, no dejare que te pase nada – Orihime devuelve la sonrisa.

-No te preocupes es un simple vals, si me equivoco nada me pasara – Ichigo acaricia su mejilla.

-Ichigo-kun, Orihime-chan están listos para – Urahara alza su vista bajo su elegante sombrero negro (que usa solo en ocasiones especiales) –el vals de la muerte.

-¿Va-vals de la muerte? – Ichigo gira su cara rápidamente a su espalda al momento en que la orquesta de Komamura comenzaba a tocar – ¿que demonios?

De pronto Renji, Zaraki, Shinji, Ishida, Toushirou y Jinta empuñando sus armas se disponían a tacar a la pareja, Ichigo confundido tomo a Zangetsu para defenderse de un ataque directo de Zaraki.

-¿Qué esta pasando? – Ichigo huye de forma diagonal y logra acercarse a Orihime.

-Ichigo-kun es una de nuestras tradiciones, bailar el vals de la muerte y pelear al ritmo de la música – Orihime lo reconforta - solo es durante una canción, no te preocupes trata de resistir.

-De ser así, es fácil, ¿cuanto puede durar una canción? – Ichigo bloquea un ataque de shinji.

-Alrededor de 20 minutos Kurosaki – responde shinji con su particular sonrisa.

El pelinaranja se dio cuenta de que todos solo atacaban a el de hecho Orihime estaba parada solo rascándose la mejilla.

-Cabrones, esta bien que me odien, pero por lo menos que sea uno a la vez.

Ichigo y Orihime siguieron peleando juntos, codo con codo, sincronizando sus latidos y su fuerza. Hasta ese momento había sido el mejor día de su vida.

-Muy bien, sigan con ese ritmo-Alentó Urahara.

Para esta ocasión, Orihime uso su naginata, así podría detener más ataques, incluso, haciéndola girar como una rueda, detuvo una gran cantidad de armas.

-Lo siento Ichigo-kun, se que te parece raro, pero aprovechamos toda oportunidad.

-¿Que significa eso?

-En guerras, hay ocasiones que terminas en una situación como esta-Le explico-Tómalo como un entrenamiento-Dando un paso atrás.

-Lo haré-Le aseguro.

En eso, al ver que una iba directa hacía ella, Ichigo la tomó de la mano y la trajo hacía él, provocando que sus cuerpos estuviesen pegados al otro. Por celos, Shinji lanzo una de las armas entre los dos y eso causo que se separasen de un salto corto.

Finalmente la canción termino, pero Orihime se puso delante del chico y lo protegió de un arma por cortesía de don celoso.

-Shinji, déjalo en paz...Recuerda que estas advertido, una más y solo en un cuarto con Tessai y Hiyori.

-Bravo-Felicitaron las chicas con una sonrisa.

-Ese chico es muy bueno-Dijo Hinamori-Se merece la espada, tiene mi apoyo-Sonríe.

-¿Qué?-Exclamo Toushirou.

-¿Qué ocurre? Kurosaki-san es increíble...Lleva poco tiempo y ya domina a Zangetsu como un profesional.

-Bueno, por lo menos las cosas no han cambiado mucho-Comentó Renji, solo que ahora debemos ver de nuevo al idiota de Ishida-Señalándolo.

-¿Yo un idiota? ¿Quien fue el que dijo que Kyoto era un país?

-Voy a matarte-Amenazándolo con su espada.

-Quiero ver que lo intentes.

-¡Matte, no empiecen!-Grito Orihime corriendo hacía ellos para ponerse en el medio.

-Dejen que se maten el uno al otro-Dijo Mayuri despreocupado.

-Este trío no cambiará-Yoruichi lanzo un suspiro al ver como Renji, Ishida y Orihime discutían, los chicos trataban de matar al otro y ella trataba de detenerlos.

-¿ves que tenía razón al hacer que crecieran juntos?-Dijo Urahara alegre.

-¡Suficiente!-La joven le dio a cada uno un golpe en la cabeza-Se comportan si o si o se unirán con Shinji.

-Vale-Resignados.

-¿Por qué aún debo estar de niñera?-Suspirando.

La fiesta duro por largas horas, incluso cuando ya eran las 2am. Orihime sabía que esto seguiría así que decidió por irse a dormir ya que no aguantaba estar de pie. Ichigo no tardó en alcanzarla, después de todo, no quería estar rodeado de la mayoría de la gente que lo quería muerto. Entraron al cuarto de la chica.

* * *

En la fiesta los invitados seguían muy animados, a pesar de que la festejada ya no estaba. El capitán Kyoraku, quien era el que mas había tomado ya comenzaba a contar sus anécdotas de conquistas amorosas, Renji lo abrazaba desde la derecha, escuchando atentamente lo que decía, de igual forma totalmente ebrio, Kira un poco mas tranquilo solo se reía de las historias.

En otra zona del lugar Matsumoto, Yoruichi debatían sobre cuestiones del amor, advirtiendo a Momo sobre estas cuestiones, los ataques a Gin y Urahara no paraban, por eso el comandante opto por acercarse a donde estaban el capitán Zaraki, Ukitake y Shinji hablando del vals de la muerte y sobre como habían hecho pedazos a Kurosaki.

-Lo mejor fue cuando casi le corto la cabeza – dice Zaraki agitando peligrosamente su espada, pasando cerca de la cara de Ukitake.

-Ca-capitán, guarde su espada por favor, ya no esta en estado como para traerla fuera – recomienda un nervioso Ukitake.

-Si no hubiera sido por Orihime-chan, seguramente por lo menos hubiera provocado que pasara la noche en la enfermería - dice Shinji presumiendo sus habilidades.

-Me sorprendió la gran coordinación que tenían, parecía que fueran compañeros de combate desde hace años. – agrego Ukitake.

-Hablando de "pasar la noche" – Urahara comienza a buscar a Ichigo con la mirada – ¿donde se habrá metido Ichigo-kun?

-Ya se debe haber ido a su casa, con su papi para que le cure el susto de esta noche ja ja ja – responde de forma animada Zaraki.

-Si, ya debe estar en su camita, temblando de miedo – dice Shinji brindando con el capitán Zaraki.

_Mejor no les digo que se suponía que el pasaría aquí la noche jeje_ – pensó Urahara apartándose – bueno, buscare a Ishida, tal vez el sepa.

Urahara camino hacia el, se sorprendió al verlo ahí, tirado bajo el pie de una maseta, notablemente borracho.

-¿Ishida-kun?, no sabia que tú tomaras – dice Urahara de forma burlona.

-Fu-fue ese maldito de Mayuri, me puso algo en mi bebida – Ishida se levanto con torpeza – ¿donde esta Kurosaki?, ya es hora de irnos.

-Se supone que el se quedara aquí, tu también deberías hacer lo mismo – Urahara lo ayuda a levantarse.

-¿Se quedara aquí?, ¿entonces donde dormirá? – dice Ishida.

* * *

-Orihime, n-no debería entrar a tu cuarto – Dijo un nervioso Ichigo – la gente puede pensar mal.

Orihime estaba sentada al borde de su cama, un poco mareada por los brindis por su cumpleaños, sus mejillas se veían algo rojas, debido a este factor.

-Ichigo-kun hoy ha sido un gran día – Orihime se levanta torpemente y lo abraza – gracias por llegar a mi vida.

-Ichigo-kun-Le susurro lento y con un tono dulce que puso más nervioso al chico-Quiero ser...solo tuya-Le confeso con las copas pasadas y luego lo beso.

* * *

-Ahora que lo veo-Hablo Urahara-Tampoco esta Orihime-chan...-Pasaron unos segundos en silencio mientras hacía trabajar los engranes-¡Mi Orihime-chan va ha perder su inocencia!-Grito como un histérico.

-¿Qué diablos estas gritando Kisuke?-Pregunto Yoruichi colorada por las copas y acompañada de Matsumoto y Shinji.

-¡Mi Orihime-chan e Ichigo-san no están! ¡Y eso solo significa una cosa!-Lloriqueando.

Al entenderlo, las chicas sonrieron con complicidad, pero Urahara y Shinji corrieron hacía el cuarto de la joven bailarina, por lo que rápidamente se echaron a correr para alcanzarlos con Ishida atrás. Lograron detenerlos justo cuando iban a abrir la puerta.

-¡Suéltenme, debo salvar la inocencia de mi pequeña! ¡No puede perderla antes de matrimonio!

-Orihime-chan no puede hacerlo con ese bastardo-Alegaba Shinji.

-Patético-Murmuro Ishida.

-Shh-Ordeno Yoruichi.

-Escuchemos-Dijo Matsumoto emocionada.

-E-Espera Orihime...-Comenzaron a oír-N-No sabes lo que dices...

-Claro que sí, te amo y quiero hacerlo contigo, con nadie más-Lanzo un hipo por efecto del alcohol.

-No sabía que Orihime tomase-Murmuro Matsumoto.

-Se directa, Orihime-Felicitaba Yoruichi.

-Por favor, Orihime, mejor ve a dormir.

-Solo si te acuestas conmigo...quiero estar contigo.

-Canalla...bastardo...lo voy a matar-Murmuraba Shinji.

-Cálmate-Dijo Ishida dándole un golpe.

-Cabrón, si no hago algo Orihime-chan – Shinji se pone azul del miedo- ella ahh, no puedo decirlo.

-Eso no ocurrirá, shinji-kun – Urahara prepara su espada – entrare a cortar su cabeza.

-Kisuke, cállate y déjanos escuchar – exige Yoruichi.

-Solo me recostare así, no pasa nada – Orihime se pego al pecho de Ichigo provocando que este temblara un poco.

-Orihime, alguien puede entrar – dijo Ichigo sin recibir respuesta - ¿Orihime?, ¿estas dormida?

Orihime se había quedado dormida, entre el alcohol y la intensidad con la que había pasado el día de su cumpleaños, se quedo completamente dormida. En ella era algo raro, desde niña siempre había tenido problemas para dormir, desde que su padre murió, sufría rachas de insomnio, por primera vez en mucho tiempo había caído dormida apenas cerraba los ojos, el motivo era que a lado de Ichigo no tenía miedo a nada.

Ichigo se quedo viendo por unos segundos la cara de Orihime, dormida parecía la cosa mas frágil del mundo, quien diría que era una de las comandantes de la temible resistencia.

Los ojos del chico se deslizaron al cuello de Orihime, y desde ahí a su escote, en esa posición, podía ver la silueta de los pechos de la chica, su calor corporal aumento al instante el sabia que no era lo correcto así que trato de apartar su mirada, pero la atracción magnética sobre el provocaron que no dejara de ver.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, Shinji y Urahara parecían demonios, con sus espadas, a Ichigo se le fue la sangre a los pies.

Al ver como Orihime estaba abrazada al chico los dos acostados en la cama, Shinji y Urahara abrieron sus ojos al máximo y amenazaron a Ichigo espada al cuello.

-Hijo de…- Shinji lanza su amenaza – ahora si te mato.

-Kurosaki se te dio toda la confianza y tu…. – Ishida interviene.

-Esperen esto no es…

-Espero que tengas una buena excusa, de lo contrario yo mismo te matare – dice Urahara apuntando con su espada la nariz de Ichigo.

-Kisuke, ¿Qué no lo ves? – Yoruichi habla para poner orden – Orihime se ha quedado dormida con la lámpara encendida y acompañado de una persona, ella tiene dificultad para dormir, recuerdas.

Urahara mira de reojo a Orihime y se da cuenta que dormía con una sonrisa, algo que jamás había visto en ella.

-Gracias Ichigo-kun por estas alegrías, puedes dormir con ella – dice Urahara – perro no te pases de listo o te cortare la garganta.

-Yo no haría eso-Se quejo casi gritando, para no despertarla-Ni siquiera quería dormir con ella en este estado.

-¿Estas diciendo que no es lo suficientemente buena?-Amenazo Shinji.

-¿Te podrías decidir cabrón?

-Hacen ruido...-Oyeron murmurar a Orihime mientras se aferraba más al chico-Papi Kisuke, quiero dormir así que vete con el loco de Shinji.

-¿Ven lo que hicieron par de idiotas?-Se quejo la morena.

-Gomen Orihime-san-Se disculpo Ishida-Pero los celos de padre sobre protector invadieron a Urahara.

-Orihime-chan-Arrodillándose-Onegai, debes llegar pura al matrimonio, no hagas esas cosas con Ichigo-kun aún.

-Entonces... ¿Debo estar primero casada?

-Sí, sí...Hazle ese favor a papi Kisuke.

-Entonces...-Mira fijamente a Ichigo-Me quiero casar contigo ya mismo.

-¡¿NANI?!-Exclamo tanto Ichigo, Shinji, Ishida y Urahara.

-Orihime es más atrevida borracha-Fue el análisis de Yoruichi.

-Debería tomar más seguido-Decía Matsumoto alegre.

-¿No quieres casarte conmigo?-Triste.

-N-No es eso...Es que...bueno...Ni siquiera sabes lo que estas diciendo, Orihime.

-Pero si quiero...quiero casarme contigo, hacerlo contigo y darte muchos hijos-Sonrojada por el producto del alcohol, se fue acercando más-¿Si?

-Ayuda-Rogó el muchacho al sentirla en ese estado tan cerca y sintiendo sus redondos pechos pegados a su cuerpo.

-Mi Orihime-chan se quiere casar con un bastardo-Lloriqueaba Shinji.

-Kisuke, trae al cura-Ordeno Yoruichi.

-¡¿Qué no ven que esta borracha?!-Exclamo el pelinaranja.

-No seas cobarde Ichigo y toma tus responsabilidades – Yoruichi lo levanta de su kimono.

-P-pero…

-¿Que pasa Ichigo-kun? – shinji de nuevo lo amenaza con el filo de su espada – si piensas que puedes escapar así como así, y romperle el corazón a Orihime-chan, estas muy equivocado.

-Si Kurosaki, será mejor que cumplas como un hombre – recomienda amablemente Uryuu.

-Váyanse al demonio – Ichigo se levanta y se aparta de ahí, para acercarse a Orihime.

-¿Ichigo-kun? – dice una sorprendida y nerviosa Orihime.

-Cuando todo esto termine y ganemos la guerra – el chico hace una pausa para tomar aire – quiero que seas mi esposa.

-Hai, Ichigo-kun – ambos se abrazaron, esa noche nadie durmió.


	18. Atacando una residencia

**Capitulo 18: Atacando una residencia.**

Rukia tampoco podía dormir, caminaba por los pasillos del cuartel a altas horas de la noche, se dio cuenta que en la oficina de Aizen había movimiento y no pudo evitar la curiosidad por ver de qué se trataba.

-Odio cuando eso pasa – decía Aizen, caminado de un lado a otro por su oficina, mientras Gin y Ulquiorra escuchaban atentos.

-Es el Tío Aizen, con el Tío Gin y el oficial Ulquiorra – que hacen a estas horas, será alguna reunión.

-¿Cuando pasa qué? – preguntaba un sonriente e intrigado Gin.

-Ya lo sabes, cuando mis aliados empiezan a dudar – responde Aizen. – y tengo que tomar, digamos medidas drásticas.

-¿Te refieres a Isshin? – menciona Gin sonriente. – por el asunto de su hijo con los de la resistencia

Rukia se tapo la boca para evitar un grito de sorpresa, ella escuchaba la conversación en el umbral de la puerta, si la escuchaban estaría en problemas.

-Sí, es una pena tener que matar a un amigo – Aizen cruza los brazos y lanza un melancólico suspiro.

-No sería la primera vez – finalizo Gin, ante la mirada inexpresiva de Ulquiorra.

Rukia no lo podía creer, lo que había escuchado le había revuelto el estomago, tenía ganas de vomitar, de llorar, de gritar. Pero no había tiempo, tenía que llegar a su cuarto y meterse bajo las sabanas y pensar en la forma en que podía ayudar.

_Tengo que advertir a Ichigo, su familia corre peligro_ – Rukia recordó la escena del baile entre Butterfly e Ichigo en la fiesta de Byakuya – _esa mujer debe estar involucrada en todo esto_ – Rukia posa sus manos en la cara en señal de impotencia – _debo encontrar a La resistencia._

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Orihime despertó algo cansada, con los huesos triturados y estaba algo confundida. En eso vio que estaba durmiendo en los brazos de Ichigo y quedo muy colorada... ¿Qué paso anoche? Rápidamente se miro y suspiro aliviada al ver que aún tenía sus ropas puestas. Se lo quedo observando, viéndolo dormir tranquilo y eso la hizo sonreír ampliamente, se veía muy apuesto y pacífico que no pudo evitar levantar con cuidado una de sus manos para acariciarle las mejillas y después el rostro.

Ichigo sintió algo más cálido que el sol acariciándole con sutileza el rostro y eso causó su despertar, encontrándose con unos preciosos ojos grises que lo miraban entre sorprendida, apenada y alegres.

-Gomen ne por haberte despertado.

-Descuida-Besa su frente-Buenos días.

-Buenos días... ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-No preguntes-Recordando lo ocurrido.

-Quiero saber-Insistió.

-Te lo diré-Y le contó todo, con lujo y detalle. Orihime se sonrojo como nunca y escondió su rostro en el pecho del chico-Te lo advertí.

-G-Gomen nee...que vergonzoso...Fui muy atrevida.

-Hay algo más-Hace que ambos se incorporen de la cama y le toma la mano derecha-Orihime...cuando todo termine... Te prometí que...-Poniéndose algo ruborizado-Que me casaría...contigo.

Orihime se sonrojó más, abrió sus ojos como platos por la sorpresa y su corazón latía mil por hora. Tuvo que pestañear un par de veces para asegurarse si estaba soñando o no.

-¿Aceptas...casarte...co-con-conmigo?

-Ichigo-kun...-Con una sonrisa de felicidad lo abraza-Si quiero, si quiero...-Aferrándose a él.

-Que enternecedor-Ambos se apartan y miran a Urahara-Mi hija se casará...Papi Kisuke está feliz-Lloriqueando.

-Maldito-Murmuro el chico.

-Papi Kisuke aún no aprende a tocar la puerta-Le regaño Orihime aún con el rubor en sus mejillas.

-El desayuno está esperando en el comedor...Y recuerda Ichigo-kun que quedamos que hoy sería tu entrenamiento.

-Es cierto.

-Entonces yo iré al pueblo-Dijo Orihime-Hace tiempo que no salgo a bailar y mi alcancía necesita dinero.

-Ten cuidado-Pidió Urahara, viendo como la joven buscaba que ponerse.

-Llevare mi naginata, así que descuida.

* * *

Rukia seguía entrenando bajo las órdenes de Aizen y Byakuya. Practicaba su ataque y defensa con Hallibel, la miembro de los Espada, parecía aburrida, enfrentar a una novata como Rukia era una motivación menor.

En un movimiento brusco con su espada, Hallibel derribo con facilidad a Rukia, provocando que cayera al suelo perdiendo su espada.

-Tienes que concéntrate – Hallibel extiende su mano para ayudarla a levantarse – en una pelea real ya estarías muerta.

-Lo siento Hallibel-san, anoche no pude dormir bien – Rukia tomo la mano de la mujer para levantarse.

-Toma un descanso Rukia-chan – Aizen se levanta y se acerca a la chica para acariciar su cabeza.

-Lo siento Nii-sama – Rukia da una pequeña reverencia, ante la frialdad de su hermano mayor.

-Tomate la mañana libre, hoy tampoco dormirás, pero esta vez será por un pretexto verdadero – el noble se levanta y se retira – entrenaras hasta caer inconsciente.

-Entiendo cómo te sientes por la partida de tu amigo Ichigo-kun. Ve al pueblo te ayudara a distraerte – recomendó amablemente Aizen

-Gracias tío Aizen.

* * *

Renji caminaba por el pueblo un tanto desorientado, hacía tiempo que no lo visitaba. Y se paseaba por los puestos viendo a viejos conocidos y a nuevos por conocer. Esa área del pueblo era terreno enemigo, ya que las personas que se refugiaron en el Seireitei eran de la zona de la resistencia, por lo tanto la gente del lugar estaba en la palma de la mano de los cuatro grandes.

Un montón de gente se había reunido alrededor de una chica de cabello naranja, que se movía al compas de una alegre melodía, su armoniosa voz llamo la atención de Rukia quien venía caminado por la calle con la mirada perdida.

-Es esa mujer, estoy segura – Rukia empujo a algunas personas para poder ver de cerca a Orihime – es la de la fiesta.

Orihime seguía bailando sin percatarse de la presencia de la mujer, Renji también se había acercado a ver el espectáculo.

-Para estar segura, la pondré a prueba – piensa Rukia mientras saca una estrella ninja de su kimono. – si es verdad que es miembro de la resistencia lo esquivara con facilidad, si no, tendrá que dejar de bailar por un tiempo.

-Al final sí que ha mejorado mucho-En eso, sus sentidos le alertaron el peligro y vio a Rukia a punto de lanzar aquella estrella-¡Cuidado Orihime!

-¿Eh?-Se detuvo al oír la voz de Renji como él, vio como aquella arma se acercaba a ella, pero lo detuvo fácilmente con solo tomarla con su mano derecha.

-¡Si es ella!-Exclamo Rukia emocionada. Pero esa emoción desapareció cuando Renji la agarra con fuerza el cuello con el brazo derecho y con su mano izquierda le amenazo con una daga.

-¡Matte Renji, es solo Rukia Kuchiki-san!-Grito mientras la gente se iba corriendo por el miedo.

-Ya estoy cansado de nobles, primero aquel cabeza de zanahoria y ahora esta chiquilla que se cree la heroína.

-¡¿A quién llamas chiquilla?!-Le grito furiosa mientras le dio un codazo en el abdomen, logrando que el muchacho se queje adolorido en el suelo-¿Cabeza de zanahoria? ¿Ichigo?

-Tanto tiempo Kuchiki-san.

-Conque al final si eras esa que se hizo pasar por Butterfly.

-Hai, soy Inoue Orihime, su hija...Encantada.

-¿Cómo que encantada?-Renji se recupera-Esta renacuaja es aliada de Aizen, nuestra enemiga.

-¡No seas maleducado Renji-kun! ¡Es amiga de Ichigo-kun!

-¡Como si eso me importase!

-Inoue – Hablo Rukia-Te he estado buscando por el tío Aizen.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Preocupada al ver como repentinamente se puso alarmada.

-El tío Aizen...va a...va a matar a Isshin-san... ¡Su familia corre peligro!

Orihime abrió sus ojos sorprendida, para que eso fuese cierto, solo significaba que Aizen ya sabía la unión del muchacho con ellos.

-Se acercan los guardias.

-¡Véndale los ojos, se viene con nosotros!-Grito Orihime mientras tomaba sus cosas con rapidez.

-¡¿Qué?!-Exclamaron.

-¡¿Por qué tiene que venir?!

-¡¿Por qué deben vendarme?!

-¡Rápido!

A regañadientes, el chico la vendo lo más rápido posible y se la cargo en el hombro para correr con Orihime a su lado, intentando dejar a los hombres de Aizen atrás.

-¡Gomen ne Kuchiki-san, pero la llevaremos a nuestro refugio, por lo que...!

Llegaron al refugio una vez que se deshicieron de aquellos hombres, corrían por el pueblo, llamando la atención de los refugiados y revolucionados. Apenas llegaron a Seireitei, corrieron hacía donde se encontraba Urahara e Ichigo, quienes se interrumpieron al verlos.

-Llegaron antes.

-¡¿Rukia?!-Exclamo el chico al verla vendada cayendo al suelo.

-¡Serás bestia, eso dolió!-Se quejo quitándose el vendaje.

-Pro...problemas-Dijo Orihime recuperando el aire.

-Rukia, ¿me has seguido hasta aquí y te han tomado como rehén? – Ichigo reclama limpiándose el polvo de la cara.

-No, he venido aquí para advertirte – Rukia toma aire – vuelve a casa Ichigo.

Una pequeña ráfaga de viento acompaño el silencio, Orihime junto sus manos nerviosamente por la sola idea de que Ichigo se apartara de ella.

-¿A casa?, Las cosas no van bien con mi padre – Ichigo dirige su mirada a Orihime – digamos que en este momento esta es mi casa.

-Lo siento Ichigo-kun, Rukia tiene razón en casa te necesitan – Orihime interviene.

-¿P-pasa algo en casa Orihime? – Ichigo da un par de pasos en dirección a la ojigris.

-Ichigo, escuche al tío Aizen hablar de manera sospechosa, no puedo asegurar nada pero lo mejor es que vayas allá – responde Rukia preocupada.

-¿Aizen planea atacar a mi familia? – Ichigo sale disparado hacia la salida.

-Ichigo-kun, espera – Orihime sale tras él.

-Esperen yo voy también – Rukia se dispone a ir, pero Renji se atraviesa.

-Lo siento pequeña, pero tengo que vendarte los ojos de nuevo y dejarte en el pueblo – Renji toma las vendas.

-Idiota, no estoy para juegos – Rukia lo esquiva – atrápame si puedes.

* * *

-Así que esta es la residencia Kurosaki – Yammy se acerca al portón moviendo sus enormes brazos.

-Sí, ya te lo dije tres veces – Ulquiorra responde fríamente.

-Ese viejo Isshin, se atrevió a levantar su espada contra mí, ¿se cree mejor que yo?

-Él es mejor que tú en todos los aspectos – responde Ulquiorra – así que actúa con inteligencia.

-Mira eso, ahí está un sujeto – Yammy apunta su índice hacia Chad, quien estaba arreglando una ventana.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? – Chad arroja sus herramientas de trabajo y se pone en alerta – como pasaron por la seguridad.

-¿Se encuentra el señor Kurosaki? – Ulquiorra pregunta de forma tranquila.

-¿Quien lo busca? – Chad responde sin bajar la guardia.

-¿Como, que quien? – el espada Yammy se traslada a una gran velocidad y lo golpea de lleno en el estomago.

Lo toma del cabello y lo levanta de forma brusca.

-¿Donde está el viejo Kurosaki? – Yammy le pregunta.

-N-no está – responde Chad al borde de la inconsciencia.

-Entonces nos quedaremos aquí hasta que vuelva – Ulquiorra entra a casa de los Kurosaki.

-Ahhh quien es usted – grita Yuzu asustada.

-No temas, no eres tú a quien buscamos.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Yuzu?-Pregunto Karin, pero al ver a los Espada, la sorpresa la invade-¿Que hacen aquí?

-Niñas latosas, quédense quietas o las pateare.

-Yammy, levantar tu mano hacía las niñas no son órdenes-Dijo Ulquiorra desinteresado mientras las sirvientas abrazaban a las pequeñas asustadas.

-¿Por qué los Espada están aquí?-Murmuro una.

-Al parecer, vienen por Isshin-sama.

-¿Otosan?-Las niñas se alarmaron más. Ellas sabían que él había nada menos a visitar a Byakuya para hablar.

* * *

-Renji-kun-Dijo Urahara deteniendo a Rukia con solo tomarla del cuello de las ropas-Ve a ayudar.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué debo ayudar a unos nobles? Eso les pasa por unirse con Aizen.

-Isshin no está en su casa, solo están las hermanitas de Ichigo... ¿Podrás ver el retrato de Masaki-san sabiendo que dejaste que ellos matasen a sus hijas?

Al decir esto, Renji agacho la cabeza y Rukia estaba confundida ¿Qué tenía que ver la madre de Ichigo?

-Recuerda que estás vivo gracias a ella-Y Renji salió corriendo-Kuchiki-san, acompáñame a tomar té.

-¿Eh?-Sorprendida.

-Descuida, ellos podrán...pero por si las moscas... ¡Kira-kuuuun, Hinamori-chaaaan!

-¡Hai!-Los mencionados aparecen inclinados ante él por respeto.

-Vayan a la residencia Kurosaki, ayuden en lo que puedan-Ve como asienten y se marchan.

* * *

-Estoy aburrido.

-Deja de quejarte Yammy.

-¡Ustedes no deberían estar aquí!-Grito finalmente Karin-¡Llegando y entrando como si fuesen de aquí! ¡Váyanse de nuestra casa y no regresen!

-Karin-chan, no sigas-Pidió Yuzu preocupada.

-Nos iremos una vez que veamos a Isshin-Hablo Ulquiorra sin alterarse.

-Pero que niña impertinente eres-Poniéndose frente a ella para luego propinarle una bofetada que la mando a volar al otro lado del cuarto, golpeándose fuertemente con la pared.

-Yammy-Fue el regaño de Ulquiorra.

-¡Karin-chan!-Yuzu quería ir, pero las sirvientas no la dejaban.

-Voy a enseñarte como tratar a tus mayores-Preparando sus puños.

Yammy iba a volver a golpearla, pero cuando su mano estaba a escasos centímetros de acercase, algo le había cortado el brazo, saliendo disparado al jardín. Yammy se quejo de dolor mientras la sorpresa la invadía. El causante fue Ichigo con Zangetsu entre sus manos, estaba cabreado por el atrevimiento del Espada a tocar a Karin.

Furioso con el chico, iba a golpearlo con su otro brazo, pero una naginata lo atravesó en el pecho por atrás, cortesía de Orihime, quien después de un segundo, alejo su arma de él.

-Eso te pasa por ser un cobarde que ataca a pequeñas-Fue lo que la joven dijo.

Ichigo se acercó a Karin y la examino con cuidado. Yuzu logró apartarse de las sirvientas y se acercó también.

-¡Karin-chan!-Lloriqueando.

-¡Karin!

-E-Estoy bien, no fue nada grave-Le aseguro con una sonrisa forzada a causa del dolor.

-Ulquiorra estas rodeado, será mejor que bajes tu espada – dice Orihime mientras lo amenaza con su naginata.

-Mujer, ustedes no son rivales para mí – responde altivamente el espada – yo vengo a pelear con alguien de la categoría de Isshin, no con novatos como ustedes.

* * *

Renji se acercaba al lugar de los hechos, no confiaba en las habilidades de Ichigo y Orihime no podía sola, _debo darme prisa_, pensó.

-Señora, ¿Cuál es la residencia Kurosaki? – pregunta Renji a una anciana que caminaba por ahí.

-Es aquella, jovencito – responde tranquilamente la señora.

-Gracias abuela – Renji saca su espada y aumenta su velocidad.

-Muchacho cabeza de camarón, no andes por ahí con esa espada – advierte la humilde mujer.

Renji se acerco al portón, la puerta de madera estaba abierta y los guardias inconscientes.

-Debo darme prisa – Renji inicio de nuevo su carrera.

-¿A dónde vas? – la voz de una mujer interrumpe la carrera.

-¿Quién eres? – Renji prepara su guardia al notar la peligrosidad de la chica.

-Mi nombre es Hallibel, soy una Espada – dijo de forma seria – yo no entraría ahí si fuera tú.


	19. Dos horas

Pues aprovechando que me acuerdo (XD) gracias por los review ^^

como ya saben, bleach es de tite kubo-sama...GRANDE TITE

**Capitulo 19: Dos horas.**

-Tengo órdenes de matar a todos en esta casa – dijo Ulquiorra con toda su frialdad – y si fracaso – Ulquiorra saca un silbato de su bolsillo – bastara con un par de silbidos para remedirlo.

-¿De que mierda hablas? – pregunta Ichigo furioso.

-Mis soldados han rodeado de pólvora la casa, una sola chispa provocara una tremenda explosión, a la que ni yo y ni siquiera Isshin sobreviviría – Ulquiorra guarda de nuevo el artefacto – es una operación Kamikaze.

-U-ustedes están locos. – dice Orihime sin bajar su arma.

-Maldito, Orihime evacua a todos de la casa y sal de aquí. – ordena Ichigo con gotas de sudor bajando por su cara.

-Nooo, no te dejare – responde Orihime al borde de las lágrimas – moriré a tu lado si es necesario.

-Ichiniii – la pequeña Yuzu lloraba con abrazando su propia cabeza, tenia que ser una pesadilla, pensaba.

-Orihime, hazlo por mí – ruega Ichigo.

-Los evacuare…. – Orihime alza su mirada y el movimiento de su cabeza lanza al viento sus incipientes lágrimas – pero volveré a tu lado.

La chica bajo con las niñas y la servidumbre a toda marcha.

Mujer hace tiempo no te veía – Grimmjow aparece obstruyendo la salida.

-¡Grimmjow!-Usándose de escudo-Aún lado.

-Esta vez, no hay nadie que te defienda.

-No necesito que me defiendan, ¿Debó recordarte como deje a Ulquiorra? Si le hice eso a una persona como él, tú eres sencillo de matar-Provocándolo.

-Maldita zorra-Sacando su espada.

-¡Retrocedan y cuiden sus espaldas!-Pidió Orihime a los evacuados lanzándose hacía su nuevo oponente para mantenerlo alejado de la gente.

El filo de la naginata y de la espada se encontraron finalmente, temblaban de fuerza, ansiosos por derribar al otro. Grimmjow notó la buena firmeza que tenía Orihime al manejar armas y sonrió complacido. Retrocedió en un pequeño salto y sin perder un segundo ataca el lado izquierdo de la joven, quien logro detenerlo a tiempo con su pie extendido para atacarlo en la cara con su arma, pero Grimmjow logró esquivarlo agachándose y de un puñetazo, le golpeo el abdomen.

Orihime se quejo unos segundos, pero aún así, apenas esquivo un nuevo ataque del Espada. Retrocedió y largo paso y como Grimmjow, se acercó de nuevo a su oponente corriendo, pero cuando tuvo la oportunidad, enterró un par de centímetros del filo del arma para mantenerlo clavado en el suelo y usándolo como apoyó, levanto sus piernas en un salto y le planto con fuerza sus pies en la cara, mandándolo a volar un par de metros.

-Eres buena mujer... Ahora veo porque eres apetitosa para Aizen-sama... Aunque ahora él no es el único-Relamiéndose los labios-Voy a disfrutar mucho esto.

-Eres un cerdo-Dijo con asco-Tengo que sacar a la gente de aquí y rápido-Pensó preocupada.

Entre los adversarios, parte del techo se rompió, cayendo a pedazos, se veía como el humo impedí el causante de todo. Pero no duró mucho tiempo.

-¡Kira-kun, Hinamori-chan!

-Gomen por la tardanza-Se disculpo la joven apenada.

-Teníamos que inventarnos una salida, el lugar esta rodeado-Explico el rubio.

-Tú eres Kira, ¿No es así?-Hablo el peliazul – Gin habla mucho de ti.

-No menciones ese nombre-Le advirtió.

-Kira-kun, Hinamori-chan...Necesito que saquen a la gente de aquí-Pidió Orihime-De él me encargo yo.

-Como ordene comandante-Dijeron para luego ayudar a la gente a evacuar.

-¿No los vas a usar para sobrevivir?

-Ya te lo dije Grimmjow-Haciendo una pose de ataque-No necesito la ayuda de alguien...Te cortaré la cabeza.

* * *

Kira y Hinamori lograron poner a las personas a salvo, al salir vieron que Renji mantenía una pelea con Hallibel.

-Sera mejor que te detengas, si peleas perderás la vida, si entras ahí perderás la vida – dice Hallibel – escapar es tu opción mas razonable.

-Ya te lo dije, voy a pasar a como de lugar – responde un cansado Renji.

-Renji-kun, ¿estás bien? – grita Hinamori desesperada.

-¿Donde están Orihime-chan y Kurosaki? – pregunto Renji.

-Estas peleando contra los espada – respondió Kira.

* * *

-Mujer, pelear contigo es excitante – Grimmjow atacaba a su mas puro estilo, desparpajado, lanzando múltiples estocadas, que aunque parecían arbitrarias obligaban a Orihime a cubrirse con su naginata.

-Hablas demasiado, espada – Orihime contraataco con su arma, emulando sus movimiento de bailarina, giro en su propio eje y ataco desde la parte inferior a Grimmjow, exhibiendo su depurada técnica logrando herir su pierna derecha.

-Maldita - Grimmjow ataca de nuevo con la misma intensidad, sin embargo Orihime ya conocía todos sus ataques, por lo tanto logro adivinar y cubrir con su naginata sostenida por su mano derecha.

-Siempre cometes los mismos errores, Grimmjow – Orihime saca una daga que traía amarrada en su muslo y logra atravesar a Grimmjow con un corte profundo que hacia una diagonal desde su ombligo hasta la parte posterior de la garganta.

-N-no, puede ser – Grimmjow nuevamente derrotado, pero esta vez parecía que había llegado su fin.

-Ichigo-kun…- Orihime corrió rápidamente de vuelta a donde Ulquiorra y el mencionado peleaban.

* * *

-Tengo que admitir que has mejorado, tanto tú como la mujer – Ulquiorra maneja su espada con una mano, mientras Ichigo repele con Zangetsu – pero aun eres muy débil para mí.

La ventaja seguía siendo para Ulquiorra, si la pelea continuaba con la misma tendencia el espada ganaría de forma sobrada, a pesar del esfuerzo de Ichigo un guerrero de elite como el no era fácil de derrotar.

-¿Por que atacan mi casa? – Ichigo se impulsa hacia atrás por la inercia – ¿no se supone que mi padre es su aliado?

-Siempre ha sido así – dice Ulquiorra mientras baja por un segundo su espada – cuando un engrane se barre, lo mejor es retirarlo y remplazarlo.

-Eso mismo hicieron con… - Ichigo es interrumpido.

-Las rosas – dice Orihime regresando a la batalla.

-Orihime

-Las rosas-Repitió Ulquiorra-El famoso grupo que lo formaba Masaki, Hisana Y Butterfly, lideradas por Subaru... Tu padre-Viendo detenidamente a la joven.

-Deja a Ichigo-kun...él no tiene nada que ver...

-Claro que sí, desde que se metió en el objetivo de Aizen-sama...Tú-Señalándola.

-No permitiré que Aizen le ponga un dedo encima-Dijo Ichigo atacando nuevamente a Ulquiorra.

-Te lo repito, aún no puedes estar a mi nivel-Deteniendo el impacto fácilmente.

-Pero yo si puedo-Dijo Orihime poniéndose en guardia, iba a atacar cuando un par de manos la tomaron de la muñeca, sorprendiéndola porque sus sentidos estaban alertas y en ningún momento sintió una cercanía.

-Ulquiorra-Era un tipo de cabello corto, negro, con algo de barba y de apariencia despreocupado-Aizen-sama ha ordenado la retirada.

-Stark-Fue todo lo que el Espada dijo.

-Eres un descuidado-Stark era como el segundo al mando de los Espada, después de Aizen-¿No te habías percatado de que los habitantes lograron salir y que Isshin mato a tus hombres y se deshizo de las bombas?

-¿eh?-Dijeron Orihime e Ichigo sorprendidos.

-Ahora viene hacía acá y por muy fuerte que seas, no puedes asegurar tu victoria con él.

-Tsk-Resignado y manteniendo su semblante relajado, se apartó de su oponente mientras se guardaba la espada.

-Lo siento-Le dijo Stark a Orihime-Pero Aizen-sama desea tener unas palabras con usted, así que tendrá que acompañarme.

-¡Matte!-Grito Ichigo acercándosele, pero Stark, sin ningún esfuerzo, lo ataco en el abdomen, pero al parecer, fue lo suficiente para dejarlo en el suelo e inmóvil.

-¡Ichigo-kun!-Preocupada y tratando de zafarse.

-Solo serán unos minutos.

-¡Me rehusó, suéltame!-Su respuesta causó que Stark golpease el lado derecho de su cuello, lo suficiente para que soltase su naginata y terminase dormida en sus brazos.

-¡Comandante!-Vieron que Renji, Hinamori y Kira se acercaban, después de todo, ya le había dicho a Hallibel que regresase con Aizen.

Entre los tres lo atacaron, pero él se encargo fácilmente de ellos, sin la necesidad de alejar a la joven de sus brazos. Ahora los cuatro estaban heridos en el suelo, sin poder moverse.

-Se las regresaré en dos horas-Y tranquilamente se fue.

-O-orihimee – Ichigo golpeo el suelo ante la impotencia de ver como se la llevaban – es mi culpa, mi maldita culpa.

El joven trato de levantarse, pero tanto las heridas de su pelea previa con Ulquiorra, como el efectivo golpe de Stark lo habían dejado totalmente fuera de combate. Esa escena lo había destrozado, ver como se levaban a la mujer a la que apenas una noche previa le había jurado casarse con ella.

-Ichigooo- Rukia entro apresurada al palacio – ¿estás herido?

-Estoy bien – el joven logro sentarse – solo necesito pensar.

-¿Qué ocurrió aquí? – Urahara venia entrando y su semblante se altero al ver derrotado a Ichigo con una expresión devastadora.

-¿Ocurrió algo Ichigo-san? – pregunto Urahara preocupado.

-Se llevaron a Orihime-chan – respondió Hinamori tímidamente.

-¿Quién Aizen?, ¿pero como?

-Un tal Stark – Ichigo finalmente logro levantarse apoyado en su espada – dijo que la devolvería en dos horas.

-¿Stark?, ese tipo es fuerte – Urahara baja su mirada ya cómoda su sombrero – pero es un hombre honorable, así que confió en su palabra.

-¿Estas loco?, Quién sabe que cosas le puede hacer Aizen en dos horas – Ichigo reacciona de forma agresiva, incluso Yuzu y Karin quienes observaban desde lejos la escena se sorprendieron al ver una reacción tan violenta.

-Cálmate, aquí el que da las ordenes soy yo – Urahara responde de forma fuerte, Ichigo jamás lo había visto así – ¿tú crees que yo no estoy preocupado?, preparémonos para la pelea y esperemos dos horas, si en dos horas no hay resultado, toda la resistencia invadirá el cuartel de Aizen.

Está bien…- Ichigo se resigna y aprieta sus puños. – hare lo que dices.

-Urahara-san, Renji-kun necesita ayuda – Hinamori vuelve a intervenir – tiene una herida muy grave en el pecho.

-El peleo contra la espada Hallibel – agrego Kira, tratando de levantarse.

-Esa mujer es terrorífica, hay que llevarlo rápidamente al Seireitei para que lo vea la capitana Unohana – ordeno Urahara.

-Tonterías, esa herida es muy grave – Rukia se inclina al pelirrojo para examinar mejor la herida y se atrevió a abrir el kimono del chico para ver mejor la herida en su pecho, provocando que este se sonroje.

-Aléjate de mí – Renji empuja la mano de Rukia – prefiero morir antes de que me salve la vida una noble.

-¿Y cómo vas a ayudar a tu comandante si estas muerto, imbécil?-Le pregunto Rukia dándole una patada en el pecho.

-¡Rukia, ¿Qué no ves que esta herido?!-Exclamo Ichigo.

-¡A callar! ¡No entiendo a los hombres con su papel "Soy un hombre, voy a pelear hasta que me maten porque no se hacer otra cosa más inteligente"!

-¡Me encanta esta chica!-Exclamo Urahara moviendo su abanico.

-¡Y tú!-Agarrando al herido pelirrojo del cuello de sus ropas-Déjate ser curado por una noble o morir como un ridículo por haber sido fácilmente vencido por una chica. ¡Si vives harás algo útil, en vez de quejarte de otros!

Renji la miro sorprendido ante sus palabras, para ser una señorita de clase, se comportaba totalmente diferente, tenía carácter, tenía pasión y determinación. Ella tenía razón y por un extraño motivo, se sonrojo.

-Haz lo que quieras-Mirando hacía otro lado.

-Vaya espectáculo-Oyeron.

-Hola Isshin, lamento haberte sacado de tu tiempo libre-Dijo Urahara.

-Ni que lo digas, ¿Cómo no hacerlo después de lo que ha hecho el canalla de Aizen? Por eso nunca confié en él.


	20. Tu hermano es la oferta

Continuacion de codiciando a la rosa

quiero dar un aviso, en el mes de mayo y junio...les dare DOS contis al mes de mi fic de sirenas en vez de uno al mes como de costumbre, uno a los primeros dias y otro en los finales dias del mes, den gracias a josefo y arual17 ya que es por sus cumpleaños que lo hago XD

solo me queda decir lo que todo el mundo sabe...DESGRACIADAMENTE bleach es de tite kubo-sama

**Capitulo 20: Tu hermano es la oferta.**

Orihime abrió sus ojos con pesadez y confusa. Al recordar lo ocurrido, se incorpora rápidamente, notando que estaba en un enorme sofá blanco que parecía exquisitamente caro, giro su rostro hacía su derecha y se sorprende al ver a Hallibel esperándola de piernas y brazos cruzados, sentada en un sillón individual.

-Sígueme-Fue lo que dijo para luego ponerse de pie-Aizen-sama te espera.

-¿Estoy...en su casa?-Su cuerpo no pudo evitar tensarse por unos segundos.

-Apresúrate-Comenzando a caminar.

No quería seguir a una Espada, pero no tenía más remedio por ahora, primero debía saber las situaciones. Salieron al jardín y Orihime vio a Aizen tomando el té en una pequeña mesa blanca que tenía asientos para dos, creyó que el otro era para ella y no se equivoco cuando una de las empleadas le ofreció el asiento libre.

-Bienvenida Orihime-chan, me alegra que hayas podido venir.

-No tenía otra opción, me obligo tu peón de ajedrez-Sentándose de mala gana.

-Me entere que derrotaste a Grimmjow – menciona Aizen sin apartar su penetrante mirada en los ojos grises de la chica.

Orihime no respondió, tan solo asintió, sabia que Aizen odiaba cuando las personas respondían en monosílabos. Quería irritarlo y sacarlo de ese estado de serenidad.

-Imagino que has estado entrenando con Yoruichi-san, ¿o me equivoco? – Aizen la cuestiona de nueva cuenta. – aunque Grimmjow era un inútil de todas formas.

-Tal vez…- Orihime mantuvo su estrategia, lo único que quería era que pasaran las dos horas límite para que la liberasen.

-Estas muy callada, tal vez con un poco de sake te relajes – Aizen sirvió un par de copas.

-No gracias – Orihime aparto la copa, y negó con la mano – diga lo que tenga que decirme ya.

-Solo quiero tratar un par de asuntos contigo – Aizen da un sorbo al sake - no es nada del otro mundo. Ayer fue tu cumpleaños y quería felicitarte personalmente – Aizen alza su copa – no ha habido año en que no te felicite, este no podía ser la excepción.

_Flash back_

_-Orihime-chan, ¿aquí estas? _

_-A-Aizen-san, ¿que hace aquí en el pueblo? – responde la pequeña niña, cargando algunas cosas._

_-Déjame ayudarte con eso – Aizen mira los artefactos – ¿son las herramientas de adivinación de Yoruichi-san?_

_-S-si, ¿como lo sabe? – Pregunta la niña sorprendida._

_-Yo lo se todo, Orihime-chan, incluso se, que hoy es tu cumpleaños – Aizen acaricia los cabellos anaranjados de la niña - felicidades._

_-G-gracias señor – responde la sonrojada niña._

_-Orihime – la voz de Yoruichi se escucha desde lejos, llamo la atención de Orihime._

_-Es Yoruichi señor…- Orihime nota que Aizen desapareció – a donde fue._

_-¿A donde fue quien? – Yoruichi la sorprende por la espalda._

_-Aizen-san – responde la inocente niña._

_-Orihime – Yoruichi la toma por lo hombros – ese hombre es peligroso ya te lo dije. _

_Fin flash back._

_Es verdad, desde que tengo memoria cada año el me ha felicitado_ – pensó Orihime mientras veía la seriedad en la mirada de Aizen.

-No creo que me hayas traído hasta aquí solo para felicitarme – dice Orihime finalmente, desatando la sonrisa de Aizen. - ¿Qué es lo otro que me quieres decir?

-Es un bonito collar-Notando el collar de oro que colgaba en el cuello de Orihime.

-Déjate de juegos Aizen y dímelo-Cubriendo su preciado tesoro con su mano derecha.

-Niña malcriada, trata con más respeto a Aizen-sama.

-¿Cómo él lo hizo con mis padres? Sencillo, solo debo mandar a alguien a matarlo.

-Barragán, tranquilo-Fueron las calmadas palabras de Aizen.

Se quedo viendo a Orihime unos momentos, recorriéndola con la mirada para luego ampliar su sonrisa y con un trueno de sus dedos, se escucharon pasos acercarse. Orihime giro su rostro hacía la puerta que había usado para cruzar y no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Sin perder el asombro, veía como aquella persona, indiferente al verla, camino hacía ellos para ponerse al lado de Aizen.

Nunca lo había visto de frente, pero conocía su nombre y apariencia a través de retratos que le mostró Urahara.

-Te presento...A Sora, mi más reciente soldado-Le presento mientras el mencionado hacía una inclinación.

Orihime no daba crédito, a solo unos pasos, al lado de su enemigo, estaba Sora Inoue, su hermano, quien estaba completamente desaparecido... ¿Ahora era un aliado de Aizen? ¿Por qué no le dice nada? Estaba demasiado confundida y alterada que paso sus manos a su frente para calmarse.

-¿Doushite?...Me dijeron lo fuerte e inteligente que eras...igual a papá... ¡¿Por qué Sora?!

-¿Acaso nos conocemos?-Fue su respuesta.

-Tal vez no puedas saberlo porque era una bebé cuando desapareciste, pero yo soy...-No siguió porque Gin le tapo la boca-¡Hhmmm!-Tratando de zafarse.

-¿Ocurre algo Aizen-sama?-Confundido.

-Nada Sora, ella es la mujer de que te hable, es hermosa.

-Ya veo...Descuide Aizen-sama, algún día se la traeré para usted-Le aseguro. Sus palabras sorprendieron a la chica

-Me complace oír eso...Puedes irte-Sora asintió y se marcho.

-¡¿Que le has hecho a mi hermano?!-Fue lo que grito una vez que se libero.

-Tras el accidente, perdió su memoria y para que veas que no soy una persona cruel, lo recogí y lo mande a Europa para que fuese bien atendido y con la esperanza de que la recupere-Suspiro-Pero no funciono, no hay cura.

-¡Mientes! ¡Si fuese cierto, no hubiera dicho esas palabras! ¡Es un revolucionado!

-Te equivocas mi bella hime-La tomó del mentón una vez que se le acercó lo suficiente – Es uno de los míos y tu futuro guardaespaldas cuando nos casemos – Y acto seguido, la besa.

Las sirvientas que estaban presentes, no pudieron evitar sorprenderse como Orihime, en cambio, otras estaban furiosas a causa de los celos. Orihime reacciona para apartarlo bruscamente y luego lo abofetea con fuerza que el sonido del impacto se escucho como un trueno y la mejilla afectada no tardo en enrojecer.

-Te odio... ¡Te odio! ¡Me has quitado a mis padres y ahora a mi hermano, canalla!

-Eso es lo que amo de ti, Orihime-chan. – Le dijo con una sonrisa, una mezcla de triunfo y de seguridad – Pero tu hermano sigue siendo tu única familia – Aizen se aparta un poco, una de las asistentes se acerca mirando con desprecio a Orihime y le da un pañuelo a su amo, para limpiar la poca sangre que salía del labio superior – gracias Lolly.

Aizen de nuevo toma asiento y hace una mueca con la mano a Barragán, y este se acerca sin decir más.

-Orihime si tu te conviertes en mi mujer, por fin recuperaras a tu hermano – Aizen realiza su propuesta – quien, como ya lo mencione, es tu única familia.

-Eso no es verdad, mi familia siempre ha sido la gente del Seireitei – responde Orihime de manera firme y directa.

-¿Dejaras a tu hermano en mis manos? – dice Aizen sin perder su sádica sonrisa. – el hará todo lo que le ordene, incluso si ordene que te mate lo hará.

-Maldito, ¿serias capaz?..- responde una furiosa Orihime.

-Una vez mate a la mujer que amaba – la cara de Aizen se torno melancólica, era la primera vez que Orihime lo veía así – no quisiera hacerlo de nuevo.

Orihime no respondió, se limito a mirar como Aizen murmuraba cosas con Barragán, el hombre mayor solo asentía con su seria expresión.

-Muy bien, Orihime-chan, me informan que dentro de quince minutos termina tu visita – explica Aizen – mande a uno de mis hombres para pedir que el mismo Ichigo-kun viniera por ti

-¿I-Ichigo-kun…? – Orihime se levanto de golpe con los ojos dilatados - ¿Qué pretendes?

-No te preocupes, tú estas a salvo. Tan solo quiero probar las habilidades de Sora – respondió Aizen.

* * *

Ichigo se acerco al cuartel general, conocía el lugar como la palma de su mano, gran parte de su vida la paso recorriendo los pasillos del recinto de sus ahora enemigos.

-¿Vienes por la mujer? – una voz lo sorprendió desde lejos.

-Si, prometieron liberarla y un sujeto dijo que yo viniera personalmente – Dijo un exasperado Ichigo – deja de joder y libérenla. ¿Tú quien eres?

-Llámame Sora, ella en estos momentos esta saliendo por la puerta sur – el joven alzo su espada y se acerco a Ichigo – eso esta un poco lejos, pero mientras la esperas tú y yo nos divertiremos.

* * *

-Jejeje tu nunca dejas de divertirme Aizen – Gin se acerca al mencionado, mientras veían correr a Orihime para llegar a la pelea. – a quien crees que apoye, ¿a su hermano o a su amado?


	21. Membrecia Negra

Bleach es de Tite Kubo.

**Capitulo 21: Membrecía negra.**

Orihime corría preocupada, sin dejar de decirse que debía darse prisa, pero su mente no le dejaba olvidar las palabras de Aizen como también aquel beso y las lágrimas la invaden finalmente, después de todo, jamás lloraría ante él o de sus hombres. No sabía que hacer, finalmente vio a su hermano y estaba en las manos de Aizen, su destino dependía de ella... ¿Qué era lo que debía hacer? Se limpia las lágrimas, ahora no puede llorar, ahora debía tomar sus papeles de comandante y detener un suicidio.

Ichigo y Sora peleaban parejos, pero Sora contaba con ventaja. La se ponía cada vez más dura, Sora se veía fatigado a pesar que no lo demostraba como Ichigo ya que aún no se recuperaba de lo ocurrido antes.

-Eres bueno-Hablo Sora-Pero sino pudiste hacerle algo a Ulquiorra-sama, mucho menos a mí.

-Cállate, voy a acabarte.

-No entiendo por que luchan tanto, ella será la esposa de Aizen-sama y ustedes estarán muertos.

-¡No permitiré que Aizen le ponga un dedo a Orihime!

-Su destino es inevitable-Dándole un corte desde el hombro izquierdo hasta sus caderas, dejándolo gravemente herido-Y el tuyo es morir por intervenir en aquel destino.

Iba a darle el golpe final cuando una mano lo tomo firmemente de la muñeca, logrando que Sora liberase su espada. Era Orihime, quien lucía seria y con la respiración fatigada por la carrera.

-No quiero hacerte daño-Dijo-Así que aléjate de Ichigo-kun-rogó.

-Orihime-Dijo Ichigo sorprendido al verla.

-Lamento la tardanza-Sonriendo.

-Eres muy rápida...llegaste antes de lo previsto...Pero no pienso detenerme.

Su respuesta causó que Orihime le doblase el brazo y se lo colocase en la espalda, afirmándolo con su mano derecha mientras su brazo izquierdo le rodeo el cuello, pero sin usar mucha fuerza, solo aprisionarlo.

-Te tengo un mensaje para Aizen-Le susurro en el oído lo suficientemente bajo para que el pelinaranja no oyese-En una semana volveré por mi respuesta.

Al decirle esas palabras lo soltó. Sora se volteo para verla, recogió su espada y después de inclinarse, se marcho no antes de decir "Se lo diré"

-¿Estas bien?-Preguntaron los pelinaranjas a la vez.

-Ah, estoy bien Ichigo-kun, Aizen no me tocó ni un pelo-Mintió-Pero tú estas peor que una persona al entrenar con Kenpachi-Ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

-¿Como voy a estar bien? – Dice el chico sacudiéndose – si han sido las dos horas mas largas de mi vida.

-Gomen ne – respondió una sonrojada Orihime. – por fortuna ya estamos de vuelta juntos.

-¿Y que quería? – Pregunta Ichigo – ¿Qué era eso que te tenía que decir Aizen?

-De nuevo me propuso matrimonio – la chica respondió de forma esquiva para no preocupar a Ichigo – pero le dije que yo… seré tu mujer.

-¿Otra vez?, ¿no se cansa de ser rechazado por ti? – pregunta Ichigo no muy convencido por la respuesta anterior.

-Eso es normal – dice Urahara quien venia llegando junto a Ishida – Aizen esta obsesionado con Orihime-chan y hará hasta lo imposible por tenerla.

-¿Urahara-san? – Orihime se emociona y corre a abrazarlo – ¿cuanto llevas aquí?

-¿Crees que dejaría venir solo a Ichigo-kun? – Urahara extiende su abanico de forma alegre – ya decía yo que era una trampa.

-Cabrón, ¿y lo dices como si fuera broma? – responde molesto Ichigo.

-No entiendo por que la obsesión de Aizen por Orihime-chan. – Interviene Ishida -él pude tener a cualquier mujer

-Uryuu-kun tiene razón, ¿por que precisamente yo?

-Por que te pareces a la única mujer que el amo – dice Urahara sorprendiendo a todos.

_Flash back_

_En el Seireitei una hermosa joven peleaba en la rueda de la muerte, era la viva imagen de Orihime, sin embargo, ella era Butterfly la que seria leyenda._

_-__La señorita Butterfly ha terminado la prueba en su primer intento – el maestro de ceremonias anuncia la victoria._

_La chica bajo corriendo tan fresca como siempre, para abrazar a su mejor amigo._

_¡Sousuke-kun, lo logreeee! – dice Butterfly fundiéndose al chico de anteojos. – gracias por ayudarme a entrenar._

_-__N-no es nada Butterfly-san, la del talento eres tú – Aizen frota su nuca de forma tímida, nadie se imaginaria que aquel frágil chico seria el más cruel villano._

_-__Pero sin tu entrenamiento, no lo hubiera logrado – Butterfly sonríe – ahora si puedo cumplir con mi meta, gracias a ti – la chica toma del hombro al joven provocando que este se sonroje._

_-__Es verdad, B-Butterfly-san, cuando me pediste que te ayudara me dijiste que tenias un objetivo – Aizen sonríe levemente – pero nunca me lo dijiste._

_-__Ahora si te lo diré, ya tengo el valor – Butterfly toma aire – quiero…. Pelear a lado de Inoue-senpai, y ganarme su corazón._

_Un corazón se destroza e inicia la oscuridad._

_-__M-me alegro por ti Butterfly-san, Inoue es uno de los mejores – Aizen da la media vuelta – te deseo suerte, ahora debo entrenar._

_-Gracias... Sousuke._

_-__¿No le vas a decir?, en verdad eres estúpido – Urahara le reclama a Aizen. – ¿Qué hay de tu meta? tu la amas, todos estos meses la has ayudado con la esperanza de…_

_-No sigas Kisuke…., mi única meta ahora es ser el más grande, cueste lo que cueste._

_Esa noche inicio, TODO._

_Fin flash back._

-¿Aizen y mi madre? – Orihime sintió un terrible escalofrió.

-Eso lo explica – agrego Uryuu

-volvamos a casa.

Mientras caminaban, la mente de Orihime trabajaba, después de todo, su destino sería marcado en una semana. Cuando llegaron, fueron donde Unohana para que atendiese a Ichigo y vieron a Rukia atendiendo a Renji, quien no hacía más que quejarse de ella y Rukia le devolvía todas en amenazas.

-Se están llevando muy bien-Dijo Ishida lanzando un suspiro.

-Pueden dejar a Ichigo-san en aquella cama-Dijo Unohana con su sonrisa de siempre.

-Ishida, hazte cargo-Pidió Urahara-Voy a tener una conversación con Orihime-chan.

-¿Eh?-Sorprendido-¿Y de que quieres hablarle?

-Cosas que un padre le dice a sus hijos, que se porten bien y que se laven los dientes... Asegúrense de dejar luego a Rukia-chan sana y salva a su casa.

-Este es en verdad un idiota-Dijo Ichigo mientras Urahara se llevaba a la joven.

-Urahara-san, ¿Qué clase de excusa es esa?-Pregunto Orihime.

-Pensé que no querías que lo dijera delante de Ichigo, Ishida comprendió y por eso también actuó como si nada... Lo hemos visto, era Sora quien peleaba con Ichigo, ¿No?

-Sí...-Agachando su cabeza, recordando lo que había pasado-Ha perdido la memoria.

-Descuida, nos aseguraremos de recuperarlo...Pero quisiera saber lo que verdaderamente paso, ¿Qué te hizo?

-Solo...Me felicito por mi cumpleaños y me mostró a Sora...Y luego el canalla me beso, pero nada grave, en serio.

-Sabes que cuentas conmigo mi bella Hime-chan.

-Lo se...Descuida, ya me las arreglare como siempre-Sonriéndole-Pero...

Las lágrimas volvieron con solo pensar en su hermano en las garras de Aizen, se sentía inútil, incapaz de hacer algo, confundida, no sabía que hacer. Sintió como Urahara la trajo a su cuerpo, rodeándola con sus brazos, por unos segundos se sorprendió, pero luego cerro sus ojos y se largo a llorar, pero en silencio.

-Tranquila, todo va a terminar.

* * *

-Puedes pasar Sora.

-Aizen-sama, le pido disculpas por interrumpirlo.

-delante... Al parecer, no pudiste hacerle mucho daño...Orihime-chan es muy rápida.

-Pero eso es lo que te gusta Aizen-Comentó Gin con su sonrisa.

-Le pido mis sinceras disculpas.

-No te preocupes... ¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres decirme?

-Ella le ha dejado un mensaje.

-¿Un mensaje? – Aizen se levanta emocionado – dímelo, Sora.

-Dijo que en una semana le dará su respuesta – el joven daba una reverencia con su mano derecha – dio su palabra, señor.

-¿Una semana?, la última vez fueron tres días – Aizen responde sarcástico ante la mueca burlona de Gin. – por Orihime-chan vale la pena esperar.

-Dime Sora, ¿como te sentiste en la pelea contra ese chico? – pregunta Gin interesado.

-Me sorprendió su buen nivel, sin embargo no representa ninguna amenaza para Aizen-sama. – respondió Sora.

-¿Y la chica que te pareció? – cuestiono Gin de nueva cuenta, provocando un mal gesto de Aizen al tocar el tema.

-Es extraño, sus ojos me producen una extraña sensación... parecida a la melancolía – respondió Sora.

-A mi también, me produce lo mismo – finalizo Aizen.

* * *

En la residencia de los Kuchiki, Byakuya contaba las horas, desde hacia un dia su hermana menor se había ausentado, envió un mensaje que decía "estoy con Ichigo necesita mi ayuda". Estaba molesto y confundido, ya se las vería con Rukia cuando llegara.

-Nii-sama he vuelto – Rukia entra a la oficina de su hermano.

-¿Se puede saber donde estabas? – reclamo Byakuya a su hermana menor.

-Hermano déjame explicarte.

-Se supone que deberías estar entrenado desde ayer – nuevamente su reclamo.

-Nii-sama, los hombres de Aizen atacaron la casa de los Kurosaki – informa Rukia.

-Imposible, nadie me ha informado de eso – protesta Byakuya – no inventes cosas así.

-No es invento, créeme, Aizen es peligroso – dice Rukia – quiere la cabeza de Ichigo y también quiere matar a esa chica Inoue.

Byakuya recodo la noche de luna llena y lo que Orihime le conto sobre Aizen.

-Entonces quédate aquí, Rukia – Byakuya se da la vuelta e inicia su marcha - es hora de hacer preguntas.

-Nii-sama, no vayas solo – Rukia corre tras el – ellos te pueden ayudar.

-No necesito ayuda – dice Byakuya – y en cuanto a ti, quédate aquí y aléjate de esa gente.

-No camines a la boca del lobo, nii-sama

-Por muy fuerte que seas niisama, no podrás con todo ese ejercito y lo sabes.

-Te he dado una orden Rukia.

-Niisama, lamento decirlo, pero por una vez...por una vez bote su orgullo y acepte lo que otros le dicen

Byakuya se la quedo viendo unos momentos, rogándole razonamiento, que no vaya tras su muerte. Quería respuestas pero ¿Cómo sin morir y dejar sola a esa criatura que era todo lo que le quedaba?

* * *

En el Seireitei, en el salón de reuniones, había un escándalo, pero no uno cualquiera. Los capitanes estaban molestos, en parte por lo ocurrido en la tarde y lo otro, era porque en ese cuarto y muy despreocupado como siempre, estaba Isshin, aguantándose las quejas mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Unohana notó que al parecer esperaba silencio para hablar, así que eso comentó y todos se callaron.

-Eres tan observadora como siempre Unohana-La mencionada solo asiente.

-Al fin-Murmuro Urahara destapándose los oídos.

-Esto es un ultraje, primero el idiota pelinaranja, luego las niñitas y ahora Isshin en nuestra base-Se quejo Shinji-¿debo recordarte que eres un traidor?

-¿Y yo debo recordarte que hablas demasiado?

-Shinji-kun, no molestes a Isshin-san y déjalo hablar-Pidió Orihime.

-Esto es peor que la política-Murmuro Ichigo.

-Ni que lo digas.

-¿Por qué has permitido esto Urahara?-Pregunto Soifong molesta.

-Bueno...Se van a sorprender mucho cuando se enteren.

-Pregunta-Hablo finalmente Isshin, metiendo una de sus manos en el bolsillo-¿De qué color es mi membrecía?

-¿Qué andas de estúpido? – Soltó Mayuri.

-Todos saben que tenías la membrecía roja, de primera clase antes de abandonarnos-Dijo Kenpachi.

-Error-Fueron sus palabras-Mi membrecía es nada menos que...-Al sacar su mano, sorprende a todos-De color negro.

-¡¿NANI?-Ichigo se tapo los oídos cuando todos, incluso Orihime, gritaron a todo pulmón.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-Pregunto confundido.

-Los de membrecía negra son superiores a las rojas-Orihime comenzó a explicar-Son como si fuesen nuestros "Reyes", son los líderes absolutos de la Resistencia por todo el mundo... Muy pocos la tienen.

-Pero sus títulos son secretos y la gente cree que en verdad tenemos membrecías rojas-Hablo Isshin-Nuestro deber también es trabajar encubierto, entre las sombras, si es necesario..."Crear una traición"

-Entonces...-Hablo Ukitake-¿Tu traición fue solo un engaño?

-Sospechaba de hace mucho tiempo sobre Aizen, así que tenía que apegarme a él, sacrificando muchas cosas, comenzando por mi bella Masaki...Me siento responsable de su muerte, pero ella no paro de decirme que hacía lo correcto...Y ahora casi pierdo mis hijos... ¡Y por tu culpa Kisuke! ¡Mis años de investigaciones se fueron al caño por tu culpa!-Dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

-Buaaa...eso me dolió-Fingiendo llanto como si un niño se tratase.

-¿Que tal Ichigo?-Abrazando a su hijo fuertemente por el cuello-¿Que opinas al tener a un padre tan genial?

-¿Qué opino?, ¿Por qué todo este tiempo nunca me dijiste nada? – reclama Ichigo dándole un golpe en la cabeza, similar al que había recibido Urahara. – y suéltame, no quiero que me abrases frente a todos.

-Ahhh, eso duele, ahhhh – lloriqueando. – ¿como puedes golpear a tu padre?

-Jaja para que sientas lo que yo sentí – Urahara se burla de su compañero.

-Señor Isshin, como tercera comandante le doy la bienvenida – Orihime extiende su mano en señal de saludo.

-¿Tú debes ser la hija de Inoue y Butterfly? – Isshin toma la mano de Orihime con ambas manos. - ¿Orihime?, eres tan hermosa como tu madre.

-G-gracias señor.

-Suéltala – Ichigo golpea de nueva cuenta a su padre.

-Ichigo me has golpeado, ¿Qué acaso no puedo cortejar lindas jovencitas? – Pregunta Isshin con su típico humor – entiendo que quieras defender a tu amiga pero…

-Pero Isshin, para Ichigo Orihime es mas que una amiga – Urahara extiende su abanico.

-Entonces ella es la chica que te gusta – Isshin con lagrimas en los ojos – ahhhh mi hijo se ha convertido en hombre.

-Incluso ya tienen planes de boda y todo – Yoruichi interviene.

-Es verdad, ¿Ichigo planeabas todo eso sin decirme nada? – Isshin lloriquea de nuevo – Masaki he criado a un monstruo.

-Es verdad Otosan, es a Orihime a la que quiero – su mirada se cruza con la de Orihime – para ser mi mujer.

-Me da gusto hijo.


	22. Me gustan bravas

Bueno, antes de que lean el capi, les dejo unas palabras que dejo Jose en la seccion de review y me pidio que lo copy y paste en la siguiente continuacion. ^^ asi que aqui tienen.

**Palabras de Josefo XZ:**

Antes de cualquier cosa, quiero pedir una disculpa, realmente me he desenganchado de la actualidad de este fic y le he dejado la responsabilidad y las decisiones con respecto a este a mi compañera y muy buena amiga Ushio, como la conocen por aquí, perdón por descuidar mi parte.  
Lo segundo es agradecerles, primero por tomarse la molestia de leer este fic, y a la brillante minoría por sus rews, ustedes no están para saberlo, pero confieso que fue en este fic donde yo aprendí lo poco o mucho que se sobre escritura, por eso a Ushio le debo mucho como escritor, muchas gracias Ushio.  
Ahora sobre el fic, si volviera el tiempo tal vez algunas cosas las escribiría diferente, sin embargo, creo que como esta desarrollado es como en ese momento sentía que debía ser escrito.  
Como lo habrán notado el fic es de una temática ligera, sin embargo, si lo analizan bien, esta llena de moralejas y paradojas, de ideologías y metáforas, tal vez solo nosotros las entendemos, o incluso algunas solo yo, por mas pretencioso que esto suene.  
Este fic tiene la particularidad de ser muy experimental, honestamente si yo fuera el lector, le criticaría muchas cosas, por que creo que al ser un fic muy largo por momentos pierde el hilo de la escancia de la historia, pero eso le da mucha dinámica y mucha libertad, dentro de nuestra anarquía nunca deja de haber sorpresas.  
Bueno, como dice la tradición del huapango, ya con esta me despido, y pues una vez más reitero los agradecimientos de mi parte y de parte de Ushio, que a veces se le olvida, por andar pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo.  
En el fic vienen sorpresas, a algunos les gustara a otros no, en fin.  
Saludos y gracias.

* * *

Despues de estas palabras, tambien debo dar las gracias a todos

y no me queda mas que decir que Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo.

**Capitulo 22: Me gustan bravas.**

Una espada salió volando e Isshin sin voltear, la atrapo con la mano derecha.

-Llevo años esperando este momento Kurosaki…

-Kenpachi, ¿me extrañaste? – Isshin lo voltea a ver.

-Ven acá cabrón – un abrazo de camaradería – me debes un duelo, quiero recordar los viejos tiempos.

-¿Tan pronto quieres perder un brazo?

-Ya veremos quien pierde el brazo... Al campo ahora.

-Primero tú mi viejo rival-Ofreciéndole el paso.

-Que emoción-Exclamo Orihime-¡Veré las habilidades de un líder de membrecía negra!

-No es algo que debería emocionarte Orihime-Dijo Ichigo.

-¿Por qué? Oh Ichigo-kun, debe ser emocionante ser el hijo de alguien tan importante.

-Vamos rápido o nos perderemos los mejores asientos-Hablo Yoruichi.

* * *

Toda la Resistencia se enteró del regreso de Isshin y de su combate contra Kenpachi, así que no tardaron en llenar el lugar, esperando emocionados a que comenzasen. Los ánimos iban a la mitad y gritaban "Peleen hasta la muerte".

-¡Vamos Kenpachi, acaba con Isshin!-Grito Shinji.

-Será difícil saber quien ganará-comentaron Unohana y Mayuri.

-Me pregunto si Isshin se habrá oxidado-Murmuro Kyoraku-Que con tantas comodidades...

-Ay...no se a quien apoyar-Murmuro Orihime preocupada.

-No te preocupes por eso Orihime-chan, solo disfruta de un combate inolvidable.

-Tienes razón Uryuu-kun-Sonríe.

Recordó las palabras de Ichigo y se sonrojo un poco, como también se entristeció, después de todo, Aizen la tenía en la palma de su mano mientras este poseía a su hermano... ¿Lo mejor era entregarse?

-¿Orihime?-Su nombre saliendo de los labios de Ichigo la saco de sus pensamientos-¿Estas bien?

-¿Eh?... ¡Ah si!-Sonríe-Solo pensaba que deberé volver a salir a ganarme el pan-Dándose ánimos.

-¿Listo para perder?

-Ya veremos quien pierde Kenpachi.

Para la sorpresa de la mayoría, no se tardaron más de cinco segundos para estar frente a frente y con sus espadas chocando con la otra. Dieron un salto atrás y Kenpachi ataco, pero Isshin lo detuvo sin problemas y le respondió con un ataque vertical que Kenpachi apenas logró salir.

-No te has oxidado.

-El que estuviera como noble no significa que perdiera habilidades viejo amigo.

-Sugoi, tu padre es asombroso Ichigo-kun-Exclamo Orihime emocionada.

-Totalmente diferente al débil de su hijo-Comentó Shinji. Ese comentario hizo enojar al chico.

-Eso lo dice la persona que recibió un corte de este debilucho en la rueda de la muerte-Provocándolo y lo logro.

-Exijo revancha – Shinji saca su espada y Hiyori le lanza su sandalia.

-Siéntate animal – la rubia chica amenaza.

La pelea continuaba, pasaban los años y pasaban los peleadores, sin embargo Kenpachi se había grabado en su mente el depurado estilo de Isshin Kurosaki, lo enfrento muchas veces.

Era difícil seguir la pelea, Ichigo no veía nada, Orihime veía poco, solo oficiales del nivel de Yoruichi, Unohana, Urahara o Ukitake seguían con claridad los frenéticos movimientos de los peleadores.

-Tú y yo éramos los vagos del Seireitei, a los que no nos importaba nada – dice Zaraki ondeando su espada, mientras Isshin lo esquiva de manera cadenciosa.

-Tú sigues siendo así, Kenpachi – Isshin contraataca, con una potente estocada descendente, Zaraki la esquivo y por el impacto en el suelo, un pequeño cráter apareció.

-Increíble – Hinamori da un salto de emoción al ver semejante técnica. – están peleando en serio.

-Ellos solo conocen un estilo de pelea – Ukitake interviene al escuchar a Hinamori – la pelea a muerte.

-Nunca te lo dije pero… siempre te vi como un gigante – dice Isshin – desde que nos conocimos Kenpachi, has mostrado esa fe en tu fuerza, y nuca ha cambiado y nunca cambiara.

Zaraki toma su espada con ambas manos, al ver esto Isshin endurece su guardia, ya que sabía que era su modo de ataque más peligroso. El enorme hombre da un salto y ataca desde las alturas.

-En cambio tú desde que te apegaste a tu mujer te fuiste volviendo cada vez mas débil. – Zaraki embistió con toda su fuerza, Isshin trato de cubrir con su espada por el impacto del choque ambos salieron disparados, en la inercia Isshin salió rodando, mientras Zaraki salió a estrellarse en una barda.

-Bien hecho, siempre mantente joven Kenpachi – Isshin cae inconsciente.

-Cabrón, el gigante eres tú… – Zaraki cae.

* * *

Rukia corría por las calles del pueblo, sudada empolvada. En su condición de dama de alta sociedad, nunca se imagino estar en esas circunstancias. La gente la veía, por su ropa fina, era raro ver a alguien así caminar en medio de tanto plebeyo.

Byakuya había decidido visitar a Aizen, amen de las advertencias de Rukia y de sus ruegos.

Rukia no sabía que hacer, sabia que su hermano corría peligro, quería correr a su lado y ayudarlo, sin embargo sabía que frente a los Espada, ella no era suficiente, necesitaba ayuda y corría por la zona con la esperanza de encontrar a Orihime en su espectáculo de baile.

De pronto la distraída Rukia choco con una persona.

-Fíjate por donde corres enana.

-¿Renji-kun? – Rukia se levanta sorprendida, con una mezcla de felicidad y coraje.

-¿Por que me hablas con tanta familiaridad?

Rukia corrió y lo tomo de su mano rogándole – Ayúdame, por favor…

Renji se la quedo viendo sorprendido, aquella cercanía lo hizo sonrojar que tuvo que mirar hacía otro lado.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Niisama fue donde Aizen, allí peligra...Te lo ruego, ayúdenme a salvar a mi hermano.

-¿Y eso?-Rukia no tardó en explicarle lo ocurrido-Urahara es nuestro líder, te llevare con él, pero...

-Lo se, lo se...Me tienes que vendar...En serio, arigatou Renji.

-S-Solo lo hago para devolverte el favor...No quiero deberle nada a un noble-Tapándole los ojos.

* * *

-Que gran pelea-Decía Urahara emocionado mientras el público veían como los hombres de Unohana se llevaban a los heridos-Pero creo que aún hay ganas de más... ¿Quien más quiere pelear?

-Y-...-Shinji pensaba pelear contra Ichigo por revancha, pero alguien se le adelanto.

-¡Yo!-Exclamo Orihime poniéndose de pie de un salto-Aquella me dejo tan emocionada que quiero pelear.

-Bien, bien...Nuestra Orihime-chan va a pelear... ¿Pero contra quien?-Se le prende el foco-¡Lo tengo! ¡Toushirou-kun!-Señalándolo con el dedo.

-¿Yo?-Indicándose.

-Una pelea entre ustedes dos será muy emocionante.

-Después no te quejes si dejo en cama a Orihime por meses.

-Eso lo veremos Toushirou-kun-Dijo Orihime mientras se desafiaban con la mirada.

La gente exclamaba ansiosos por una nueva pelea, pero los gritos se fueron de golpe cuando Renji abrió las puertas y entró. Sin decir nada, se le acercó a Urahara, le susurro algo en el oído y este asintió.

-Gomen ne, pero pospondremos la pelea... Hay una emergencia de capitanes. Que los capitanes, comandantes, Ishida e Ichigo-kun me sigan.

Obedeciendo a Urahara, los mencionados lo siguieron mientras los demás volvían decepcionados a sus deberes. Entraron al comedor de estudio y vieron a Rukia.

-¡Rukia-chan!-Exclamo Orihime con sorpresa.

-Renji ya me contó los detalles...Pides ayuda para salvar a tu hermano de Aizen.

-Onegai, es muy orgulloso y no quiso escuchar...Le suplico que lo salven.

-¿Por qué deberíamos perder nuestro tiempo en eso?-Pregunto Soifong.

-Porque mi estimada Soifong, Yoruichi le hizo una promesa a Hisana antes de que ella muriese.

-Que cuidaríamos de él-Hablo la morena-Esta vez lideraré yo Kisuke, no envíes a Orihime.

-No te hagas Yoruichi, ya sabías que tomaría esa decisión. Gomen ne Orihime-chan, pero no quiero que te acerques a la guarida de Aizen, ambo sabemos por qué.

-Hai-Asintió resignada.

-Yo pido ir-Dijo Ukitake poniéndose de pie-A pesar de todo, no deja de ser mi amigo.

-Si mi viejo amigo Ukitake va, yo también-Dijo Kyoraku.

-Matsumoto, Renji, Hinamori y Kira irán igual-Ordeno Urahara-¿Desean alguien mas?

-Con eso será suficiente.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Shunsui.

* * *

-Buenos días, señor Kuchiki – dijeron Lolly y Menolly al verlo entrar al cuartel general.

-¿Se encuentra Aizen? – pregunto fríamente Byakuya.

-Creo que salió desde la mañana, solo esta el señor Gin – respondió Lolly.

-Pasare- Byakuya entra a las oficinas.

-Se veía molesto, ¿no crees? – Menolly pregunta a Lolly mientras esta solo asiente.

* * *

-Byakuya, ¿a que se debe el honor de tu visita? – pregunta Gin con su típico sarcasmo.

-¿Donde esta Aizen? – grita molesto.

-No lo se, el no me dice nunca a donde sale – de nuevo con sarcasmo.

-Ustedes todo este tiempo se han burlado de mi – Byakuya se acerca a Gin. – se me acaba la paciencia, ¿dime a donde fue?

-Señores Ichimaru y Kuchiki, ¿ocurre algo? – el temible Barragán aparece desde las sombras.

-¿Barragán? – Byakuya lo ve sorprendido. - ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Es un nuevo aliado – dice Gin – es mi responsabilidad que los espadas sean mas fuertes cada vez, deberías agradecerme.

-Sabes bien que este sujeto es de la misma calaña de Yamamoto. – Murmura Byakuya – no pude ser nuestro aliado.

-Cumple con el principal requisito – Gin amplia su sonrisa – es poderoso.

-Si tiene alguna objeción con mi trabajo – Barragán acaricia su espada – hágamelo saber, señor Byakuya.

-No es con tu trabajo, es con el de Ichimaru – Byakuya saca su espada – desde hace años debí hacerlo.

-¿Así que no te gustan mis métodos? – Gin también saca su espada – eres muy aburrido.

* * *

-Disculpen lindas señoritas, ¿se encuentra el patán de su amo? – Kyoraku se acerca atrevidamente a Lolly y Menolly.

-Viejo rabo verde, con que derecho le habla así a Aizen-sama. – Lolly lanza una cachetada a Kyoraku pero este la detiene con facilidad suavemente.

-No deberías hacer ese gesto de enojo, sonriendo eres mas bella. – dice Shunsui.

-Podemos pasar – Renji se adelanta ignorando a las guardias y Hinamori lo sigue tímidamente.

-Capitán dese prisa y deje de coquetear – Hinamori recomienda.

-Este lugar es muy lujoso, y es casi tan grande como el Seireitei – Renji se sorprende.

-Esto ha sido comprado con el dinero del pueblo. – reclama Kyoraku.

-¿Donde están los demás? – Pregunto Hinamori.

-Entraran por la puerta sur – respondió Renji cortante – vamos a sacar a ese ricachón, corran.

-Oye Renji-kun estas muy interesado – Hinamori burlona – ¿por que será?

-Cállate Momo.

-Hacen mucho escándalo, tengan respeto a este sagrado recinto – Hallibel aparece.

-¿Tu? – Renji saca su espada.

-Ustedes tres han invadido nuestro hogar – Hallibel saca su espada – un acto así es una declaración de guerra, solo les espera la muerte.

-Grrrr, me gustan cuando se enojan – finalizo Kyoraku.

-¡Capitán!-Alegaron Renji y Hinamori.

* * *

Grande Shunsui! XD


	23. ¿Por qué esa alma?

New capitulo de codiciando a la rosa

muchas gracias a todos por la paciencia y los review ^^

Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo.

**Capitulo 23: ¿Por qué esa alma?**

-Bueno, los niños no deben meterse en cosas de grandes... Adelántense.

-Pero...-Murmuro Hinamori.

-Descuiden, podre con esta tigresa-Ocupo unos segundos para arreglarse el sombrero y otros para atacar a Hallibel sin usar mucha fuerza por lo que ella lo detuvo sin problemas.

-Ese no fue todo tu poder-Dijo mientras los otros seguían adelante.

-Gomen, es que no me gusta lastimar a mujeres, así que te pido que te rindas.

-No me tomes a la ligera capitán-Yendo al ataque, pero Shunsui lo detuvo sin problemas.

* * *

Por el lado sur Ukitake, Yoruichi, Matsumoto y Kira corrían para cumplir su objetivo, pero se detuvieron brutalmente cuando soldados se aparecieron y no tardaron en atacar. Ellos se encargaron sin problemas, aunque aún llegaban más.

-Yo me encargo-Dijo Kira cuando estuvieron en un estrecho pasillo-Ustedes sigan adelante.

-De acuerdo-Dijo Yoruichi-Andando.

-¡Ten cuidado Kira!-Le grito Rangiku.

-Lo tendré-Le aseguro para volver a pelear.

-Lo más probable...-Comento Ukitake-Es que también este Gin.

Matsumoto se tenso al oír ese nombre, pero rápidamente aparto aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza.

-Veremos que hacer cuando lleguemos al momento.

Al doblar una esquina, vieron a tres jóvenes: Una morena de pelo ondulado, una chica que se cubría la boca con sus largas mangas y una de cabello corto y mirada enojona.

-Yo me encargo de estas -Hablo Yoruichi-No me demorare ni un segundo.

-¡Entendido comandante!-Dijeron capitán y teniente para luego seguir, dejando a la morena atrás.

Finalmente llegaron al mismo tiempo que Momo y Renji. Vieron que la pelea de Byakuya contra Gin parecía pareja, pero aún así, se analizaban con cuidado, el más mínimo error y morías. Dieron un paso y Barragán los detuvo juntos con sus hombres.

-¡¿Barragán?-Exclamo Ukitake.

-Debí suponer que Aizen elegía a la peor calaña como aliados-Murmuro Renji.

-No entiendo a la gente de hoy en día, pero no creo que deban interrumpir esta pelea.

-Yo me encargo de Barragán-Hablo Ukitake-Ustedes de sus hombres.

-¡Hai!-Dijeron y su pelea comenzó.

-Ah, tenemos invitados.

-Mejor preocúpate de que no te corte la cabeza.

-Eres tan frío Byakuya, pero...-disimuladamente vio a Rangiku-Debo tener mucho cuidado de no dañar lo equivocado.

Estuvieron por largos minutos atacando, destrozando lo que estaba a su paso. Matsumoto logró acabar con una cantidad y se paso la mano por su frente para limpiarla del sudor. Vio fijamente la pelea entre Byakuya y Gin y eso causo que notase que entre las sombras, una silueta apuntaba a Byakuya con lo que parecía ser, una pistola de esas antiguas.

-Malditos, están jugando sucio-Como Byakuya no se daba cuenta por estar concentrado con Gin, lanzo una maldición mientras tiro a Haineko al suelo y corrió hacía aquel combate-¡Cuidado Byakuya-san!

Todo fue rápido, primero se oyó el BAM, el grito de Hinamori y como Rangiku Matsumoto caía agonizante al suelo, manchándolo de su propia sangre.

-A-Argh...-Quejándose.

-R-Rangiku-saaaan – Hinamori grito con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Rangiku… – Gin bajo su espada.

Al verla ahí tirada, con aquella herida en el estomago, la voluntad que tenia para pelear se había desvanecido por completo. La eterna sonrisa que figuraba en el rostro de Ichimaru desapareció.

* * *

Ukitake no lejos de ahí, se percato que algo andaba mal.

_¿Algo ocurrió?, ¿Por qué grito Momo_? – pensó mientras media a su rival, quien mantenía la tensión de la pelea.

-No te distraigas capitán – Barragán lanza un ataque frontal a Ukitake, quien lo detiene con su espada de la mano izquierda.- Veo que manejas dos espadas.

-En efecto, solo hacemos dos miembros de la resistencia capaces de utilizar dos espadas a la vez – dice Ukitake empuñando ambos aceros – uno soy yo y el otro es…

* * *

-¿Dos espadas? – pregunta Hallibel sorprendida al ver a Kyoraku empuñando dos sables. – es algo nuevo para mi.

-A mi lado podrías aprender a usar hasta tres espadas a la vez – Kyoraku usa su velocidad para escapar de los ataques de Hallibel. – ¿aceptas?

-Eres un vulgar – Hallibel insistía con ataques directos, Kyoraku solo hacia por esquivar y cubrir con su espada los constantes arribos de la mujer. – no me interesa mezclarme con gentuza.

-Estoy en desventaja – Kyoraku da un salto para alejarse de el filo de la espada de la mujer. – soy incapaz de herir tu hermosa piel.

La mujer desaparece ante la vista de su rival, Kyoraku se sorprende al ver que ya no estaba ahí, es rápida, pensó.

Una ráfaga de viento lo atravesó por la espalda y sintió la presencia de la chica respirando en su oído, Kyoraku de nuevo dio un salto para tomar distancia.

-En cambio yo estoy dispuesta a cortar tu asquerosa piel en cualquier momento – respondió Hallibel, mientras un corte diagonal en la mejilla de Shunsui comenzaba a sangrar.

-Me duelen más tus palabras que la herida, hermosa dama – de los ojos de Kyoraku salían ríos de lágrimas, y lloriqueaba como niño ante el desprecio de la bella mujer.

* * *

-Barragán déjame ir, te doy mi palabra que después de que asista a la teniente me brindare en pelea. – Ukitake trata de negociar con el espada.

-No seas estúpido capitán Ukitake, esto es un campo de batalla lo primero que deben de saber los soldados – Barragán utiliza un hacha para atacar a larga distancia – es estar preparados para morir.

* * *

-Rangiku... – Gin seguía congelado, la bala de aquella arma podría haberle disparado a cualquier persona en el mundo, y a él le daría exactamente lo mismo, él solo se preocupaba por si mismo y por nadie mas. ¿Por qué ella?, ¿Por qué precisamente ella? Habiendo tantas almas en el mundo, ¿por que aquel artefacto hirió a la única persona en el universo que le importaba?

Al ver que Gin bajo la guardia, Byakuya se acercó a la joven para examinarla, después de todo, ella le había salvado y odiaba deberle favores a la gente. Apenas rozó el lugar afectado y Rangiku grito.

-¡Rangiku!-Yoruichi hizo acto de presencia después de acabar con sus enemigos y se acercó a ambos.

-Es grave, esta demasiado adentro...Si no es atendida de inmediato va a morir.

Yoruichi miro a Gin y sin dudarlo, lo golpeo furiosa.- ¿Ves lo que pasa cuando juegas sucio?

-Pegas tan duro como siempre-Fue lo que dijo.

-Cállate imbécil, jamás te perdonare esto-Ve a los demás-Es hora de la retirada, debemos llevarla con Unohana.

-Hai-Dijeron Renji y Hinamori. El pelirrojo se cargo a la herida entre sus brazos.

Gin vio como su cómplice iba a disparar, quería impedírselo, pero Hinamori se le adelanto. Oyó su voz en un tono muy cansado que lo sorprendió y al girar, ve a Matsumoto viéndolo fijamente a través del hombro de Renji.

* * *

-¿Qué es todo ese escándalo?-Pregunto Kyoraku deteniendo sin problemas los ataques e Hallibel.

-¡Taichou!-Kira se le apareció-¡Han disparado a Rangiku-san y los demás se han adelantado en escapar porque Yoruichi ordeno la retirada!

-¿Nani?-Sorprendido-¿Byakuya?

-Yoruichi-san se lo esta llevando a la fuerza.

-Lo siento mi bella dama-Dijo mientras hizo un movimiento con una de sus espadas y para sorpresa de Hallibel, no solo su espada se alejo de sus manos, sino que termino clavada completamente en el techo que era una distancia de 12 metros-Pero debo irme.

-Maldito viejo verde-Murmuro furiosa mientras lo veía alejarse con Kira.

* * *

Unohana, Isane y diez de sus hombres no tenían descanso, trabajaban sin perder un segundo por salvar la vida de la teniente Rangiku Matsumoto. Toushirou tenía sus manos en forma de puños, Urahara estaba pensativo y Hinamori y Orihime estaban derramando lágrimas de la preocupación y por la tristeza.

-Rangiku-san...-Murmuro Orihime tapándose la boca con sus manos para ahogar un grito.

-¿P-por qué…me haces esto?... – balbuceaba Rangiku delirando mientras su rostro reflejaba el rictus de dolor.

-Capitana Unohana, tal vez trata de decirnos algo – dijo el joven Hanatarou un aprendiz bajo su mando.

-Más bien creo que tiene una pesadilla – respondió la capitana con seriedad.

_-¿De nuevo iras a entrenar con Aizen-sempai? –Respondió una joven Rangiku a Gin quien se lavaba la cara en un riachuelo._

_-Si, con él, podre aprender muchas cosas – Gin responde con una sonrisa a la jovencita – me volveré fuerte._

_Gin era el joven mas prometedor de nuestra generación, además de ser mi mejor amigo, desde niños._

_Pero todo comenzó a cambiar, desde el momento en que lo conoció a él._

_-¿Ustedes son aprendices con Yoruichi-san? – Aizen se acerco a los dos jóvenes con una sonrisa – se aproxima una guerra por la libertad del pueblo, seria bueno que tuvieran entrenamiento extra, si quieren yo les puedo ayudar._

_-G-gracias Aizen-sempai pero tenemos mucha tarea que nos dejo Yoruichi-san – respondió Rangiku de forma amable._

_-Dicen que usted logro completar la prueba de la rueda de la muerte en un intento, ¿es verdad? – pregunto emocionado Gin. – usted es una leyenda._

_-Jajaja, gracias pero háblame de "tú" – responde Aizen frotándose la nuca – mis amigos Butterfly-san y Kisuke-kun también lograron esa hazaña, así que no es la gran cosa._

_-¿Por que no le pides un autógrafo Gin? – responde sarcástica Rangiku al verlo tan emocionado._

_-Entonces Gin. He escuchado de tu talento si te interesa entrenar por las tardes puedes verme en la parte oeste del Seireitei. – recomienda Aizen mientras toma su hombro. – no te arrepentirás._

_-Si Aizen-san – respondió emocionado._

_El comenzó a ir una vez por semana, después fueron tres días, todos los días, finalmente pidió ser transferido al grupo de Aizen._

_Ya casi no nos veíamos, yo me hacia la indiferente cuando nos topábamos en los pasillos y me volteaba para no cruzar miradas con el, fui una tonta, tal vez si hubiera actuado a tiempo el no hubiera caído en ese mundo._

_-Giiiin, ¿es verdad lo que dicen? – Rangiku entro furiosa a la habitación del chico. – ¿es verdad que te vas?_

_-¿Rangiku?, lo siento tengo que cumplir con mi capitán – responde Gin guardando sus cosas en una manta._

_-Pero si te vas con el serás considerado un traidor y un desertor, ¿por que lo haces?, ¿Por qué me haces esto?_

-Gin….

-Parece que esta estable – dice Unohana. – pero hay que mantenerla en observación.

-Entendido capitana-Hablo su joven aprendiz.

-No lo aguanto-Dijo Orihime-Saldré a dar una vuelta, necesito aire y relajarme.

-Anda con cuidado-Pidió Urahara. Sabía que se volvería loca si permanecía un segundo más ahí.

-¿Cómo esta?-Quiso saber Hinamori apenas la capitana salió.

-Descuiden, no es muy grave, aunque deberá permanecer en observación.

-Gracias Unohana-Agradeció el pequeño capitán.


	24. Sellando tu luz

Aqui tienen otra continuación de "Codiciando a la Rosa"

Jose y yo agradecemos a todos por los reviews que nos mandan y la paciencia para esperar XD

como ya saben, Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo.

**Capitulo 24: Sellando tu luz.**

-Niisama. – Rukia y Byakuya estaban en una habitación, siendo vigilados por Renji y Kira. – Gomen ne por haber actuado en contra de sus órdenes, pero he hecho lo que me parecía correcto.

Byakuya no le respondió, no le había dirigido la palabra y ella sabía que estaba molesto, así que decidió desistir. Lanzo un suspiro resignada y trato de ocultar sus tristezas.

-Por cierto. – Viendo a sus vigilantes. – ¿De quien es este cuarto? ¿El dueño no se molestara?

-No porque ya no esta aquí – Dijo Renji algo molesto de que sacasen ese tema.

-Este era el cuarto de Hisana-san, aún conservamos sus cosas porque no nos atrevíamos a botarlas. – Explico Kira.

-¿El cuarto de Hisana? – Pregunto Byakuya examinando su alrededor, ahora que lo veía, tenía los gustos de ella.

* * *

Orihime termino en el pueblo, entro en un bar y se sentó en una de las mesas, ignorando las miradas de curiosos o lujurioso que la penetraban. Pidió tequila y se quedo tendida en esa mesa, tratando de calmarse. Finalmente llego su pedido, abrió la botella y lleno el vaso del contenido, estaba a milímetros de tomar cuando una mano se puso entre ambos.

-No deberías tomar.

-Maldición. – Dijo furiosa al ver a Aizen acompañada de la tal Lolly y de Menolly – Ahora no estoy para aguantarte, así que déjame sola. – Enfrentándolo. – Vete a matar a otro inocente a otro lado... Hay muchos políticos corruptos en el pueblo cercano, vete para allá.

-He estado todo el día afuera, así que no se lo que paso... ¿Alguien te hizo daño, mi bella Orihime? – Acariciándole el rostro, para molestia de Lolly.

-Definitivamente no debí venir. – Apartando aquella mano de una bofetada para ponerse de pie, dejo algo de dinero en la mesa, le aviso al cantinero y salió.

-Aizen-sama, esa mujer le falto al respeto – advirtió Lolly – déjenos ir a hablar con ella para que le venga a dar una disculpa.

-¿En serio creen poder hacer eso? – pregunto curioso Aizen. – seria interesante verlo.

-No lo defraudaremos Aizen-sama – dijo emocionada Menolly.

-La traeremos a sus pies – finalizo Lolly mientras ambas chicas salieron corriendo del bar.

-Esas mujeres locas la pueden lastimar – Stark interviene con su taciturna voz – se supone que usted tiene sentimientos por ella, ¿o me equivoco?

-No te preocupes Stark – Aizen toma con suavidad su copa – Orihime es una rosa difícil de marchitar,

Lolly y Menolly caminaban por el pueblo, a través de las tiendas y los puestos, lograron divisar a Orihime que se encontraba mirando un puesto donde vendían collares y pulseras, necesitaba algunos para regalarle a Matsumoto cuando despertara ya que a la rubia mujer, le gustaba mucho esos accesorios.

Se acercaron a ella, Lolly la tomo del hombro y la jalo de su ropa, provocando que girara bruscamente, cual si fuera una de sus rutinas de baile.

-Ustedes son… - Orihime reacciona sorprendida al ver a aquellas mujeres plantándose frente a ella, ¿que no se suponía que Aizen respetaría su prorroga?, pensó.

-Maldita mujer, te llevaremos a rastras para que te disculpes con Aizen-sama – amenazo Lolly.

-Ya lo hable con el, dentro de una semana lo veré – dijo Orihime molesta – por el momento no quiero saber nada de el, ni de sus hombres.

-Estúpida, no estas en condiciones de exigir – grita Menolly, tomo un pequeño recipiente con tequila en el interior y lanzo el líquido a la cara de Orihime. – querías beber, ¿cierto?

Las dos mujeres reían como locas y se burlaban de la pelinaranja quien se limpiaba el rostro con un pañuelo.

Orihime no contesto y las miro de reojo, sabiendo que actuaban como mujeres resentidas por la ira y los celos, se notaba a leguas.

-Maldita, ¿Por qué me ves con esa cara de superioridad? – Lolly lanza un golpe con el puño.

Orihime lo detiene con la mano derecha, de forma tranquila y sin mostrar gran cambio en su cara.

-No tengo nada en su contra, por favor váyanse – recomendó Orihime.

Lolly arrebato su mano y saco una espada de su kimono Orihime imito el movimiento sacando su propia espada, los comerciantes de alrededor se alejaron lo mas posible para no resultar heridos.

-No se que ve Aizen-sama en ti – Lolly comenzó con su monologo ante la mirada seria de Orihime – solo eres una chiquilla tonta, no estas a su altura.

Lolly lanza una estocada la cual Orihime repele con autoridad, con un ligero movimiento de cintura, logra ganarle la espalda y con un sutil movimiento de muñeca pudo estirar su brazo de tal forma que atravesó por el cuello de la sirvienta de Aizen.

-No puede ser – dijo Menolly al darse cuanta que Lolly tenia la espada de Orihime al borde de su garganta y esta atrás susurrándole en la oreja.

-Ríndete, ya no tienes salida – dijo Orihime sosteniendo su espada.

-Maldita hija de...-Exclamo Lolly tratando de ocultar su miedo de que esa espada le atraviese su cuello.

-No quiero matarte, por favor... - Insistía la joven.

-¡No actúes con superioridad! – Grito Menolly ya recuperada de la impresión, atacando a la chica.

Orihime no se inmuto, simplemente lo esquivo girando hacía su izquierda. Eso provocó que fuese Lolly quien recibiese el leve corte y la comandante puso el filo en el suelo, provocando que tropezasen y cayesen al suelo. La gente no pudo evitar reírme en silencio, Orihime mostró una amplia sonrisa de superioridad y diversión mientras tomaba las espadas.

-Que espadas tan inútiles... ni Uryuu las quisiera. – Pensó lanzándolas a volar. – Ya-ne. – Partiendo hacía otra tienda.

Después de comprar lo que estaba segura que a la teniente le gustará, volvió al refugio. Se enteró del estado de la chica y se sintió un poco mejor. Camino hacía su cuarto cuando se pilló a Ichigo en el camino.

-Orihime, ¿Donde andabas?

-Fui a dar una vuelta al pueblo, gomen ¿te preocupe?

-Claro, deberías andar con cuidado, los hombres de Aizen podrían hacerte algo.

-Tranquilo que Aizen no me pondrá un dedo encima. – Sonrió. – _Por ahora _– Pensó.

-¿Quieres dar una vuelta?

-Claro – Sonríe. Cualquier cosa por estar con él.

* * *

Hinamori fue al cuarto que una vez fue de Hisana a dejarles comida a sus amigos y a los hermanos Kuchiki. Ahora caminaba por la mansión con la cabeza gacha, la verdad es que estaba muy triste por lo de Rangiku, a pesar que la capitana afirmo esta estable, no podía evitar el miedo porque la situación era similar con sus padres... Tenia miedo de que su amiga sufriese el mismo destino que ellos.

-¿Momo? – La joven alza su rostro.

-Shiro-chan – Murmuro sorprendida al verlo ya que pensó que estaría entrenando.

-¿Aún estas preocupada por Matsumoto? – Vio como agacho su cabeza nuevamente-No le pasara lo ismo que a tus padres, ella es fuerte y ya sabes lo que dicen..."Mala hierba nunca muere"

Momo sonrió ante su comentario, sabía que trataba de animarla – Arigatou Toushirou.

* * *

-Mira Ichigo-kun esas ardillas se están peleando – dijo Orihime apuntando a la rama de un árbol con una sonrisa y riendo como una niña – jaja le arrojo una nuez, ¿viste?

-Esa ardilla se parece a Zaraki – agrego Ichigo provocando una carcajada de Orihime – jeje igual de sádica.

-Si, si, es verdad – respondió Orihime con sus manos entrelazadas a la altura de su ombligo.

-Orihime – Ichigo llama su atención – ¿algo te preocupa?

-N-no, ¿por que lo dices? – respondió la chica con una sonrisa forzada, que en realidad era un grito de auxilio disfrazado.

-Bueno, tal vez es mi imaginación, pero desde tu encuentro con Aizen estas no se – Ichigo cambia su expresión a un semblante serio – rara.

-Supongo que son solo nervios – respondió manteniendo su sonrisa.

-Si el te hizo algo dímelo y en este momento voy y lo… – decía Ichigo pero Orihime lo interrumpió con un beso en la boca, derribándolo sobre el césped del bosque.

-Por ahora lo único que quiero es disfrutar este momento.

* * *

Finalmente la semana había pasado, Orihime había logrado mantenerse serena durante los días previos pero con la llegada de la fecha establecida, era un manojo de nervios, estaba confundida y no sabia como actuar. La vida de su hermano dependía de ella.

Urahara e Isshin se encontraban en la sala de la base del Seireitei, charlando y riendo, ambos notaron que Ichigo iba y venia.

-¿Ocurre algo Ichigo-kun? – dijo Urahara, agitando su abanico.

-¿Han visto a Orihime? – Pregunto Ichigo bajando la vos – la vi en la mañana y no la he vuelto a ver, esta muy rara hoy.

-No se, debe andar por ahí… - Urahara es interrumpido por Isshin.

-Yo lo arreglo Kisuke… Hijo tienes que entender a las mujeres – Isshin se acerca al joven y le pone una mano en su hombro mostrando una gran cara de sabiduría – hay días en que la mujer… – el hombre pone su mano derecha a lado de su boca como contando un secreto – se pone mas sensible de lo normal, es cuestión de hormonas y esas cosas del cuerpo de las mujeres.

-Cabrón, tu nada tomas con seriedad – responde Ichigo mientras lo golpea en la cabeza con una vena en la frente por el coraje – yo no hablo de eso.

-Debes escucharme hijo – Isshin lloriquea y se arrodilla – si no tomas en cuenta mis consejos lo arruinaras.

-Ichigo-kun, deberías ir con Yoruichi, tal vez ella sepa algo. – recomienda Urahara amablemente.

-Si, a donde sea lejos de este patético sujeto – dice mientras lleva a rastras a Isshin quien lo abrazaba de las piernas.

-¡Ya suéltame! – Apartándolo de una patada-Joder, me saca de quicio.

-Hola Ichigo, ven un momento – Fueron las palabras de Yoruichi al aparecerse.

-Hola Yoruichi-san, iba a verte.

-Lo se, por eso estoy aquí, es sobre Orihime, ¿No? – Ve como asiente – Sígueme.

-Quería saber si sabías algo de ella, ha estado extraña.

-Lo que pasa es que esta preocupada.

-¿Preocupada de que?

-No quiso que te lo dijésemos, pero... ¿Recuerdas aquel chico con el cual te enfrentaste? Sora.

-Si, si lo recuerdo... ¿Qué pasa con él?

-Él es el hermano de Orihime – Vio como Ichigo reflejo la sorpresa en sus ojos – Ella solo... – Se interrumpe, parecía estar bajo en trance unos minutos que hasta se le cayo el tazón de sus manos – Ay no... ¡KISUKE! – Corriendo.

-¡¿Yoruichi-san? – Exclamo – ¡Matte! – Siguiéndola.

-¡Kisuke, Kisuke! – Gritaba la mujer histérica.

-¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto sorprendido porque se abalanzo hacía él con lágrimas en los ojos – ¿Qué viste? – Alarmado

* * *

-Aizen-sama, lamento interrumpirlo cuando esta paseando por su jardín – Hablo Lolly con la cabeza gacha – Pero aquella mujer ya esta aquí. Lo espera en su estudio.

-¿Orihime-chan? Que bien, la estaba esperando – Con su sonrisa de siempre – Gracias Lolly.

Sousuke caminaba algo emocionado por verla y oír su respuesta, cosa que molestaba a su sirvienta. Cuando llegó, la vio de pie, dándole la espalda porque veía la ventana.

-Bienvenida Orihime-chan – Alzando sus brazos.

-Déjate de juegos... – Sin voltearse o se arrepentiría de su decisión.

-Y dime... ¿Tu respuesta es...?

Hubo silencio, la joven necesitaba fuerzas para lo que diría, incluso tuvo que contener sus lágrimas, no iba a llorar delante de nadie de aquella casa de locos asesinos. Inhalo aire y voltea para enfrentarlo.

-Te detesto, pero... pero... no puedo perder a mi hermano... no de nuevo... Yo... me casare contigo, pero a cambio no le pondrás un dedo encima a mi gente, a los del pueblo, a mi hermano y no me quitaras mi virginidad hasta que estemos casados.

Aizen no pudo ocultar su amplia sonrisa de triunfo, finalmente tiene lo que siempre quiso.


	25. ¿Será un castigo?

Y este es el segundo regalo para mis ichihimistas. (El primero es sirenas para los que no han leidoe se primero)

Disfruten mucho esta navidad!

Bleach es de Tite Kubo.

**Capitulo 25: ¿Será un castigo?**

_Gomen ne, pero debo hacerlo...por el bien de ustedes, el pueblo y de mi hermano...Estoy segura y ustedes también de que mi madre hubiese hecho lo mismo...Gomen ne y Sayonara_

Esa fue la nota que Orihime dejo sobre su cama, al lado de sus armas y membrecía.

Urahara leía una y otra vez la hoja de papel, pudo notar que las huellas de dos pequeñas gotas, se mostraban en la base de la misma, _tal vez eran las lágrimas de Orihime-chan_, pensó Urahara, quien ni sonreía, ni agitaba su abanico.

Ichigo era sostenido por su padre, apenas escuchaba la conversación, entre comandantes.

-Convocare a mis mejores hombres. Kira llama a Zaraki, Shunsui, Ukitake, Kurotsushi y a Shinji, nos acompañaran a Kisuke y a mi a rescatar a los hermanos Inoue – se apresuro una alterada Yoruichi.

-Yo también iré, suéltame – gritaba desesperado Ichigo, mientras su padre mantenía su agarre. – tengo que ir.

-Espera Kira – Urahara interviene – hay que pensar con la cabeza fría, ella se ha ido por voluntad propia, ¿Qué podemos hacer?

-¿Kisuke? – dice Yoruichi sorprendida.

-P-pero Urahara-san – nerviosamente Kira trata de interceder.

-¿De que mierda hablas? – Ichigo estaba vuelto loco – su padre e incluso ya el mismo Renji trataban de contenerlo, de seguir así quedaría afónico de tanto gritar – ¿a caso no la piensas ayudar?

-¡Entiende, ella lo ha decidido! – Urahara responde con autoridad. – respeta su decisión.

Urahara partió a su habitación dando la espalda.

-Yoruichi-san, estamos bajo tus órdenes, cuando quieras nos vamos. - Ukitake le susurro al oído. – creo que Urahara-san esta al margen de todo esto, pero Isshin puede acompañarnos.

-Gracias Ukitake – Yoruichi sonríe mientras ve partir a Urahara – pero esperare indicaciones de Kisuke, él ya debe estar planeando la mejor decisión.

* * *

Orihime se encontraba ya instalada en su nuevo cuarto, el cual era enorme, casi tan grande como la casa de Urahara y Yoruichi a las afueras del pueblo. Los muebles eran importados de occidente, maderas finas y las mejores sedas. Un tocador y un espejo enorme. En el cual las joyas más costosas se dejaban ver. Una jaula de oro, pero jaula al fin.

Orihime sentada en su enorme cama, veía el collar que le había regalado Ichigo, alguien toca la puerta.

-¿Ulquiorra? – Orihime sorprendida se levanto de su cama y tomo su espada. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tranquila mujer, ya no puedo tocarte ni un pelo – dijo sin parpadear - tu vida le pertenece a Aizen-sama.

-¿Qué quieres? – Pregunto Orihime molesta – por favor déjame sola.

-Solo vengo a dejarte tu ropa – el hombre de mirada perdida saco un vestido largo blanco con vivos negros.

-Este es el uniforme de los Espada – dice Orihime sorprendida.

-Aizen te ha dado el honor de ser la espada "0" – dijo sin mostrar gran cambio en sus facciones – después de todo eres muy poderosa.

-Gracias, ahora vete...aunque no lo usare.

-Debes hacerlo ahora que le perteneces a nuestro señor.

-Acepte ser su esposa, pero JAMAS levantare mi espada para sus ideales, para eso están ustedes, sus peones.

-Te recuerdo que tu hermano es uno de los peones-Mueve su cabeza por el lado derecho para esquivar un jarrón que se hizo añicos al chocar con la pared.

-No vuelvas a repetirlo...-Amenazo-Ahora vete.

-Aquellas sirvientas que humillaste vendrán para alistarte para la cena-Se va.

Orihime agacho su cabeza, sus manos temblaban y sus ojos no tardaron en derramar lágrimas, volvió a tomar el collar que le regalo su única persona amada y lo beso dulcemente.

-Gomen ne...Ichigo-kun...En verdad...En verdad yo quería ser tu esposa, pero...-Se limpia las lágrimas y de sus bolsillos saco un viejo sobre que era para Aizen, pero no escrito por ella-Okasan.

Veía ese sobre fijamente, estaba perdiendo la noción del tiempo hasta que ve como las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, quería llorar, pero hasta ahora, no se lo había permitido.

Lo hará sólo por esta vez.

Escondió su rostro en la enorme cama y allí ahogó su llanto, queriendo botar todo para no llorar de nuevo.

* * *

Ulquiorra camino por la mansión mientras la servidumbre se inclinaba ante él por respeto. Toco una puerta con sus nudillos y la abre al oír un "delante". Al otro lado estaban Aizen y Gin.

-¿Orihime-chan estaba a gusto en su cuarto Ulquiorra?

-Le ha dado el mejor cuarto Aizen-sama-Fue lo que salieron de sus labios.

-¿Que opino de su ascenso a Espada?-Pregunto Gin curioso a su modo.

-No desea ponérselo...Dice que no lo ayudara con sus ideales.

-Eso es lo que me esperaba de Orihime-chan... Descuida Ulquiorra que no me molesta... Tarde o temprano lo hará.

-Pero no crees que eres algo malvado al dejar a Lolly y a Menolly como sus mucamas personales-Comento Gin.

-No me preocupa porque Orihime-chan se encarga muy bien...Pero si de sus labios sale que ellas le hicieron algo... me temo que tendré que deshacerme de dos buenas servidumbres.

* * *

Urahara estaba en el salón de las memorias, recorriendo cada fotografía de los grandes hombres y mujeres que lucharon por lo justo. Se detuvo al ver la de Butterfly para luego quitarse el sombrero.

-Te pido mis disculpas Butterfly...No la he cuidado lo suficiente, si me hubiese dado cuenta...Tal vez no se hubiese ido con Aizen.

_Flash Back_

_-¡Te encontré!-Exclamo Urahara animado como siempre. Estaba en aquel salón, pero para encontrar a una niña de 6 años que cargaba entre sus pequeños brazos un conejo de peluche-Son las 3am Orihime-chan, ¿Por qué despierta?_

_-Papi Kisuke-Murmuro quitándole la vista al cuadro de su fallecida madre-No puedo dormir._

_-¿De nuevo? siempre con tus problemas para dormir-Sentándose en el suelo con sus piernas abiertas y trajo a Orihime hacía él para abrazarla._

_-Háblame de ella Papi Kisuke._

_-Ella era una mujer increíble... fuerte, inteligente...con un gran corazón._

_-¿Por qué murió?_

_Fin flash Back_

-Fue asesinada por el primer amor de tu madre.

* * *

Era la hora de la cena y se vio obligada a ponerse un vestido rojo bastante atrevido a pesar de su sencillez. Ignoro las miradas de odio de las sirvientas y se dejo ser guiada por ellas hacía donde estaba Aizen.

Entro al comedor, todos los invitados la veían como uno miraría una joya en el aparador, como a un diamante. Hallibel la recibió y tomada de la mano la llevo hasta donde Aizen, quien le paso una mano por la cintura.

-Bienvenida Orihime-chan – le susurro al oído, provocando que los bellos de la chica se erosionaran por el escalofrió – a tu nuevo mundo.

-Estamos aquí reunidos para congraciarnos con Aizen Sousuke-sama, quien en próximas fechas tomara como esposa a la señorita Inoue Orihime – Barragán iniciaba con el protocolo, mientras Aizen cada vez abrazaba con mas fuerza a Orihime.

-Gracias Barragán-san, estoy muy feliz – el roce con el cuerpo de Orihime provoco que Aizen se excitara, al sentir sus caderas tan cercanas y el escote a su merced, maldijo por tener que esperar hasta el día de la boda para poseerla.

-Esa maldita, no merece este honor – Lolly murmuraba a Menolly quien asentía – ¿Qué le ve Aizen-sama?

-Y por cierto, también quiero darle la bienvenida a mi viejo amigo Kaname, hiciste un buen trabajo entrenando a Sora en Europa – Aizen levanta su copa para saludar al moreno hombre, mientras Orihime reacciona.

-Solo hice mi parte – Tousen hizo una reverencia.

-¿Aizen donde esta mi hermano? – Orihime le pregunta en voz baja a su prometido, ya sentada a su lado.

-Llámame Sousuke – sugiere Aizen.

-Sousuke, ¿donde esta mi hermano? – pregunto la chica.

_Flash back_

_-Gomen ne, Sousuke-kun_

_-No, esta bien Butterfly, solo quería que supieras la verdad de mis sentimientos._

_-Sousuke-kun_

_Fin flash back._

-Contesta, ¿dónde esta?

-Lo siento, me vino un recuerdo – respondió Aizen. – a él no le gustan estas fiestas, así que prefirió ausentarse.

-Ya veo – dijo Orihime no muy convencida

Gin desde el otro extremo de la mesa alzaba su copa, ya se encontraba mas tranquilo, porque le habían mandado un mensaje informando que Rangiku estaba fuera de peligro, así que su sonrisa de siempre volvió y ya planeaba algo.

-Ichimaru-sama va a decir algo - menciono Hallibel llamando la atención de todos.

-Creo que hablo por todos, queremos ver un apasionado beso de los novios – dijo Ichimaru con una sonrisa mientras la cara de Orihime se distorsionaba por la idea.

Como le hubiese gustado ponerse de pie, pescar un cuchillo y lanzárselo directamente a la cabeza de Gin por haber sugerido aquella idea. Muchas personas asintieron ante aquella idea y lo único que ella quería ahora era un desmayo, pero sabía que no ocurriría y se resigno al sentir los fríos dedos de Aizen sobre su mentón.

-Deberías sonreír más Orihime-chan-Susurro.

-Eso sería una mentira-Fueron sus palabras.

Nadie se podía imaginar los esfuerzos de Orihime por no mostrar asco, especialmente cuando sus labios sintieron los de su prometido. Oía aplausos mientras sentía aquel beso cada vez más apasionado, incluso lo sentía de algún modo embriagador... ¿Acaso era una señal de que su destino ya estaba marcado?

Toda la noche se quedo en silencio mientras la gente hablaba, no quería soltar un tono o estaba segura que gritaría, lanzaría maldiciones y demás. Comía su cena tranquila y trataba de parecer que escuchaba, especialmente cuando las mujeres le hablaban de la buena selección que obtuvo.

-Orihime-chan, deberías comer del postre-Invito Aizen tomándola de la mano.

-Lo siento Sousuke, pero no...Las avellanas me dan alergia y por una razón, cuando como pasas, termino en cama quejándome de dolor...No quieres eso ¿O si?-Haciendo presión su mano que estaba oculta debajo de la mesa, en forma de puño y conteniendo sus ganas.

-Por supuesto que no, dime que deseas y los de la cocina lo prepararán de inmediato.

-No quiero nada-Fue su respuesta. La verdad es que deseaba encerrarse, volver a estar sola y alejada de todo.

Disimuladamente veía lo que pasaba a su alrededor, vio como Gin andaba alegre y hablando con Tousen, cosa que la molesto harto, especialmente porque la situación de Rangiku era por su culpa y él de lo lindo por muy que ya este a salvo... Agacho su cabeza preguntándose si su amiga ya despertó, como habían tomado los demás su decisión, pero tuvo que cerrar sus ojos con fuerza al pensar en Ichigo, no podía darse ese lujo delante de Aizen.

-Esta comenzando a aceptar su destino-Fueron las palabras de Ulquiorra.

-Sousuke...no quiero ser tu espada-Hablo Orihime-¿Por qué me colocaste como una?

-Porque eres fuerte mi bella princesa.

-No levantare mi espada para tus necesidades y lo sabes-Susurro-Para eso que se encarguen tus hombres, pero no involucres a mi hermano.

-Tranquila que no estoy molesto...Y veras que lo aceptaras-Acariciándole suavemente la mejilla-En cambio yo...-Acercándose a su oído-A pesar de ser un hombre de honor, no puedo controlarme de vez en cuando-Orihime sintió un escalofrió al sentir como aquellas caricias comenzaban a descender.

-Pues te aguantas-Liberándose con un poco de rudeza-Ya diste tu palabra.

-Me encanta cuando pones esa cara – Aizen toma la mano de la chica para besarla- te pareces mucho a Butterfly.

El rostro de Orihime torno en una mezcla de ira y felicidad, ira por que no soportaba que un hombre del estilo de Aizen mencionara el nombre de su difunta madre, y mas por que sabia que el era su asesino, sin embargo también sintió una extraña alegría, al saber que se parecía a su madre.

-Aizen, no la vuelvas mencionar –respondió con la voz seria.

-Esta bien pero, llámame Sousuke, recuérdalo – el hombre acariciaba el labio inferior de la chica con su pulgar.

La fiesta continuaba y los invitados seguían con su charla, toda la "gente bonita", del pueblo y sus alrededores charlaban y debatían, todo era protocolo y buenos modales, que diferente era a las fiestas en el Seireitei donde Urahara, Shinji y Shunsui amenizaban el lugar.

-Ven Orihime-chan, quiero presentarte a mi amigo Kaname – Aizen la tomo de la mano y juntos caminaron hacia donde Gin y Tousen tenían una acalorada platica.

-Por fortuna ella ya está bien no quiero que… - Gin es interrumpido por Aizen.

-Kaname viejo amigo, permíteme presentarte a mi futura esposa – dice Aizen.

Orihime se da cuenta que Tousen era invidente, pero no refleja la sorpresa en su rostro.

-Es un placer señorita Inoue – Kaname da una reverencia. – debe estar orgullosa de su hermano, es un guerrero ejemplar.

-Gracias – se limito a contestar Orihime.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en algún salón de el Seireitei Ichigo era vigilado, sentado en una silla a lado de una cama y una pequeña mesa, el pelinaranja, contaba los segundos para recibir noticas.

-Maldición, no me pueden hacer esto – dijo Ichigo molesto. – déjenme ir, cabrones.

Frente a él, Zaraki, murmuraba cosas con Renji, mientras Shinji se mantenía caminando de un lado a otro frente a Ichigo.

-Cállate malnacido, nosotros estamos igual de desesperados que tu – Shinji grita finalmente – deberías agradecer que estamos aquí cuidándote para que no cometas suicidio.

Ichigo no dijo nada, estaba atrapado, no podía ir a rescatar a Orihime, no lo dejaban, decían que tenía que hacerse un plan, pero para el eso era estúpido, no había tiempo.

* * *

Orihime se había sentado en una silla a lado de una jardinera, mientras Aizen, Tousen y Barragán se reían a lo lejos por las anécdotas del ex capitán, Gin aprovecho para acercarse a la chica.

-Disculpa Orihime-san – Gin se acerco sin mostrar su sonrisa característica. – ¿es verdad que Rangiku se recupero de su herida?

-No sabía que te importase, después de todo, eres un vil canalla – ataque indiferente, cruzándose de piernas y viendo hacía otro lado.

-Oh, vamos Orihime-chan, no seas malita.

-¿Estás diciéndome que eres el único que puede ser malo y cruel?

-Bueno, es mi marca registrada.

-Rangiku-san tenía razón al decir que tienes la habilidad de desesperar a las personas. – Bufo molesta. Finalmente se digno a verlo – Sinceramente… no lo sé, me fui antes de saber algo – Confeso – Es irónico, a ti no te importa nadie en el mundo, y aún así, te preocupa Rangiku-san… es irónico que esa bala haya lastimado a la única persona en el mundo que te importaba… debió ser un castigo para ti, por los pecados y errores que hiciste.


	26. En un mundo nuevo

Despues de un largo tiempo, aqui tienen otra continuacion de Codiando a la rosa de la Libertad.

Lamento hacerlos esperar taaanto, pero parte del fic se había perdido, justo desde este capi en adelante, asique tenia que estar escribiendo y pensando para no olvidar las cosas importantes o se perderia el hilo del fic, fue duro, pero lo consegui! asique podre subir de nuevo uff

Agradezco a todos por su LAAARGAAA paciencia

Bleach y sus personajes es propiedad de Tite Kubo**  
**

**Capitulo 26: En un mundo nuevo.**

Gin y Orihime cruzaban miradas de desafío, ninguno de los dos planeaba ser derrotado aunque parecía que la chica llevaba la ventaja por haber mencionado los puntos débiles del cara de zorro.

-Yo mismo pagaré mis pecados, no permitiré que Rangiku sea involucrada.

-Pero ya lo fue. – Le recordó con la voz cargada en odio, parecía que se desahogaba con Gin de la realidad de su nueva vida: esposada al lado del hombre que odiaba.

Y también… vengarse de haber hecho uno de sus comentarios para que Aizen la besase. Se pone de pie y se inclina, a pesar del enojo, no iba a mostrarle a él o al resto de la gente que era una vagabunda sin modales.

-Con permiso. – Y camina con tal de alejarse de Gin.

Tuvo ganas de tomar un té, pero como sólo habían botellas y copas con diferentes tipos de vinos y licores, decidió ir hacía la cocina… el único problema es que no sabía dónde quedaba, así que no tuvo más elección que acercarse a Hallibel, la menos asesina ante sus ojos (sin contar a Stark que no lo pillaba por ningún lado)

-Disculpa, Hallibel-san… ¿Dónde se encuentra la cocina?

-¿Por qué? Si Orihime-sama desea algo, sólo dígalo y se lo traeremos.

-No gracias… prefiero ir por mí misma

-No creo que sea inconveniente, una mujer de su categoría no puede ir a la cocina.

-La verdad es que si puedo porque soy una aldeana, una bailarina, ¿recuerdas? – Alzando una ceja ante la terquedad de la rubia, ¿Qué tan malo era ir por una taza tú misma?

-Se equivoca, ahora es la prometida de Aizen-sama, debe mostrarse como tal.

_No soy su prometida porque quiera._

-¿Qué es lo que esta pasando? – Al ver tal escenario, Aizen se había acercado.

-Sólo quiero ir a la cocina y prepararme una taza de té… ¿Es mucho pedir?

-Si eso es lo que deseas, deja que alguien de la servidumbre vaya.

-No es necesario. – Alegó con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, estaba demasiado acostumbrada a hacer las cosas por si misma desde temprana edad porque pensó que ya era una molestia para Kisuke y Yoruichi cuidarla, hacer cosas era lo menos que podía hacer. – Quiero hacerlo por mí misma… por favor, Sousuke. – Rogó sin muchas ganas, pero no tenía muchas opciones, quería acabar con esto rápido ya que la gente observaba.

-Si eso es lo que quieres, adelante. – Regalándole una de sus sonrisas ecuánimes.

Hallibel le indicó como llegar a la cocina y Orihime se grabo cada indicación con mucho cuidado ya que tenía la mala suerte de perderse, mas si eran en lugares nuevos. Mientras caminaba, suspirada muy cansada, en verdad no podía imaginarse en este estilo de vida, más bien, no se podía adaptar tan fácil… ¿Cómo es que lo hacía Ichigo?

Reflejó tristeza al pensar en él y acaricia el collar que le había regalado en su cumpleaños, aquel presente le ayudaba a sobrevivir en toda esa pesadilla.

-Ichigo-kun. – Susurró con tristeza, esforzándose por no llorar.

Al fin pudo encontrar la cocina y entró un poco insegura, murmurando un "disculpen" y pudo notar que no sólo estaban las sirvientas trabajando en llevar comida y licores a la fiesta, también estaba Stark, el Primer estaba echado en la mesa, tomando una siesta. No pudo evitar sonreír, le recordaba a Shunsui-san… de seguro ambos serían buenos amigos.

-Orihime-sama. – Una mucama algo mayor, que parecía ser la líder de las mucamas al servicio de Aizen-sama. – Que honor que la persona más importante venga a nuestra cocina. – Saludó con una gran sonrisa.

-Hey, hace un momento dijo que yo lo era. – Se quejó Stark alzando su cabeza que estaba oculta entre sus brazos.

-Oh Stark-sama. – Aquella mujer le acaricia los cabellos como si fuera un niño. – Usted puede ser el número dos. ¿Y a qué se debe su visita, Orihime-sama?

-Ah, sólo vine a prepararme algo de té.

-Oh, debió avisar y nosotras nos encargábamos con mucho gusto.

-No es necesario, puedo prepararlo yo sola, no es una ciencia de otro mundo.

Había llenado una tetera con agua, esperaba pacientemente a que comenzara a sonar un pitito que advertía que estaba listo, ya listo, preparo un par de tazas y las lleno con agua caliente para luego posarlas en la mesa en donde dormía Stark, llamando su atención.

-¿Té o café? – Regalándole una sonrisa.

-Gracias… café por favor.

Y así, tomaban del contenido en silencio, era una extraña forma de sociabilizar. Una vez vacías, Orihime decidió encararlo.

-Siempre he pensado que no eres una mala persona, Stark-san… ¿Por qué le prestas tu fuerza a un hombre como Aizen?

-Yo le debo a Aizen-sama… él ha pagado la operación de mi madre, medicamentos y pudimos vivir tranquilos en una cabaña al lago en Inglaterra… lo haya hecho por caridad o sólo para usarme, ha salvado la vida de mi madre, sería grosero no pagarle el favor.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

-¿Te das cuenta que tienes el poder aquí?

-¿Eh? – Mira a Stark sin comprender, el Espada se había puesto de pie y tomo las tazas.

-Aizen-sama puede ser el hombre más cruel, despiadado y todo lo que quieras… pero no deja de ser un hombre… uno que siente una atracción hacía usted. – Camino hacía el lavaplatos dejando el suspenso para que la chica medite en sus palabras. – Orihime-sama, usted puede usar esa atracción para controlarlo. – Le explicó una vez había vuelto y se tendió nuevamente para tomar una siesta.

Orihime se lo quedó mirando, aún sin creerse aquella información, ¿Stark la estaba ayudando o todo era parte de un sucio plan de Aizen? Estaba cansada, hoy no era su día y lo único que quería era dormir.

Despidiéndose de la servidumbre, Orihime se retira a la cocina para volver a aquella fiesta aburrida, deseando irse a dormir. Tan perdida estuvo en sus pensamientos por su cansancio y analizando lo que había dicho Stark que no se dio cuenta que Lolly había levantado el pie con discreción, por lo que terminó tropezando y cae al suelo, quejándose de dolor y oyendo las risitas disimuladas de la culpable.

_Seré tonta, mira que caer en este truco tan estúpido._

Pensaba molesta mientras se sentaba en el suelo, notando que se había raspado en la pierna derecha y de su rodilla salía sangre. Maldijo a Lolly cien veces en un pensamiento.

-Orihime, ¿Estás bien? – Aizen había corrido hacía ella notablemente preocupado, sorprendiendo a la chica, pero de inmediato mira hacía otro lado para evitar un posible sonrojo. – Te has lastimado la rodilla.

Aizen había sacado de su bolsillo uno de sus suaves y costosos pañuelos, lo doblo con cuidado y lo froto por la zona herida con mucha delicadeza, aquel acto de caballerosidad y madurez había causado vergüenza en Orihime por lo que no pudo resistirse más y se sonrojo, recordando que Aizen era un hombre, no un adolescente, alguien con experiencia y que sabía como jugar sus cartas con las mujeres. El contacto de la seda con la piel de la bailarina era algo que excito a Aizen, anhelando poseerla.. si no tuviese que esperar hasta el día de la boda…

De golpe, la chica recordó las palabras de Stark y quiso probar si eran ciertas.

-Sousuke. – Lo llamo una vez que él había rodeado su rodilla con el pañuelo como si fuera vendaje. – Estoy muy cansada, me gustaría ir a mi habitación y dormir.

-Si eso es lo que quieres, Orihime. – Ayudándole a ponerse de pie.

Orihime se sorprendió y no evitó en seguir con sus caprichos de niña… en parte, para vengarse también de Lolly.

-Oh, ¿Y puedes pedirle a Lolly que me preparé un baño de burbujas y con aroma a vainilla? Ah, y que le ponga a mi cama pétalos de rosas.

-Por supuesto Orihime, aquí tus deseos son órdenes. – Besando su mano.

_¿De verdad te tengo en mi poder, Sousuke?_

Ah bueno… por lo menos pasaría un buen rato burlándose de Lolly.

* * *

Sentada al borde de la cama, parada mirando por la ventana, acostada y caminando nerviosa…

Orihime simplemente no podía dormir, a pesar de que se sentía cansada físicamente, su revolucionada mente no quería parar… más que nunca deseo tener una botella completa de sake para anestesiarse y dormir.

-Ichigo-kun – Orihime finalmente deja caer algunas lágrimas.

* * *

Aizen tampoco podía dormir, pero por un motivo distinto, la noche estaba fría pero él sentía calor, no podía dejar de pensar en Orihime, sudaba, jadeaba y no podía hacer nada para remediarlo, realmente quería respetar su palabra, pero le era muy difícil.

_Flash back._

_-No, Butterfly-san, recuerda que para agarrar la espada con las dos manos tu mano de apoyó debe estar mas flexionada – Aizen trataba de enseñarle a su bella alumna._

_-Sousuke-kun, ven a decirme cómo – la chica lo toma de la mano y lo estira para que le muestre._

_-E-está bien – Aizen se puso a su espalda y paso sus brazos al frente, como si la abrazara desde la espalda, después movió las manos de la chica para acomodarlas correctamente, ese movimiento provoco que el corazón de Sousuke se revolucionara y sus mejillas tomaron un color rojizo debido a esto – debes poner tus manos así._

_Gracias Sousuke-kun – respondió Butterfly con una sonrisa._

_Fin flash back._

* * *

Orihime dormía profundamente, finalmente la somnolencia la había vencido, aquella noche las pesadillas no la dejaron en paz.

Casi amanecía, y los empleados ya se movían por toda la mansión, aquel ruido y algarabía despertó a Aizen.

-Buenos días Aizen-sama – dijo Lolly haciendo una reverencia.

-Buenos días Lolly, ¿ya se levanto Orihime? – Preguntó Aizen mientras tomaba su té matutino.

-No señor, pero si quiere voy a despertarla – sugirió Lolly con una sonrisa, se vengaría interrumpiendo su sueño.

-No te preocupes, yo mismo lo hare – finalizo Aizen caminando hacia la habitación de la chica.

Aizen abrió la puerta, sentía como si se acercara al fuego al ver a Orihime acostada entre pétalos de flores.

-Orihime – Susurró una vez sentado en esa cama, acercando su mano a los flequillos que le rosaban la frente de la chica – Despierta, tenemos planes para hoy.

-Cinco minutos más – Susurraba dándole la espalda, por una razón ya se estaba acostumbrando a aquella atmosfera fría y llamar a su prometido por el nombre.

_Flash Back._

_-Vamos Butterfly-san, despierte o nos regañaran._

_-No Sousuke-kun... dame cinco minutos más. – Cubriéndose completamente con las sabanas._

_-B-Butterfly-san, onegai._

_-No, aún tengo sueño._

_Fin Flash Back._

-Nada de eso, ya despierta o…. – Acercándose a su cuello. – Me veré la necesidad de despertarte. – Le susurró mientras beso y mordió dicha parte del cuerpo.

Por reacción, Orihime se levanto de golpe e iba darle una bofetada, pero esta vez, Aizen la detuvo sin problemas. Se veía molesta mientras el sonrojo invadía sus mejillas.

-Es hora de que te levantes. – Acercándose sin vergüenza.

-No te me acerques. – Advirtió.

-¿Por qué? Es normal entre prometidos. – Murmuró con sus labios cada vez más cerca de los de ella.

-Sousuke, onegai, déjame sola para cambiarme.

-Bien. – Le roba un corto beso. – Nos vemos.

Vio como el mecías del mal salía de su cuarto como si nada. Estaba molesta, sonrojada y avergonzada… y eso no podía creerlo. Resignada, se levantó y se acercó al ropero lleno de ropa femenina que fue comprada para ella, vio aquel uniforme de espada, lo pesco y lo escondió en lo más profundo, no deseaba ponerse aquellas ropas de asesinos. Pesco un traje ideal para la cabalgata, se fue desvistiendo lentamente y se vistió con aquellas ropas sin abandonar su amado collar. Se acercó a aquel enorme espejo y ahí se peino, colocándose sus horquillas, que según le informó Urahara, fue un presente de su madre.

Una vez todo en orden, se dirigió sola hacía el jardín. Vio a Aizen, Gin y Tousen comiendo y tomando té en una redondeada mesa blanca con los espadas de pie y a unos metros de distancia del mueble que tenía un espacio vacio que era para ella.

-Te ves hermosa hoy Orihime-chan… pero quisiera verte con el uniforme.

-No pienso ponerme aquellas ropas… nunca. – Ignorando las reverencias que recibió de los sirvientes y se sentó en aquel asiento vacio. – ¿Que planes tienes hoy? – Actuando sin saber nada como prometió.

-Iremos de casería con los demás noble, ojala te diviertas.

-No estarás hablando de ir a cazar personas, ¿verdad? – preguntó Orihime provocando las risas de Aizen y Gin.

-No cabe duda – Aizen toma a Orihime del mentón, acariciándola suavemente – eres el sol que ilumina esta casa.

-No te preocupes Orihime-san, sólo cazaremos algunos zorros – Gin interviene preparando su arma. – hasta tú lo puedes hacer.

-¿En serio? Tendré que tener cuidado en no dispararte – responde Orihime a Ichimaru provocando la risa de Stark y Barragán quienes venían llegando.

-Barragán, lograste convencer a Stark en venir – Aizen se acerco a saludar – me alegro.

-Sí, pero ni Ulquiorra, ni Sora quisieron venir – respondió el hombre mayor contestando el saludo.

Finalmente era tiempo de partir, pero había que preparar todo y elegir caballo.

-Bueno, vamos Orihime-chan quieres ir conmigo en mi caballo o quieres…- Aizen fue interrumpido.

-Yo me voy en un caballo aparte – Orihime eligió un hermoso caballo negro que se movía por el corral.

-Mmjuuu, ¿desde cuando los campesinos saben montar? – comento en voz baja Gin a Barragán nuevamente de forma irónica.

Esta vez Orihime sólo lo ignoro, no estaba de humor para las patanerías de Gin.

-Muy bien dividámonos en dos grupos – Aizen hacia sus planes – Gin liderara a Barragán y a Stark, mientras yo iré con Orihime-chan y Tousen.

-Entendido, vámonos – Gin partió con sus compañeros.

-Gome… - Orihime le hablaba a Aizen mientras señalaba a Tousen.

-No te preocupes Orihime, Tousen no puede ver, pero sus sentidos están muy desarrollados, el será de gran ayuda. – dijo Aizen.

-Hay que acercarnos al arroyo – dijo Tousen.

De pronto un caballo desbocado se acerco a toda marcha, con un jinete peculiar.

-Ya llego el señor Kanonji. – Avisó Tousen.

Don Kanonji, así lo conocían todos, era un hombre sumamente rico, pero era débil y torpe, aun así no dejaba de ser un noble y un socio de Aizen.

-Sousuke-kun, muchacho del demonio esta vez te ganare, cazare más zorros que tú – dijo el hombre de barba y sombrero emplumado.

-Pero Don Kanonji, con esa ropa espantaras a los Zorros – dijo bromeando Aizen.

-La apuesta sigue en pie, diez lingotes de oro, prepárate a perder – Don Kanonji se alejo en su caballo a lado de sus dos coequiperos.

-¿Diez lingotes de oro? – Orihime dijo sorprendida. – que locura, ¿no tienes miedo?

-No – Aizen se acerca a Orihime y de nuevo acaricia su mano – yo no conozco la derrota.

Al escuchar esas palabras Orihime se sintió aplastada, le dolía aceptar que él tenia razón, y la mayor prueba era que ella estaba ahí, completamente en sus manos.

-Y yo te juro que estando a mi lado, conocerás lo que es el poder absoluto. – Besando su mejilla.

En medio de esa devastación mental ante la realidad, a Orihime se le prendió un pequeño rayo de esperanza como contraataque.

-Pero… tuviste una derrota. – Analizando a Aizen para ver sus facciones. – Tuviste una derrota cuando perdiste a mi madre por mi padre.

Notó como los ojos de Aizen se molestaron por unos segundos con sólo recordarlo y sonrió victoriosa para luego acercarse al caballo que selecciono, y al parecer, no paraba de moverse, parecía peligroso.

-Inoue-sama, déjeme encargarme de ese caballo. – Pidió Tousen.

-Tranquilo, que yo puedo. – Acercándose despreocupada al animal. Ya a una distancia prudente, disminuyo la velocidad de sus pasos y con cuidado, alzo sus manos. – Mucho mejor, te haces el bravo por nada. – Acariciando a la criatura que estaba a gusto con ella, incluso acercó su rostro para acariciar la mejilla de Orihime.

-Eso es emocionante. – Aizen aplaudía complacido, olvidando el enojo que había sentido hace unos minutos por culpa del pasado. – ¿Kisuke te enseño a montar?

-No, fue otra persona. – Fue su respuesta mientras Tousen le ayudaba a subirse porque le era algo complicado por usar un vestido – Gracias.

-No hay de qué. – Fue su turno de subirse a su propio caballo.

Fueron a los lugares que recomendaba Tousen y Orihime no pudo evitar sorprenderse porque en cada lugar que mencionaba, encontraban desde tres hacía arriba. En los caminos se pillaban unos cuantos nobles más y en unas horas, todos los "superiores" estaban reunidos en un punto, ella había aprovechado la ocasión para conocer más gente arrogante, especialmente aquellas jovencitas que tenían su misma edad, de seguro eran consentidas por sus padres.

-¿Y de que familia provienes Orihime-san? – Preguntó una de ellas, estaban curiosas por saber como era la clase de mujer que conquisto al noble más codiciado.

-No soy noble, soy aprendiz de bailarina, bailaba en las calles. – Respondió seria, no le agradaba esa gente, un perro tenía mejores modales.

-¿Qué? – Tanto ellas como la gran mayoría de las mujeres estaban sorprendidas – Vaya, vaya… una pobre, sólo asegúrate de no dejar en vergüenza a alguien tan importante como Aizen-san.

-Orihime-san, no es buena idea. – Le recomendó Stark al ver que ella iba a atacarlas apenas dieran la espalda.

-Valía la pena soñar. – Resignada.

-Vaya Don Kanonji, ha empatado con Sousuke-san. – Dijo uno de los hombres.

-Aún nos quedan diez minutos. – Recordó Sousuke. – Todo puede pasar.

-¡Ahh! – Grito una joven. – ¡¿Qué crees que haces?

-Quédate quieta. – Al parecer, Orihime la apuntaba con su arma. Disparo y aquella victima cerró sus ojos. – He cazado a una. – Devolviendo el arma a Stark.

-¿Eh? – La afectada ve por su lado izquierdo y ve a un Zorro muerto. – ¿Por que no dijiste nada?

-A esta _pobre bailarina muerta de hambre_ se le olvido como hablar ante alguien tan importante. – Se defendió con sarcasmo y con una sonrisa burlona, disfrutando la ira de aquella desagradable chica.

-¡El tiempo ha terminado! ¡Por decimo año consecutivo el señor Aizen-sama y su equipo han ganado la competencia! – grito emocionado el maestro de ceremonias.

-Nooooo, no de nuevo oh my good – Don Kanonji se quejaba de su mala suerte arrastrándose por el suelo, sin importarle las miradas del resto de las personas.

-Lo siento Don, tal vez el próximo año – dijo burlonamente Aizen.

-Y bien, ¿que vas a hacer con esa fortuna? – preguntó Gin interesado. – ¿compraras armas?, ¿remodelaras el cuartel?

-Esos lingotes no me pertenecen, Gin – Aizen se acerca a Orihime y la toma de la cintura.

-¿Sousuke? – dijo Orihime sorprendida por la repentina reacción de Aizen.

-Orihime, has estado magnifica – Aizen sube su mano atravesando toda su espalda hasta llegar al hombro – gracias a ti, ganamos.

-Felicidades, bien por ti – respondió fríamente Orihime.

-Los diez lingotes de oro serán para ti sola – dijo Aizen provocando que Orihime abriera sus ojos en extremo. – puedes hacer con ellos lo que quieras.

-¿q-que dijiste? Pero es una fortuna – dijo una sorprendida Orihime.

-Sí y ahora es tuya. – repitió Aizen. – con eso puedes comprarte muchas cosas lujosas.

-No, lo usare para ayudar a la gente del pueblo – dijo con determinación Orihime.

-Siempre pensando en los demás – Aizen se acerca a ella y le susurra al oído, provocando que esta se estremeciera – en eso te pareces a tu madre.

-¿En serio? Aizen-san le va a regalar ese oro – una de las jovencitas malcriadas musito desde lejos. – ¿a esa bailarina?

Orihime mostro una cara de enfado al escuchar eso y cuando le iba a responder, Aizen le puso un dedo en su labio.

-Haces bien en estar orgullosa de tu origen – Aizen la mira directamente a los ojos y pregunta – ¿quieres bailar frente a estas personas?

Toda esa gente discriminaba a Orihime por su antiguo oficio de bailarina callejera, así que ella bailaría con gusto para mostrar su talento.

-Si – respondió con una sonrisa mientras Aizen la llevaba de la mano.

-Su atención por favor – Aizen llamo la atención de todos – mi prometida, Inoue Orihime, anteriormente fue bailarina y su espectáculo lo ofrecía en las calles del pueblo – Aizen abraza a Orihime por la cintura – disfruten de la belleza de esta rosa.

Orihime cerro sus ojos, tratando de recordar las notas de una canción, después de todo, le gustaba bailar sus propias composiciones y le iba a dar una lección a esos malnacidos y malcriados. Primero movió sus manos mientras tarareaba una canción, su favorita. Sus pasos de bailes, como siempre, eran hipnotizantes, la gente que la veía por primera vez no pudieron evitar sorprenderse y deleitarse ante aquellos movimientos, incluso lo estaba Tousen a pesar de su estado.

_Adoro bailar y cantar… y no me avergüenzo nunca de lo que soy_ Pensó mientras reflejo una leve sonrisa, se sentía muy bien al estar bailando.

Una vez que termino, agradeció los aplausos con una elegante reverencia, como si en verdad fuese criada por una familia de nobles. Una sonrisa de superioridad se reflejo en sus labios cuando vio las miradas de desprecio y odio de las jóvenes nobles.

-Espectacular como siempre Orihime – Aizen se había acercado para besar su mano.

-Bueno, después de este gran espectáculo, es hora de que pasemos a almorzar, ¿Que les parece si lo hacemos en el jardín? El día es espectacular. – Recomendó el maestro de ceremonias.

-Buena idea. – Dijo otro.

Caminaron hacía su destino, en sus respectivos grupos de copuchas. Orihime estaba con Stark porque Aizen, Gin y los otros conversaban con otros grupos y como a él, le desagradaba aquella gente.

-Descuida, ya te acostumbraras.

-Aún no puedo creer que Aizen me haya dado aquella fortuna, ¿Qué planea?

-Nada, ya te lo dije, haría cualquier cosa por ti.

-Bueno, la gente del pueblo estarán por ahora muy bien con aquel dinero. – Sonriendo.

-Vaya… de un cierto modo, llegaste a acostumbrarte estar aquí.

-Debe ser porque tengo por lo menos cosas que hacer… y conozco a gente más agradable como tú y con quien burlarme como Lolly, Menolly y aquellas malcriadas.

-Me gusta como piensas. – Sonriendo para luego bostezar. – Quiero dormir.

-Eres como Kyoraku-san, también se pasa horas durmiendo. – Mencionarlo provoco que la nostalgia invadiese su rostro. – _Los hecho de menos_. – Pensó, pero luego sacudió su cabeza.

Llegaron y no tardaron en disfrutar de un carísimo banquete.

* * *

-Tengo que confesar que estoy desesperada – Yoruichi movía su dedo índice, golpeando el escritorio de Urahara – ya tardo ese idiota de Ishida.

-Calma, tal vez se topo con alguna bella noble – dijo Urahara con su característico humor.

-Veo que me extrañaron – dijo Ishida entrando con una elegante ropa y bigote falso. – por fin llegue.

-¿Lograste colarte al evento? – dijo Urahara quien se acerco corriendo emocionado al joven. – ¿la viste?

-Sí, me quitare este molesto bigote – dijo mientras se quitaba también el sombrero – por fortuna me logre unir al equipo de uno de mis clientes, el señor Kanonji, a quien por cierto también le diseñe un traje de gala como el mío – dijo Ishida acomodándose sus lentes – Orihime-chan estaba ahí a lado de Aizen todo el tiempo, así que no pude acercarme a ella.

-¿Y como estaba ella? – Pregunto una preocupada Yoruichi.

-Se veía bien, aparentemente esta tratando de soportarlo – respondió Ishida – gracias a ella, Aizen gano la competencia – de nuevo acomoda sus anteojos – le gano a mi equipo y el señor Kanonji le pago diez lingotes de oro a Aizen por la apuesta.

-¡Eso es una fortuna! – dijo sorprendido Urahara.

-Si, eso es lo que todos dicen… acá lo sorprendente es que Aizen le cedió el premio a Orihime-chan.

-¿Por qué? – pregunto Yoruichi.

-En compensación por lograr el desempate – respondió Uryuu – no se que planee ese sujeto, si cree que la puede comparar, está muy equivocado.

-¿Quién sabe? – Zaraki venia entrando a lado de Isshin – uno se acostumbra a los lujos y el poder, no veo por qué ella sea la excepción.

-No digas estupideces Zaraki – sugirió Yoruichi. – la traeremos a casa y ella seguirá siendo la misma Orihime-chan que conocemos.

-Pues nos estamos tardando – dijo Zaraki.

-No, hay que confiar en ella, ella hace esto para proteger a su hermano, recuerden que ella es una comandante y sabe lo que hace – Urahara mostró su cara seria – en cuanto ella logre salvarlo de las manos de Aizen, será nuestro trabajo salvarla nosotros a ella.

-Entiendo – se limito a responder Yoruichi.

-Sin embargo, Kisuke – Isshin interviene – mi hijo esta dando problemas, ya no come, ya no duerme… sólo piensa en matar a Aizen, si sigue así se volverá loco.

-Kurosaki, de por si ya esta loco, en cualquier momento hace una estupidez - Agregó Ishida.

-¿Cuál es el problema? – Preguntó Zaraki sin darle importancia al asunto. – Shinji y yo lo mantenemos a raya encerrándolo en el cuarto.

-No seas salvaje Zaraki, es obvio que ya no puede estar más tiempo encerrado. – Respondió el cabeza de los Kurosaki.

-No hay opción, hay que hacerle creer que Orihime-chan ya no lo ama - finalizo Urahara arreglándose el sombrero.

-¿Y como haremos eso? No nos escuchara. – Le recordó Isshin.

-Tengo una idea. – Yoruichi tomo la palabra al pensar en un plan. – Pero para que se cumpla… primero deberé salir acompañada.

-Que tengas un buen viaje. – Fueron las palabras de Kisuke mientras movía el abanico y su mano libre en señal de despedida.


	27. Siendo cruel por un bien

****Al fin me digno en darles continuación de este fic xDDDDD

Les espera una aparicion al finaaaaal

Bleach es de Tite Kubo.

**Capitulo 27: Siendo cruel por un bien.**

En la mansión de Aizen, apenas todos los nobles se fueron, Orihime se encerró de nuevo en su cuarto, no quería ver ni al dueño de su _prisión de oro_. Daba vueltas como loca, tratando de entender el por qué Aizen le dio esa gran suma ¿Quería comprarla? ¿Quería hipnotizarla de lujos? Aún así, se mantenía firme en su decisión y ese oro se lo daría al pueblo, así que le pidió a Stark que lo distribuyera ya que era uno de los muy pocos de su confianza en esa mansión de psicópatas y asesinos.

-Mejor pienso en como salvar a mi hermano. – Sentándose en la cama, ya estaba cansada de tanto recorrido. – Si pudiera enviarlo a la Resistencia… tendría un motivo menos de que preocuparme… ¿Pero como?

Oyó como tocaban a la puerta, despertándola de sus planes de estrategia, y antes de que dijese algo, se abrió sin su autorización y entraron dos jóvenes vestidas de sirvientas que mantenían sus rostros ocultos. Orihime se sorprendió al reconocer el ondulado cabello rubio y el largo cabello liso y morado.

-Si que fue difícil encontrar este cuarto. – Se quejó la pelimorada con piel de chocolate.

-Lo que hace Aizen con el dinero del pueblo. – Bufó la rubia.

-Esto no puede ser verdad… – Orihime seguía sin creérselo.

-¡Hola Orihime! – Exclamó la rubia con una sonrisa, acercándose a ella para abrazarla.

-Rangiku-san. – Tomándola de los brazos preocupada, analizando su cuerpo para ver los resultados del ataque mortal que había recibido. – ¿Ya estás bien? – Preguntó y sin esperar, ve a su compañera. – ¿Yoruichi-san?

-¿Cómo estas Orihime? – Fue el saludo de la morena.

-En verdad están aquí… – Las lágrimas no tardaron en salir, estaba en verdad feliz de verlas, las extrañaba muchos, a ellas y al resto de la resistencia. – Me alegro tanto de verlas, me sentía sola entre esos nobles arrogantes y Rangiku-san… Gin me trata muy mal. – Haciendo un puchero.

-¿De verdad? – Alzando una ceja molesta. – Le clavare a Haineko cuando lo tenga frente a frente, te lo prometo. – Guiñándole el ojo.

-¿No me llevaran de vuelta, verdad? – Preocupada de una afirmación, en otras circunstancias, estaría contenta de ser libre de nuevo, pero su hermano peligraba si hacía un movimiento en falso. – No puedo irme, debo ayudar a mi hermano.

-Descuida, que no lo haremos… como quisiéramos llevarte ahora, pero todos nos contenemos, especialmente Urahara. – Abrazándola de nuevo, olvidando que tenía la capacidad de ahogar a las personas en sus abrazos por sus grandes atributos.

-Ojala pudiéramos decir lo mismo de Ichigo. – Habló Yoruichi en un suspiro de resignación. – No hace más que causarnos problemas.

-¿Ichigo-kun? – Alarmada de su seguridad. – ¿Qué pasa con él?

-No duerme, no come. – Con cada palabra, la angustia crecía en Orihime, como la culpabilidad. – No hace nada más que pensar en venir, matar a Aizen y sacarte.

-¿Qué? – Ahora estaba más preocupada que antes. – ¡Eso es suicidio!

-Por eso eres la única que puede detenerlo… Yoruichi tiene una idea.

-¿Yoruichi-chan? – Viendo a la mencionada, haría lo que fuera por ayudar, aunque sea poco, era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de causarle tal dolor al chico.

-Dame el collar que te regalo Ichigo. – Por un segundo, Orihime se quedó sin aire. – Lo ensuciaremos de tierra y se lo daremos, diciéndole que ya no lo amas, que te deshiciste de ese collar porque lo odiabas.

-Bueno, de las palabras fuerte nos encargamos nosotras. – Dijo Rangiku emocionada, como si lastimar los sentimientos de un chico enamorado fuese igual que comer dulces. – Sólo danos ese collar para hacer más efectivo el truco.

Orihime tragó duro, tratando de recuperar algo de oxígeno para sus pulmones, ese collar había sido su amuleto de la buena suerte, le entregaba suerte para poder seguir en pie en ese lugar que día tras día le quitaba el juicio, podía sentir las intenciones de las paredes, de los objetos y de la gente, querían corromperla, jugar psicológicamente con ella para debilitarla y así convertirla en una marioneta de Aizen. Resignada, dirige su mano derecha al bolsillo, sacando el collar que Ichigo le regalo en sus cumpleaños y se lo dio a Yoruichi, sin evitar sentirse desdichada apenas los dedos se apartaron de la joya, de inmediato el cuerpo se le hizo más pesado.

-A cambio, te daré este anillo. – Yoruichi le coloco un simple anillo de oro, con el grabado de alas de mariposa. – Es el anillo de compromiso de tu madre.

-Espero que te de fuerzas. – Le alentó Rangiku.

-Gracias. – Agradeció viendo el anillo en su dedo con cariño, otro recuerdo de su madre se hacía presente a su vida, el cuerpo se le estaba aligerando. Podía hacerlo.

-Orihime-san. – Oyó mientras golpeaban a la puerta. Las chicas se paralizan al oír esa voz, era Gin. – ¿Puedo abrir?

-¡¿Gin? – Empujó a las chicas hacía el baño y cerró la puerta. Se hecho un rápido vistazo para ver que todo este en orden. – Adelante.

El corazón de Matsumoto palpitaba al oír la puerta abrirse y los pasos del hombre, era algo que no podía controlar desde que eran unos adolescente, viéndolo con admiración a lo lejos o con tristeza al verlo alejarse más y más hasta el día de su triación… y mucho más después de lo ocurrido hace días porque era él el culpable de su incidente, por muy que haya sido aquel disparo para Byakuya… malditas hormonas.

-¿Qué es lo que desea el asesino de Rangiku-san? – Preguntó Orihime atacando fríamente y con sarcasmo, quería hacer sufrir a Gin como desahogo de todo su mal rato como un pájaro encerrada en una jaula de oro.

Gin se quedo frio, no podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¿En verdad Rangiku había muerto?, _era imposible, los informes decían lo contrario_, pensó rápidamente, no quería una realidad que cambiase para mal su vida, todo lo que se esforzó por conseguir se iría al caño si en verdad perdía a la rubia para siempre.

-No digas mentiras – Gin tomo a Orihime por los brazos y la estrujo sin nada de delicadeza. – ella no puede estar muerta.

Rangiku, dentro del baño de la habitación, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, odiaba que Gin provocara esos sentimientos en ella.

-Si tanto te preocupa averígualo tú mismo – Orihime decidió retarlo. – metete al Seireitei y comprueba todo lo que quieras – el rostro de Gin torno a una mueca de furia por el atrevimiento de la chica. – pero no te aseguro que salgas vivo.

-Pero yo le hice un juramento, no puedo romperlo.

Rangiku se puso seria y su mente divago en recuerdos lejanos.

_Flash back._

_-¿Por que me haces esto Gin? – Rangiku lloraba ante la inminente partida de Gin – no te vayas con él._

_-Rangiku, esto lo hago por ti – dijo Gin tratando de tomar las manos de la chica – al lado de él seré alguien importante y no un pobre huérfano perdido en el pueblo, nunca volveremos a esa vida._

_-¿Pero a qué precio? – Rangiku aun seguía llorando. – siento que si sales por esa puerta, jamás volverás al Seireitei._

_-Te lo juro – El chico se inclino a sus pies y tomo su mano de nuevo. – el día que yo entre por esa puerta será para llevarte conmigo para siempre. – Juro._

_Fin flash back._

_Cada vez que la puerta se abre, veo tu fantasma sonriéndome_ – pensó Rangiku casi al borde de las lágrimas.

-Matsumoto, salgamos de aquí – sugirió Yoruichi abriendo la ventana del baño.

-Y dime, ¿Qué se te ofrece? – preguntó Orihime de nuevo.

-Vine aquí porque escuche ruido – Gin dio la espalda y partió – pero veo que fue mi imaginación.

Gin salió caminaba por el pasillo.

-Por un segundo creí escuchar tu voz – susurro Gin – Rangiku.

* * *

Amanecía de nuevo en el Seireitei y ya todos se preparaban para la rutina diaria, la vida de los últimos días de Ichigo había sido una tortura, todo el tiempo encerrado con Zaraki y Shinji. Cuando salía ellos lo acompañaban, eso lo volvía loco, la ausencia de Orihime le impedía conciliar el sueño y ninguna comida le apetecía.

-Hijo, ¿cómo amaneciste? – Isshin trato de animar al chico.

-¿Como demonios quieres que este? – Dijo un furioso Ichigo lleno de ojeras – ¿por qué demonios no haces nada? ¿No vez que no puedo seguir así?

-Ichigo, desde hoy recuperas tu libertad – dijo Isshin seriamente – ya hable con Kisuke y te levantaremos el arraigo, sólo te pido que seas prudente.

-¿En serio? – Ichigo se alegro tanto que abrazo a la pequeña Yuzu que venia llegando – iré inmediatamente por Orihime, ya había hablado con Ishida, Toushirou y Ukitake y están dispuestos a acompañarme, ¿cuento contigo, viejo?

-Claro, pero antes de todo tienes que ir a hablar con Yoruichi es un requisito – Ordeno Isshin.

-Claro – Ichigo salió corriendo apara llegar con Yoruichi.

-No lo entiendo papá – dijo Karin sin dejar de desayunar – ¿por qué ahora le dan libertades a Ichi-nii? Si lo dejan actuar solo, será un suicidio.

-Después de hablar con Yoruichi… – Isshin pone cara de tristeza – tal vez cambie de opinión.

-¿De que hablas otosan? – Preguntaron sus hijas.

-Por su bien, vamos a engañarlo, deben hacerle creer que Orihime ya no lo ama.

-Oh, Ichigo – Dijo Yoruichi al verlo entrar a su despacho. – Recibiste mi mensaje.

-Sí, ¿De que querías hablarme? – Notó como el rostro de Yoruichi reflejo tristeza.

-Ayer fui a la mansión de Aizen para espiar y… vi a Orihime ordenándole a uno de los empleados que tirasen esto.

-No puede ser. – Dijo al ver el collar que le regalo a la bailarina, ahora estaba sucio a causa de la tierra. – Orihime no haría algo así. – Exclamó.

-Lo siento, la oí decir que no quería tener nada de su amor "pasajero". También le oí decir que no nos quería ver más… que estaba muy bien con Aizen…que no quiere ver a alguien que no ha podido ni darle un rasguño a Ulquiorra

-Eso… no es cierto… – Dolido, no podía creerse que su princesa dijese aquellas crueles palabras.

-Si lo es, por eso adelanto la boda y no nos quiere ver ni en pintura. – Por dentro, a Yoruichi le entristecía engañar al chico, pero se mantenía como una roca por fuera, por su seguridad, debían engañarlo.

-¡Estas mintiendo! – Lanzando el collar sin importar donde caiga. – ¡Orihime, no…!

-¿Tu crees que mentiría en algo así? – Molesta de la testarudez del chico y como parte del plan, se estaba metiendo bien en personaje. – Yo crie a Orihime, ¿Crees que no me duele decir esto? – Golpea el escritorio con un manotazo. – Olvídala Ichigo, ya fue contaminada por la mente de Aizen… ya es uno de ellos, incluso es una Espada.

Vio como salió corriendo sin decir más, cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Lanzo un suspiro y camino hacía donde estaba el collar para recogerlo, lo limpio con mucho cuidado y lo guardo en uno de los cajones.

-Ya está… perdónenme… Ichigo, Orihime… y Butterfly.

* * *

Orihime estaba comiendo su desayuno con los mismos rostros de ayer y como siempre, no hablaba, siempre estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, en que la mayoría estaba el chico, ¿Tsubaki estará bien? ¿Urahara esta muy preocupado por ella? ¿Qué pensaran los demás de su decisión a una "vida nueva"? A pesar de tanta compañía no agradable (asesinos, locos, etc.), se sentía muy sola, le faltaba la alegría de Yachiru, los consejos de sus tutores, el ánimo de Rangiku-san… ¡hasta extrañaba las discusiones de Nanao a Shunsui por su falta de responsabilidad! A veces le gustaría que todo fuese una pesadilla, que despertaría y estaría en su cama de nuevo, con su gato durmiendo al lado.

De la nada, su cuerpo se paraliza al sentir un repentino escalofrió que invadió toda su columna vertebral, una de las miles de reacciones que sentía al tratarse de Ichigo, revelando una vez más que ambos estaban extrañamente relacionados muy íntimamente, algo que ni Aizen o nadie podía romper. Agacho su cabeza para ocultar su tristeza porque el chico estaba sufriendo, de seguro el plan se había llevado a cabo… por su culpa, él no hacía más que pasar un mal rato, si no se hubiesen conocido… de seguro él estaría muy seguro en su hogar, aguantando sus responsabilidades y su padre.

_Lo siento tanto Ichigo_-_kun… se que no me merezco una disculpa después de esto_.

-¿Que te ocurre mi bella Orihime?

-Nada Sousuke. – Actuando con naturalidad, no iba a mostrar debilidad ante él ni nadie. – Sólo pensaba lo aburrido que es estar en esta mansión construida por dinero robado.

-Lo siento. – Se disculpo omitiendo lo de _dinero robado_. – Hoy debo encargarme de unos papeleos y prepararnos porque iremos a una fiesta de gala esta noche.

-¿Otra vez? – Sin preocuparse de ocultar lo fastidioso que era, odiaba esas fiestas, las encontraba aburridas y no había más que pura gente arrogante.

-Aún hay gente de la sociedad que debe conocerla señorita Inoue. – Fueron las palabras de Tousen, tranquilo como siempre.

-Y más jovencitas a quien traumatizar. – Se burló Gin con su sonrisa de siempre.

Orihime se ahogó un gruñido, otra noche más en que se sentiría como fenómeno de circo, rodeada de espectadores que presumían sus logros y que querían analizarla con la mirada o incomodarla para hacerle ver que la alta sociedad no era su mundo y que no era digna de ser la compañera de Aizen Sousuke… ¡Como si quisiera!

-¿No podría ir a ver mi pintor favorito del pueblo? Quisiera ver si tiene algo nuevo. – Rogó con un tono dulce y con una mirada de suplica, con tal de manipular a su prometido y salir un rato de la jaula.

-Por supuesto. – Parecía que había caído. – Pero no quisiera que fueras sola, ¿Quieres que te acompañen Lolly y Menolly?

-¿Quieres que me cuiden o que maten en el camino? No gracias. – Negando con la cabeza e ignorando la burlona sonrisa de Gin. – ¿Puede venir Stark? Es el único en esta casa de asesinos que no me pone los pelos de punta.

-Lo que tú quieras. – Regalándole una sonrisa.

-Gracias. – Agradeció indiferente, volviendo al desayuno.

Pensaba ir donde Ishida a entregarle una carta con destino a Urahara, un plan perfecto para saber, aunque sea por indirecta, como se tomo Ichigo la mentira.

-Creo que para que no te aburras, te ofreceré el cargo como administradora del pueblo – propuso Aizen acariciando su mano. – ¿Qué te parece?

Orihime se sorprendió ante aquella propuesta y su cara reflejo aquella sorpresa, Hallibel y Ulquiorra también estaban sorprendidos.

-Orihime-san, tomarías muchas decisiones importantes sobre la gente de tu antigua vida – dijo Gin tratando de hacerla dudar.

-¿M-me dejarías esa gran responsabilidad? – Pregunto Orihime un tanto nerviosa.

-Tómalo como un símbolo de mi confianza hacia ti – Aizen la tomo del mentón y la arrastro hasta su boca para nuevamente robarle un beso, los cuales cada vez eran más largos.

* * *

Orihime caminaba por el pueblo, acompañada de Stark y su pequeña asistente llamada Lilinette, una chica rubia hiperactiva.

-Orihime-chan eres la chica más afortunada del mundo – dijo inocente la rubia.

-¿Por que lo dices Lilinette-chan? – pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Pues por que te vas a casar con Aizen-sama – respondió Lilinette. – todas están enamoradas de el.

-Si, tienes razón – se limito a contestar de forma forzada.

* * *

Tirado en medio del bosque, Ichigo se calentaba por la mañana bajo los tibios rayos del sol.

_Fue en este lugar donde Grimmjow nos ataco, fue en este lugar desde donde escuche tu canto de sirena y donde nos conocimos._ – pensaba Ichigo mientras observaba a su vieja Zangetsu.

-No puede ser – Ichigo se levanto de golpe – no lo acepto, yo tengo que escucharlo de su propia boca si es verdad que ya no me ama.

-Pobrecito, deberíamos decirle la verdad – dijo Hinamori escondida desde la copa de un árbol.

-No digas tonterías – La regaño Renji. – Nos encargaron vigilarlo desde lejos… aunque Urahara-san le dio libertad, este tipo en cualquier momento hace una locura.

-Shhh, ya cállense – sugirió Kira espiándolo.

* * *

La tienda de Ishida estaba abierta, varias mujeres de la alta sociedad ya admiraban los cuadros.

-Señorita Inoue – una elegante mujer se acerco a ella, gritando su nombre, llamando la atención de Ishida – veo que viene a ver el trabajo de Ishida-san, vea este cuadro que esta divinooooo.

-Si, ya veo, Ishida-kun es un genio – Respondió Orihime al momento que sus miradas se cruzaron y ambos sonrieron.

Orihime siguió caminando en el concurrido estudio, notó como las jovencitas nobles seguían viéndola llenas de envidia, y era normal, Orihime les había roto el corazón a muchas de ellas que soñaban con ser la "señora Aizen". Con mucho gusto les daría su lugar, y más ahora, que se estaba asustando y sintiendo insegura de si misma, que con cada día que pasa, su cuerpo actúa diferente frente a Sousuke.

Se acerco a un cuadro, el cual era el retrato de una rosa roja con un fondo negro, Orihime movió suavemente el marco y enclavó la carta discretamente, teniendo cuidado de que nadie lo viera, más que Ishida, quien no perdía detalle de sus movimientos.

-Ishida-kun, me gusta ese cuadro. – Orihime apunto al retrato. – que le parece si cuando este _completamente listo_ me lo hace llegar a casa.

-Por supuesto Inoue-san – Ishida asintió.

Finalmente Orihime dejo el lugar, acompañada de la señora y algunas mujeres más. Ishida tomo la carta dejada en el marco, ahora sólo era cuestión de que Urahara respondiera y enviar el cuadro a la mansión con la respuesta.

-No sabía que también le gustaba las obras de Ishida-san.

-Por supuesto – Orihime admitió mientras caminaba con el grupo. – Cualquier mujer de exquisito gusto como usted, sabe lo que es bueno. – Sonríe con amabilidad.

-Pero que señorita tan simpática, ahora veo el por qué Sousuke-san se fijo en usted. No le haga si mucho caso a las demás, sólo tienen envidia.

-Gracias, es usted muy amable. – Inclinando la cabeza.

-¿Por qué ha venido acompañada de Stark-san y su asistente? – Preguntó una joven.

-Sousuke insistía en que no saliese sola.

-Se preocupa mucho por usted Inoue-san, que afortunada… siento tanta envidia.

_Más bien lo hace para vigilarme bien y no hablar con nadie de la Resistencia._

-Si quiere, se lo regalo. – Murmuró apenas.

-¿Pero ese no es un anillo de compromiso? – Dijo otra al observar la mano derecha de la chica. – Aizen-san finalmente se lo ha dado. – Asombrada.

-No, no, no… Sousuke aún no me da el anillo… este era de mi madre

-Es muy hermoso, incluso tiene una mariposa grabada.

-Me dijeron que mi padre lo mando hacer así porque a ella le gustan mucho las mariposas. – Manteniendo la sonrisa.

Orihime se despidió de las demás mujeres asegurando que se verían en la fiesta de gala y después de lanzar un suspiro, siguió el recorrido de vuelta a la mansión de Aizen con sus escoltas

-¿Es verdad que era de su madre? – Exclamo la pequeña.

-Sí, ¿Te gusta?

-Es muy hermosa, ¿Por qué no la usas esta noche en la fiesta?

-Buena idea Lilinette-chan, eso haré. – Y vio como se adelantaba dando unos saltos. – Es muy energética.

-Ni me lo digas… me interrumpe siestas.

-Ya veo. – Soltando una risita.

-¿Piensas aceptar la oferta de Aizen-sama?

-Aún sigo sorprendida, pero… a lo mejor aprovecho y pueda ayudar al pueblo… aunque, ¿Que diablos le pasa por la cabeza?

* * *

En la tarde, después de cerrar su estudio, Ishida se dirigía donde la Resistencia. Una vez allí, saludaba a todos y cuando entro en el Seireitei, vio a Urahara y a Yoruichi en el recibidor, parecía que lo estaban esperando ya hace varios minutos.

-Odio tus adivinaciones. – Viendo a la mujer.

-¿Por qué has venido Ishida? – Pregunto Urahara.

-Orihime te ha escrito. – Mostrándole el sobre. – Quería saber como andan las cosas y como se tomo Kurosaki la mentira.

-Uhhh una carta de mi Orihime-chan – Urahara corrió para tomarla, pero Yoruichi lo jalo por la espalda, provocando que tropezara.

-Yo seré la primera en leerla – exigió la morena mujer.

Yoruichi comenzó a leer en voz baja haciendo notar lo más destacado.

-"Urahara-san por favor dale de comer a mi gato y no hagas enojar a Yoruichi" – leyó la mujer resaltando la ultima parte para molestar a Kisuke.

-Pasemos a la parte interesante – Urahara arrebato con agilidad la carta de las manos de Yoruichi y queriendo evitar el asunto de su comportamiento con la morena.

"_Sousuke me ha ofrecido un puesto administrativo, según el para probar su confianza hacia mi, pero yo tengo muchas dudas"_

-¿Aizen le ha ofrecido eso? – Yoruichi reacciona arrebatando la carta de nueva cuenta – ¿que demonios trama?

-¿Desde cuando le llama Sousuke? – Ishida reacciona.

-¿Qué mas dice? – de nueva cuenta la carta termina en manos del hombre de sandalias y sombrero.

"_Sobre Ichigo-kun, me he enterado que ha tenido problemas, me gustaría que me dijeran como esta, ¿ya ha comido y dormido mejor?"_

Precisamente Ichigo venia entrando con una cara que casi le arrastraba por el piso.

-Buenos días Ichigo-kun – expreso Urahara, escondiéndose la carta detrás.

-¿Qué tienen de buenos? – respondió cortante.

-Esta de mal humor – menciono a Yoruichi.

-Ishida, ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Ichigo al verlo.

-Ehh, vine a visitar a Yoruichi-san porque quiere un cuadro – dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-Mmm, ustedes están muy raros – Ichigo se despide – me voy a dormir.

-Por lo menos ya duerme mejor – Recalco Urahara.

* * *

Orihime estaba en su cuarto preparándose para la fiesta acababa de salirse de bañar, y se encontraba secando y perfumando su cuerpo, el cual era cubierto tan solo con una toalla dejando ver la parte de arriba de su voluptuoso pecho y lo largo de sus muslos.

Aizen toco la puerta y anuncio su entrada, Orihime reacciono tratando de cubrir un poco mas con sus brazos.

-Sousuke, ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Orihime un tanto nerviosa.

-Lamento interrumpirte, pero necesito que me digas si vas a aceptar tu cargo – Aizen se acerco para acariciar el húmedo cabello de Orihime – en esta fiesta habrá gente importante y seria bueno anunciarlo ahí mismo.

-Podría responder mejor si pudiera estar ante ti, no se...más cubierta.

Oyó las risas de Aizen para luego sentir como la rodeaba por los hombros con una bata y ella no tardo en cubrirse con ella algo molesta por aquella odiosa risa.

-¿Estas seguro que quieres que haga eso?

-Por supuesto, no me gustaría verte aburrida sin hacer nada.

-¿Qué es lo que planeas Sousuke? – Se atrevió a decirle.

-Nada. – La toma del mentón. – ¿Aceptas?

-Sólo si no oiré quejas después.

-No las habrá. – Y la volvió a besar. Orihime se había resignado y aceptado aquellos besos que eran deseados por todas las mujeres, menos ella, aunque había una parte que la estaba confundiendo... ¿Acaso es por no tener a Ichigo a su lado?

-Ya te puedes retirar. – Apartándose y asegurándose de que no viese su rostro sonrojado… se sentía una idiota.

-Claro, te estaremos esperando. – Aparta sus cabellos aún húmedos del lado izquierdo del cuello para besar aquella parte del cuerpo, tensándola, y luego se retiro.

-Idiota... ¿Qué rayos me esta pasando? ¿A que esta jugando este idiota?

Decidió ponerse un kimono blanco con dibujos de flores asiáticas, las mangas eran largas y dejo un escote en V para mostrar su blanquecino pecho y holgado abajo como si fuese un vestido. Sus dos mechones que por costumbre los dejaba por delante de sus hombros, los tomó para hacerlos trenzas y el resto de su cabello se lo recogió para hacerse un tomate. Se coloco el anillo de su madre y aunque no quería, opto por ponerse un bonito collar plateado que pillo y que curiosamente colgaba una azulada mariposa.

Se vio en el espejo para asegurarse de que estuviese bien y una vez que todo estuviese en orden, salió. Afuera ya la estaban esperando el dúo Lolys, aguantándose el odio hacía ella, pero las ignoro y camino con ellas atrás en una prudente distancia. Finalmente llego y vio a Aizen, Gin, Tousen, a todos los Espada y a...

-Sora-Dijo sin poder ocultar su emoción de verlo, no lo había visto a pesar de estar en el mismo lugar.

-Kaname logró convencer a su alumno de que nos acompañe en esta fiesta para distraerse, que entrena mucho. – Fueron las palabras de Aizen mientras el joven se inclinaba ante Orihime.

-Buenas noches Inoue-sama.

-No me llames por el apellido, onegai.

-Cuidado Orihime-san. – Fueron las palabras de Gin, sin perder su característica sonrisa.

-Eso debería decírtelo yo, Gin… ¿A quien más apuntaras?

-Bueno, lo mejor es que ya partamos. – Aizen tomo la mano de Orihime para besarla. – Luces hermosa como siempre.

-Gracias. – Había hecho un gran esfuerzo para no avergonzarse, definitivamente algo iba mal con ella.

* * *

Finalmente era la hora de entrar al palacio, la recepción fue de lo más elegante, había incluso gente de otros lugares del mundo, de otras razas e idiomas, al entrar ahí cualquiera se deslumbraría con el brillo de aquella escena.

-Veo que te gusta el lugar Orihime. – dijo Aizen tomándola de la mano.

-Si, que bonitos candelabros – Respondió Orihime viendo el techo. – este lugar es muy elegante.

-Este lugar es mejor incluso que el sitio donde se celebro el cumpleaños de Byakuya – dijo Gin con su eterna sonrisa.

-¿Te gustaría que nuestra boda fuera aquí Orihime? – al escuchar esto a Orihime casi se le sale el corazón, por momentos lo olvidaba pero la fecha estaba cada vez mas cerca, el día que se entregaría en cuerpo y alma a ese hombre que tanto daño le había hecho, y lo peor es que parecía que con el paso de los días la resignación, dominaba a la repulsión e incluso había llegado a una aceptación – ¿o te gustaría algo al aire libre?

-Me gusta aquí – respondió con una sonrisa la cual surgió casi por inercia, en un reflejo involuntario.

-Gracias, por sonreír – dijo Aizen.

-¿Por sonreír? – pregunto Orihime sorprendida.

-Tu sonrisa ilumina la noche – dijo Aizen provocando nuevamente un leve sonrojo en la chica.

Las horas pasaron, Aizen por momentos se ponía a charlar con sus socios dejando a Orihime en la compañía de Lolly y Menolly, se notaba que estaba aburrida y que no lograba encajar en ese mundo.

-Tu debes ser Inoue-san – una hermosa mujer de cabellera verde se acerco a la chica.

-Ahh, si soy la prometida de… – Orihime fue interrumpida.

-De Aizen-sama, lo se – respondió la mujer – mi nombre es Nelliel Tu Odderswank.

-No conozco a muchas personas, de hecho tú eres la única que se me ha acercado

-Lo se, lo he visto, yo también no logro acostumbrarme a la nobleza, fui a Europa a estudiar administración y por eso no conozco a nadie aquí.

-¿sabes administración?

- Si, de hecho hasta hace poco trabaje en Kyoto

- Uhh, tal vez algún día necesite tu asistencia

-¿Cómo para que? – pregunto Nelliel sonriendo.

-Damas y caballeros, a continuación Aizen-sama nos dará un anuncio sobre cambios en la dirigencia administrativa del pueblo Karakura. – declaro el maestro de ceremonias.

-Por eso-Dijo mientras imitaba a los demás con los aplausos, aunque los suyos eran más disimulados, sin mostrar emoción por ver al hombre en el escenario como las demás mujeres.

-No me digas que...-La ve asentir y lanzo un silbido-Si que lo tienes enganchado.

-Muchas gracias-Hablo el castaño-Bueno, la verdad es que quería anunciar que eh declarado a mi prometida, Inoue Orihime, como la nueva administradora del pueblo.

* * *

Si! al fin se aparecio Nelliel, eso te encanto Arwen, supongo xDDD


	28. Un cuarto Comandante

Continuacion de este fic despues de otro time xDDDD. Bueno, como disculpa, anote en mi celular un recordatorio de actualizar este fic todos los domingod...a ver si le hago caso xDDDD

**DISCLAIMER**: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

**Capitulo 28: Un cuarto Comandante.**

Orihime sintió miradas llenas de sorpresas, envidiosas, enojo y curiosidad por si lo habrían oído bien o mal. Ignoraba los aplausos corteses para no quedar mal ante el hombre, pero aún así, para no verse mal, hizo una inclinación, causando sorprenderse al ver en el suelo la sombra de un gato. Alzo la cabeza y como el techo tenía ventanas enormes, pudo ver a un felino andando, reluciendo gracias a la luz de la luna.

Después de esto, la fiesta siguió con su curso normal, aunque Orihime tuvo que pedirle disculpas a Nelliel y salió del lugar, recorriéndolo en busca de ese felino. Corría por el lugar y al no encontrarlo, salió al jardín. Se detuvo si a recuperar un poco de aire y siguió con la carrera, buscando por todos lados a aquel gato.

Finalmente lo encontró, estaba en la cima de un árbol, tendido como esos días en que se colocaba frente a la chimenea mientras Orihime y Urahara se enfrentaban a un juego de ajedrez.

—¡Tsubaki! — Exclamo al verlo. — ¡Gato travieso, te dije que te quedases en Seireitei! —Le regaño con una sonrisa.

Su sonrisa aumenta cuando el gato, de un salto, termino en su pecho, siendo rodeado por los brazos de la chica, quien frotaba su mejilla con la peluda del animal. En eso, notó una pequeña nota que colgaba de su cuello.

—Te eche de menos, ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Urahara te ha alimentado?—Sonríe cuando su gato maulló feliz. Le saco la nota y leyó:

_"Tsubaki se porto mal conmigo, no hacía más que rasguñarme (__**y aquí puso su carita en estado chibi, llorando) **__él quería verte así que lo deje libre esta noche para que se vean: Urahara._

_PD; Mañana te llegara a visitar Ishida"_

—Tsubaki, no debiste rasguñar a Urahara-san. — Le reto para luego dejarlo en el suelo —Ya me viste y te ha asegurado de que estoy bien… Ahora regresa y no mas rasguño o le diré a Yoruichi que te lleve a cortarte las garras.

Vio como el gato se puso algo malhumorado, pero ella no quito su rostro serio del rostro. Resignado, el animal se fue con pasos ágiles. Se guardo la nota en el bolsillo interior del kimono y se dio la media vuelta para volver. Cuando llego, suspiro aliviada de que nadie notase su ausencia y de que justo era hora de comer. A pesar de sentarse al lado de Aizen, tuvo la suerte de tener a su nueva amiga cerca.

—Por cierto. — Hablo la peliverde. — Me encantaría ayudarte, solo dime cuando.

—Muchas gracias, Nelliel-san. — Agradeció inclinando su cabeza.

—¿Y ese anillo es el que te dio Aizen-sama de compromiso?

—Nada que ver. — Respondió otra por Orihime, ya que andaba de cotilla (por eso Orihime frunce el ceño). — Era el anillo de compromiso de su madre.

—Se lo pregunte a Orihime-san, no a terceros.

—Aizen, querido, ya está por casarse, deberías ya pensar en darle el anillo. — Le recomendó una señora de 40 años.

—Es lo más importante en un compromiso. — Dijo otra.

—Desde luego, me asegurare de comprarle el mejor del mundo — respondió Aizen con una sonrisa. —, eso y más se merece Orihime-chan.

Orihime acariciaba el anillo que algún día le perteneció a su madre y al hacerlo provoco que los recuerdos de Aizen volvieran a su mente.

_Flash back_

—_Qué bonito anillo, Butterfly-san, ¿es un regalo de él?_

—_Si, así es Kisuke-kun — respondió Butterfly a Urahara mientras a su lado Aizen se mantenía serio. — me lo dio hace un par de días._

—_Parece costoso — dijo Aizen tomando la mano de la chica para verlo de cerca — ¿este anillo es por…?_

—_Estoy feliz Sousuke-kun, cuando ganemos la guerra, por fin nos casaremos — confirmo Butterfly lo que Aizen tanto temía, aun así, su cara solo reflejo una sonrisa._

_Fin flash back._

_Por eso me parecía que ya había visto ese anillo antes_ – pensaba Aizen sosteniendo una copa.

* * *

En el Seireitei no había fiesta ni lujos, en uno de los comedores se encontraban reunidos los dos comandantes, Urahara y Yoruichi, acompañados de Ukitake e Isshin. Parecía que hablaban de cambios.

—Bueno es evidente que con la partida de Orihime-chan, su lugar como comandante debe ser cubierta — comento Urahara sosteniendo su taza de té.

—Esperemos que sea temporal y que Orihime, regrese a su puesto pronto — agrego Yoruichi — pero mientras alguien debe hacerse cargo de sus obligaciones.

—¿Y tienen algún candidato? — pregunto Ukitake.

—Bueno ustedes serian las opciones más viables que tenemos pensado para hacerlo — dijo Yoruichi.

—Isshin es de una mayor jerarquía que yo — dijo Ukitake — él debe ser.

—Lo malo es que yo no tengo credibilidad — respondió Isshin frotándose el cabello — por mi pasado.

—Entonces serias tú, ¿Ukitake? — pregunto Urahara.

Ukitake no respondió, por el contrario se mantuvo en silencio frotando su barbilla y volviendo a servirse te en su tasa.

—Isshin en la tarde me comentaste que Ichigo estaba muy deprimido, ¿cierto? — pregunto Ukitake misteriosamente.

—Sí, pero, ya se le pasara — respondió de forma despreocupada a su estilo, pero en el fondo trataba de ocultar su impotencia por no saber qué hacer para ayudarlo.

—¿Qué opinas si le dejamos el puesto de comandante a él? — propuso el capitán. — tal vez puede ser la motivación que necesita.

—El antiguo puesto de su querida Orihime-chan — susurro Urahara mientras bebía el té de forma obsesiva.

—Tal vez mantenerlo ocupado le ayude también… y a lo mejor aumente un poco sus fuerzas. — Murmuro Ukitake.

* * *

En cambio, Matsumoto estaba visitando a Unohana para ser atendida porque la verdad es que aún tenía problemas para recuperarse de la herida, pero como teniente, no podía estar mucho tiempo en cama.

—Ya está. — Exclamó Retsu luego de haber terminado. — Recuerda que no puedes andar haciendo esfuerzos.

—Gracias capitana Unohana, descuide, dudo que entre en peleas peligrosas por unos días.

—Al mínimo esfuerzo innecesario y se abrirá, recuérdalo.

—Hai, lo tengo en mente. — Y salió.

Quiso ir al monumento de los fallecidos para ver el retrato de sus padres, quienes también eran de la resistencia y murieron unos días después de su nacimiento. Se los quedo viendo un rato y luego siguió mirando para luego sorprenderse al ver la de Butterfly.

-La… la espada de Butterfly-sama no está… ¡Comandante Yoruichi, comandante Kisuke! — Gritaba una y otra vez mientras salía corriendo.

* * *

De vuelta en la fiesta, Orihime no podía evitar preguntarse cómo iban las cosas en la resistencia y con Ichigo, rogando que no estuviese tan dolido por la pequeña mentirilla blanca, aunque lo que más le preocupaba era Rangiku, al verla tan energética como siempre en pocos días después de ser disparada… ¿En verdad estará bien? ¿Estará de nuevo haciendo esfuerzos innecesarios? Como quería que ya fuese de día e Ishida se apareciese.

Alzo la cabeza, viendo como la gente seguía hablando y riendo mientras comían, pero ella buscaba a alguien en especial, a su hermano, quien al parecer, repentinamente desapareció.

—Sousuke, ¿Dónde está mi hermano?

—De seguro debe andar recorriendo el jardín, no te preocupes.

Volvió a ponerle atención a su plato pero apenas probó, la comida que habían servido no le había gustado para nada y lo peor es que tenía muchas avellanas. Maldijo la mala suerte y deseo irse ya, pero como no era posible, volvió a mirar el anillo de su madre en busca de apoyo. En eso sintió un escalofrió recorriéndole la espalda porque se sentía observada, rápidamente se giro pero no vio nada, solo la ventana que daba al silencioso jardín.

_¿Lo imagine?_ Pensó confundida para volver a su antigua posición no muy convencida.

—No has tocado tu cena Orihime-chan. — dijo Aizen. — ¿no te gusta esta comida?

—La verdad es que no me apetece — respondió Orihime.

—¿Te gustaría que te prepararan algo en especial? — Pregunto Aizen acariciando su cabello — lo que pidas te traerán.

—No quiero incomodar — Orihime agito sus manos en señal de negación.

—También hay postres deliciosos como pasteles y tartas — dijo Aizen,

El estomago de Orihime rugió, después de todo tenía hambre, y a ella le encantaban los postres.

—Bu-…bueno, creo que si aceptare el postre — respondió sonriendo.

—Tráigale una muestra de los mejores pasteles — ordeno Aizen.

En un instante los camareros llenaron la mesa con una variedad de exquisitos platillos, había de todo tipo de repostería de todos los rincones del mundo. Orihime se quedo boquiabierta, con una enorme sonrisa.

—Escoge el que quieras Orihime-chan — pidió Aizen.

—Ahhh, ¿no puedo elegirlos todos? — dijo simpáticamente Orihime provocando la risa de los que estaban alrededor.

—Ten cuidado Orihime-chan, no vayas a engordar antes de tu boda — Gin de nuevo con sus bromas — no entraras en el vestido — dijo dándole un codazo a Tousen tratando inútilmente de provocar su risa.

—Sousuke, tomare el de chocolate, a mi amiga Rangiku le hubiera gustado comer uno así — dijo Orihime con una cara triste tratando de provocar a Gin.

—Lo disfrutaremos juntos, Orihime-chan — Aizen tomo una pequeña rebanada y se la dio a comer directamente a Orihime con su mano, provocando que inconscientemente Orihime lamiera sus dedos llenos de chocolate de forma muy sugerente para él.

—Por favor Sousuke, no soy una niña, puedo comer sola — dijo Orihime algo sonrojada, limpiándose con una servilleta.

—Disculpa, pero así es más divertido — insistió Aizen tomando de nuevo una rebanada pero esta vez la comió él mismo.

—Ohhh dios, ¿el señor Aizen comiendo con las manos? — dijo burlonamente Orihime.

—A veces mi origen me traiciona — respondió Aizen fríamente limpiando sus dedos con una servilleta.

—Iré al baño, Sousuke — dijo Orihime levantándose lentamente.

—Que te acompañe Menolly — sugirió Aizen.

—Puedo ir sola — exigió Orihime.

—Si quieres yo te acompaño — dijo Nelliel.

Las dos mujeres caminaban por la enorme pista del lugar, hasta llegar al pasillo que las llevaría al tocador, caminaban en silencio, en medio de las miradas de todo el mundo.

—Ehhh, ¿que fue eso? — dijo Orihime al pasar por una ventana, de nuevo había sentido algo moverse y desaparecer en la oscuridad.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Creo que fue mi imaginación — dijo mientras continuaban su camino.

—¿Te encuentras bien? — Insistió Nelliel al verla tan extraña.

—Sí, es solo que estoy comenzando a sentir cosas.

—A lo mejor estás cansada, después de que la cena acabe, intenta convencer a Aizen-sama de que regresen.

—Ahí veré, no quiero causar tantos problemas.

—Parecieron llevarse muy bien… de seguro la gente ya comenzara a comentar.

—¿Eh? — Recordando los últimos sucesos — Creo que esta vida me está afectando. — Pasando su mano por la frente.

Llegaron al baño de damas y Orihime no tardo en apoyarse en el lavamanos después de girar la manilla. Se tomó unos segundos y luego lleno de agua sus manos para salpicársela en la cara. Definitivamente algo iba mal con ella, aquella vida se estaba volviendo parte de ella y Aizen se estaba asegurando de conquistar su corazón… como cuando era una niña.

_Flash Back._

—_Muy bien, con esto haré una cena deliciosa para papi Kisuke. — Decía Orihime de 8 años muy alegre._

_Iba caminando de regreso al escondido Seireitei cuando ve un hermoso carruaje frente de un carísimo restaurante y se sorprende al ver salir de allí a Aizen. No pudo evitar emocionarse de verlo, a pesar de las advertencia de Urahara y Yoruichi, no le parecía que Aizen Sousuke fuese una mala persona… ni siquiera le han dicho lo que aquella persona ha hecho para que hablen así de él._

_-¡Aizen-san! —Llamo la niña feliz mientras corría hacía él, pero tropezó y cayo. — Auch… — Se quejo de su mala suerte y haber hecho algo vergonzoso frente al hombre._

—_¿Estás bien Orihime-chan? — Aún tendida en el suelo, alzo su cabeza y vio al castaño sonriéndole como siempre y de rodillas, ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarla._

—_¡S-… sí! — Exclamo sonrojada, poniéndose de pie de un movimiento sin tomar aquella mano porque le daba vergüenza._

—_Que bueno. — Acariciándole los cabellos. — ¿Qué estas haciendo sola?_

—_Quería hacerle una cena a papi Kisuke, así que… salí a comprar los ingredientes. — Apenada._

—_Eres una buena niña y muy atenta… serás una buena esposa._

—_¿Es...? — Se sonroja mucho más. — ¡N-No es verdad Aizen-san! Soy muy torpe… nadie quiere andar con alguien así._

—_Yo sí. — Confesó el hombre, provocando que la chica se sorprendiese._

_Fin flash Back._

Orihime suspira, volviendo a mojarse para apartar aquel recuerdo.

—Nunca entenderé su mente enferma. — Murmuro malhumorada, buscando con que secarse el rostro.

—Ten. — Nelliel le extendió una toalla blanca.

—Gracias. — Al terminar de secarse, repentinamente se puso al suelo de rodillas, quejándose de dolor.

—¿Estás bien?— Nelliel se pone a su nivel, muy preocupada.

—Me duele el estómago… eso es raro, si solo comí carne y los postre.

—Dudo que la carne con pasas te hay afectado.

Ante tal declaración, los ojos de Orihime quedan como platos y juro haber oído el ruido de un choque en su cerebro.

-¡¿QUE? — Grita a todo pulmón, sorprendiendo a su acompañante. — ¡¿La carne tenía pasas?

—Sí, es la receta del chef… ¿Por qué?

—Las pasas me hacen mal. — Respondió con un tono de dolor.

—Sí, te ves muy mal — dijo Nelliel al notar que sudaba. —, mejor regresemos con Aizen-sama para que te lleve a casa.

Nelliel tomo del brazo a Orihime para llevarla de vuelta a la mesa, la gente noto que la chica se veía mareada y cansada.

—Aizen-sama, Orihime no se siente bien. — dijo Nelliel ayudándola a sentarse.

—¿Qué te paso Orihime-chan? — pregunto preocupado Aizen.

—Las pasas de la carne le hicieron daño – respondió Nelliel.

—Que la lleven a la cama y que le den un té de hierbas — una señora intervino — para que se purifique.

—Sousuke, ¿podemos volver a casa? — suplico Orihime con dificultad.

Aizen se levanto de su asiento y la tomo en sus brazos, para llevarla hasta el carruaje que esperaba afuera, la gente veia con sorpresa aquella escena.

—¿Qué crees que haces? Puedo caminar sola — dijo Orihime tratando de zafarse.

—Aizen-sama si gusta nosotras la cargamos — sugirió Lolly pero este solo negó con la cabeza, ignorándolas.

—No te opongas, estas muy mal. Te llevare a casa — continuaron su camino hasta la salida.

Orihime no pudo evitar ruborizarse ante su… ¿amabilidad? Tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado para que no lo notara así… y con una pregunta en mente:

_¿Qué diablos sucede conmigo?_


	29. La Resistencia cambia de bando

Capitulo 29: La Resistencia cambia de bando.

En uno de los salones del Seireitei, Renji, Ichigo y Rukia pasaban el tiempo jugando con dardos.  
—Mira esto Kurosaki Ichigo – Renji lanzo un dardo con gran precisión. — ¡en el blanco! grito.  
—Se ve que eres muy bueno Renji-kun – dijo Rukia sonriendo, provocando que el mencionado se emocionara.  
—Sí, soy de los mejores del Seireitei en cuanto a puntería, creo que estoy en el segundo lugar – dijo Renji.  
—¿Sí? ¿Y quien es el primero? — pregunto Ichigo indiferente.  
—Sin duda Orihime-chan – grito Ishida quien venía entrando. – en especial matando zorros.  
—¿Zorros? – pregunto extrañado Renji.  
—No, ignoren lo que dije – dijo Ishida al recordar que Ichigo estaba presente.  
—¿Qué haces aquí Ishida-kun? – pregunto Rukia.  
—Vengo a resolver unos encargos de Urahara – respondió fríamente.  
—Veo que ya estás aquí, Ishida mas tarde hablaremos – Urahara agitaba su abanico al encontrar a todos. – Ichigo-kun, lo mejor será que descanses, mañana puede ser un día pesado.  
—¿A qué te refieres con pesado? — pregunto sorprendido.  
—¿No te lo ha dicho tu padre? – Urahara sonrió nuevamente – entonces te lo diré yo hemos decidido que tu sustituyas a Orihime-chan como tercer comandante.  
—¿Yo? – dijo Ichigo sorprendido.  
—¿Él? – dijeron todos los presentes al unisonó.  
—¿Estás loco? — Dijo Ishida.  
—Estamos acabado. — Hablo Renji.  
—Ni siquiera cumplía las obligaciones de noble que le dejaba Isshin. — Hablo Rukia.  
—Muchas gracias. — Dijo Ichigo molesto.  
—Urahara, Kurosaki tendrá que encargarse de todas las responsabilidades de Orihime, como entrenar a las mujeres de segundo año. —Hablo Ishida.  
—Organizar los planos de armamento. — Siguió Renji.  
—Enseñar tiro al blanco.  
—Domesticar a los caballos.  
—Y un millón de cosas más. — Finalizaron a la vez.  
—Eso es mucho para Ichigo.  
—Pensamos que sería bueno, las experiencias te ayudarían a ser un poco más fuerte y estando ocupado te despejaría.  
—No sé si pueda.  
—De más que si… vamos Ishida, hablaremos los dos solos, que Yoruichi está hablando de un asunto grave con Rangiku  
—¿Que paso? — Pregunto Renji.  
—Se han robado "Farfalla".  
—¡¿QUE?! — Gritaron tanto Ishida como Renji al mismo tiempo.  
—¿Qué es eso? — Pregunto Rukia.  
—Es el nombre de la espada de Butterfly —Hablo Urahara.  
—¿La madre de Orihime? — Exclamo Ichigo sorprendido.

Orihime trataba de serenarse, pero el dolor no la dejaba...ni mucho menos el maldito sonrojo porque Aizen no la había apartado de sus brazos, ni cuando se subieron al medio de transporte. Cuando llegaron a la residencia, él la había llevado hacía su cuarto y la tendió en la cama después de quitarle los zapatos.  
—Lolly, prepárale una taza de hierbas, pero más te vale que no tenga nada indebido o sufrirás las consecuencias.  
—S-Si Aizen-sama. — Asustada ante aquel tono, se marcho.  
—Estoy bien. — Insistió Orihime. — Solo debo dormir.  
—Nada de eso, necesitas ser atendida y luego castigare a ese chef.  
—No, la culpa es mía por no haberme fijado, ¿De acuerdo?  
—Te preocupas mucho por los demás.  
—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te estás preocupando por mí?  
—Es normal que me preocupe de mi prometida — respondió Aizen acomodando las almohadas de Orihime. — veré si ya está listo tu remedio, no confió en Lolly, no sé qué le pasa últimamente.  
—Pues es obvio que le gustas y por eso me odia — respondió la chica molesta. — al igual que todas las demás mujeres.  
—Veo que te molesta, lo siento - respondió amablemente.  
—¿Molestarme?, ¿por qué me molestaría por algo tan insignificante? – respondió, enojada por que en el fondo el tenia razón.  
—No te preocupes, en este momento yo solo tengo ojos para ti – respondió con una sonrisa saliendo del cuarto.  
—¡Eso me importa poco idiota! - arrojo una almohada a la puerta.

A la mañana siguiente, la noticia principal en el pueblo era la designación de una nueva administradora, todo mundo hablaba de eso.  
Ishida e Ichigo caminaban por sus concurridas calles, buscando algunas cosas que les habia encargado Yoruichi.  
—¿Ya escuchaste Kurosaki?, tendremos nuevo administrador – Ishida acomodaba sus lentes – ya me preguntaba quien sustituiría a Byakuya.  
—Seguramente elegirán a algún viejo rabo verde, amargado y gruñón – respondió indiferente – un títere más de Aizen.  
—Estas muy informado, Kurosaki – dijo interesado Ishida.  
—Claro, yo lo viví de cerca, las personas que eligen ese puesto, es gente sin escrúpulos que se la pasa jodiendo al pueblo, y haciendo el trabajo sucio de Aizen – respondió con una irónica sonrisa – ¿me pregunto quien será el pobre diablo que trabajara a lado de Aizen?  
—En ese boletín vienen todos los datos – dijo Ishida acercándose a la pared de una oficina, donde estaba colgada la información.  
—Y bien, ¿Quién es esta vez? Apuesto a que es ese viejo de Barragán – Ichigo se acerco al igual que Ishida, al momento de leer aquel nombre su rostro se descompuso.  
—Inoue Orihime, nueva administradora – leyó en voz alta Ishida.  
—O-Orihime, no puede ser, ella no es como ellos – Ichigo arranco el boletín en un lapsus de furia – ¿por qué?, tú no puedes trabajar a lado de Aizen.  
—Míralo por este lado Kurosaki, Orihime-chan es diferente, ella puede cambiar las cosas – trato de interceder Ishida.  
—N-No, seguramente Aizen ya le lavo el cerebro – dijo Ichigo temblando por la furia. – no lo quería creer, pero después de esto no cabe duda que ella vendió su alma.  
Ishida reacciono ante aquella declaración y le propino un tremendo golpe con el puño izquierdo, para sacar a Ichigo de su estado y hacerlo reaccionar.  
—¿Me estás diciendo que la dejaras en manos de ese maldito? – pregunto Ishida a un sorprendido Ichigo, quien se frotaba la mejilla adolorida.  
—Te juro que te partiré el culo si vuelves a repetir aquello.  
—Tienes razón, me deje llevar… es que últimamente no entiendo lo que pasa en la cabeza de Orihime.  
Se tuvieron que alejar cuando un carruaje se iba acercando y se escondieron en un callejón oscuro, espiando a hurtadillas. Observaron como las puertas se abren y sale Stark con Lilinette y el moreno extendió su mano, ayudando a bajar nada menos que a Orihime, quien lucía aún algo afectada por lo de anoche.  
—Aún me duele el estomago... ¿Por qué diablos le pusieron pasas a una carne? No tiene lógica  
—No otra vez, Urahara armara un escándalo —Murmuro Ishida.  
—¿Qué tiene de malo? —Pregunto Ichigo.  
—Orihime tiene alergia con las avellanas y cuando come pasas tiene dolores de estomago.  
—Aún así, usted le insistió a Aizen-sama que no habría problemas en comenzar hoy.  
—Lo sé y lo hice para que me dejase en paz...No soy una niña y ya quiero saber cómo funciona estas cosas.  
—Verás que es sencillo Orihime-san —Exclamo la pequeña con su característico humor.  
—Sí... — Iba a entrar al edificio cuando la sorpresa la invade al sentirse observada, gira su cabeza hacía su derecha para no ver nada, pero se sorprende más al reconocer un poco de cabello naranja y algo de tela blanca. Ichigo-kun e Uryuu-kun, pensó.  
—¿Ocurre algo?—Pregunto —Stark.  
—Nada, creí haber visto a un perro, pero era un gato. — Y entra con ellos detrás.  
—Vamos —Dijo Ishida. — tenemos que avisar de esto a Urahara...además, tenemos que terminar lo que nos pidió Yoruichi  
Orihime camino por el interior de aquella oficina, por fuera parecía simple, pero adentro se veía muy lujoso. Devolvía los saludos de la poca gente que la saludaba y Stark la guio a lo que sería su nueva oficina, era espaciosa, con lista vista hacía el parque, un escritorio grande lleno de papeles y una gran silla negra acolchada  
-—Qué son todos esos papeles?  
—No te preocupes que ya están revisadas, solo debes decir que te parece bien y que te parece mal… por ahora.  
—Veamos… —Se sienta en el escritorio y fue viendo los papeles —¡¿Pero qué rayos?! ¡¿Por qué les cobran los impuestos tan altos a los ancianos?! ¡¿Que no ven que los pobres necesitan más comodidades?!  
—Fueron ideas de Ichimaru-sama...ya que como les queda poco por morir...  
—Canalla...esto de los impuestos es una locura… y ni que hablar de haber quitado al pueblo las fiestas de primavera, verano, navidad...Esto es horrendo, no les deja disfrutar nada y le roban todo.  
—¿Qué piensas hacer? —Pregunto Lilinette.  
—Pues voy a rechazar estas absurdas leyes… los del pueblo son los que más sufren, así que recuperaran su dinero para fiestas… es más, organizaremos una especie de feria… ¡A todos les gustara! Como no puedo llegar y quitar impuestos… los disminuiré un 85%.  
—Debería sugerirlo con Aizen-sama  
—Él me prometió que no discutiría mis decisiones, así se quedará mudo.  
—¿Y qué hay de Ichimaru-sama?, después de todo son socios — advirtió Stark — lo considero más cerrado que el propio Aizen.  
—Sera una buena prueba de fuego, su socio o yo, que tome una decisión – dijo aun mirando los papeles – veré cuanto lo puedo manipular – pensó Orihime.  
Un montón de empleados esperaban en el umbral de la puerta sus indicaciones.  
—I-Inoue-sama, ¿qué haremos nosotros? – pregunto uno de los empleados.  
—No me digan sama, me siento rara – respondió con una sonrisa – yo sigo siendo la misma, díganme ¿Qué se supone que harían hoy?  
—Hoy teníamos que ir a cobrar el impuesto, a todos los campesinos de la región – respondió uno de los empleados.  
—Olviden eso, mejor vayan a las calles y hagan una lista de qué es lo que falta por arreglar, los caminos son un desastre – ordeno Orihime.  
Los empleados salieron de la oficina con una sonrisa en el rostro, la nueva administradora les había dejado una muy grata impresión, nada que ver con burócratas como Ichimaru y Byakuya, decían.  
—Finalmente a Aizen-sama se le ha ablandado el corazón y nos ha enviado a este ángel. – decía uno de ellos con lagrimas en los ojos.  
—Ya no vamos a tener que soportar, los regaños de Byakuya, ni las bromas pesadas de Ichimaru — respondió otro eufórico.  
—Cállate ahí viene Ichimaru-sama – grito otro, con la cara azul del miedo.  
—Bola de holgazanes, ¿todavía no están trabajando? – Dijo Gin con su sonrisa burlona – no me obliguen a aplicar uno de mis famosos y controvertidos castigos caseros.

Mientras tanto Ishida e Ichigo venían llegando al Seireitei, donde Urahara ya los esperaba.  
—Urahara-san vea esto – Ishida le entrego el panfleto de la nueva administración.  
—¿Así que Aizen ya la nombro como nueva administradora? – dijo Urahara quien había sido informado de esto por Ichigo e Ishida.  
—¿Por qué rayos lo dices como si fuera algo normal? – reclamo Ichigo agitando su puño. – ese tipo algo se trae.  
—¿No me diga que ya lo sabía?, Urahara-san – pregunto un sorprendido Ishida.  
—Aizen es un genio de la estrategia, seguro planea algo – dijo serio Urahara – Orihime es muy querida por la gente del pueblo, además es muy carismática y bella, por algo la puso ahí.  
—¿Qué insinúas? – cuestiono Ichigo con una gota de sudor bajando desde su frente.  
—¿Orihime será la cara bonita de Aizen? – dijo Ishida ante el silencio de Urahara.  
—Espero que ella actué con inteligencia, para no manchar su prestigio – finalizo Urahara  
—Yo confió en Orihime, predigo cosas buenas para ella —Dijo Yoruichi —aunque está teniendo sus bajas.  
—¿Que bajas?-Pregunto Urahara.  
—Ella se siente confundida… como Aizen la ha "manipulado" desde que era una niña con palabras dulces y como ahora está a su total merced… la mentalidad de Orihime de ahora más con sus pensamientos de niña se han mezclado, confundiéndola —Preocupada.  
—Aizen lo había planeado desde ese día.

Flash Back  
Orihime, de 6 años, estaba realmente emocionada porque finalmente saldría del mundo subterráneo, conocería al fin el pueblo, pero por supuesto, no fue sola, sino con Urahara.  
La niña veía maravillada todo, pero le pareció triste el hecho de que las calles no estuviesen bien tratadas o ver ancianos trabajando como si aún fuesen jóvenes ya que en el refugio, los ancianos que allí habitaban no trabajaban y todos vivían en paz, en cambio, vio un par de robos.  
—¿Por qué pasa todo esto, papi Kisuke?  
—Lo entenderás cuando seas un poco más grande...Espera aquí, papi Kisuke te comprara dulces.  
—¡Yey!-Emocionada.  
Vio como Urahara entro a la tienda de dulces. Se quedo ahí de pi, en donde la dejaron ya que era bastante obediente, para pasar el rato, estiro sus brazos y daba giros, imitando a un pájaro.  
—¡Quítate niña!  
Orihime se interrumpe al ver un carruaje que ni siquiera disminuyo la velocidad sabiendo que estaba ahí, pero logro reaccionar y se lanzo a su derecha, salvándose por los pelos. a Espaldas del carruaje, se incorporaba quejándose del dolor, incluso se había ganado algunos rasguños y pequeños hilos de sangre corría por sus piernas y brazos. Oyó como la puerta del transporte se abrió.  
—Niña impertinente —Era la voz de Gin —Casi arruinas nuestro carruaje con tu sangre.  
—¿Qué? —Se voltea —Discúlpame señor, pero no debe decir esas cosas, además...la culpa es de ustedes, debieron detenerse —Se confunde cuando la gente que estaba a su alrededor, se asustaron por haberlo retado.  
—Oh, niña valiente—Orihime se asusta cuando ve como toco su espada.  
—Espera Gin — Lo detuvo una voz cuando el mencionado iba a sacar su espada.  
Orihime se sorprende cuando del transporte salió un hombre de cabello castaño, algo serio y apuesto. Mientras se acercaba a ella, saco un pañuelo y se arrodillo ante ella para luego limpiarles las partes donde salía sangre.  
—Te pido disculpas, pequeña —acariciándole los cabellos—¿Puedo saber tu nombre?  
—Inoue Orihime, señor—Vio como Gin y Aizen alzaron sus cejas y como el primer mencionado lanzo un suspiro.  
—Es un placer —Sonriendo ampliamente —Mi nombre es Aizen Sousuke.  
—¿Aizen...san...? —Y se sorprende cuando de un momento a otro, alguien la tomo de sus brazos y la alejo de él —Papi Kisuke —Viendo al rubio, quien para su sorpresa, veía seriamente a Aizen y cubriéndola con sus brazos.  
—Kisuke, viejo amigo.  
—No tienes derecho a acercarte a ella Sousuke.  
—No me mires de esa forma, por favor.  
—Nos vamos Orihime—Sin soltarla, se alejaron.  
—¿Qué ocurre papi Kisuke?  
—No te le acerques...Sousuke es peligro.  
—¿Que fue lo que hizo?  
—no te lo puedo decir aún, eres muy pequeña.  
Fin Flash Back

Ichigo se levanto de su asiento, con el rostro desencajado, más bien furioso, encogiendo los puños, y girando para retirarse.  
—¿A dónde vas Kurosaki? – le grito Yoruichi.  
—¿No es obvio?, voy a entrenar – Ichigo miro de reojo a los presentes – lo he comprendido al fin, tengo que vencer a Aizen yo mismo, esto ya es personal.  
—Su actitud es otra, me da gusto – dijo Urahara con una enorme sonrisa - dime Ishida-san, ¿ya está listo el retrato que le llevaras a Orihime?

En la oficina central, había revuelo por la llegada de Ichimaru, los empleados temblaban de miedo ante la presencia de a quien cariñosamente habían apodado como "el innombrable".  
—A ver, ¿qué está pasando aquí? – intervino Orihime. – Ichimaru, baja tu espada.  
—No me quites autoridad frente a los empleados, Orihime-san – reclamo Gin con su sarcasmo.  
—Tendrías mas autoridad y respeto si los trataras como personas – respondió firme Orihime – y no como animales a los que hay que azotar.  
—Ellos tienen un trabajo asignado, y si los resultados no son adecuados, merecen una reprimenda – dijo Ulquiorra quien venía llegando pero ya se había enterado de todo – esos impuestos no se cobraran solos.  
—Ya les he asignado otras tareas, recuerden que yo soy la administradora y tú Gin eres el encargado de la seguridad y defensa del pueblo, así que mejor dedícate a lo tuyo. – concluyo Orihime.  
—Está bien, pero espero que Aizen sepa que su mujer no sabe nada de negocios – respondió Gin mientras salía junto con Ulquiorra.  
—Bueno, todos ustedes vayan a trabajar por favor y olvidemos este incidente – ordeno la chica sonriendo levemente.  
Todos los hombres salieron corriendo, definitivamente estaban felices por la asignación de Orihime como nueva administradora del pueblo.  
Pasaron las horas y ella se mantenía trabajando en su oficina, ya quería llegar a casa y ver si había llegado el cuadro de Ishida con la carta de Urahara.  
—Orihime-san, ¿se puede? – Gin interrumpió – o estas ocupada.  
—¿Qué pasa? – pregunto disgustada.  
—Ocurrió algo terrible, mataron a tres de tus empleados – le dijo Gin de forma lúgubre.  
—¿Qué? – Respondió sorprendida – no puede ser, ¿cómo está eso?  
—Uno de los empleados entro aun con lágrimas en los ojos, y con algunas heridas en el cuerpo.  
—Señorita Inoue, fueron los de la resistencia, ellos nos atacaron – dijo el empleado, llorando mientras se hacía presente y se acercaba a ella. — un tipo de cabello naranja, mato a mis compañeros.  
—¿Qué?, no puede ser, ¿los de la resistencia?, ¿cabello naranja? – Orihime transforma su rostro a en una amalgama de terror, mientras Gin sonreía a su espalda con su típico semblante maquiavélico - ¿Ichigo-kun?  
Orihime llamo a alguien para que atendiese al hombre herido. Aún en estado de shock por la sorpresa, le pidió a aquel sujeto que le dijese donde fue el incidente para luego salir sin importarle si alguien la seguía o no. Cuando llegó, se sorprendió al ver que todo era cierto, los cadáveres eran recogidos por los de la morgue y la gente murmuraba... ¿En verdad fue la resistencia?  
—Esperen. — Hablo Orihime —Quisiera ver los cadáveres.  
Conteniendo sus lágrimas, examino los cuerpos, especialmente por los cortes. No pudo evitar sorprenderse, los cortes eran idénticos a los que provoca Zangetsu, pero había algo diferente y no lograba saber lo qué era.  
—Es algo lamentable lo que ocurrió —Oyó la odiosa voz de Gin susurrándole en el oído —¿Qué se siente saber que tus amigos cometieron asesinato?  
—¿Quieres saberlo? Pregúntale a Rangiku-san como se siente por haberla dejado sufriendo y ahí sabrás —Devolviéndole la moneda para luego girarse y apartarse de él.  
No iba a mostrarle sus debilidades a ese sujeto, pero en verdad no podía creerlo... ¿Ichigo un asesino? ¿Acaso la culpa era de ella por engañarlo? ¿Aquel ataque era solo una manera de desahogarse por el dolor? Lo único que quería era leer esa maldita carta de respuesta para sentir una calma.  
Finalmente termino todo y regreso a la residencia de Aizen y dio gracias de que no se encontrase. Camino en silencio hacía su habitación después de avisar que no iba a cenar y ahí ve su cuadro. Saco de allí la carta secreta y leyó:  
Ichigo-kun está mejorando poco a poco gracias a la mentira. Todos andamos impacientes por rescatarte de Aizen y recuerda que debes andar con cuidado, él podría estar planeando algo o no te habría dado aquel cargo...No sé si sea conveniente pero creo que es mejor que te lo diga...Se han llevado a Farfalla…  
—¿Farfalla? —Sorprendida. — ¿La espada de Okasan? No puede ser...  
Te lo repito, anda con sumo cuidado y... — Ahí Orihime notó que el color de la tinta cambio a uno naranjo. — ¡Orihime, te queremos ya de vuelta! Rangiku... — Vuelve a cambiar de color, esta vez a uno morado. — ¡Orihime, Kisuke no deja de fastidiar!... — Y de nuevo la letra de Urahara. — ¡No molesten que estoy escribiendo yo!  
Orihime no pudo evitar las lágrimas y una leve sonrisa… nunca podría pensar que la resistencia hizo algo tan cruel. Dejo aquella carta en su escondite y luego se tendió en la cama. Se incorpora cuando la puerta se abre y se molesta al ver que era Aizen.  
—Vete. —Fue todo lo que dijo para volverse a ocultar entre los cojines.  
—Me entere de lo que paso – Aizen se sentó al borde de la cama y comenzó a acariciar la cabellera de Orihime – es una lástima que una tragedia así haya ocurrido en tu primer día, Orihime-chan.  
Orihime no respondió, sabía que si hablaba o reaccionaba de cualquier forma, el dolor finalmente la vencería y ella no quería llorar frente a Aizen.  
—Por el momento le he pedido a Gin que suspenda la investigación del atentado - dijo Aizen provocando que Orihime alzara finalmente su rostro. – ha sido un golpe muy fuerte para ti.  
—¿Suspendieron la investigación? – pregunto Orihime.  
—El único testigo y sobreviviente afirma que fue un miembro de la resistencia, el chico de cabello naranja – dijo fríamente Aizen – sospechamos de Ichigo-kun, pero aun no tenemos las pruebas contundentes.  
Orihime escuchaba aquel discurso, aun sin dar crédito, Ichigo-kun no podría haber hecho eso, y si lo hizo, fue por mi culpa, pensó.  
—Sin embargo, en el pueblo tú eres la máxima autoridad, así que la investigación se reanudara en cuanto tú lo decidas. – concluyo Aizen.  
—¿Y qué hay si no me decido nunca? – grito la chica con la voz quebrada.  
Aizen se acerco de nuevo para tomarla con ambas manos de la cara, con un movimiento suave y sutil.  
—Sea cual sea tu decisión, yo te apoyare – Aizen se atrevió a besarla, de una forma más salvaje que las anteriores, - relájate, después de todo, solo eran unos empleados. – dijo Aizen mientras salía de la habitación. –descansa Orihime-chan.  
Al momento en que Aizen cerró la puerta Orihime no pudo más, mordió uno de los cojines para evitar gritar, estaba confundida, estaba desesperada, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.  
No entendía que era lo que había pasado, ¿en verdad era Ichigo el culpable?, su obligación era investigar a fondo y descubrir al responsable, para castigar al mismo, sin embargo, era Ichigo, era el amor de su vida, no podía, simplemente no podía. Pero no hacerlo la convertiría en algo similar a Aizen, protegiendo a un asesino, se volvería un líder al que sus subordinados no le importan, sería poner un paso en el lado oscuro, del cual muchos jamás pueden volver.  
—¿Qué voy a hacer? Ichigo-kun – dijo suspirando.

Ishida estaba preparándose la cena aunque no prestaba mucha atención ya que su mente estaba analizando el posible ladrón de Farfalla y también había oído sobre los asesinatos y como la gente juraba que fue un chico pelinaranja de la resistencia, cosa que no podía creer porque Ichigo ha estado todo el día en el Seireitei después de hacer lo que Yoruichi pidió.  
—De seguro Aizen está detrás de todo.  
Oyó como tocaban a su puerta, dejo todo a un lado y se acercó para dar la contraseña. La respuesta fue un si, por lo que abrió su puerta de pintor, pero para su sorpresa, al otro lado había un hombre con algunos tatuajes en el rostro, incluyendo un 69 y estaba herido.  
—¿Hisagi-san? —Ayudándolo a ponerse de pie, lo llevo a un sofá.  
—Lamento venir así Uryuu...pero...  
—Descuida, espera mientras voy por el botiquín de emergencia.  
Al obtenerlos, gasto cinco horas de su tiempo e curar al herido, primero con las heridas graves hasta llegar con las sutiles. Una vez listo y como dormía, busco una manta y con esta lo cubrió para que no cogiese frío.  
—Será mejor que cocine para dos. — Suspirando.  
Una vez que se lavo las manos, continuó con su labor de cocinar. cuando termino, comió y después sirvió un plato en una bandeja para Hisagi, quien ya estaba despierto cuando se apareció.  
—Gracias. —Dijo el pelinegro para luego comer.  
—¿No andabas con Nanao, Lisa, Yachiru y Nemu?  
—No habría sobrevivido si seguía hacía el Seireitei.  
—Es verdad...suerte que también Unohana-taichou me enseño.  
—Así que ellas se adelantaron y le avisarán a Urahara-san.  
—Puedes quedarte el tiempo que necesites, iré a preparar el cuarto de invitados, pero antes quisiese saber cómo es que terminaste así.  
—Mientras regresábamos, nos pillamos con Ben West. —Vio como Ishida reflejo la sorpresa. —Y nos ataco.  
—¿Ben? ¿El traidor?  
—Hay más...Él tiene a Farfalla...  
—¿Ben fue el que se robó la espada de Butterfly?  
—Y ahora va tras el Shun Shun Rikka de Orihime, como su naginata que era de Subaru-san, su padre y tras Zangetsu.  
—¿Por qué? —Confundido.  
—Porque se ha vuelto un mercenario del mercado negro y esas armas cuestan por si solas una gran fortuna… también quiere la de Aizen y la de Urahara-san.  
—Pero para eso… —Vio como asiente. —Oh no, no puede aliarse con Aizen, él sabe la nueva ubicación de la Resistencia… sería el fin.  
—Por eso las chicas se adelantaron…y Lisa fue a espiar la casa de Aizen para asegurarse de que Ben no se aparezca por ahí.

Aizen caminaba a las afueras de su mansión, a su lado se encontraban Gin y Tousen por izquierda y derecha respectivamente, platicaban alegremente por la mañana.  
—Bien hecho Gin – Aizen felicitaba a su mano derecha – todo está saliendo como lo planeamos.  
—Si – Gin sonreía con su típico gesto – la campaña de desprestigio a la resistencia ha comenzado bien.  
—Orihime-chan ha sido muy bien recibida –agrego Aizen – el pueblo tiene fe que actué en contra del asesino.  
—¿Pero que hay si ella decide protegerlo? – intervino Tousen con su seria pose.  
—Mi Orihime-chan es muy honesta e integral al igual que lo era su madre – respondió Aizen con una sonrisa – estoy seguro que hará lo correcto y ordenara que vayamos por la cabeza de Kurosaki y todos los de la resistencia.  
—¿Y por qué no lo ordenas tu?, así seria más fácil – reclamo Gin.  
—No, tiene que ser ella – expreso Aizen – para hacerlo tiene que romper ese vinculo que la une con esas personas, y cuando ese vinculo se rompa, por fin será mía, en cuerpo y alma.  
—Das miedo – respondió Gin en tono de broma – por cierto, Ben West ya está libre.  
—¿Así que finalmente salió del nido de los gusanos? – pregunto Aizen sonriendo maliciosamente – que interesante.  
—Ahí está Aizen – Lisa se movía sigilosamente por en entre los arbustos – esta a lado de sus lame botas, como siempre. – La chica cambia su expresión a un gesto de furia – debería lanzarle un dardo envenenado desde aquí a ese hijo de….  
—Lisaaaa-chaaaaan – Yachiru apareció detrás de ella dándole un gran susto al grado que la cara de la mujer tomo un tono azul – que haces.  
—Yachiru, ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto una asustada Lisa – ¿que no estabas con las otras?  
—Mira ahí está Orihime-chan – dijo Yachiru apuntando con el dedo.  
—Cállate, nos van a oír – recomendó Lisa.  
—Buenos días Orihime-chan – Aizen la recibe con un beso en la mano – tan hermosa como siempre.  
—Esperemos que el día de hoy no sea tan emocionante como ayer – dijo Gin, como siempre tratando de molestarla.  
—No estoy de humor — contesto fríamente  
—Inoue-san esperamos su resolución con el asunto del atentado – dijo Tousen.  
—Luego hablamos de eso, Tousen-san – dijo Orihime.  
—Aizen-sama hay una persona que lo busca en la entrada – dijo Ulquiorra quien venía llegando.  
—¿Y quién es el individuo? – pregunto.  
—Un tal… Ben West.


End file.
